Terran
by Asari Lover
Summary: What if you found an old Jedi fighter? What if you were taken to the Star Wars universe? And what will happen when you find out you're a very powerful force user? OC/Shaak Ti, OC/Asajj Ventress, Mabey even some OC/alien, M for blood, violence, language, and eventual Smut. This will be a story with smut, not smut with a story, if that's the case leave now
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a Pov with all (or some) of the Characters from Star Wars the clone wars. I do not own any of it.**

 **What if you found an old Jedi fighter? What if you were taken to the Star Wars universe? And what will happen when you find out you're a very powerful force user? OC/Shaak Ti, OC/Asajj Ventress, Mabey even some OC/alien, M for blood, violence, language, and eventual Smut. This will be a story with smut, not smut with a story, so if you like that kind of thing, leave now.**

Hello I'm going to do my first Star Wars Fanfic, and like some fanfics, I'm going add my own spice to it to see if I can make it any good. I will try my best to respect the usual pairings like Anakin/Padme, Anakin/Asoka, Satine/Obi wan and what not, but these changes will be kept in the minority. After all, what guy doesn't dream about being in the Star Wars Universe. Might as well be a bad ass being pursued by… both sides, am I right ;) any way let's get this underway. OC/Shaak Ti, OC/Asajj Ventress, minor OC/Harem and petty romance, because who doesn't like a good love story.

The Unexpected Find

Terra

OC POV

Hey, my name Devin Smith. I am your average Twenty-year-old, in college, have a good job, the usual. Love games and movies, and usually do more than my share of both. But seriously let's admit it, life gets boring after a while, just going day by day. So I thought I might go off and take a long walk, not really paying attention to where I was going. Then I thought, hey let's go into some random forest, just because I feel like doing something stupid. It started to get late and so I started to head back, but I caught a glimmer out the corner of my eye. I went over to where it was, and it looks to be a ship sitting nearby a small lake, I dare say it look like a Jedi ship from Star Wars. It was all covered in mud and worn looking, but otherwise in working order, I am wondering why it was abandoned. I climbed up to the cockpit to find a skeleton of what I assumed to be the pilot.

I thought it wasn't right for me to leave the poor guy like this so I pulled the pile of bones out, and started to dig a hole. Let me tell you digging a hole to bury a long dead guy in the middle of a forest is no fun at all, especially when it was getting dark out. After I finally dug the hole I put the pilot in and covered it up, using stones to mark the grave. After it's all said and done I am now left with a ship that probably doesn't fly. In any case I didn't have the proper equipment with me to clean it. So, I went home for the day. Luckily it was the start of my three-day vacation. I got all my things together, I got my camping bags ready, my brand-new survival gear, complete with a hunting knife, bow and arrows, and a generous supply of food for three days, because I love to eat. I even brought my sword so I can continue to practice it, so when I do use it in a fight I won't chop my own leg off. After everything was packed and ready I put them in my car and headed back inside to take a quick nap.

Afterwards I grabbed my food and made my way back to the ship. Granted it took a little longer to get there considering I had to remember where I entered the night before. Eventually I found my entry point and quickly found the ship, this time I had my cleaning supplies so I could properly clean the ship. Lucky for me the dirt slid off with little to no resistance. Got to hand it to the engineer who built this. After it was all clean it showed a deep forest green color with a subtle white stripe alongside its wings. "What a beauty." I said out loud. I climbed in to see if still operational, and when I pressed a small button a vid screen came up displaying a mission log.

 _Mission lo…twenty. I have... fully made a hyper ... ace jump…. now I…see how far…can go without breaking down. May the force…_

The logs are badly corrupted but it looks like this ship was a prototype of some sort. I listen to a more recent one.

 _…_ _I'm hit…ustain critical damage...nav computer …. offline…. they…. not find…. I must do a blind jump… can hide…. Terra._

"Terra? That can't be, can it?" The mere implications of it was both exciting and frightening. "Why here though?" I started to check around the ship to see if I could find any other clues. Interestingly enough I found a cargo space behind the seat, so I decided to try to put all my stuff in there to see how much it could hold, and what do you know, it all fit. I replaced the seat, and tried another button. I believe I found the power button because everything started to light up like a Christmas tree. Next thing I know the ship started to power up and take off. "Uh Oh, not good!" the hatch closed me inside and took off into space on Autopilot. In what seemed like only minutes later I am passed by what looked like Saturn. I then started to notice that the ship was powering up for something, and I didn't have to wait long to find out why as the ship went into hyperspace. I was thrown to the back of my seat unable to move. After about thirty minutes I was able to partially move. I got a good look at the hyperspace effect, it was really a wondrous site, and I was enjoying the experience of it all, considering I still had no control.

Suddenly, I dropped out of hyperspace, which dramatically tossed me forward. Though I didn't hit my head, it was hurting badly. It looked like I was heading towards some type of planet, so I looked for a navigation computer and tried to make out where I was heading. The computer displayed symbols only, but for some reason or another I could read it, it said I was headed towards Togoria. I was flying by a huge ship, then suddenly, I heard loud noises. I guess this ship does have a communication system, but the language was alien and I didn't understand it. Then I realized that the planet was getting closer, fast. I tried to get the ship to turn or at the very least slow down. I was able to level it out but crashing would be inevitable. I tried looking around and off to my right I saw a huge city. I angled the ship just enough to put me in the direction of the city but I was not able to level off quickly enough before I crashed, hard. I blacked out.

I woke up, my whole body was heavy and sore but I'm alive. Then I thought; alive in an alien ship, with alien tech, that flew me to an alien planet with thick alien jungle plants, with a chance of running to alien species that may want to kill me. Sounds too much like Predators, let's just hope the ending is better for me. I grabbed my stuff from behind the seat and started to toss them out the ship, except for the more delicate equipment. Now that I gotten a good look at my ship, it held up pretty well, but without repairs it won't be flying again, and I have no idea how to fix an alien space craft. I sat down on a rock nearby and grabbed an apple from my food bag, and begin to take inventory of what I got. I have plenty of food that if rationed out properly, it could last me about two weeks. I also had a fire starter kit, which will no doubt be useful. I had a Bow with about forty arrows, and a knife. All things considered, it could be worse, I got supplies, a means to survive, and a destination. Before I start making my trek through the jungle I thought it best to eat all the food that would spoil quickly. As I was started to grab some food, I heard a twig crack. I quickly grabbed my bow and an arrow, and aimed at the direction it came from. "Perfect, just perfect. I hope it the locals that are watching me and not some predator." I packed up everything, attached my sword to my belt. I have my food and survivor gear over one shoulder and my quivers over the other shoulder. With my bow and an arrow ready I make my trek through the forest in the direction of the city.

~thirty minutes ago~

Clyde POV

Hey, the name is Clyde. I the military advisor to my village leader, Terun. He had received word that a Jedi Ship has come out of hyperspace and was moving towards the planet. There was no response from the ship. It didn't take long for us to see the ship coming in, looks like it was heading toward Caross. It didn't take long before we herd it crash. I was given the order to take a team and investigate the intruder and report anything I find. I took five men with and we got to our Mosgoth looking for the crash vessel. We found and landed a good distance away from the vessel. I told everyone to spread out and encircle the ship, me and two others took to the tress while the three-remaining spread out on the ground, hiding behind bushes and trees, and not a moment too soon the cockpit opened up. We see a human coming out. He starts tossing his bags out, and we gotten a good look at his weapon. After looking at it, it looks easy enough to deal with, but one of my guys on the ground clumsily step on a twig. The Human smoothly and quickly aim an arrow in the direction of my guy. I had to signaled my man to hold position to keep them from giving away our position. Eventually he lowered his guard and continued to eat. He eventually packed up and begin making his trek into the forest, at the rate he's going arrive at the city in four days. After he left the area I contacted my leader, Cullen, about what I found and wanted our next orders. We are to follow him for today, after he has rest, we will attack and see what he is made of.

Devin Smith Pov

I made my way through the dense forest, and may I be the first to say if I didn't have a general direction I would be lost as hell, because all the trees look the same. I thought it would be best to take a quick water break to catch my breath. I step into some mud and thought why couldn't I be stranded on a beach world. Then I continued on until it was near nightfall when I found a nice clearing. I unpacked and got a fire going. The whole time I can feel myself being watched by someone, but I assumed if they haven't attack me yet then they will let me rest at least for the night. I laid back on the grass with my knife close in hand. I have thought of all the things I done, the good, and the bad. All the things I wish I could have done differently, then I laughed at myself for sounding like an old man. I reached out my hand to the sky, looking at all the strange stars wondering where my home could be. A gentle breeze flew by my face, and I close my fist in a ball. I could have sworn that the trees swayed a little but I dismissed it as a coincidence, then fell asleep. I woke up the next day feeling refreshed, but also uneasy. Whatever has been following me has been keeping close tabs on me. I had a quick breakfast, packed up and begin my trek again. As I passed by a tree, I see someone up ahead. When I approached, closer I realized it was a cat…. person… thing, I don't know. "Uh, hello?"

I said to him though it doesn't seem like he was in a talking mood. "Can you help me get to the city?" Now I got a response from that, he said something that seem familiar, but I still don't understand it. Then he drew his sword, "Shit did I say something wrong, if I did I'm sorry," he said something else, but I could have sworn him say get ready to die. Don't ask me how, but dam either that walking fur ball is talking or I'm understanding his language. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to think about it, as he was coming towards me. I shot an arrow at him but he deflected it with no effort, I tried again he deflected yet again. "Ah Shit!" I had to quickly tossed my stuff down, and quickly drew my sword, and just in time to dodge his first swing, he hit the tree behind me, which left a bit chip in the tree. He swung again, but this time I blocked his heavy blow, it took all my strength to halt his attack. I deflected his sword and I attempted to disarm him by twisting his wrist, but he wouldn't let go. So instead of struggling I decide to lure him into a Tug-o-war for his sword. He fell for it hook line and sinker but it became really obvious that he was stronger than me as my feet was getting dragged. If this plan was going to work I needed to act fast, so I let go of the sword, and before he can regain balance I swiped at his legs knocking him on his back. I have taken his sword and pointed it at him. He stared at me and started to laugh. As he stood up, he held his hand in the air and said "Well played but you still won't survive this encounter." Just then I felt a presence behind me when I turned around two more was there with their swords draw. "Now wait a minute, I didn't mean any harm I was just defending myself!" But my voice fell on deaf ears and they started to charge at me. "Hold on! Stop!" I had my hands outstretched in front of me and all of a sudden they were violently pushed back and they both hit the trees behind them, knocking them unconscious. I looked at my hands as though I grew more fingers. I looked back at the guy behind me and he looked petrified. I started to walk towards him but he ran away. "What just happened?" I asked out loud. "You used the force, but by the look on your face, you didn't know that." I turned around to find three others, one bigger than the rest. "Who are you?" I asked. "The name is Clyde" he responded, "Why did you attack me? I did nothing to you." "I was under order to see what you purpose was, access your skill, and then kill you." "That's fucked up you know that right, all I wanted was to find out what the hell is going on." He laughed "You're an outsider indeed, but no matter, you will figure it out on you own." He turns around and signal his men as they started to leave." "Wait, don't you want this back?" As I hold out the warrior's sword. "Keep it. You have shown your skill, it might even be of use to you, who knows might even save your life." "What do you mean?" "To show skill in battle is the mark of a great fighter, to show restraint in such battles is the mark of a wise fighter. I wonder which discipline you will follow." As he walked away into the shadows of the trees.

Clyde POV

I wonder what side he will choose, his raw power is that of a Sith, but his compassion is that of a Jedi. Ah it doesn't matter, either way he won't live long to be either. "Let's report to Cullen, he will want to hear about this." I ordered the men.

Devin Smith Pov

"What a strange bunch." First they want to kill me, and now just because I push two guys into the trees, they leave. Speaking of which, how in the hell did I do that in the first place. I see a nearby bolder nearby, and wonder if I could do the same thing again. I aim my arm at the bolder and pushed out, it shook but it wasn't pushed back. "What am I missing?" frustrated I found my things and continued my trek to the city. I swear things just keep getting stranger by the minute. What they heck did he mean. I don't know, I need to focus on getting out of this dame jungle. As I said that I found the city, in all its glory. "Finally!" It was already nightfall and I was tired from my earlier encounter. So I made camp where I was for the night. As I ate dinner, I looked at the blade I could have. It looked like a scimitar and I had to admit to how deadly it looks. I looked inside one of my bag, got my sharpening and started sharpening both my sword and the alien sword. After I cleaned them both, I put them away and went to sleep. It won't be long till I reach the city front door.

Celene POV

My name is Celene, I am the captain of my Queen's Personal Guard, and Emissary in her Royal Court. A grand title to be sure, but often a troublesome title. On one side, I been courted a lot, wither it's out of ego, or honesty is hard to say. It's hard to find a genuine man on this world, especially if they are only trying to feed their own ambition. On the flip side, I have to take care of assassination attempts, though luckily I hardly have to deal with such matters since my commanders are competent enough to either capture or kill any assassin. Which leaves me at a boring position reading reports and such all day. Unless Separatists makes a surprise visit which rarely happens. I honestly would enjoy going off world if not to explore, then to at least learn the status if this war, but atlas I am duty bound here to serve and protect my queen, and I'm content with that.

One day I gotten a report from one of our patrolling ship that a Jedi Class vessel has dropped out of hyperspace and was heading for the planet. The Pilot didn't respond to our hails and was appears to make a crash landing at our planet. My thoughts were that the males would handle them, because they would love to show off their ability to kill a Jedi. Men and their egos I'm telling you, so I discard the report as a small incident. Two days later I gotten a message from Terun disclosing Clyde report. Turns out that he was a force user, yes, but he didn't know it. He also used a bow and arrows, and a sword to defend himself. But what interested him was the fact throughout the whole fight his main goal was to disarm not to engage. "What a curious man indeed." Terun said that he should be at the city doors in a day. "Commander!" I called out. "Yes Captain!" "Alert the city guard, we have a guest coming and I want him brought to me." I commanded. "Right away sir." A force user who doesn't know what he is, and was able to fight some of Cullen's best men, and only with the intent to disarm. My interest in who this person may be kept rising the more I think about it. Luckily, I don't have long to wait.

Devin Smith Pov

Today the day, today I will finally find out the answer to a very important question, the one that I always had, and that is, Where the fuck am I! I sigh out loud at my frustration, but I got my stuff ready. I saw the scimitar on the floor, and I wonder if I can pull it towards me. I outstretched my hand and tried to pull it, and it started to move. I tried to focus more on it and suddenly it came at me blade first, I manage to dodge it and avoid getting cut, but needless to say I won't be trying that again anytime soon. I picked it up, and put in a makeshift holder made of leaves and vines. "Well off we go." I moved towards the city. When I got closer it occurs to me how tall this wall really is. I would have to say eighty stories at least, hell, probably taller than that. As I finally look down I see the entrance though no one guarding it. As I was getting ready to knock, the doors opened, revealing a whole city of cat ladies. I was wondering what I was seeing was real, so I shook my head and rub my eyes. When I realized that this was real my headache came back in force.

As I walked through the city I caught a couple of stares in my direction, I don't know wither to be flattered or on edge. Turns out I didn't have to wait long, because I was approached by what I'm assuming are the city guards, five of them. I had my bow ready, because last time I got approach by someone I was attacked and I be dammed if I going to get jumped again. As I pulled my arrow back the guards stopped. One of them stepped forward, I guess she leads this group. "Peace, you are not going to be harmed, we are only here to escort you," She says. I didn't lower my guard. "Escorted where?" I asked. "Our captain wished to see you upon your arrival, but we must ask you to hand your weapons over to us, otherwise we will be forced to take an unpleasant action." I stared into her eyes, she was dead serious. I lowered my bow and put my arrow away. "Alright, here, I don't want to cause any trouble." I handed my bow, arrows and my two swords, over to the guards, even my hunting knife. "Come." She commanded. Two of the Guards walked behind me while the other three walked in front of me. I watched the ladies hip sway in front of me, and thought to myself, this must be a crime somewhere. The sound of giggling caught my attention, I guess I was caught staring. We started to walk up a flight of stairs that lead to a massive building, looks important. At the top of the stairs there was another group of ladies wearing a different outfit. "We brought him as instructed Commander." The lady says. "Good return to your post, we will take it from here." I was now following this group through a series of corridors, and everything looked beautiful. I may not be into Architect but I must say that they did an amazing job. We stopped in front of the door, the commander turned around and spoke to me "Here we are, know that you are about to speak to the captain of the royal guard be on your best behavior, are we clear." "Yes mam." was all I can say. They opened the door, and I am finally going to get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends, Foe and the Force

Celene Pov

I was waiting patiently for our soon to be guest in the interrogation room when the doors open. One of my Commanders saluted me and presented the 'guest' in question. From what I can tell he was tense, probably the commander doing, but he staring me he seems to both excited and intimidated. I couldn't help but let a smile escape me. From what I can tell, he is not built like the men of our race, no in fact he hardly looks capable of doing anything, how the hell did he beat one of the men's best fighter is beyond me. The commander placed his weapons on the table, they were strange but familiar to us, considering we often use the same tools. Then I noted the males prized scimitar, they don't usually let any men have their swords, especially to outsiders. The mere fact that he was allowed to take it was in recognition of skill as well as adaptability, but that remains to be seen. As the human was made to sit in front of me, I thought on what should ask him first. I dismissed all the guards except for my commander. I thought it be polite to introduce myself. "Hello, my name is Celene, and as my commander has no doubt told you, I am the captain of the royal guards, and I would like to start by asking you some questions." He seemed to calmed down a bit. "Who are you, and why have you come to our planet?" I asked sternly. He flinched but responded "My name is Devin Smith and I crashed landed here." "What are your intentions here?" I questioned. "I just want to find a way home; I don't want to cause trouble for anyone any more than I have." He sounds sincere, but then again so can anyone. "You're a force user yet you used weapons such as these, why?" "These are the weapons I know how to use; I don't even know what this force even is." "Who trained you in such weapons." "No one, I learned on my own." Well he is just full of surprises isn't he. no formal training whatsoever and yet he was able to defeated a harden warrior. That had to be sheer dumb luck. In any case I have much to think about, I should bring this to Queen Kanira. "I have to go, you will wait here, and try not to escape. Let's go commander." "Yes Captain." As I pass Devin to leave out the room I noticed he had a peculiar scent, but I disregarded it and proceed to make my report to the Queen.

Devin Pov

As the door closed I'm left to my thought, or the lack thereof. I mean dam Celene had some curve to her. Even for a cat she is hot, and that voice doesn't help me calm my thoughts down in the least. As I thought about it just excites me more. There has to be law against it I am sure of it, but dammed if it would be worth it. Between my constant thinking of what happened and Celene, my headache started up again, so I thought it would be best to lean back in my seat and rest. Then I dreamed I was on a planet, it was different. It felt so hard to breath there, but there was this person stalking me. She had these red light rods, one in each hand, and a bald head, kind of reminds me of a character from one of my games. I tried to focus on her, but the fact remained I don't know who she is.

I felt a pull and woke up, and when I did everything in the room dropped to the floor, I fell back on the chair trying to avoid getting smashed by the table. I look around at the now messed up room, my stuff scattered about the chair and table being bent and damaged. "What the heck happened?" I asked myself. "That's what I like to know." I turn with my fist raised but relaxed when I realized it was Celene. "Nice to see you have good reflexes. Follow me, the Queen requested your presence." She commanded. "Uh, ok" I followed her out the room, to see six of the royal guard outside. Did something happen while I was out, I wonder what was going on. I was escorted to a large corridor where there was Royal Guards everywhere, then we came to a large glamorous door which I assume lead to the throne room. Before they opened the door Celene turned and faced me. "Word of advice, don't speak unless spoken to, and be on your best behavior lest you be executed on the spot or the very least have your tongue cut out." I swallowed hard at that thought "Thanks for the heads up." She smiled at me. The doors opened and we walked in, and I have to say I never felt so puny in my life. The room is beautiful, and was full of expense items, I felt every step I take into the room is more than I can ever afford. Then there was the throne with the queen herself. Celene had me stop a good distance away and went up next to the queen to whisper something in her ear. I was beyond nervous, I was intimidated, hell terrified of what might happen, my head was buzzing of all the possibilities that could happen. Then the queen stood up, when she did I kneeled, because I thought it was proper to someone of her stature. Then she spoke, "It's nice to see an outsider who knows their place in front me, and I must commend you." Her voice was smooth and gentle, and her compliment made me happy that I made the right move. "Stand up and look me in the eye." As I stood I found that she was right in front me, with Celene close behind her. Now that I get a good look at her I noticed that she was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Celene, in my personal opinion. Her eyes showed gentleness and wisdom, I don't know how to describe it. She starts to walk around me sizing me up, "So you're the one in question that was able to fight off Clyde's men?" she asked. I responded "Yes your highness." I was stiff as a board, afraid that even the slightest movement would be my death. She walks back in front of me, with a face that looks like intrigue maybe. "You should know that most outsiders are forbidden to land on this planet, especially humans, and those who does are immediately executed." I wanted to point out that I crashed, and didn't come here willingly, but the words Celene has spoken earlier made me keep my mouth shut, because I like my tongue where it is, and oh yea, I like to live long enough to go home. "Though there is a dilemma, not only you crashed here, but you also spared the ones by all intents and purpose, was trying to kill you. Why?" I thought about it for a second, replaying everything that had happen. I had to come up with an honest answer. "Because it wasn't my right to kill them. As far as they were concerned they was defending their territory, their home. Why should I kill them for protecting their families?" The queen and Celene looked surprised at my answer. "Intriguing." She says. Then the queen walked away towards back to her throne and beckoned Celene to her. Then they talked quietly.

Celene Pov

I'm taken aback by Devin's words. He was both calm and serious, no hint of a lie. He may be a stranger, but he is closer to understanding our customs more so than anyone else. Queen Kanira is beckoning me to her side and I go to her. "Quite the interesting guy you brought to me today Celene." "That he is my queen." I gave a faint smile at Devin's bewilderment. "I see you taken a liking to him." I was shocked the queen would even say such a thing. "Don't be absurd, there's no way I would like him, especially a human." I responded. "Oh then why did you reject it so hard?" She asked. She got me, she set a trap and I feel for it. So what if I find him interesting. "Even so outsiders are forbidden on this planet and must be given special permission to be even in the system. Yet here we have someone who can hold his own, and has our morals, despite the fact he is human, what is your take on him." "He has no training on the sword or the bow, both of which he freelanced. I think him winning that fight was a fluke." I pointed out. "Then let us test him, we shall put him through the trial." "My queen, are you sure, wouldn't it be quicker to kill him now?" "Yes, but this way we can see if all that freelance amounts to anything. Also if he does make it, you will be participating in the final trial." She commanded. "My queen I must object" "Your objection is noted but you will do it wither you like it or not. This will determine your fate as well as his. Besides if it was a fluke as you say it was, then he will die anyway." "As you wish my queen." I surrendered my argument.

Devin Pov

I'm just standing here, you know freaking the fuck out, because I see Celene and the queen face change several time, then they both got serious, like really serious. The queen stood, "It has been decided. Devin Smith, you will undergo a trial, if you survive you will free of all charges. If not, then you will die. Do you accept these terms?" Do I have a choice? I mean seriously die now, or fight and die. "I accept," I responded. She smiled "Good your trial will begin tomorrow. For tonight get some rest, you will need it. Guards escort him to his room." I bowed respectfully, and followed two of the guards all the way to my room. It was really tight by doable, and I already see all my stuff on the bed. "Rest well, it will most likely be your last." said one of the guards as she closed the door. Well shit, what kind of trials am I going to go through. I found the bathroom. It was basic, I had a sink, and a shower with towels and a wash cloth. I striped down and got in the shower. I don't know what they had in the shower but it felt amazing against my skin, but then again anything does after going through jungle and mud for four days. I exited the shower and grabbed the towel and dried off, then headed to the living area to get a spare change of clothes. I looked outside the window, so see part of the city and the jungle I was in just this morning. After a while I got my food out and started to eat, because for one I was hungry. I was trying not to think that this might be the last time I eat something, ever, no pressure right. After I was done I started to clean and sharpen my weapons, and I was lost in my thoughts. So much in fact that my bow and sword sheaths were shinning and spotless, while my arrows and sword was so sharp that it can cut just by touching it. Thinking I was too distracted I decided to put everything up, and went to sleep.

While I was dreaming I saw the city guards that greeted me, the queen, and Celene in what looks like a dining area. It seemed to be a grand feast but something was off. One of the guest was looking around the room, then tipped his glass of wine over. It must have been a signal, because just then I saw one of the city guard take out a gun and aimed it at the queen. Before I could move she shot and killed her. But why? why would the city guard kill their queen. When I looked back I saw Celene about to get stabbed. Before I can intercept I was shot, everything started to go black

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was early in the morning, because the sun was barely up. "What did all that mean?" Just then I got a knock on the door "Who is it?" I asked I tried to shake away the thought and got up. "Celene, may I come in?" she asked. "Sure," as I put my pants on and move to fix up the bed, she came in. "It is almost time for your first trial, all you need are you weapons, you can leave the rest here. Are you about ready?" she asked. Even though my back is to her I can feel her staring, it was a little unnerving, but not unwelcomed. I put my shirt on, attached my swords to my waist and got my bow and arrows. "Yea, I'm ready." As I looked at her she has something of a cold stare that sent a shiver down my spine. "Let's go." As I followed her I was wondering what my first trial will be. I noticed we were going through a pass in the forest that led uphill. After a while it put us on top of a wide flat plane. "Your first trial will test your archery skills. You have five targets, one at the two hundred, four hundred, six hundred, eight hundred, and the one thousand meters. If you miss once a hail of arrows will rain down on you. Fair well." She said. I look back to find her but she was gone already. Lovely, well it shouldn't be too hard. I spot the first target, aimed and fired, the arrow was pulled down faster and it hit the ground. Out of nowhere a hail of arrows came raining down, it looked like there was no escape. Then I saw a gap, I tried to aim myself there hoped to God that it was a way to avoid the arrows. Then the arrows came down, hitting everywhere around me, but not once was I hit. I finally started to breathe again. "So fun fact gravity is slightly heavier, and hey, I can actually live through this and not be a porcupine pincushion." So after the arrow storm stopped, I aimed again and this time I hit the target dead center, after which a flair went up. "I guess that signals anyone watching that I hit the target." On to the next one.

Celene Pov

Looks like he survived the first volley of arrows, guess he found the small gap in them. Did I mention the gap to him, as I thought about it? Well nonetheless he got it, good for him. Then I see two more go up. "He is doing quite well, isn't he Celene." "It would appear so." I replied "You don't seem excited that he might survive." "He won't, and why do you have me in the third trial." Kanira sighs and says, "Think about it like this, if the first two trials don't kill him then you will have the chance to do it yourself." As we spoke the last Target flair went up. I have to say I am impressed he was able to hit the last target. "Excellent, go prepare the next trial." Kanira commanded. "Yes my queen"

Devin Pov

"Son of a … who's bright idea was it to put the target in, in between two dam tree! Never mind having to find that little dot, in the first dam place!" A guard walked up behind "You ready for your next trial?" I jumped a little. "Uh sure, how long were you behind me?" "Long enough, let's go." She ordered. I followed her back down the path and back into the palace. Then we stopped in the middle of the hall. I was wondering what was going on, but I didn't have to wait long, because the floor below me open up and I dropped down. I came to a surprisingly good landing, but I was in a very dark room, with no source of light anywhere. "Your next trial is that you must find and beat us before you bleed out," Said some mysterious women. Just then I received a cut on my torso. How they get so close without me knowing, then I received another cut, this time on my shoulder. I threw a punch, but it connected with nothing. She laughed "You got to be faster than that if you want to catch me." As Time goes by I getting ripped up more and more. My reflexes had gotten faster but that still doesn't help me, and the more I loss blood the less I be able to fight back. Until I decide to hold completely still, not moving, barely breathing, just listening. I detected something coming my way so I moved just in time to dodge an attack, and if there was any doubt, the nice breeze I felt by my neck confirmed it. "Very good, now you're learning, lets step it up a notch." I detected several move attacks coming, and I dodge them swiftly but I was slow at some point because I gotten cut again. So I picked up the pace, almost to the point of dancing, jut to avoid getting cut. Once I was avoiding them more easily, I tried to find a pattern so I can find an opening, but there is no such pattern to be had, so I took an educated guess and threw a punch, and what do you know, I made contact, and when I did her suit lit up. She looked shock as I was when I finally got one. But I didn't have much time to celebrate considering I got cut twice. I tried to focus my senses again, but this time is being different, I could hear their breath and their movement. I was blind as a bat but was still able to know where they are. I felt them on either side of me, then they began a rushed attack, and I had my hands directed at both of them. I waited for the right time then grabbed their hands. I twisted myself just enough redirect their attack, then twist back to deliver a simultaneous torso punch to them both. First they lit up, then the room, revealing the three ladies who mercilessly attacked me. Then I noticed Celene and the queen standing off in a corner watching everything. She started to clap "Well done passing your second trial." My legs were shaking bad, I was cut up pretty bad, I lost a lot of blood, but I had to be the tough guy. "What's next?" I asked. She looked deep in thought, "Your third and final trial will be held tomorrow, you will be participating in a small tournament." "I will…take on anything…you ... go ..." I feel over and blacked out.

Celene Pov

"Get him patched up and ready for tomorrow." Kanira ordered. I can't believe this, very few togorian are able to past this trial, and yet this human did it. I was furious, but also relieved, and I don't know why. He has more skills then he lets on. "I have to admit he fights with the tenacity and stubbornness of a Togorian" My queen commented. "Indeed he does." I clumsily let a smile etch its way across my face. Kanira started to laugh "You sure you don't want him, tomorrow is the start of the month and he seems quite able to take care of himself." I thought about it "Well…no he won't be suitable at all, I mean seriously." I blushed a little at the embarrassing display I caused. "We will see tomorrow." As Kanira walked off I went to check on Devin, and looked like a Liphon has gotten to him or something the way he was cut up and bleeding. They had his shirt pulled up checking for vitals, his deep caramel brown skin made it difficult to find all his wounds he had received. He was well built for someone so young, he must have had some kind of training to have the muscles he had. "How is he?" I asked the medic "His vital signs are strong; he should be fine after an hour or two." I should be upset that that he survived the trial, but I'm actually happy that he did, I don't know why. "Contact me as soon as he wakes up I wish to talk to him." I ordered. "Yes Captain." As I walked away my chest started to feel tight, why do I feel so uneasy. I head back to my room, to prepare my weapons and armor for tomorrow. As I was cleaning them I found myself thinking about him a lot. How he was able to make it through. He was in a state of panic but after time went on he became so calm. He was still going by his sheer will to live. He stood despite being bloody and beaten, and his eyes showed such focus in such a way I never seen before. I shake my thoughts away, and strengthen my resolve, now is not the time to be daydreaming he is a weak human, one in which I must kill. "If he does not give up, I will kill him" As I said that, I got a notification from the medic that Devin was waking up. I set everything down and made my way to the medical wing.

Devin Pov

I wake up slowly, trying to get a bearing on where I am, looks like a medical room. As I try to sit up my chest started to wrack with pain. As I looked around I notice I was being stared at by the nurses in the room. "Why are you all staring at me for?" I asked. "Mabey they are curious as I am about the human who finished the second trial." I turned around to find Celene in all her beauty right behind me. "I just followed my instincts, mixed with an educated guess, is it that unusual for someone pass the trials?" She started to laugh. "Well let me start by telling you that these trials are a slow execution. It's meant to give you a chance to choose how you're going to die. The first trial has fifty percent survival rate, and the second has a five percent survival rate." She explained. "For humans? I asked "For togorian, for humans its less." "How much less?" "About half." I swallowed hard. at thought of it. If that was odds of survival, how did I survive? I looked at Celene again and noticed she was wearing casual cloths and it showed off her curves a lot more. I have to say if she wasn't so intimidating… and if I wasn't in a death trap trial I would definitely ask her out. I looked back up at her face to see her smirking "Finally decided to look at my face did you." I heard the others in the room giggling, and I looked away in embarrassment. "I just thought you looked really nice in casual clothes." I cautiously looked back to see her show a look of shock. "Well thank you, but I never asked you." She turns and walks away, then turns around, "Oh you probably should learn how to control your hormones better. I'm flattered that you have interest in me but seriously, anyone can know what you're thinking." Then she walked out the room. It took me awhile to figure out what she saying, then it clicked. My face turned so red I thought I was a tomato, that would explain why I was getting laughed at. Dumbass, the cats I know of from earth can smell hormones, so why not a highly advanced race of cats. I'm ready to die right there of embarrassment. Then one of the nurses came over checking my bandages, then she whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, if you somehow pass your next trial, you'll get your chance." Before I can ask her what she meant she walked off. I decided that I needed to go prepare, the queen said something about a tournament and I doubt it will be a cakewalk.

I raised off the bed, found my shirt and gear and put them on. As soon as I left out the door, I was greeted by two of the royal guard. "Ah good your up, it's almost time for your final trial, come with us." Already but I just got up dame it. Well she did say that it was a slow execution, no rest for the weary. As we near a giant door I heard a noise. As I was beckon to go through the door, I found out it was a large arena filled fully by a crowd cheering. I was escorted to the middle of arena then they left, the sound of the crowds cheering was booming, the walls made of hard stone that went up twenty feet. There will be no way I would be able to climb out. Then as the queen stood the crowd became silent, and it was a scary thought. "Welcome everyone, I would first like to welcome you all to this wonderfully rare event. In all of Togorian history, only ten had made it this far two of which have survived. But here we have a human the first of his kind to make it past the second trial. He will undergo four intensive rounds, for which if he survives he will not only earn his freedom, but will be welcomed as one of us." The crowd roared in excitement, then when she waved her arms out, they became silent again. "Devin Smith, are you ready to fight for your life." She asked me. "Yes your highness." "Then let your final trial begin!" As she said that four of the city guards walked up towards me, and they look strangely familiar. "Wait! You're the ones that escorted me in the city." She laughed "Good so you do remember us, then know that we will be the ones who will kill you!"

They all drew their sword. I guess I don't have much choice in the matter, so I drew my swords as well. As soon as I did, they all started to charge, but they felt slow so I started to run towards them. No one flinched as we charged at each other, at that moment the fight begins. I blocked the first two guards attack swipe at one of the guard's legs knocking her over. Then dodge the other counter attack, moved to the side of her and hit her on the back of her head with the hilt of my blade knocking her out. Then I stomped on the one I knocked over in the stomach knocking the wind out of her before she passed out. I looked behind me and dodge just in time to avoid getting stabbed in the back, I kicked her in the stomach then punch her back, making her fall flat on the floor. I turned to see the last one charging, I blocked her first attack, but dodge her second twisting around her grabbing her arm to swing her around, then I let her go to watch her roll on the dirt floor, I closed the distance fast. Before she reached her sword I stepped on it, and pointed my blade at her face, she admitted defeat. I think that round took approximately five minutes, but none the less the crowd was silent. Everyone looked shocked except the queen, I wonder what's her stake in all this. Then I heard someone clapping, I looked behind me to find three royal guards "Good job outsider, but I wonder if your strong enough to give me some amusement." She drew his sword out "Try not to die too quickly." She runs towards me, faster than the guards I was fighting, I ran towards her as well then our swords clashed. "Good you were able to block a hit." I breathed heavily trying to manage her heavy blow. "Don't you think you need your friends help, I would hate for you to get embarrassed" I mocked. We separated and clashed over and over again. "Ha! You got good humor I give you that, but you can't handle all three of us" "You sure? Eh I bet their both wussy any way." I jabbed, and boy I must have struck a nerve, because both of them drew their swords and charged. "Hahaha, now you done it, I can't stop them now. Let's go ladies." they all charged at me they attack at random jumping all over and around me. I was back to dancing trying to avoid getting cut. Wait randomly, just like the second trial, except this time I can see them. I studied their movement then I saw it, I saw the pattern. One always tried to cut my head, another always goes for my legs, and the third always tried to cut me in the middle. "What's the matter, all you have been doing is dodging. Have you run out of smart things to say?" I really hope this plan works. "Actually I do have one last thing to say." I block two of the girls strikes and kicked one back. I disarmed the two I blocked at the same time, then I grabbed both of their head and then knocking their heads hard together rendering them unconscienced. I faced the last one standing and said, "Your predictable." As I smirked, she grew angry, and whenever anyone angry, their form is sloppy. She aimed high I dodged low and delivered a punch in her stomach so strong she flipped backwards. I won but I have no time to rest because I saw two more felines coming, I am guessing these are Celene commanders. Well you know what they say, in for a penny in for a pound. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and charged right at them without delay.

Celene Pov

I can't believe this, my royal guards beaten by a human. On one hand my guards are going to get the harshest training exercise of their life, because obviously their going soft. But on another note Devin is doing quite well, he quick thinking, conniving, and strong. Then I noticed the queen looking at me, I bent over close to her to see what she wanted. Then she said "You may be good at hiding your hormones from everyone else but you are not so lucky with me, I saw you. The more you stare at Devin the more you want him." I looked at her in disbelief "Don't be ridiculous, I would rather die than accept him as my mate." I rejected, though the idea wouldn't be all bad. "Well it looks like you will get your chance." The queen pointed out. I look back at the arena one of my commander is down and the other is desperately trying to fight back. She charged at Devin they clashed a few more times before the sword was knock out of her hand. She was punch in the stomach, her arm was grabbed then she was tossed onto the ground, she was done. I left my queens side so I can go prepare, as I made my way down, I had strengthened my resolve…

Devin Pov

I was breathing heavy, why you ask, cause those fucking commandos almost killed me, I thought I was going to die. But I had to get ready for the final round, I had to win this. "It's time to announce the final round of this trial, Devin Smith will now face the unbeatable captain of the royal guard, Celene!" the queen announced. Celene! I had to fight Celene, and did she say unbeatable. I looked at Celene and her stare scared me so bad that I fell backwards, but I had quickly gotten back up. "This will be a fight to the death. Begin." I looked at Celene. "Stay still, I'll try to make this quick." she said, then she disappears. I was looking around for her and didn't see her. Then all of my instinct told me to duck, and when I did I found Celene right behind me. "Too close" I said out loud. "Stay still so I can end this quickly! Don't make this harder than it needs to be." So said coldly. "Like hell I going to sit still." I tried to swing at her but she disappeared again. I leapt forward narrowly dodging her attack from above. When she hit the floor with her sword. it made the floor crack. I seriously don't know if I can take a direct hit. She began a series of attacks; each time they are missing me by mere inches. I tried to block one of her attacks but that resulted in one of my sword being knock out my hand. She was fast and merciless; I couldn't do anything to stop her. I ducked some and dodge the other, until my other sword was knock out of my hand. With Celene sword against my throat, I slowly fell to my knees, not having anything to defend myself with. "Any last words?" she asked. I just closed my eyes, after I came so far, I was going to die like this. This is fuck up, but then I felt something inside me, something kept telling me to fight. As this feeling grew I felt a certain power growing. I couldn't explain it at all. I opened my eyes suddenly to see her blade raised, the crowd was cheering, sure that I was going to die. I opened both of my hands up and summoned both of my swords. Just as Celene was about to deliver the final blow, I blocked it with all my strength, then kicked her back. She was surprised for a second, but didn't hesitate to press her attack. When she disappeared again I was able to track her, not with my eyes but with my ears, each time she attacked I either blocked it or deflected it. Then she faced me head on, she was fast, normally I wouldn't have been able to keep up, but for some reason I can see and block them all. I knocked her blade out of her hand, but that didn't stop her. She grabbed and twisted one my arms enough for me to drop the scimitar, which she proceeds to take, I got free and kicked her away. We clashed our swords once again, bent on trying to win over the other. I disarmed her yet again, but she still won't quite despite the signs of her fatigue. I dropped my sword and raised my fist. We stared each other down, then sprinted. We traded punches with each other, and she kept going at it. It was a hassle considering she still had her claws and was always trying to scratch me. We jumped away from each other, both of us out of breath and sore from our skirmish. We charged at each other once again. Right as we were about to clash she lunged forward and clawed at my torso, but I managed to grab one of her legs, and swing her down to the ground knocking the wind out of her then I stomp on her in the stomach twice. Just to make sure I got her I grabbed both of her legs, spun her around and then let go, making her roll harshly on the floor. I summoned my swords again as I walked up to her again. Before she could get up I kicked her in the stomach making her roll over on her back. I had my swords on both side of her neck.

I looked at her in the face, see knew she was beaten; she knew what came next. I looked up at the queen. "What are you doing, finish her! She showed no hesitation why should you?" She said. I looked back down at Celene, she was crying. I couldn't do it, not to her, I refused. "No! I will not kill her!" I yelled. I removed my blades from her neck. Celene looked at me in shock, so did the queen. "You dare to refuse my order, kill her now!" The queen asked. My anger boiled over at the queen. "I disarmed, and beaten her, that is enough to count as a win, I spared her life, therefore her life belongs to me! She is the captain of YOUR royal guards is she not! She is a strong, capable leader, your right hand, your best fighter! I will not take her life because you order me to, not for you, or anyone else! If you have a problem with that then come down here and take her life yourself, but I promise you I will protect her till the end." After my anger was sated, and realized what I just said, I just knew I was going to be in trouble. In any case I had to hold my resolve. Everyone was looking at the queen to see what she is going to do. She got up and walked away, at that moment, I just knew I messed up this time, dad always said my mouth was going to get me in a world of trouble, and dammed if he was right. Five minute later I see both the city guards the royal guards as well as the remaining two commanders all coming out everywhere in formation surrounding me. Then I saw the queen herself show up. "Before I do anything let me ask you, do you stand by what you just said?" "Y-Yes! Yes, I do!" at this point, Celene was up and standing. The queen looked at me coldly and said, "Then you are free to go." I was confused as hell. "What?" The queen smiled, "I said you are free to go. Oh and congratulation on claiming Celene as your mate." I dropped my swords on the ground, "What?!"

 **Is it getting warm in here, or is that just Devin. I any case im glad you are enjoying my story and hope to see you all in the future as the plots thickens. If you have any question, concerns, or advice please let me know. Thank you and see you again in the next Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello im back with the next chapter. First off i would like to mention that the Togorians are well built. The togorian females are 1.6 to 2.2 meters tall, that's 5 foot 2 to 7 foot 2. Easy right, about the same height as us right, well the male are 2.5 to 3.0 thats 8 foot 2 to 9 foot eight. So yea, with that thought in mind, you know that's why everyone is surprised. Also fair warning i'm going to try my hand erotic romance so it may be rushed, sloppy, or just plain bad. if so let me know and ill make sure to try to do better. So without further delay, here is the next chapter.**

Mate, Marriage, and Murder

I dropped my sword on the ground, "What?!" I asked as confused and shock as I can be "As you said before you defeated her, someone who was unbeatable to us. And after that declaration you claimed ownership of her life. Therefore, you and her are now mated for life till death." She explained "I just didn't want anyone to harm her, I didn't mean to… I mean…doesn't she get a say in the matter." I asked stutteringly. "Look, there are three ways to claim a mate. The more common way is to duel each other, in which the victor can claim the right to be her mate. Another way is for both to mutually decide to belong to each other. And the last is to declare your life for hers to the leader in charge, in which case was me, fool hearty as it was. Two of which you did already. So by all rights she is your mate, unless you want to confirmed by the second way." After hearing all that, I don't know what to say. It's like what happen in ancient culture one day your prisoner, next you married to one of their own. But I thought this kind of stuff doesn't happen, I guess I was wrong huh! This supposed to be an advance civilization, what are they doing living with such rules. I turned to Celene, and then I asked her "Celene, tell me, do you wish to be my mate?" she looked at me tears still rolling out of her eyes, she started to open her mouth and says….

Celene Pov

twenty minutes ago

I rolled on the ground hard, my stomach was sore, so was my arms and legs were hurt. But I had to get up, I can't lose here, I mustn't. Just then I felt another kick in my stomach, knocking what little strength I had left out of me. I rolled over on my back then I felt something cold against my neck. I had failed, I failed myself, I failed my people, but most of all I failed my queen. I hear Kanira orders to kill me, and it broke me. To know I failed my queen so much that death was my only repentance. My tears rolled freely, I closed my eyes waiting for the end, but it never came. Then I felt the cold touch of the blades being removed. I heard him say, "No! I will not kill her!" He was so passionate about my right to live that it warmed me as much as it confused me. His anger was fueled by his need to protect me, but why, after all I was trying to kill him. After he finished, I sensed a little regret, but his resolve was hardened. I stood up just in time to see us get surrounded. Devin dropped his swords when he found out what he just did, and it was kind of funny how his faced looked. He argued about why I don't get a say in this, but after he was explained he turns to me and asked. "Celene, tell me, do you wish to be my mate?" My heart skipped a beat and my tears started to run again like water. Even under such pressure he still thinking about what I wanted. I imagine if I say no he will respect it, and maybe I will. I started to open my mouth and then I said "If you will have me, I will be yours, now and forever." I can't honestly see myself with anyone else. He's strong, determined and honorable, but he also is also caring, and selfless. He made me feel like clay, ready to be shaped in whatever form he wished. It was either that or my body was in a greater damage then I thought it was.

Devin Pov

I was shock and happy. I was honestly expecting her to say no, but she said yes. I never in my life would figure I would have a cat girlfriend or mate as they call it, or is it more of a marriage thing, I don't know. "Alright, then I will be your mate as well, now and forever." Their no harm in saying now in forever right, it didn't matter now, it was done. I can keep my life, and she can keep hers, everyone happy… at least for now. She hugged me tightly, almost to the point where I couldn't breathe, but nonetheless I hugged her back. Then something else freaky happen everyone except for the queen started to bow, I looked around trying to figure out what's going on "Uh, your highness. Why are they bowing all of a sudden?" I asked. "They are acknowledging their superior." You got to be joking. "What do you mean superior, I just completed the trials so I could earn my freedom." I responded. "She not captain of my royal guards for nothing she is how you would say a one-man army. I was serious when I said she is, or rather was unbeatable. Even when she was 13 she had beaten most of the adults, including me and my husband. She could have been the new queen, but she didn't want it." I was looking at the lady I was hugging, to think someone so strong could be a queen sent shivers down my spine. "Wait doesn't that mean she royalty!?" I asked the queen and she smiled gleefully. "Yes which means so are you, by defeating her, and claiming her as your mate, you now have the title of prince." My brain shut down, every thought I tried to made just disappear my words became jumbled. "But I am a human, I don't even belong here, don't I need to be one of you to be prince of anything?" "Under normal circumstances you would have been dead in the first trial, like all other humans, but this is a very special circumstance." You don't have to tell me twice. What kind of happy crappy did I get myself into? "Do you accept all responsibility that comes with having such a title?" the queen asked. I look down to find Celene staring at me. I place my hand on the side of her faced and she leaned her head into my hand. "Yes your highness, whatever it takes to fulfill my new role, I will." "Splendid. We will have a feast later on, right now you and Celene need to get some medical attention, Guards see to it that they get there." Two of the guards grabbed me and Celene while four others made a perimeter as we walked away. The walk back to the medical wing was long and excruciating, but I am happy to know that I will not die today. When we enter we both sat down on two separate beds. I was alright for the most part but I found out I was too rough on Celene, most of her ribs was damaged, so was her arms and legs. Nothing that's not fixable but there it is. She been quite ever since our match. "Celene?" I called out to her. "Yes love." She responded in such that way that through me off. "Are you ok, you been quiet ever since our match." She gives me a warm smile. "I'm fine, I'm just thinking about all the people, how they are going to react to the news. I'm just worried for your safety." I see, there was a lot of them who wanted to watch me die and I can see her concerns, but right now I must comfort her. I got up and walk to her, then sat down next to her. I gave her a gentle hug "Don't worry about it, we will cross that bridge when we come to it right now we need to relax a little." "Yea your right." I smelled something sweet, it was strong but pleasant, intoxicating even, but I dismissed it. "Alright, your both all patch up, I recommend against any strenuous activity for the next couple hours" A nurse said. "We won't be needed for a while, would you like to, come to my room for a bit?" Celene shyly asked me. I was shock that she was inviting me there, weren't we just fighting moments ago, what made her want to invite me. I guess it doesn't matter where I go, I will never understand how a girl mind work. My mind was racing at all the possibilities, but I had to keep my cool "Sure." She smiled at my answer. She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to her room. When she opened it, I walked in. and if I ever saw a penthouse then this would be it. Complete with some sort of pool. The bedroom was big. The windows overlooked the entire city and the bed was so large I bet It could fit five people, the bed had a soft, delicate feel to it, my hand glides across it. The smell of her room was subtle but enough to make my mind and my body relax. I sat on the bed as I saw her walk in. "Your room is amazing; I wish I had half the bedroom you had back home." She giggles. "Well get used to it Devin cause starting today, this is our room." She walks over and sits on my lap. My heart beats faster and my thoughts start to scatter. "I think I can get used to it." She smiles, then she kisses me, leaving me in a daze. "Good, I wouldn't want you uncomfortable." She stared at me seductively. Dam that goes to show that wither on earth or some random alien planet, they know how to draw you in. As I was about to kiss her back, the doorbell rang. Always bad timing somewhere. She left to go answer the door, and I be lying if I said I didn't watch her ass twist as she walked away.

Celene Pov

Four hours ago

As Kanira and Devin talk about the importance of my defeat I continued to hug him. His heartbeat was hypnotic, I could listen to it forever, his warmth, it was driving me crazy. I dreaded the thought of me being away from him. But alas came the time where we need to head to the medical wing. Me being mated with a human was sure to cause problem but I didn't care. I found the one for me, and will do anything to make sure that nothing happens to him, even at the risk of my own life. I wonder what the Margrave makes of all this. Devin must have sense my concerns because he has asked if I was ok. I told Devin about my concern of the people, but not about the fact that he will be dinning with the Margrave, our leader. He came over to comfort me, if only he knew how he affects me. I invited him to my room, and when he said yes, I grabbed his hand and hurried down the corridors in the direction of my room. When he walked in he was truly amazed at my setup, and I was full of pride because of it. My genetically modified plants emitted a nice soothing smell, and it helped us calm down. I found him in the bedroom, he seems to be enjoying himself, so I decide to tease him a little. I sat on his lap, and the look on his face was funny, he was trying to be cool about it, but was obviously getting excited. To be honest being this close to him, I was as well. I gave him a pleasant kiss. After I pulled back his face was in a state of pure bliss. He started to lean in to give me a kiss back, but the doorbell rang. We both calmed down as we were both frustrated at the bad timing. I got off his lap, but then again I couldn't leave without teasing him some more, so I took my time and walked a little slower, twisting my hips at him probably a little more than I should. Then I was outside the bedroom. I wanted to kill whoever picked now of all times to interrupt. I straightened my posture out, put on a serious face and answered the door to find one of my commanders. "What is it?" I asked. "Sorry to intrude, but I was told to get these to Devin, and also dinner will be starting in thirty minutes." She replied. "Very good, tell them will be there shortly." "Yes mam." As the guard left I closed the door. Then I returned to Devin.

Devin Smith Pov

I was sitting there looking at the wall décor, and I have to say she has nice taste. She reentered the room carrying what look like my weapons and some sort of robe, and hands them to me. "This just came in for you." She says. "Thanks but what with the robe Celene" I asked her. "This is a formal dinner, all the leaders of our planet will be expected to be there. Also you are to have your weapons with you in case you will have to show your skill." Makes enough sense to me. I see her going through her cabinets and pulled out an earthy green dress. "I'm going to get changed in the next room over, no peeking." She winked at me then left closing the door behind her. I unfolded the robe, it looked amazing and all but it simply wasn't my taste, too flashy. Especially considering I'm getting just a little too much attention already. But I had to wear it so I got undressed, then put them on. I checked my swords and noticed they both been repaired and polished. "Nice." I equipped my swords and got my bow and arrows. As soon as I wrapped the bow around my shoulder I got a knock on the door. "You ready in there?" "Yes" I replied. She came in and she looked really stunning, she had one shoulder strap, the dress was form fitting and it came down to her knees where it flared out. "Well what do you think." She asked "Beautiful, you look really amazing." she blushed a little bit. "Thanks you don't look to bad yourself." "I live to please." I teased. She giggled, "Careful, I might take you up on that. We should get going." We began our walk to the dining hall with our arms linked, as she talks to me about a very important man I am about to meet.

As we walk into the meeting area I see lots of people who was loads more important than I am. As we walked I noticed we were getting stared at, by the look of it, some of them wanted me dead. Then I was approach by one, I wonder if this was going to be good or bad. Celene holding my arm tighter told me all that I needed to know. "Celene, what a pleasant surprise, I glad to see your beauty has not diminished over the year." The mysterious man flattered her. "Duncheraunt, still as prideful as ever, I am assuming you came here to try to court me again." She asked. "You know me all too well; after all I have declared my undying affection for you. But I have to ask what is a human doing here, and why isn't he dead yet." He questioned while looking at me like I was some sort of bug. "This human is Devin; he happens to be my mate. Take a good look, because he is more of a man than you will ever be." I stood up taller at that little compliment. "Oh come now Celene, time for jokes is over, come on tell me you're not serious." "I'm not joking; he has claimed me in every form possible." the look of shock on his face was just exquisite. "This cannot be allowed I will have to talk with the queen!" "Queen Kanira was the one who approved it." He started to fumble backwards of this knowledge by this time we have attracted an audience. "I can't stand for this, I won't!" He drew his sword at me, and after all I been through he doesn't scare me in the least. "Do you really want to fight me?" I asked as I stared him down. His resolve was shaken but he didn't back down, probably with his pride on the line. "Fight me your filth, I will kill you and redeem the tainted honor of my love." His rambling was starting to piss me off, I looked at Celene, and she gave me a nod signaling that it was ok, then she let go. I faced Duncheraunt and asked. "Know that if I accept I will attack you mercilessly, I will ensure that you are broken down, and I will continue to come after you even as you cry helplessly on the floor begging for mercy. So I ask again." I partially drew one of my swords "Do you really want to fight me?" I stared at him coldly. He was shaking in fear; his posture became unsteady. I think I made my point, because he sheaths his sword and hung his head down. "I submit and redraw my challenge." Then he left the room. Celene walked back up to me and gave me a loving kiss on the cheek, and I smiled gently at her. Then I heard clapping, I looked around and found it was the queen who was clapping. I kneeled before her "Your highness! My apologies I didn't see you there." She laughs, "Please stand, a person of your statue needn't kneel to me, and please call me Kanira from now on." She demanded. As I stood I say, "Yes your ... I mean, yes Kanira" "Better, now then everyone, let's head on inside dinner is now ready." As we walked in, the room widen up, and revealed glamorous of all kind, the long table that seated forty, the wall décor that bounces off of each other it all made like it look really fancy, almost as fancy as the throne room. Though something about this place looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then Kanira was on one side of the table, me and Celene was on the other side, and everyone else was in the middle, everyone sat down but I noticed a vacant seat next to the Kanira. I'm guessing that's where the matriarch will sit but I wonder where he is. Then I knew I had a dream about this but it couldn't be. Before I sat down I took my bow off and sat the quivers between my legs, but what everyone else didn't see is me taking out two arrows. After a speech from Kanira they brought in the trays of food. After they removed the covers well… let's just say I think I would have a better time trying to eat dirt. But the queen put me on the spot again "Let's not eat until our new prince has taken his first bit." She smiles gleefully because she knows she put me on the spot. Me and her are not going to get along if she keeps doing this, I grabbed the least nasty looking thing which looked like an egg and ate a bite. It immediately tried to come back up but I manage to force it down, then smiled. Well I had my fear factor moment, too bad I wasn't getting a money for doing that. Everyone started to eat, and I could hear Celene laughing at me. After thirty minutes of I finally just chalk it up to me being superstitious. I mean seriously both the city guards and the royal guard were here, I doubt anything would escape them. Just then I saw one of the guest spilling his glass of wine, on purpose. I found the guard with the gun. I had to be quick, so I abruptly stood up aiming at the guard then fired an arrow at his gun, making her miss the queen then I shot another arrow wounding the guard. Then drew my sword turned around and pointed it at the would be the assassin that would have kill Celene. Then I remembered about me getting shot so I shifted my body to the right. I got out of the way just in time to avoid being hit. The guy who fired the shot was a military leader, the same one that tipped the glass over. The royal Guards detained him before he could get off another shot, then they came and got the one I was holding. Everyone was in a panic but the crisis is over, or so I thought.

Celene Pov

Forty-five minutes ago

As we were walking to the dining hall I explained to Devin that the Margrave, the queen's mate, will be at this event and will make final judgement about his new status. As we arrived the military leaders and politicians alike were staring at my new mate, it was a little uneasy but it was no problem, then Duncheraunt greeted me. The biggest sleaziest flirt I know; he has been hounding me for eight years trying to woo me into being his mate. He knew he couldn't win against me so he went and beaten all the other competition just to show his skill. It was going to be a headache if was going to attend. Then he asked about Devin, I took this time to introduce my lover, and make a jab at him. Oh the look of confusion on his face just made me want to laugh. He kept trying to find a loophole when there was none. Then he insulted Devin, I could feel him getting tensed, his hormones betrayed nothing, he was angry. He looked at me, wondering if it was ok to teach Duncheraunt his place. I gave him a nod and let go of his arm, I proceeded to walk to a safe distance to watch. Then Devin anger exploded, his hormones was heavy with bloodlust, and it was all directed right at poor Duncheraunt. Listening to what he was saying made even me shiver, I have only seen such pressure from only one other, and that was the Margrave himself, maybe even a little more. After Duncheraunt left I walked up to Devin and gave him a kiss on his cheek, after that he gave me a loving smile that almost made me want to kiss him again. Then Kanira came and greeted us, As Devin and Kanira were talking, my attention was elsewhere. I was still thinking about how much anger Devin had released. If he had released any of that anger at me during our match, I probably be in worse shape.

After Devin was made to take the first bite, he almost barfed, even though it was just a raw liphon egg, I couldn't help but laugh at him. Throughout the whole dinner he was tensed for some reason, the whole time his hands have been between his legs, maybe he was in heat or something. Then the sound of someone spilling their wine drew my attention, clumsy fools. Out of nowhere I saw Devin stand up aiming at one of the guardswomen. I moved too slowly as he shot his arrows, what I didn't expect was the fact he just saved the queens life. Then he drew his sword, turned around and aimed his sword right over my head. I looked back to see a man who was about to kill me, then Devin shifted to the right just in time to avoid a blaster shoot in the back. Everything happened so fast, how did he know this was going to happen. If all this happened here what happened to the Margrave? I called in the Guards that was charged of protecting him "Commander can you read, is the Margrave safe." First there was static but then I got an answer "I'm sorry sir we got here too late, we have killed the assailant but I'm afraid the Margrave is dead" The whole room herd it. Our leader is dead, Kanira was on the brink of tears. I had to get this situation under control. "Alright listen up I want everyone to return to their ships and wait. Guards lock down the city, nothing goes in or out without me knowing about it. Devin escort Kanira to her chambers, take my most trusted commander and twenty of the royal guards with you, keep her safe." I pointed to the four royal guards behind me "You four, come with me. The rest of you lock down the palace I want it air tight in ten minutes let's move it!" Before I was able to leave Devin grabbed my arm, I looked at him to see what he wanted. "Please be careful." He asked of me. I found it sweet of him to worry, so I held his face and gave him a gentle kiss. "Don't worry love, I can handle myself." I said as I ran off to the Margrave last known position.

What I found was gruesome, blood and bodies everywhere, then I saw the Matriarch body, he was stabbed several times. The Two commander that were in charge of protecting him said that they were jumped by their own people and had to fight them all off, but couldn't get to him in time. But something didn't add up, I fought the Matriarch before, he is no pushover, he could take out a whole army by himself, so what got him. I looked at his back to find that he has been shot from behind, upon further investigation I found a small puncture wound in his neck. If he has been induced with a neuro-toxin, then that would explain why he couldn't sense his attacker. The problem is that only my commanders has access to such poison. They must have figured I was onto them because they knocked out two of my royal guards and was fighting the others, I drew my sword and join in the fight anxious to bring them down.

Devin Pov

The queen was all in a state of shock, I had held her hand to both comfort her and guide her to her room. We have just arrived at Queen Kanira chambers. I had four of the guards outside the door, the remaining sixteen out in the lounge area, while me and the commander was guarding Kanira in the bedroom. Even after she sat down she wouldn't let go of my hand, like I was her only lifeline. So I stayed with her while the commander watched the door. She leaned against me, to say it was awkward was an understatement, but then she. "Why did they kill him? Why did they try to kill me?." Her tears were running freely from her eyes. "Don't worry, we are going to find out who is responsible, you have my word." She hugs me while she cried ferociously into my shirt. I looked up at the commander for any hint of what to do, and she was as in much of a loss as I was. So I just hugged her back in the mist of all the crying I heard her say "Thank you." As she hugged me I felt her breast against my chest, I thought to myself that Celene need to hurry up and get here. She then whispers in my ear "I wish to sleep; could you hold me while I do so?" She requested. "I don't think it's a good idea." I said. "Do you dare refuse your queen's orders?" she commanded. I was not going to win this argument, on one hand I'm trying to be loyal to Celene, and on the other I'm under orders from the queen, in which refusal may lead to my execution. Just because I survive the first time doesn't mean I want to try my luck at the second. So I sighed laid back on the bed, she lays right on top of me. She hugged me like I'm some kind of body pillow, then the queen finally went to sleep. I gave a certain looked at the commander, and she understood, if she told anyone she will get it. Though that didn't stop her from finding the whole thing amusing. The longer we were in the room the more I smelt something sweet, I smelt this before in the medical center, I wonder what it is. Then I felt that the queen was starting to get hot and was breathing heavy, and I don't know why. "Kanira are you ok?" she woke up and stared at me. I don't know what was going on but by the way she was acting it was bad.

Then a communication device activated, I got up to answer it and it was Celene. She said that the Margrave was giving a neuro toxin and was shot in the back by the commanders in charge of protecting him. She has killed one and captured the others. She then asked if the commander I received was acting weird. The commander herself took the liberty to answer that. But that still left one of the commanders who haven't check in. Celene asked how the queen was doing and I looked at Kanira who looks like she was getting a hold of herself then looked back. "She fine more or less." I replied "Hmmm, keep her safe and comfort her if you have to, I'll be there soon." She said before cutting off. I was getting ready to walk back to Kanira when she told me stay where I was "What's wrong?" I asked. She replies, "I now know why Celene seems different when around you." I was confused but listened. "For some reason or other your scent is different than the other humans I have met. Your heat, your scent, it stirs something in us, our base desires are amplified." What a ridiculous story "Come on, that's impossible, if it was, everyone I was around would have been affected by it." I replied. "True but it affects everyone differently." So I'm a walking nerve tonic, lovely. Wish that was the case when I was on Earth. Then the doors opened up revealing Celene. "Celene! You got here quicker than expected." "Yea I hurried up so I can come check on you. We have a total of thirty-eight casualties, and nine prisoners. We can raise the lockdown now." I was so glad to hear that. "Shall we get going Devin." She asked "Sure." "Wait! Devin I need to speak to you in private, everyone should wait outside." The queen ordered. As everyone left I remained stiff in the spot I was in. "Devin, come here." I turned around and walked back to the bed. She stood up and walked in front of me. "I would like to formally apologize to you about my behavior, it was unbecoming of me and I hope you can forgive me." "Oh no its fine, you weren't exactly in control of yourself, beside it was kind of fun seeing you like that." I lied so she won't be blaming herself any more than she has to. But she seemed to blush a little at hearing that. "I thank you for your understanding. I also have a request to make of you as a means of thanking you for saving my life." "Sure." "Would you stay by my side, everywhere I go could you be there as a bodyguard of sorts." She asked. I replied…

 **Ok and cut. Here is where is getting hotter, but why am i introducing the queen as a love interest well i have a plan in motion and i think you may like it, or not. But it going to part of the greater whole. But until then, stay tune**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, i been writing so much since i started this. So in light of this i am going to do a bonus chapter. But that not all for the next couple of month i will be posting two chapters at a time, so you will get twice the fun. Here's the best part, i will be doing my first attempt at some smut so enjoy.**

The Honeymoon

Devin Smith Pov

I replied, "It would be my honor." I said as I bowed respectfully. I walked out the room to find a very angry Celene "Celene what's wrong." She walked over and pinched my ear using her sharp claws, and dammed if it hurt like hell. "Why was the queen in heat." She demanded "Ow, just give me a sec and I will explain." I begged. After I explain what happened she let me go. "Oh alright, as long as you were under orders I guess I can't hold you responsible." I was relieved that she understood my situation, at least she listens better than some girls I know. Then I got punched in the stomach. "But you still deserved that!" Nope still crazy as the ones from earth. She lifts my head up, "but you also deserve this," she says as she gave me a long kiss. Man do I know how to pick them. "Come on we need to go help with the cleanup." She smiles. "I'll worry about that. You two take the rest of the week off." Kanira commanded. How long has she been right behind me? "But my queen this is hardly the time for…" "Do not question me" the queen cut in "You two need some time to yourself, we should have everything back to normal before you get back." Nice to see Kanira acting her usual self. Me and Celene smiled at each other at the nice little surprise. "Thank you" we both said. We returned to our rooms to get some sleep before heading out, because lord knows today was just too busy for my liking.

Celene Pov

I'll be honest I wasn't sure what to think when I saw Kanira. If it wasn't my firsthand knowledge about Devin's scent, I wouldn't trust her again. But they both did show restraint so I guess it wasn't all bad. I lead our way back to my, or should I say our room, going different routes to keep Devin from seeing the blood and gore. We arrive at our room and Devin wasted no time talking everything off, in the middle of pulling his pants down he realized I was in the room with him. "Please, don't let me stop you." I teased him, because quite honestly I was enjoying watching him. He unfortunately left his underwear on, but then again I have a whole week to tease him out it. Why didn't I realize my attraction to him sooner was beyond me? After he was finished it was his turn to watch me, though there wasn't much to watch, all things considered. After I dropped my dress, only my panties remained, my tail swaying freely. He insisted he would sleep on the sofa for tonight, probably at a failing attempt to keep himself under control. That or he found this whole thing of being with me awkward, I mean I couldn't blame him. He only knew me for three days and I am already his, I can hardly understand it myself so I can only imagine what he going through. Well no matter, he will come around eventually. I asked if he needed anything, hoping that he would be bold again, but instead he said he didn't. I admit I was a little disappointed, so I decide to punish him, I walked to the bedroom putting on a little show. As I reached the door I peeked back at him, he turned his head away and pretended he wasn't staring. Too easy, oh the things I have in store for you, but on that note I went to bed.

Devin Smith Pov

We arrived at Celene room, but according to her, it is now going to be our room. I wasted no time getting out of that seriously uncomfortable shirt they made me where. I was about to pull my pants down when I noticed Celene was staring at me. She places a hand on her hip and said "Please don't let me stop you." I thought to myself, I'm not going to get used to this am I, as I pulled my pants down. I folded them and placed it on the couch for a makeshift pillow. As I looked for a blanket I noticed she was about to undress, I couldn't turn myself away. She took her time, probably so she can tease me, but when her dress drops and all that was left was her panties. I always knew she had an amazing body, and now I am seeing it in all its glory, furry as it was. Her curves are just explosive; I probably will never see a better hourglass shape for the rest of my life. Then I remember that this same person was trying to kill just this morning. How the hell does one go from trying to kill me to trying to seduce me I will never understand? "I am going to sleep on the sofa for tonight." She looked confused "Why?" she asked. Cause I don't know if you're going to try and kill me in my sleep that's why, but I didn't say that. "I think its best if we take it slow, this is all really weird to me." "Ok I understand; do you need anything before I go to bed?" "Not right now." As I said that she looked disappointed, but kept her smile. As she walks away she twist her body and show casing it. I was in a state of trance watching her ass move back and forth. When she looked back I turned my away hoping she didn't notice me staring at her, then she disappeared inside her room. I was in a daze, ever after she left. How does one go from outsider to married in a twenty-four-hour timespan, never mind the fact I was attack in the jungle, put on a slow death sentence and her almost killing my ass! This hormone thing they keep talking about, I don't even know what to think of it. Before in Kanira chamber, Celene said that she was in heat, was that the sweet smell I been smelling, I thought about it but decided to dismiss it, on the fact that it was crazy. The more I thought about it, the more tired I became so I laid across the sofa and covered myself with a blanket. Still I was glad things worked out, it was my last thought before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

When I finally woke up I looked to see Celene kneeling next to me, staring. "Were you watching me sleep?" I stupidly asked. "Yes." She said bluntly. "For how long?" "Long enough." I have to admit a little creepy, so I sat up, when I did I notice she was in another casual wear. A loose shirt, with some shorts that had a hole in the back for her tail, and she wore this beautiful jewel around her neck. I really need to get my head out the gutter, but she not making it easy. I got up went to go take a shower, then Celene walked in carrying cloths, "Here are your clothes, I had them fixed and washed while you were asleep. Also your stuff just came in from your former room." I honestly didn't expect her to do that. I was going to wash them myself but hey. After I left the shower I put my cloths back on and walk towards the window where Celene was at. She was absent mindedly looking out, I thought maybe hugging her from behind would be a good way to her back to reality. So I sneaked up behind her and did just that. I surprised her enough to the point where she jumped a little, but then she leaned back into me, I could hear her purring. "Shall we get going?" I asked. She turned her head just enough to kiss me on my lips "Ready when you are." I left our embrace to go grab my bags and weapons, I turned around to see her getting her sword and what looked like some sort of gun. I followed her out the room and up to the roof.

Celene Pov

I woke up early too excited to sleep any longer. I walk into the living area where I found my love sleeping peacefully. After everything that has happened, he needed it. I looked and remembered the stuff he came into the city with wasn't here, must be in the 'guest' room still. After I put a gown on I found out who was on duty at this time of day and requested them to bring it to me. I didn't have to wait long because five minutes later they showed up. I started going through his stuff, hope he won't mind. I found a first aid kit, barbaric tools but I guess that's what he had, I saw all the food he brought, and it all look rather strange, the only thing I could identify was the meat. Then I saw his cloths, they were all dirty and torn, from his trek through the jungle to…. to his fight with me. That's going to be a sore spot in our relationship for a long time. I called a maid to get his cloths so they can be repaired and washed of the blood stains. While that was going I went and took a shower and put on proper clothes. I saw my mother's old necklace laying on the counter, so many memories in that one piece of jewelry. It was a necklace that had three chain, that were made of gold and alloy, each link has a small white diamond. The three chains all lead to a large deep forest green jewel. This jewel was rare because in darkness the jewel would glow brightly and pulsate, and for this it was rightfully named the Forest Heart jewel. I decided to wear it, in hopes of making new memories with it. I came back into the living area and kneeled next to the sofa so I can watch Devin sleep. He was so peaceful looking that I didn't want to risk disturbing him by laying on him. Turns out I didn't have to wait long since he was waking up now. He was a little disturbed that I was watching him sleep, but that didn't stop him from eyeballing me. He got up and left to go take a shower, as soon as he did the doorbell rang. The maid had returned with Devin's clothes. I picked out a shirt and a pair of pants for him to wear when he gets out and set the rest back in his bag. I took the cloths I picked out and went in the bathroom to give it to Devin. I wanted to join him in there but wasn't sure how he would think about it, so I set the cloths down on the counter and left. I went to the window and looked out in a daze, now that I think about it, I wasn't sure about a lot of things. I don't know how he truly feels about me or know anything about him for that matter. I need to take this time so I can get to know more about him, and if he interested, I could tell him about me. Just then I felt a pair of arms grabbing me from behind, I jumped but realized who it was and relaxed. I leaned back into him, I would do anything if it meant I could be this close to him. After a moment he left our embrace to go get his things, I went and got my sword, blaster and my own change of clothes. Then we headed up to the roof to where my ride was at. When Devin saw my Mosgoth he yelled "What in the holy fucking hell is that." I laughed at him, and told "This is our ride, we are going to need it where we going" It took him awhile to come close enough to get on, but then again I couldn't blame him, I was like that when I first saw it. I thought it was going to eat me whole, and it very well could if it wanted to, but it didn't. Once he was on we took off and flew towards a mountain. He held on tight to me, if I didn't know better, I say he was scared of heights. I flew us up to the royal family summer home that was hidden deep in the mountain. Once we landed we jumped off and made our way to the house.

Devin Smith Pov

I was so happy to be on the ground I didn't know what to do. But there is time to admire the ground later, Celene calls this the royal family summer home, I call it a huge ass mansion. As I followed behind Celene I found several others around, ranging from personal guards, to yard keepers, to maids. Very secured if you ask me. Celene turned and looked at me, "Feel free to look around I'm going to get change, meet me out back when you're done." I took her advice, I looked around inside to see a huge lobby, off to my right I saw a nice indoor public pool, and off to the side was a sauna room. In the back I went through a door and saw a bunch of weapons of various kinds, guess it was the armory. To the left of the lobby was a dining hall, not as big as the one in the palace but pretty close. Close by I saw a kitchen that any master chef would dream to have. I went back to the lobby and up the spiral steps that led to the second and third floor, on which I ran into Celene again, who was now wearing a very hot bikini and she still had her jewel on. She saw me staring and was giggling, "Hello" she says "The second floor are bedrooms for the staff and guests, our room is on the third floor." She informed me "I'll be out back, don't keep me waiting too long." She winked at me then went on her way, I stared at her until she disappeared from view. I hurried up to the third floor almost tripping and falling a couple of times. The room was almost the same as what it was at the penthouse, except the bed was near the window, the bathroom was to the right, and it included a hot tube. Off in the corner was a huge walk in closet, then to the left was an office area, I guess for business work. As I was looking around only one thing came to mind. Dammed rich people. When I approach the bed I noticed there was a swim trunks laying there. I guess she wants me to wear these. I stripped off everything and laid it in a neat pile on the bed, then I put the swim trunks on, it was a nice tan color. I flew back down the stairs almost tripping and falling…. again, and rushed out the back door. That's when I saw this huge waterfall, it was just beautiful, kind of reminded me of Niagara Falls. But smaller and the current was slow but constant. I walk down a narrow path and I saw Celene leaning on a wooden rail admiring it. I thought I could sneak up on her again, so I did. As I got close to her she turned around and had this huge smile on her face. "You really enjoy sneaking up on people don't you." She asked. "No. Just you." I closed the distance and brought her in a more intimate embrace. "Anything else you like to do to just me." She suggestively asked. I stared into her jade green eyes and said, "I could name a few, but it can wait till later." She sighs "Yea your right, beside I wanted us to learn more about each other anyway." She guided me to the side of the river where the sand was soft enough to lay on. I laid down flat while she laid close next to me, she had an arm across my chest, and one of her legs intertwined with mine. I can smell something sweet, maybe it was her perfume, whatever it was, it is intoxicating. But putting that aside I thought I might start off first. "So how does one become captain of the royal guards?"

She started to explain that once she was an orphan. The war finally reached here and the republic launched an attack on the planet, and though they were pushed back, her mother and father were both killed. She was only six-year-old, from then on she vowed to never let anyone else die by republic hands. Day and night she trained hard with a sword, so she can learn to protect others. By the time she was ten she was taking out thugs and war profiteers. She was scouted for the city guards by the captain of the time. Then one day the City guard captain showed up dead, because of a mutiny within the ranks. Celene and two other guards found the ones responsible and either killed them or imprisoned them. It was mutually agreed that she would be the next captain, and go on record as being the youngest captain in history. In the years she was captain of the city guards she reduced crime rate by fifty percent, she had the trust of the people, the guards and the royal family. Age thirteen there was a battle royal match, it was a popular event because the winner of the event was given rights to become a royal guard member. Hundreds of people came to see the event, though when people found out she was going to attend the attendance skyrocketed, it gotten to the point where they had to broadcast it via holopad just so that everyone can see it. It was obvious of course that she made it. In fact, she did so well that she was immediately granted the title of royal commander. She served on making sure both the palace was safe and the city was safe, the busybody of the royal guard she jokingly said. One day the commanders and the captain had a meeting to which she wasn't invited to. But later she found out that the captain was going to step down, and wanted to appoint her as the new royal guard captain. At first she rejected because she didn't want to be unapproachable, but after the combined efforts to convince her, she decides to take the job. It didn't take long for everyone in the city to find out, the remaining few crime lords who was still around just up and left the planet. Either afraid of Celene or was being threaten.

Dam, she is just full of surprises. It made me sad that all this happened because the loss of her parents, it made me angry at the republic. But if she was so strong, what made me able to beat her now, she should be like god mode or something. "If you were so strong how in the world was I able to beat you in the arena?" I asked. "Because your charm was getting to me, I developed feelings for you between the time I first met you to the time of our match. It is because of that my resolve was being constantly shaken and made me sloppy." She started to blush, as she hugged me tighter wedging my arm in between her chest. I was trying to focus hard. "I-I see, good to know." She mentioned a war, I wondered what kind of war. Also she told me about the White Shells. It looks like this war has been going on for a while. If their even a chance that it might come back here, then I have to find a way to get stronger. But that would require me going in deeper in this strange new reality. I need to find out about this force everyone keeps saying I have.

Celene

Watching him trying to focus is cute, but alas I wanted to know more about him. So I asked, "I want to know, why were you so adamant about keeping me alive. Even after my attempt to kill you?" "Isn't it obvious? I couldn't kill a beautiful lady like you." His response made me blush profusely. I proceeded to ask where he came from. From what he told me it sounded like Coruscant. His people doesn't even have space travel yet. Which makes me think that someone must have found his world but wasn't able to report back. Though I found it strange that he asked me not to tell anyone. Then he asked "Yesterday you asked before why the queen was in heat, how could you tell." "I can simply smell her hormones, anyone in the room could." "I see; it all makes sense now." We were so busy talking that we haven't notice it getting late, so I asked, "Shall we head back and get something to eat." His face started to look funny. "Sure let's head back, but I think I will get some of the food I brought with me." He responded. I laughed remembering him trying to eat our food at the banquet. "Fair enough." We made our way back to the manor, while Devin went on ahead upstairs I went to the kitchen to grab a plate.

Devin Smith Pov

I be dammed if I'm going to eat another barf plate, best to stick to what I know, and that includes a nice cooked ribeye. As I sat down at the nearby table I see Celene coming up with something, and I mean something on her plate. "Nice uh dish." She laughed she sat down next to me "I could say the same to you, sure you don't want a bit." I looked at my plate, knowing she has a point but I am scared to eat their food again. "Thanks but I rather have food that stays down." I take a bit of my cold ribeye, it was bland to say the least, but at least I know where it comes from. "And I prefer mine warm." I looked at our plates, good and cold vs strange and warm. Tough decision if I had one so I had an idea. "Tell you want, I try some your food if you try some of mine." "Sure, I'm kind of curious about it anyway." I cut off a piece of my rib and feed it too her. As she chewed on it her eyes lit up "Wow even cold that taste amazing. What's it called?" She asked. "Ribeye." I say proudly. Then she got a piece of her meat and offered to feed it to me as well, I secretly prayed that this doesn't kill me. I ate it off of her fork, and it tasted pretty good, this greenish glob of slop actually tastes good. "Amazing!" It was all I could say because dam. In the end we ate half of each other food, I have to bring her home sometimes so I can show my skills in a kitchen. When we were finished she talked a little on how her government works, all the political tricks, and the long governed traditions, for example the ones that got me put on a death trial and forced marriage with Celene. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I mean she is a looker. In any case we both need to wash up and go to bed, so while Celene took away the plates I went on and took a shower.

As I was drying off, I noticed Celene staring at me with a smirk on her face. "Hey, shower free." I tried to keep my cool about it, and not make a big deal out of it… "that's not the only thing that's free." As she made her way past me I popped her butt, making her jump. She looks back and gave me a smirk, then she proceeded to walk twisting her hips again. "Always the tease." I said to myself. I went to the bedroom and put all my stuff away and then laid across the top of the bed in sweatpants thinking about my family, my friends, all the people I have left behind. I was so busy thinking that I barely notice Celene coming out the bathroom wearing a practically see through gown. My eyes were glued to her, and I didn't dare to look away. She climbed onto the bed, then over on top of me, giving me an erotic kiss. I embraced her as I kissed her back as I was exploring her body. I may not have experience with this sort of thing, but damned if I'm going to learn all I can. I slide my hand down her waist and grab her ass, she then proceeded to grind against my dick teasing me. I placed my hand between her legs and slipped a finger into her soaking wet folds, making he take a deep breath as I toy around inside her. I then inserted three fingers inside her, she leaned forward breathing heavily as she was bouncing her hips onto my hand. She clamps down on my hand making it harder to move, harder but not impossible. As I moved my hand harder she started to moan louder and louder until she finally came, releasing her juice all over my hand. "Did you enjoy that?" I asked as I removed my fingers from her cunt and lick them, enjoying the sweet taste. As she caught her breath she responds, "I did, but I have to wonder, can you really satisfy me." She tugs on my sweatpants as she says that, but when she finally pulled them down she sat up a little when she saw my erection. I never believed in sex before marriage so I wouldn't know if it was big or small, more so since I'm on a strange world. Needless to say I was feeling a little insecure about it. "Oh wow quite the piece you got there, I am definitely going to have fun with you." I was relieved to hear it, for obvious reason. She grinded her wet pussy over my dick, soaking it, then inserted it inside her slowly. Listening to her moan was turning me on more and more, but the feeling of being inside her was amazing, absolute bliss, but I wanted to feel more, experience more. So I started to pump into her, at first she wanted me to stop because it felt too good, but to me that was reason enough to keep going. She tried to reject it but it never made it completely out her mouth, why, because as I was fucking her, we ended up coming together.

 **Oh, now that's spicy. Did you enjoy that, i hope yal did because there more to come. Oh and get ready because Asajj Ventress will be making her appearace soon. That's right our stars are coming in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**We are back, time to show the real stars of this show, but then again don't we all want to be stars. In any event like i promised i am going to introduce Asajj Ventress, the legendary assassin. Also for any of my Shaak Ti fans don't worry, she will make her appearance soon, so stay tuned and enjoy the ride. Now without further ado, i present...**

Morning, Evening, Royalty

Devin Smith Pov

I woke up the next morning feeling extraordinarily refreshed. I looked over to see my lovely lady, laying on me still asleep. I rubbed her hair and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before sneaking out of bed. I looked at her again taking in the sight before I went to put some clothes on. As I went downstairs I caught a couple of laughs and giggles. It will take me a long time before I can understand everything that going on. I found some food that the chef has made already and put some on a plate, granted she helped me out, because they all look the same to me, weird and of a different color than I'm used to. I went back up upstairs with breakfast, to find that she just woken up. "Morning beautiful. Look what I brought." I say as I smiled at her, she started laughing "Well your full of surprises, bringing breakfast in bed." "Well I didn't want to disturb an angel while she was sleeping so I thought a little surprise would be ok." She laughed again "I think we both can agree any surprises you have isn't little." I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Once I handed her a plate she started eating immediately, I however prayed over my food, when I was done I started eating. "I was being laughed at on my down to get the food, any ideas why." She giggled. "Well there are two possible reasons why." I listen fully on what she had to say. "Well one is that they may have heard us all night." She blushed. "Or they smelled me on you, when you walked by." So, I pretty much announced what happen last night. "Well shit." I finished eating and I set the plates on a nearby stand. As I lay back on the bed she laid on top of me cuddling me and giving me a kiss. "If it makes you feel any better I'll go down and do the same." She teased. "I don't think that will be a good idea to…" She stopped me by kissing me again. "Relax dear, I was only kidding. Partially." The way she admits that she would, both flattered and frightened me. "Let's go get cleaned up." She got up and started to walk to towards the bathroom, then she turned around to faced me. "Care to join me?"

Celene Pov

As soon as I asked he jump out of bed and hurried towards me. I got the shower ready and started to wash myself of Devin's lovely scent. Then I felt arms around my waist, I adored his touch. "Would you like to help me get clean." I asked teasingly. "before or after I get you dirty again?" That didn't sound like a bad idea. "You would like that wouldn't you." We have so much to do today but I couldn't help it. He pins me against wall and kiss me, both ferociously and passionately. Before it escalated again I pushed him back. "As much as I would enjoy going a couple more rounds with you, we have work to do." He had a cheeky smile on his face. "Alright." He went back to lathering himself in soap he asked, "So what on the schedule today." "Well I think it be a good idea to get you familiar with our government policies. If you are to represent us as our prince, you will need to know what going on, also it would probably be best if you learn some of the more basic social behavior as well." I replied as I smiled at his previous mishap that happen this morning. "Yea, that probably would be best." He says as he rubbed his neck. We finished getting cleaned then we head back to the bedroom to get dressed, or at least partially dress since we only put some underwear on. I went and grabbed a data pad then we headed to a nice comfortable sofa. "Ok first thing first, I need to tell more about the war. About our friends, our enemies, neutral parties, the works." I thought it be a good start. After all, if we have another invasion right now, it be a good idea for him not to foolishly attack the wrong people. I told him about how we are under the watch of Count Doku and his apprentice Asajj Ventress. We proved ourselves a valuable ally to them considering we forced the republic off our world by ourselves, and as such there was no need of separatist installation, but we are periodically checked up on by Asajj. I also thought it be best to let him know that a Sith will be carrying a red lightsaber. When he looked at me confused I thought I show him a picture of one. Once he understood we moved talking about the war.

Two hours later

"Ok do you think you have all of that down?" I asked. "Yea, so this Clone Wars has been going on for a while, and it is pretty much the corrupt senate vs the separatist rebellion. The senate is backed by the Jedi while the separatist is backed by the Sith, and the Sith are trying to bring order to the universe by destroying the republic. Did I get all that right?" He asked. "Yes, now for the boring part, politics." That drew a heavy sigh from him. It told me two things, one that his planet does have a type of government, and that it's just as complicated.

Devin Pov

Four hours later

Politics, I swear, if I had a penny for every known scandal I would never have to work again. I hope it's not as boring as it seems. In any case I think I have a good understanding of everything now, even though half the time I felt like falling asleep. As we finished up. It was already the middle of the day, and we had all evening to relax. "Why don't we head down to the pool." she suggested. "Sure." We both got our swim suits on and headed downstairs. She jumped in and I watched mesmerized as she resurfaced. "Are you coming in or not?" I decided to take her up on her offer and jump in as well. Only when I tried to jump in I jumped high not only hitting my head on the ceiling but jumping from the shallow end to the eighteen feet end, barely hitting the water in time. I went in head first, disoriented, flailing about, all I could hear was screaming. Then I had that feeling again, like when I was about to die but stronger. I found my balance in the water and held my hands out, and like Moses parting the red sea, I parted the water making a bubble. I was standing at the bottom of the pool in my own little bubble. I was shocked to say the least, and when I looked up so was Celene. I started my walk back towards the shallow end, and the bubble moved with me. When I got to the steps of the pool I relaxed my hands, and the water receded back to normal. I turn around to find Celene hugging me tightly. "I thought you was hurt. Don't ever scare me like that again." So, fun fact I can jump high now and push water, this keeps getting weirder and weirder. Then one of the servants came in. "Excuse me. Madam Celene, Mr. Smith, there a holo call for the both of you, it's the queen, she wishes to speak with you." Celene lets go of me and turns around to face her. "Alright tell her we will speak to her shortly." The servant bowed and left, then Celene turn and faced me. "Come on we better get going." We left to go back up to our room. When we got back we got dressed in formal wear. Celene walked over to a wall panel and pressed a button, as soon as she did the windows was sealed and the stairway was closed off. Then the center of the room illuminated with the holographic likeness of Queen Kanira. "My queen, what do we owe the pleasure." I bowed to her respectfully. "Devin I told you don't need to bow to me anymore, and if you don't start addressing me as Kanira you're going to wish you died in the arena, am I clear." I stiffened up completely, I dare not think what she can do to that would be worse than the arena, considering that I almost didn't survive. "Yes Kanira." Celene laughed. "Anyway what's the urgent news Kanira?" Celene asked. "Well first off I bring news for Devin Smith. We held a meeting between me and all the noble houses and we have come to a decision. Devin Smith, you are to be the next Margrave of Togoria, effective immediately." Celene was speechless, and because she taught me what weight that position held so was I. "What?! It's one thing to be considered one of you but I have no right to that position." I responded. Celene followed up, "He is right, only a Togorian can become a Margrave, no matter how honored the outsider is." "I'm not even royalty, I thought only the royal family can rule." "Calm down the both of you. Now the reason for this decision is because of a recent report. Our illustrious Commander found a holo message hidden in the margrave's quarters on his ship. It stated that he was in fact aware of the situation on the surface the whole time and had you tracked the moment you came out of your ship. Long story short he knew that he will not last long to give his opinion as he suspected the commanders from the beginning. So, in case of that reality, he wrote a message stating that he approves Devin being appointed as a minor noble, and the mate hood to Celene. Also since my husband and I are without any immediate heirs, it was decided that you will be adopted into the royal family, in which case if he is murder you will be the next Margrave." Me inducted into the royal family and then become the king of entire planet. This was a little much to take in, I stumbled backwards and almost fell, and would have if Celene didn't catch me and pulled me back upright. "Also…there is more." More?! I don't think I can take much more. "Since you are to become the Margrave, and I am the current queen, you are to be my new husband." "That's funny, I thought you said I will play as your new husband." I replied as I attempted to laugh it off "I did." She said bluntly. "You can't be serious." "I am, but don't worry it's all politics, your relationship to Celene won't be hindered, much. But consequently, you will be called on a lot, to attend both to me and the meetings. So, I expect you to do your best, darling." She teased. Yea, that's more than too much, my brain is now shutting down, I could no longer stand on my own feet. Why? because my brain is too busy trying to figure out what the fuck is wrong with this planet!

Celene Pov

I looked over to Devin and saw how confused he was. "Thanks Kanira, you broke my husband." She laughed "Technically he is our husband now, and I am only telling him the news. Since he is our new Margrave it's not going to be that unnatural, most margrave have multiple mates, you should know this better than anyone since my husband tried to make you his. He did eventually realize how much the others were not needed after some persuasion. I personally have no intention of taking him away from you." It's a relief to hear to say the least. It's part of the reason I didn't want to be a queen, too much politics and backstabs for my taste. I noticed that Devin is starting to come out of his little world stood back next to me. "Also when you two return, we will hold a royal coronation that will be held in Devin's honorable rise to the throne. Also, after the ceremony, you will be visited by another honored guest, a Sith, I assume you told him about them, yes?" "Yes Kanira, I told him, and he knows about the war inside and out." "I imagine you did, you were always a stickler for rules and history. Anyway, expect them to show up either the evening you return or the morning after, so enjoy your honeymoon because you will be very busy when you come back." She smiled mischievously as the holo call ended. Well I guess it was only a matter of time, wither I like it or not, I am now part of this troublesome politics.

Count Doku Fleet

Flagship

Count Doku

We have successfully pushed the Republic Fleet out of this sector and are waiting for further orders. As if on que I get a holo call from my master Darth Sidious. I activated the holo call and kneel before him, "My lord." "Count Doku, I assume you have felt the disturbance in the force." "Yes my lord it seems to be coming from Togoria, I have already set a course there." "Send your apprentice, you will be needed elsewhere. The republic is attempting to make a foot hold nearby I want you to crush them." "It will be done my lord." As soon as the holo-call ended my faithful apprentice arrives. "Ah Asajj, how was your mission on Toydaria." "The Republic are putting up a fight, with Skywalker and his wretched padawan there, the only thing we are able to do is put them in a standstill. I will need reinforcement to crush them before they advance too far." This is troublesome news. With Skywalker in the fight it will be a headache to win. If we pull out, wait for them to lax up, we can strike again in a larger force, but that must wait. "I see, I will deal with it later, right now I have a new assignment for you. You are to set for Togoria and check on our friends. There has been a disturbance there and I want to know what could possibly be the cause." "Of course, but if I may ask where will you be?" She asked. "I have other matters to attend to." She then nodded then left.

Asajj Ventress Pov

Something seem to be bothering my Master, if he keeps getting distracted it will be easy to strike him down. But in the mean time I got to do another boring babysitting mission, honestly I rather go back to killing Jedi. I went back to my Ginivex-Class Starfighter and made my way to Togoria. Mabey I'll get lucky and find a republic spy. Either way I must wait a couple days before I even reach Togoria so might as well relax.

Togoria

Royal Family Home

Devin Smith Pov

I wake up in my bed, the day I must go back to the palace. I playback all that's has happened in the two weeks. From finding the ship to crash landing on a planet, from being attacked as an outsider to become an honored guest through an almost fatal death match. From become a minor lord, and married to my would-be executioner, to becoming something to a king and destined to rule next to a queen. As I think about it, I had just one thought in mind, I had to be either the luckiest or the unluckiest son of a bitch in the history of mankind. "You know what, I'm just going to do the daily What the Fuck," I whispered to myself. "I guess I can't blame you." I looked down, to see Celene awake and staring at me. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" "No, I been up for a while, but I wanted to stay in your arms so I didn't get up. You seemed trouble by everything that's been going on, are you going to be ok?" "To be honest I'm not sure. I don't know if I am going to be cut out, being this Margrave and all." "Mabey, Mabey not. But you are a good person, your honorable, strong, and may I say the best strategist I ever seen. You'll do fine."

 _Last night_

The past couple days Celene tested me on a reality based game. It was quite amazing, it had a lot of ships from fighters to battle cruiser, even had projected casualties and armaments. At first I was terrible, obviously, but after I learned what each ship can do and capable of I started to win. On my last game, I won in a no-win scenario. One bomber droid, and one boarding ship consisting of fifteen battle droids against three battle cruiser. I used the bomber droid to run distraction, not in any attempt to do damage but to avoid getting hit, for as long as possible. While also jamming their scanners. In the meantime, my boarding ship came in, with careful planning, even the battle droids were able to take over the ship, with minor damage. With the command bridge taken over I instructed the bomber to go after one of the ship and take out their command bridge, of course the bomber didn't make it but it did its job. With that ship in confusion I aimed our guns at the last remaining ship and caught them off guard as I blow them up. Conclusion, 10 droids destroyed, one ship down, one cruiser under separatist control, and the other crippled, total victory. The only outcome that I couldn't anticipate would be the Jedi, in which case a plan like this won't work unless it was tweaked, all in all I think I did good.

 _Present_

Celene crawled on top of me and gave me a loving kiss, I grabbed her butt as I kissed back. I broke the kiss and said "At least I got something else to think about." As I smiled mischievously. She laughed as she pressed her body closed to mine. "I thought you would be tired after last night, we did after all ten rounds." She teased. "That's because a certain someone was being insatiable. Not that I didn't enjoy watching you be in pure bliss." "Oh be quiet, it's time to see what your made of." She says as she started to grind on me. "As the lady wishes."

Three hours later

We both laid there, out of breath but I was still inside of Celene, not wanting to pull out yet. "You are truly amazing." She says as she pulls my head into her cleavage. Against my better judgement I lift my head up away from her chest. "So are you." I gave her a brief kiss. I looked at the clock and it was around midday. "I guess we need to get cleaned up." She was a little disappointed when I said that. "I guess you are right, but ill only go if you can carry me to the bathroom." She demanded. "Such a child, very well, prepare yourself." I grabbed her ass and picked her up making her yelp. I walked into the bathroom and laid her in the hot tub. "Mmmm, feels nice to be clean again." I joined her in the tub and helped her wash up. "So have you meet this Asajj Ventress before?" I asked. "Multiple times, she evil but she is strong. I can respect her but naturally I don't trust her." "I see then maybe I should be on guard when I meet her." "That would be wise." We finished washing up then got dressed. I grabbed my stuff and got ready to leave with Celene. All the people in the Estate lined up downstairs to see to our departure, don't think I will get used to that anytime soon. As soon as we went through the front door, we were greeted by the royal guards who bowed to us, there was about twenty of them. "Greetings Margrave, we are ready to depart on your order". I froze up not knowing what to do, then I turn around, almost robotic like and started to walk back into the house, but Celene stopped me. "What's wrong?" she asked as if though this is natural to her, and probably is. "I was right, I can't do this, this is awkward." "How so?" "How is it not?! Just look at me I'm a human on a world that doesn't allow anyone on here, especially human, now I'm mated to you and the king of your people, this is just too messed up." I can't take much more, I'm sinking in this world's reality faster than I can swim back out. "I see, so you find being with me awkward?" She looks sadden "No! No it's not that it's just….eh…" Then one of the guards came up. "I think he just find the whole thing strange because so many things happen in the two weeks he has been with us." "hmmm, is that the reason?" I replied, "Yes, yes that is the reason." "Oh I see, I told you don't worry, most of the stuff that going to happen is a formality. Come on, we need to get going." She says as she walked off, pulling me with her. I stared at the guard that helped me and gave a silent thank you and she bowed in response. I hopped on the Mosgoth with Celene and we flew off. As we flew the royal guard flew in formation almost like how they would escort the president back on Earth, it was very surreal.

As we arrived back at the palace I felt and unsettling presence nearby I don't know what it is. As we landed I looked around to find a shadow but it disappeared before I can confirm what it was. I decide to walk close by a guardswoman and notify her what I saw and to up security. She nodded as I walked off. We were escort back into the throne room, last time I was here I was awaiting judgement, now I'm here again to witness my own rise to the throne. There was Guards and people everywhere, both men and women, and I must say it's a nice change considering all I have seen in the past couple of weeks were women and maybe a few men here and there. As I walked further into the room, I got mixed facial expression, and honestly, I can't blame them. In their eyes, you have a human taking the throne and have no idea about their way. "I swear I could cut the tension in here with a knife." She giggled at that. "Usually its intense for anyone for they must follow your rule till the day you die, the fact that you're a human and first of your family to this doesn't help matters." You're not helping either! "So that's why you must give a speech, impose your will on them, tell how you want to rule over them." Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I never made a speech, I don't know anything about a speech, what kind of speech should I do. I was thinking in turmoil as I was escorted to an elevated platform, standing in front over the people. It was dead silent, and I didn't know what to say, so I can only tell them the truth. "People of Togoria, I know that most of you have heard of me from past couple of days. I, a human, who has entered your space without authorization, and passed your trials, who am I to be appointed as your new Margrave. I won't pretend that I deserve it, because in all honesty I don't. I'm not a strong Togorian as you are, I can only be as strong as you make me. I will try my best to uphold the traditions and laws and ensure that this planet remains prosperous. All I ask is for your help, so that I may earn your trust, as your Margrave." With that said I bowed slightly to them. I looked around me, everyone was shocked, and was silent. Please tell me that I didn't mess up again, that would be embarrassing. Then I heard a someone in the crowd clapping, then another, then the whole crowd. I looked up to find everyone clapping. I was very relieved that I did ok, I looked behind to find the queen and the guards Smiling, as well as my military advisors. After everyone settled down the queen came up next to me, and gave her speech. Afterwards we moved toward a ball room, it was massive. There was approximately three hundred nobles and high ranking military personnel in attendance yet everyone still had enough room to walk around arm's length. It was truly breath taking. It was nice to see everyone in their natural environment, but as I usually do, I sit in a corner away from the dancers. It's not that I can't dance or anything, or maybe the fact that if it would be proper or not. No, it can't be, because that would be ridiculous. Then suddenly I was approach by the Queen Kanira. "Is there something wrong Margrave?" "No, I'm not a fan of dancing." She giggles. "It's no good if the Margrave doesn't dance as well, come on." I wanted to say no, but the way she was talking let me knew I didn't have a choice in the matter. So, as I was being dragged to the center of the dance floor, I summoned every ink of dance I know that I saw in movies and games, because lord knows I probably about to make a fool of myself. I placed one hand on her waist and interlocked my other hand with hers. We then started to dance, I'll admit I fumbled around a little bit, but after I got the pattern I seemed to dance well, smoothly in fact. As we dance I let the music guide me and eventually we both danced somewhat differently than the others. We danced with both elegance and grace, and as we did so we grabbed the attention of the others. It made me nervous but I kept going, because now I have an audience I'm dancing for now. When the music finally stopped, so did we, and then everyone started clapping. We both bowed simultaneously.

Celene Pov

Four hours ago

As I flew to the palace I noticed that Devin becoming worried about something, but I wrote it off as him being anxious about the ceremony. That was until I notice him talking to one of the guards about something, if I haven't been looking at him I wouldn't have notice it. Something obviously got him spooked. As soon as I told him about the speech he would have to give, he totally started to freak out. As soon he stood in front of everyone he froze, his emotion was everywhere. Suddenly his emotion calmed down, he was telling his feelings about becoming the Margrave. I was scared because that would be a bad idea, but then as he went on he acknowledges his own inability and asked for the people help guide him. Then he bowed to the crowd. I was shocked, I was honestly shocked he would do that for the people. I may have said it before, he may be an outsider but he understands our customs more than anyone, and with the things I told him about in politics and social behavior, he knows that bowing to someone is the ultimate sign of showing respect. I'm glad that he is my mate, too bad I have to share him now. As we entered the ball I gave directions to the guards to keep this ball secure, in case something happens. When I returned, I saw Devin in the corner, away from everyone, but before I can approach him I saw the queen walk up to him. Then she dragged him to the dance floor, by the look on his face, I say unwillingly. I was expecting him to trip on his own feet but turns out he can dance. As the time goes on their dance style changed and everyone seems so mesmerized. Even heard a couple noblewomen talk about him and might 'invest' some time with him later, hoers. Then I got a call from one my guards. They say they spotted someone nearby the building but got away before they identify who it was. I swear if they are after Devin I'm going to kill them before they cause a disruption. I gave instruction to my guards and told them to up security, make the building air tight where one patrol can see another. Then I spot Devin leaving fast, maybe he saw something. In any case I followed after him.

 **What going to happen to Devin, what is Asajj plan, will i stop monologing and post another chapter, find out next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**We are back, i think it is past time Asajj meets Devin don't think? Will she kill him on sight? No? Maybe hopelessly fall in love and they enlope? Oh i wish i could tell! But wait i can. Here another chapter for you. Enjoy.**

Shadows

Asajj Ventress POV

One hours ago

I see something very strange, I see the usual royal escort and that Royal guard captain, but I also see she riding with a human. I thought they were executed not given the royal treatment. Then I felt a certain pull from him. It couldn't be a Jedi could it, when he landed he spotted me, but I quickly hid. I never seen a Jedi like him before, from what I can tell he is very strong with the force, how come we never herd of this one, and what his purpose here, I need to find out more, but first I must contact Doku. As I activated the holo device Doku answered. "What is it Asajj?" "My lord, there is a human here, a very powerful force user, but he is not Jedi I ever seen before. I'm not even sure if he is a Jedi the way he been interacting with everyone." "I see, investigate who he might be, if he is a Jedi I want you to eliminate him, and we will proceed to make the Togorian see the error of allowing the republic there. However, if he is not, find out if he be willing to join our cause." "Yes my lord." I said as the holo ended. I see him dancing with the queen, and honestly I'm surprise that he not fumbling over his feet. I could always help him 'fall' over, but then again something about it made me want to watch him. But I lingered around for too long because I was spotted, I had quickly evaded them and led them in the opposite direction of where I needed to go. When I got a clear view, he spotted me again, but this time he decided to chase after me. I decided to use this to my advantage and lead him into the forest away from the guards and any prying eye. Just as planned he followed me in but with his swords drawn, no lightsabers. He will learn his lesson about underestimating me quick.

Devin Smith Pov

Following the suspect into the forest was probably not the best idea I ever had, but I detest being stalked so with my swords drawn I tried to track her down. Then I heard something, like something being activated, but I can't pin down the sound. Then I caught a glance of someone about to strike me, and I dodged out the way by the skin of my teeth, but fell on my butt all the same. When I looked up and see she has pale skin and an evil murderous look on her face. I got a look at her weapons, and realized that they were lightsabers, then it clicked that I have seen her before, in my dreams, but before I could ask who she was she raised her lightsabers and attempt to slice me, and would have it I didn't moved out just in time. "Your pretty clumsy for a Jedi." What she thinks I'm a Jedi, no there is no way I want to be compared to them. The people who caused Celene so much pain. I tried to block with my scimitar but it was easily cut, I was about to be killed so I used my power and pushed her back and use the time to draw my bow. "I'm no Jedi lady, who are you, and why are you trying to kill me?!" "I met and killed plenty of ignorant people but I never met someone who didn't even know who I was. It doesn't matter who I am, all you need to know is that you and your Jedi friends are going to die by my hands." She charges and closed the distance fast, I manage to shot a couple of arrows at her, though it didn't matter much considering she cut them down as I shot them. I ducked out of her way as she cleanly cut a tree down. That kind a shit makes a man think about stuff, for example. Why me?! Or maybe something more like, can I go home now! "I told you I'm not a Jedi, I rather not be associated with those warmongers." She kept trying to slice me in every which way. I could barely keep up until one moment I was about to cut like butter, except from two sides. I used the force to hold her hands, and barely in time because I could feel the heat of those things. I could barely hold her back so I slowly slipped out of the death trap and moved to a safe distance before I let her go. I collapsed on my knees, out of breath from using that power so much. I closed my eyes for a second, but in that second I felt a familiar heat all too soon, I opened my eyes to find a lightsaber very close to my throat. "I suppose you're not a Jedi, tell me, why are you here?" she asked. "I... my name Devin Smith…. two weeks ago, I crashed landed here." She stared at me coldly "Who was your force teacher?" "No-one, I just sort of just got it." She continued to stare at me, "Interesting." She deactivated her lightsabers, and I finally started to breathe again, when did I stop? But then she got in my face close, and now that I got a good look at her, she looked cute, scares the hell out of me, but cute. "If you lied to me know that I will cut you down without mercy." Too bad her words are laced with venom, her voice would be lovely without it. "Noted" was all I could say. Then we heard a rustle in the bushes, we both turned to see what was coming.

Celene Pov

I looked behind the bushes to find Devin on his knees beaten and bruised and Asajj Ventress standing over him. I ran over to Devin to check on his wounds. "Devin are you alright?" I asked worriedly. "I been better." He flinched as I begin treating his wounds. "Asajj did you really have to be so rough with him." "Do I look like I care, beside I thought humans were not allowed planet side, how come he's not dead yet." "Believe me I almost was, by present company included." He looked between me and Asajj. "My, oh my, you let this human get the better of you. You must be losing your touch. "Careful now, remember last what happen when you pissed me off, beside this human is the new Margrave. Show some respect, if you are even capable of it." "Oh I'm scared. Besides you're the only person on this dump you call a planet I can remotely respect." She looked at Devin "So Margrave huh. Quite the achievement for you, for such a waste of space." Anger flashed through Devin so fast that it scared me, next thing I know he sent Asajj flying hard into a tree and had her pinned. "I had just about enough of you belittling me, from now on you will address me as either Devin or Margrave, anything else and I will kill you." "Don't get too full of yourself little man." She resisted and started to run back when Devin force pushed her back into the tree. His eyes were turning red and lightning started shooting out of his hands. "Devin enough!" He looked at me with the cold, red eyes, then it turned back to their natural hazel color. He released Asajj and then fainted, I checked him to see if he was alive, and luckily he was. "That kid, Margrave or not he going to get it." She activated her lightsabers. I stood in between her and Devin. "I cannot allow that." "And why not, you don't owe him anything. Now step aside!" she demanded. "I do." She stopped in her place confused. "He saved my life, therefore I will defend him with my own." I drew my sword ready to fight. She stared at me then started to smile, for what reason I don't know. "Well then, I guess its him." I was confused as I can be. "I did tell you need to get laid to help with that rod in your ass, but who would have thought it would have given you a bigger stick." I blushed profusely. "Shut up and stand down already!" She started to laugh, almost like a crazy maniac. She put away her lightsabers. "Alright I'll let him stay alive for a little while longer. But know that if he ever does that again, I'll kill him." She started to walk off into the forest. I looked back at Devin who was still knocked out. I love him, but I have to wonder how powerful he will become. I breath heavily also wondering how much trouble he going to cause. I picked him up and started to carry him back to the palace.

Devin Smith Pov

I woke up but I couldn't open my eyes, every time I tried I had a sharp pain, to say nothing of the massive headache I had. I tried to get up but fair no better since my body felt heavy. "Don't try to move yet, you still need to heal." This voice. "Celene is that you?" I asked. "It is, you had me worry." I felt her hugging me and I hugged back. I opened my eyes to see that see her worried. I sat up a little bit and gave her a kiss, I intended it to be a quick kiss, but she held me in the kiss a lot longer, to the point I was almost out of breath. I stared into her beautiful green eyes and saw how much she loved me, but also saw there was some worry. "What happened." I asked. "You don't remember, you had an encounter with Asajj. Your eyes turned red and you shot lighting out of your hand." I remember Asajj, and how I used the force on her, but when did I shot lighting. I try to remember but every time I do my head feels worse. "I remember pinning her to the tree, but I don't remember anything about shooting lighting." I looked around the room and notice it seems familiar. "Where are we?" "You are in Kanira bedroom, though it also your bedroom now." I didn't like the fact I was going to be away from Celene. "No offense to Kanira, she beautiful and all, but I rather not be away from you side, much less a different bedroom." She smiled at that, but before she responded. "None taken, but you need not worry, I already taken care of that problem." I looked to find Kanira, and I just suffer the foot in mouth disease. "Hey umm ok, what do you mean." They both laughed, at my fail attempt at remaining composed. "Well Celene here will be living with us so you get to have us both nearby. At arm's reach, even." She teased. A laid up on bed, as soon as I did, Celene and Kanira sat on either side of me. "What happened with the party?" I asked. "Ended about thirty minutes ago. Went without further incident and the guest have been escorted back to their ships." Celene said. "When you are well, I will introduce you to our fleet Admirals. Celene here is your emissary." Kanira explained. I asked, "What time is it." "A couple hours past noon, you have time to rest up." Celene says. "Then rest I should, I want to at least look my best when meeting esteemed figures." I laid back on the bed. "That is probably wise, shall we leave you to rest?" Kanira asked. "You can if you want to, I don't mind the company." They looked at each other and smiled before they got on either side of me and laid on top of me. I will have to be honest, I enjoyed have two ladies in my arms, but I have to wonder what kind of shit did I get into. I mean I had a lovely queen in one arm, and a badass royal guard captain in another, both I'm now 'married' too. I was too tired to think about it any further so I went to sleep with them resting in my arms.

Asajj Pov

Forty-five minutes ago

That kid was lucky that guard captain was there to save his ass. I usually don't let anyone live after they do shit like that. Speaking of which what just happened back there. He was an undisciplined fool, yet his rage and power is that of a Sith lord. To say nothing about his ability to shoot lightning. I better report this to Doku. I opened a holo transmission to him, "Asajj, what is your report?" "I confronted the force user and it is confirmed he is no Jedi, his use of the force was clumsy but he is strong. I hate to admit it but his rage is quite potent, especially since he able to shoot lightning with no training." He looked deeply troubled about something. Then he says "I see, I want you to go to him, convert him to the dark side at whatever cost. You will be taking responsibility for training him." I can't believe what he was saying, this is unacceptable! "My lord you can't possibly expect me to babysit this brat. He barely old enough to know what his dick is. I refuse to have him as an apprentice." He gave me the coldest glare I have seen. "You will have him as an apprentice and you will teach him how to be a Sith by the time I arrive. Failure to do so will be unwise for you." I couldn't muster any retaliation after that. "Yes lord Doku." "You have two weeks, don't disappoint me." He closes the com channel, and I let my rage seethe a little bit. Knowing I'm stuck babysitting that kid for who knows how long. I used my lightsabers and cut down several trees to let off some steam then I made my way back to the ship.

Devin Smith Pov

My time with the high-ranking military officers was interesting. I think I made friends as well as enemies with them. Now you're probably wondering how I caused an uproar with them, well it was literally over a simple game.

One hour ago

That game I said I played with Celene well I had them all play it under the jest of seeing how they like to fight. It was true on that point, but it wasn't the whole truth. I wanted to see who can adapt the most under a stressful situation under overwhelming odds. There was a best out of three, bracket style match. With sixteen admirals, it was interesting. The way it goes is that each admiral had a position of being in an advantage, disadvantage, and even playfield. Whoever can manage to win at least two out of the three will move onto the next bracket, and let me tell you, there was a lot of ego and anger going around that I thought a fight was going to break out. Around the semi-final I noticed Admiral Jeremey Kotkin didn't lose any round yet, while others have lost at least one round or had a near victory. Kanira told me that he worked closely to the last Margrave, known for his calm deductive reasoning and decisive strategy. When I was told that, it was no surprise that he won the tournament. I asked Mr. Kotkin to join me. "Admiral Kotkin, first off let me congratulate you on winning this tournament." "Thank your margrave." He responded stiffly. "Please you may address me as Devin, it's your right after all since you will now be High Admiral Kotkin." He was taken aback by this, and bowed to me in respect. "Thank you sir." I gestured him to stay by my side while I called up the three semi-finalists. "You three will be his vice admirals, you will be under the direct command of High Admiral Kotkin." The slightly bowed to me understanding their roles. "High Admiral you and your vice admirals shall pick out four of these admirals for you to take command over. I trust you can handle this yourself." "Yes Devin sir, I will have this sorted out immediately." I smiled at him as I made my leave. It's was getting dark so we made our way back to our room, it was the queens chamber but it now ours since me and Celene been moved in with Kanira. Two weeks and I already have a room changed twice. On our way back, we were stopped by the mysterious Asajj Ventress leaning against a wall. I didn't know what to expect so I had a hand on my sword, ready to fight her again. She looked at me with cold eyes, not threaten by me in the least. "Relax kid, I'm not here to fight you, yet." I didn't let my guard. "You seemed intent on having one a few hours ago, what changed?" She smiled evilly. "Well I could explain it, if you're willing to talk." She looked at the girls behind me. "Alone." I didn't have to look behind me to know they didn't want to. "It's ok, you two head back, I will be along later." They both hesitantly went ahead, as Celene went pass her I notice that they exchanged a couple words before walking off. Now it was just me and her. "So why are you after me?" I asked "Well I thought you were a Jedi, but it became clear you weren't." "Oh jeez thanks for stating the obvious, never mind the fact I told you before I wasn't!" She stared at me and had this smirk on her face like she was amused. "Yea well I also wanted to see how strong you are, though unstable you can be very powerful, with me training you." "Why do I want training from you." "Well don't you want to know how far your abilities can go, what you can really do with that power. I can show you the way, just become my apprentice." I didn't trust her, not in the slightest. But if there was a way I can learn more about my powers…I can be better equipped to fend off people like her. But this can all be a trick, what do I do? "Tell you what I'll let you think about it tonight, but when you are ready to learn, then come join me in the courtyard outside in the morning. I'll be waiting." Just like that she was gone, and I was left with my thoughts.

Asajj Ventress

I walked away hiding in the shadows. I never met someone who amused me as much as him, except maybe Kenobi. He reminded me of myself before I was a Sith Assassin. It might be interesting to teach the kid after all, that's if he showed up. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw something interesting.

Celene

"If you hurt him again, I will kill you." I told Asajj as I passed by. "Dearie as if you could possible kill, besides he more like to hurt himself." My anger was seething but I kept walking. "Don't worry he's going to be ok." Kanira commented, but that doesn't keep me from worrying. We arrived at our room to be stopped again a guardswoman. "What is it." "Mam the repair to the Margrave scimitar is complete." As she showed me the new and improved sword, I pray that he didn't need it tonight. I thanked the guard and took the sword, then proceeded to go inside. I was pacing back and forth, thinking what could she want with him. In my heart, I already knew but I didn't want to even consider that he could be taken away. What would this even mean if the Margrave became a Sith, before I could further ponder the door opened and I look to see who it was.

Devin Smith Pov

I was still pondering on what to do as I was walking back when I notice the door was open. I walked inside to find Kanira and Celene being held at gun point. One of the guys turned around and saw me. "Well, hello there, we were just discussing our displeasure with how our government allowed you to rise to power. If we come to good terms we will allow you all to go unharmed, if not well, let's just say it going to get quite messy in here." As I walked in I counted the guys that were in the room, there was no less than seven of them in the room. "As long as you don't harm, them I will listen to whatever your terms are." He smiled wickedly, probably thinking he has me right where he wants me to be. "Nice to see your understanding of the situation. First off you will remove the high admiral and vice admirals from power, and instead you will promote our admiral back in power. Next you are to resign yourself as the margrave, and give it to Lord Duncheraunt. Finally, you will leave our planet and never return, ever. Do you accept these terms?" So Duncheraunt is part of this, but which admiral craved power so much that he is willing to order a coup. "If I may ask, which admiral do you want back in power?" I decided to ask, to maybe gain some information. "That will come later, first you must agree to the terms of this arrangement. Mind you are being allowed to leave with your life. Or do you favor death that much." They aimed their guns at the ladies closer, I stared at them both. But I noticed that Celene was trying to tell me something as she looked over in the corner. I followed her gaze to a peculiar scimitar laying on the floor a good distance away from them. I held my hands up slightly "Hey, hey, let's not do anything rash." I breathed slowly. "Very well. I decided to…. not agree with your terms." As I said that I forced push the two guys aiming at the ladies into the wall hard. I drew my sword and called for the other. I dodge the first shot that came from the side, I disarmed then killed him. Blocked a blind attack from behind, but before I counter him, another guy came from behind and swiped at me causing me to jump back. I was blocking their attack, then I created an opening to which I stabbed them both. I was then being fired on by three of them, it was hard to dodge them, but I manage somehow. I rolled forward stabbing one of them, then tossed him to the right into another guy. I deflected the guy on the left aim and then stabbed him. I walked back to the one who was knocked down and stabbed him. I caught my breath as I walking to the last one, but there was something off, instead of being frightened he was smiling. When I looked behind me I was hit in the face, I had missed one when I walked in. As I was there on the floor he aimed at me, but before he could pull the trigger his stomach was pierced by a red lightsaber. The smell of burning flesh filled my nose, I looked to find Asajj standing there with another amuse look. I swear she just getting a kick out of me being beaten. "Looks like you needed help after all." She offered a hand but I didn't take it, because I still don't trust her. "I had it under control, I didn't need your help." She looked disappointed but still had that smile on her face. "Oh? Well then I guess you can handle the rest on your own. Think about what I said, I'm sure you will make the right decision." With that being said, she turned away and walked out the room. I looked back and saw the last guy in a corner now scared. I used the force to lift him off his feet and brought him close so I can stare him in the eye. "Now tell me who sent you." I glared at him. "I'm not telling you a dam thing, you human scum." At this my anger started to swell and my hands started to form a fist. He appears to be choking but I didn't care. "Answer me!" A few seconds later High Admiral Kotkin and few of the Royal Guards came in and saw the mess. "Sir we started hearing shots and came in as fast as we could, is everyone ok?" "Yes, it is, but I need you to find out which admiral this guy reports to, and I want you to detain him and any of his associates, I want them locked up and questioned. Also, find Duncheraunt, he is also involved in this coup attempt. I want Celene and Kanira, in a secured place while all this is going on." "Right away sir." As the royal guard took him into custody Kotkin says, "But if I may sir you should be secured as well, I will personally see to the imprisonment of the traitors." I wanted to disagree, but what the point on having a master strategist military advisor if I don't listen to his suggestion. "Very well." As he and his man began to escort us down the hall he got on the com channel "Attention, there has been a coup attempt, and attempted assassination of the Margrave and the queen's life, I want the spaceport locked down, no one in or out without my authorization. Alpha fleet, track all ships in the immediate system, if any try to leave the system shoot them down." Then Celene got on her com "Attention royal guard, there has been a coup and assassination attempt on the Margrave and the queen's life, I want this building locked down ten minutes ago, move it!" As I watch those two at work I feel myself more and more like a bug. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to find that it was Kanira. "Don't worry you are more important than you give yourself credit for." She tried to reassure me. "I don't believe that, I'm after a still a stranger to your lands and have no right to this title." I replied to her. "Mabey, but consider this, a title is not something we do to earn it, but it is a matter of how we are to earn it. Why do you think out of all the people of Togoria, your predecessor, my husband chose you?" That's a million-dollar question. "I don't know, maybe he was desperate, he knew that some of his people were against him, and wanted to give it a person who wouldn't abuse the power." She giggled. "Well that's partially right. He was not desperate, but in fact he knew he wanted to give power to one that wouldn't abuse it, that power would have to be appointed to a noble family. The problem was that the noble family all had their own ambitions and would abuse it in some way, shape or form, but if he was to be assassinated, the noble house would be force their will on me, to appoint a new king, at which I would have approximately thirty days to do." "Ok, that explains why they killed him, but where do I fit in all this." "Well they all didn't count on was you, you alone who fought and spared Clyde's man, survived the trials without killing anyone, and therefore becoming a noble yourself. Our ancient law states that anyone who pass all the trials without killing anyone must be made a noble." That explains why I got that title. "But even with this, a minor noble couldn't not possible pose as a candidate for the throne. Therefore, he named you a prince, an adopted son of the royal family, without the knowledge of everyone. This made you the sole choice for assuming the throne." He did all that, huh. Well shit I don't know if I should thank him or curse him. "But that still doesn't tell me why he picked me." "Well to be frank there is two reason, one he said you're an honorable, rational thinking man. The other well you are kind of like him, and I have to agree." Great so I get singled out just because I did similar things he did. Must be the reason why there are checks and balance in a democracy, even though it's just as corrupt… "Ok, so I guess this was all going to happen anyway, I just made it go faster because I assumed the throne." "Correct." She smiled. I have to admit I glad this was not all my fault, but I still didn't like all the trouble it caused for everyone. We arrived to a familiar door, Celene old room. "Sir you and the misses are to stay here for the time being while we have the situation under control, until then you will be under heavy guard." "Thank you Mr. Kotkin." We entered the room where twenty-five royal guardswomen where already waiting in sentry in all the rooms. When I looked back I saw maybe about the same number of Kotkin soldiers, guarding outside the door. I guess they are serious when they say heavy guard. In fact, it would probably be only necessary if there was an assault on the palace, any other case would be overkill. I sat on the couch making sure the ladies had room to sit as well. Except that Celene laid on my lap and laid her head in the crook of my neck, Kanira on the other hand sat close beside me on my left and leaned in on my chest. It was really enjoyable, but considering that that they are taller and more built than me well…let's just say I won't be feeling my legs for a while. Then there was a knock on the door.

 **Man leg or no leg that's an awesome position he is in. Though i bet it going to get hot with both of their body heat on him. I wonder who going to come in, whoever it is i hope they are important enough to ruin the moment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We are back again, here for another awesome chapter. It is time my friends, time to introduce Shaak Ti! Yea i know took me long enough right believe me i wanted to put her on page one, but then again i wouldn't be able to have the stage set up just right for her. But without further delay here the next chapter.**

Unlocking the Force

Devin Smith Pov

"Come in." It was Clyde from my journey through the forest. "Hello there, Margrave, right?" "Yea, but please Clyde call me Devin, the word Margrave just doesn't sit right with me." He laughed heartily. He then looks at Celene and Kanira laying on me. "Right or not, I see you are enjoying the perks of it." He smiles gleefully. Kanira found it amusing and Celene rolled eyes her and says, "Are you here for something or are you going to crack jokes all day?" Celene aggressively say. Stern as usual, but it didn't make his smile disappear. "Now, now, you know me, I always like to crack jokes. But your right." His expression turned serious. "I interrogated the prisoner, apparently, not only an admiral was involved but the twenty-six of his captains we also in on it. Though it wasn't as masterful as we thought since that most of them mutinied against it. Once the captains were detained and all those who followed them were incarcerated. The next ranking officer on each ship took command. We currently have at least one thousand eight hundred and sixty-two being imprisoned. Also Duncheraunt has been taken into custody as well as half of his house, and fifteen other nobles who were also contributing in this scheme. Kotkin sent me to deliver this report and asked permission to interrogate the nobles, with violence force if necessary." A fleet's worth of personnel, and half of the noble houses were against it, partially because they wanted the throne and partially because they hated me. It was understandable but it was also inexcusable. But do I have the right to give such an order.

"Sir?" Clyde called out, breaking me out of my thoughts, I looked around and everyone in the room was looking at me, waiting for my decision. "Tell him to do what he has to. Also to make sure that they think twice before threatening anyone. Not just the royal family, but their own family, friends, and most importantly the people. Anyone who does not submit to this reality, I want put to death before they cause any further harm." I hope that's not too harsh, but as a 'king' I have to not only show compassion, but also set the standards. If I don't, someone may try again and next time, someone I care about may die, I can't allow that. "Yes sir!" He walked out of the room and closed the door back. Suddenly I was being kissed on the jaw from both Celene and Kanira, "Good Job." Kanira says as the both snuggled against me more, almost making it impossible to breath, but still I'm not complaining. Not. One. Bit. Three hours has past and we are still in high alert. The ladies have fallen asleep, and I was stuck, I asked one of the royal guards over to help lift Celene off my lap. As comfortable as it was to be there I needed to get up. She lifts her up, and when I got up and out the way she sat her back down next to Kanira. I thanked the guard and grabbed a couple blankets and covered them with it. As I walked around I thought about what has happen in the past couple days, also the events that were happening. No matter how much I think about it, I just can't help but thinking this would be a good scenario for a game. Some random stranger coming in doing a couple strange task, nearly avoiding the death sentence, becoming a noble in a town…wait a minute, doesn't Skyrim start off the same way. I laugh to myself at the thought of this, but seriously I almost wasn't strong enough to protect those two, what would have happened if. Maybe I should take Asajj offer, but can I trust her. Suddenly the door opened up and Mr. Kotkin walks in. "Devin, sir, everyone involved in the coup has been detained, we are still in the process of questioning them but in the meantime we can lower the high alert." So, it's finally over. "Alright, Great work. Make sure you get some rest at some point, you deserve that much at least." He bowed respectfully as he left, along with the royal guard and then the men outside. I looked back at my two sleeping beauties, as lovely as they were, I had to get them in bed. I carefully picked up Kanira first, and took her into the bedroom and laid her across the bed. Now for the fun part, I undressed her till all she had was her top and underwear, I pulled back the covers on one side the bed and then laid her in there, she stirred a little, but remained asleep. I went back to the living area, grabbed Celene and did the same thing. After they were both tucked away I walked back and took one more look at them before leaving the room. I sat on the couch, when I look at the time is being half past midnight. Then I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up early, in the morning and the sun was barely up. I went and took a quick shower, got dress in fresh cloths. As I got my weapons I stole a quick glance at Celene and Kanira still sleeping, then left out the door. As I walked out into the courtyard, I notice a familiar figure in the shadows of the palace wall. I stopped a good distance away, and she just had a smirk on her face. "I knew you would make the right choice, I take you accept my invitation to becoming my apprentice." I took a deep breath. Even though this needed to be done, it still feels like I am selling my soul to the devil. "Yes, I do." She motions me to follow her, and I did. I followed her out the city, and back into the forest.

Celene Pov

I woke up in a strange but familiar sensation. I opened my eyes to find that I was not on the couch but in fact I was in my bed with Kanira who was also starting to wake up. I uncovered the sheets to find that I did not have my clothes on, I looked around to find them on a small table nearby. I got out of bed and promptly put them on. "Hey Celene, how did we end up in the bed?" I turned to find Kanira sitting up. "I imagine it was Devin doing." She then notices that her clothes were missing and blushed. "He put your clothes next to you on the table." She grabbed her clothes. "Never pegged him for being so bold." She giggled like a teenage girl who never had this kind of treatment before, I just rolled my eyes and went to take a shower. When I left out I found her reading a note, as I was getting a fresh set of clothes I ask, "What's that?" "It's a note from Devin. He says he's going to train, and not to worry about him." I grabbed the note and read it for myself "Oh boy." In some way, I suspected this would happen, but I didn't think It would happen so soon. I got on the com asking if anyone saw the Devin. Apparently, the morning watch saw him walked off with Asajj and has one of Clyde's scout have eyes on eyes on him. He is expected to call in at any moment. I won't pretend that it made me happy that he will have help if things go south, not that he would need help. I recalled the time he summoned lighting against her, his eyes were so red and cold that he scared me. But for his sake he better be safe. I make my way to the underground prison camp to see someone.

Devin Smith Pov

I only been out here for three hours and I feel like half day went by. "Again!" Her yells are unbearable. I held out my arms to lift a bolder up, but all it does is shake. "Pathetic, you can call your swords and push people, but you can't a lift giant pebble?" I was getting really tired of her. "Think about someone you hate and try again." That should be easy, as bad as Asajj was I hated the nobles more, especially Duncheraunt. Every time I thought about him I want to strangle him, I felt my eyes burning. I tried to lift the rock and it shook for a bit, then I lifted it in the air. This victory didn't last long as the rock came hurdling down. She smirked "About time, now do it with one hand for ten minutes' straight." One hand?! I was barely able to do it with two, and on top of that I got to do it for ten minutes! She is a hard case. "Well, see you later." She started to walk away. "Wait you're not going to stay and watch?" "Fuck no, I have better things to do then to watch your ass fail all day, hell I bet you can't do it by this evening." Oh big mistake, I love a good challenge. "And what if I do?" I asked her. "What?" "What if I can complete this by this evening." "Hmm if you somehow manage to, we will see." She then walked off, whatever it is, might be good. So I got back to training.

Asajj Ventress Pov

As soon I was out sight of Devin, I made my way to the scout who thought he could hide from me. After I thoroughly scared him when I snuck up on him, I told him "Make sure the brat doesn't hurt himself while I'm gone." I made my track back to the city and walked to the entrance of the underground prison, and what do you know I run into little miss guard captain. "Well, well, looks like I'm not the only one who has someone to see here." She looks back in surprise. "Asajj! Where is Devin?" "He in the forest, training. Don't worry, your lover-boy is being watch by your scout." She looked surprise, but then realizes there is no sneaking up on a Sith. As we walk in I decided to ask. "So do you know who this Duncheraunt is." "He was a noble, one of the more annoying one, he been trying to court me for years. How you know about him?" "Oh please I am a Sith assassin, I tend to find out about things here and there. Beside the only reason Devin is progressing at all is solely because of his hate for this guy. I'm curious to say the least." After I said that she seems to understand, few moments later we arrived at the cell. "Duncheraunt!" She called out to him, I'm simply just going to watch the show. He got up and faced Celene. "Celene! My lovely flower, my beautiful Gem. You are fresh drink of water in the desolate desert. Have you come to take me away from this cold stone cell." Oh for fuck sake it's a dam worm. "Enough! Why did you plot to steal the throne?" "I did it for you, I wanted to free you of that wretched human. An outsider like that doesn't deserve you, much less to represent us." He was getting really annoying real fast, and by the look of Celene, she felt the same. She gave me a look, I recognize it anywhere, she wanted me to show him how much of a bug he is, and you know what? I am more than happy to oblige. I gave a quick nod as I used the force to pick him up and toss him hard into the back of his cell, I proceed to make him like a rag doll in his own cell, making him bounce off the walls and ceiling, but I was also careful enough to make sure he stayed alive. Celene gave me a signal, so I stopped and brought him forward making sure his feet didn't touch the ground. "Listen, because I am only going to say this once. That human is my husband, YOUR margrave, he may be an outsider, but he represents us better than you will ever hope to be. Yet, you spit on his name, and betrayed the people, and insult my judgment. Give me one good reason to let you live! Just one you honorless piece of shit!" She drew her blade and deactivated the ray field to the cell, I dropped the worm and watch him cower in a corner trying to justify his existence as she drew closer. I must say it was enjoyable to see her get mad, but then she did something unexpected. She put her sword away. "Wha-what!?" She walked back out and reactivated the shields, he stood back up. "I am going to leave you alive for one reason, and one reason only. To let my husband, decide your fate, though I am sure he will finish what I started." She walked away and I have to say the look on his face being wretch with fear was exquisite. We left out the underground prison and Celene stopped to face me. "I should have killed him." "Now, now Celene, you were right to let him do it, if he die by your hand he would have probably like it. Let him be killed by someone he hates. That will break him further." "I should return to my duties, make sure Devin gets back in plenty enough time for dinner." "Yea, yea." Time to see how the kid doing, it already in the evening by the time I got back to him. I saw him holding the rock up with one hand. I have to say I am impressed.

Devin Smith Pov

I was holding the rock up with one hand. I was tired and exhausted, but I was determined to meet and beat the challenge. Then I noticed a shadow out the corner of my eye, I look over to find Asajj there. "Hello there, don't mind me just over here beating your challenge." I said cockily. She cocks her hip to the side and place a hand on it, and had an actual smile on her face. She actually looks cute when she smiles, though I'll be dammed if I tell her that. "Well I guess you're not totally useless after all, how about a test. It is about a fifteen-minute walk back to the city, let's see if you can walk back while holding that rock." Oh boy, well I came this far, lets step it up. "Alright I'll take anything you dish out." She laughs a little as she starts to walk away, I followed with the rock in tow.

Fifteen minutes later

We finally reached the wall. I had to make several detours because the rock couldn't fit in between certain trees, and not only that I had to catch up after said detours because Asajj was walking ahead like normal, and I am pretty sure she threw small rocks at me which I had to dodge to avoid getting hit, I learned to use my other hand to deflect them so that helped out. Oh yea, climbing up a steep hill instead of going through a smoother path, I had to lift the heavy son of a bitch higher so I wouldn't fail this 'test'. So as soon as we reached the wall I dropped that rock and I soon followed, because I was done. I hardly have any strength left. I was on my hand and knees gasping for air when I heard her clapping, I looked up to find her standing over me smirking again. "Not bad kid." She offered a hand. "I told you to stop calling me a kid." I took her hand and she pulled me up. "You have to earn that. Come on time for your prize." I wonder what it would be. We strangely entered underground, but it didn't take long to figure out it was a prison.

We stopped at one cell, that had Duncheraunt in it, my anger boiled just looking at him. "Your reward is to decide his fate." He looks back at me. "What do you want you filth, come to gloat, make me beg for forgiveness, don't bother! You already have that stupid hoer of a queen. Now you made my dear Celene ignorant of truth, but once you're dead, I will claim her as mine." The more he talked the madder I gotten. He insulted me, my queen, and Celene. My eyes burned hot like they were on fire, the guardrail that was behind me started to bend and warp, but I didn't care. I lowered the ray shield and Asajj raised it behind me. I drew my sword at the now scared noble, he used one of his arms at an attempt to block a fatal blow, but I cut right through his arm and blood started to gush out. I swiped at him but he ducked out the way and proceeded to pound on the ray shield begging to be let out. I used his now dismembered arm with the force and place it on his shoulder to turn him around. He was crying in fear but he had this coming. I cut off his other arm, he fell backwards on the floor. "Please, have mercy." This is laughable after all that big talk he thinks I'm going to spare him, well, maybe I should. "Alright, I'll show you mercy." He stopped trembling after that. "I'll slice your dick of so you can properly think about what you said." He tried to prevent it but without any arms that impossible. I raised my sword then stabbed him right where his dick should be at, his screams gave me so much pleasure. I did him a favor, I enabled him to think clearly before his death. I'm sure everyone nearby can hear this guy. I proceeded to do several stabs, I went straight up with each stabs getting closer and closer to his head. He was spitting blood by the time I got to his head. But instead of finishing it, I watched him die slowly. It was such a nice site that I think I even cracked a smile. I walk out the bloody room to see Asajj smiling gleefully. I walked a few steps before blacking out.

I woke up not knowing what had happen. A migraine, sore eyes, and my whole body was a mess, it hurt almost too much to move. I open my eyes and sat up to find I was on the couch. "Devin!" It scared me so much I had my fist raised, but realized that it was just Celene. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly, when I groan in pain she released me. "Sorry, are you ok?" She asked with genuine concern. "Yea, what happened? Last thing I remember that I was heading underground." Celene looked at me in at a shocked expression. "You mean you don't remember?" I was confused what she was talking about. "Give him a minute, I'm sure it will come back to him." I turn to see Asajj standing near the door, before I could ask how long she been standing there, all my memories started to flood back. What I did, how I did it, and the feeling I got from killing him. "I, I killed him, butchered him." I looked at my hands as if they were not my own. "It's ok." She hugged me trying to comfort me. "How can it be ok, I just killed a defenseless man in his cell." Asajj laughed. "You should have seen your girlfriend; she was about to do the same. But she wanted to save the honor for you, and I have to say it was interesting watching you at work." Celene glared at her "Not helping! Listen Devin you need not worry, what he did was a capital offence, he was yours to judge and yours alone. Everyone knew he deserved to die, so try not to dwell on it ok." I honestly had no idea what to think about it. "Well he did great in my books, that worm needed to be dealt with, and he did splendidly. But finish your pity party now, because you still have a lot of training to do in the morning." She leaves out the room. I was comforted by everyone, including Asajj of all people. I won't say that I feel better about it, but it was nice to know that I have their support. Then a thought accord, "She says you was going to kill him too, is that true." I asked Celene. "I was, he was insulting you, so I wanted to kill him. But judgement is supposed to decide by you." "So he was badmouthing to you too huh." "Hmm, what did he say to you." "Uh nothing, nothing." I wasn't very convincing, but I really didn't want to tell her, not yet anyway. "Hmm alright, well I should get back to preparing dinner, Kanira should be back from a meeting any minute now." She got back up, to go cook, and on que Kanira walks in. "Ah Devin, darling your awake, how you feeling." Awkward way to greet someone but…. "I feel like crap but otherwise, ok." "Welcome back Kanira, dinner should be ready in about ten minutes, so go ahead and relax." She didn't have to tell her twice as she took her former wear off and toss it on a chair. What I didn't expect was her have another set of clothes underneath. I swear I will only get a headache if I tried to figure out the mindset of these people, which in most cases I did. She joined me on the couch and laid across my lap like it was the most natural thing in the world. "So what was the meeting about?" I decided to ask her. "Oh it was a discussion on whether or not we display what you did to the people and the prisoner. We decided to just tell people you gave him the death sentence by your sword. However, we are going to show the prisoner who was involved with the coup the video of what happens when they cross you, so that that few who will be released will know not to cross you." My guilt came back in full force. I was on the verge of shedding a tear, not because I killed him, but in the way I killed him. Kanira sat up and gave me a kiss, which shocked me. "Try not to think about it too much, you did what you had to." "That's exactly what I told him moments ago." I look up to find Celene staring, I felt like I had my hand in the cookie jar. Except it was my ass getting caught kissing someone else…. here I am worrying about loyalty when my sanity should be questioned. I proceeded to eat dinner with them, they conversed with each other like everything is ok. Maybe it is and I'm just worrying more than I needed to be, in any event I finished eating and decided to turn in early. I wanted to be alone for a little while to get my thoughts together.

Celene Pov

Devin finished dinner and left to retire early. I was worried that he may still feel guilty about what happen. He did what he had to as our Margrave, but why can't he understand that. "It's probably his first time." I turned Kanira with a confused expression. "What?" "I said it's probably his first time, killing someone I mean. He just need time to absorb it all." I got up to clean but she beat me too it, I was going to object but she gave me a look that told me she got it. I went into the living area and saw Devin's Scimitar in a corner. I remembered that he didn't take it today, probably thought it wasn't his. I will have to catch him before he leaves in the morning. As I hold the sword close to me I remember my fight with him. I was coming at him without mercy, I wasn't holding back. I really had intended to kill him, but for some reason at the point where he gave himself up to me he found new resolve. The look on his eyes bore through my soul, and I wavered. I couldn't keep up because his will to live was almost tangible, but right at the moment he could have killed me he didn't. Why? Why put everything on the line, all that he worked for. Was he so pure that he didn't want any blood on his hands, or was it something else. There is still so much I don't know about him, and I want to know. But even if I learned his darkest secret, even if the worse may come, I will stand by him, to the death. I proceeded to get undress and retire for the night.

Devin Smith Pov

I woke up early, I jumped when I saw the queen in bed with me, but quickly remembered why. I will probably never get used to it, then I notice that Celene wasn't here, must have had an early shift. I washed up, got dress and got my sword from my home planet. I was upset that the sword I was given was destroyed, but in the short time I had it, it kept me alive, and for that I was grateful. I went into the living area to find Celene waiting for me near the door, and I note the sword in here hands. "Celene, thought you had an early shift, what's up?" She looked down for a moment then met my eyes. "So your really are going to do this." She asked. I didn't have to ask to know what she meant. "I am I have to get stronger in order to protect everyone. That night I was not able to save you without help from someone. If I had failed, one or both of you would have died, I can't let that happen, not again." She didn't say anything for a while, only looked into my eyes. Then she says, "Very well, if you are serious about, then know I will stand by you, whatever may come. Also you will also need this, this sword will remind you of the weight of our people you carry." She showed me a scimitar, it was similar to the one I was given but it was adorned with small gems, and the royal family seal on it. As I take the weapon, I noticed it was very much lighter than what I had before. "The sword is made of the Mandalorian Iron, it is light as a feather, yet can cut through mostly anything, one of the few metals that can hold up against a lightsaber. Because of this only people of the highest sword skill can ever own a sword such as this. Other than you, only three others were made. Me, Kotkin, and your predecessor, the last Margrave owned one. My only wish is that you use it to come back to me in one piece." I attached the sword to my waist, then pulled her close to me to give her a sweet kiss. "Know that nothing will keep me from returning to you, even if I have to defy death, I will come back to you." She hugged me tight as she kissed me. When I was released I made my way out the door, I spared one last look at her before closing the door. I made my way to the courtyard to find Asajj. "Your late, to busy playing house I assume, today we are doing a five hundred mile run through the forest. Let's move!" I strengthen my resolve knowing what I must do. "Yes…Master."

Coruscant

Jedi Temple-Counsel

Shaak Ti Pov

"We need to discuss another attempt at taking Togoria again with our army we could take them easily." Anakin says with immature confidence, though I have to admit he has been doing well. "Easy Anakin, may I remind you that your little skirmish in Tantillies, was brilliant but costly to the army you seem to think is at the ready." Obi wan, always the calm headed one. Sometimes I have to wonder how did those two ever work so well together. "While we do need to take the Togoria, we must first reinforce Tantillies so we can use it as a staging area. Once that is done we will then discuss further on a such a plan." Mace replied. "For now, to Dressel, you must go. Spotted, General Grievous is. Capture him you must." Yoda orders. "We will leave immediately." Obi-Wan says, as he and Anakin left out the room. "Anakin recklessness is becoming costly to the republic." Windu commented. "But you have to admit that same recklessness, has it's uses. He tends to drive forward towards any problem with such confidence that it bring the best out of everyone." Plo Koon defended. "I for one also have to admit how much progress he has made in these last few months, I'm interested to find what direction he will take." I interjected, few of the members agreed. "Well whatever direction he takes, I hope it leaves us with ships intact in the future. In any case we need to discuss our next move, we should move in reinforcement to Tantillies, once we provide aid there we need to …."

 **It's getting interesting aint it, now i know Shaak Ti, part isnt as big as you would hope, but trust me she will make her appearance know real soon. Until then, Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh how i love posting new chapters, i get so happy that i want to post them early, but like you, i must wait, but then again, it's good to cheat every once in a while right. I wanted to first point out that High Admiral Kotkin is in fact base on Jeremy Kotkin who was in fact a US Army Strategist. So if there was any thoughts of any relation well there it is. Without further ado...**

Sith and Separatist

Togoria

Devin Smith Pov

Two weeks I have been training, each day I feel like I ran a marathon in each level of hell, only to run back to the top and do it all over again. Good thing I am fast learner…. somewhat. I can keep up with her through our run in the forest now, though dammed if she makes it look easy. She sends a couple thousand rocks my way and I have to deflect it away from me, problem is that she sends them so fast I have to dodge a lot of them. Then comes the sparing session…no matter how fast I become I can't touch her. Each time I am about to land a hit she disappears just long enough to come up behind me and knock me down. I even nicknamed her Shadow. "I will never beat you, will I Shadow." "You have a long way to go before you can be considered a challenge for me. That's enough for today." We were cutting it early today and I didn't know why. "How come? I can still keep going." She smirks at me and says, "Oh don't worry, there will be time for that later, but first I must introduce you to my master." I straighten up at that, I would be lying if I said I'm not worried about meeting him. "I see, when is he coming." "Soon, I already notify everyone who needed to know, we need to make our way back." We started walking back, I was disappointed that we had to cut training short, I just hope this master of her is that important. But as if she read my mind Asajj said to me. "How about one last exercise, three minutes to get back to the city, if your late you will be on the hanging ledge for four hours." I perked up on that, for two reason. One is that I love a challenge, and the other is I really, really, hate the hanging ledge. It consists of a bamboo pool laying between a narrow but very deep chasm that has a river at the bottom, at least forty miles down. I have to hang onto the bamboo with my fingers, making sure my hands didn't become a fist, because 'that would be too easy.' So I would be dammed if I had to go through it again. "You're on!" I said enthusiastically. She takes off, fast, I went after her determined not to loss.

Asajj Ventress Pov

I have to admit the little brat is learning faster than I expected. He kind of reminds me of me when I first started, that small memory brought a small smile to my face. I arrived to the city first, obviously, with him showing up a few seconds later. "Two minutes thirty seconds, cutting it close there weren't you." Watching him be out of breath was kind of funny "I made it didn't I?" That he did, but let's see how he handles meeting Doku. "Come on let's get moving." As we made our way to the landing pad I notice the people giving me a wide birth, as they should be, since the last time one bumped into me I sent him into the infirmary. He was lucky I was feeling generous that day. We met up with the queen and guard captain, along with a small compliment of royal guards. It didn't take long for them to coddle the brat. Something about the whole thing made my head twinge, I hope they stop before I get a headache. Then the ship finally showed up and landed in front of us, and out comes Count Doku. He looks at the company I am with and notice the Devin. "So he the force wielding Margrave." He asked me directly. "Yes Count Doku, Devin here is the new margrave, and my apprentice." He stared at him for a long time. "I have to say, for someone as young and inexperienced to rise through to power so quickly. I must commend you for it, for these people are not the easiest to fight." A compliment already, must be testing his pride. "Thank you Count Doku, but your compliment is unwarranted. I was simply trying to survive on this world, the authority I have on this planet was not my choice." Devin looks at the queen and guard captain with hinting eyes. "I see, but seeing as you are now the new ruler of this planet, perhaps we should talk business." "Of course, We will be happy to discuss our standing arrangement." He is like a different person; I guess he understand his position. Yet he doesn't seem intimidated by him in the least. I thought about this as we made our way to a private dining hall with guards everywhere. The queen, guard captain, and military advisor were all in attendance. I never been one for formal dinners, but something tells me it's going to get interesting real soon. "So Count Doku, while we are waiting, why don't you tell me what brings you to Togoria?" Devin decided to ask. "Several things in fact, one being how someone so young manage to rise to power, on a warrior race planet." "As I told you before I was only trying to survive on this planet. If I didn't have the force I would have been dead a long time ago. How I rose to power though I afraid I can't tell you, internal matters and all that." "I see, well it also occurs to me that you are now learning under my apprentice Asajj, is this true?" "Oh yes, she a brutish but effective teacher, I hope to learn a lot under her. I couldn't ask for a better teacher." Jeez what a way to embarrass me. I glad he holds me in high regard but did he have to say all that. I caught Doku staring at me for some reason. "Hmmm, I see. Well I hope your training is very fruitful, you will need it." "Oh really, and why is that?" "The Republic are massing their forces; they are preparing to launch assault on Togoria." Incompetent fools couldn't handle the republics dogs while I was away. What use are they, if they can't take a planet. "Is that so, have you come to ask for help in taking the planet. If that's the case I am sure I can arrange something." "That won't be necessary, my reason for being here, is actually to offer my assistance. I would like to reinforce your system, as well as put a garrison planet side to ensure your security." So that's his intentions. Togorian disallow anyone who is not a trader to be planet side. Devin wouldn't know about dealings between him and the last margrave. What a plan, protect our interests, and using the situation to allow us a foot hold here.

Devin Smith Pov

So that is his game here, he is counting on the fact I don't know about how the last margrave ran things, and to top it all off, he is trying to scare me with a looming threat. He thinks he has me right where he wants me. "I see, tell me, why do you think the last margrave didn't allow anyone outside of trader planet side. He knew the republic was weak and their government was corrupt, but the Sith are opportunist. I believe he feared you would twist his world and the people's way. I don't see any reason to allow, what he himself didn't." His smile disappearing made me want to laugh, but I had to keep composed. "Surely you wouldn't want the republic to take you system, you would be making a fatal mistake not accepting my help." "Thanks, but I am sure my forces can take care of themselves, as they had last time the republic tried this." The food arrived promptly and displayed a wonderful spread. Doku then raised up his hand. I felt a foreign presence in my head, it made me feel dizzy. "You will need my help." I heard him, but it was like it was hearing him in my head as well. I kept repeating, I wanted to say the words but I also didn't. It was strange, I tried to resist but the urge was strong "I will…" I struggled as it intensifies, I was on the verge of losing until I felt something in the back of my mind, it gave me extra strength to push back. "I will…. not need your help." Asajj and Doku were dumbstruck. I felt really tired, but I had to finish this. "Aren't you going to eat?" He looked like he was deep in thought. "I apologize but I must be getting back." He got up and walks past me, when he was behind me he says "I will wish you luck on the coming battle, you will need it without the Sith's fleet." He said with plenty of venom. "I don't believe in luck, Count Doku. Have a nice evening." He stormed off after that, Asajj soon followed. As soon as the doors closed, I had to laugh, for two reason. one because I was in an intense situation, and two for the way he stormed off mad, like a child who didn't get their way. "That was a dangerous gamble you played darling." I looked to Kanira. "What do you mean." "I mean you just denied the Sith, our ally, help. You denied them a garrison, and not only that you." "I refuse to pushed and threaten by anyone, I will protect my people no matter what." "In any case we need to start having a strategy meeting, how does tomorrow morning sound to you sir." "Sounds good, I want our fleet status sent to my quarters. Hmm and while you're at it I want a fleet report about the last time the Republic tried this, fleet formations, strategies, and the final report of our forces sent to my room." I commanded. "Right away sir." I wanted to give the republic a surprise of our own. But in order to do that I need to start cramming knowledge. "We should head back." Celene suggested. "Alright." As I got up and left I couldn't help but feel a bad omen around all this.

Asajj Ventress Pov

He resisted my master force persuasion. No one has ever done this before. What could this mean, A new force user resisting a Sith lord power is unheard of. "Asajj." Him calling me broke me away from my thoughts. "Keep close eyes on him, ensure that he survives." I see, so that is his plan now. "Yes master." This just got a whole lot interesting.

Shaak Ti Pov

Looks like the invasion is to be in two weeks, honestly I detest invasions, too much lives lost just for a single planet. But as some sort of humor I am leading the ground forces there, with the help of Luminara. Plo Koon is going to coordinate our efforts in orbit, while fending off the defending starship. Considering not much information come out from that system it is assumed that they have two full fleets. Based off our last encounter with them, it was a brutal fight that left us defeated. It's going to be a full frontal assault on their lines, with three of our fleets, once we are fully engaged with them everyone will send dropships down to the planet, our goal is to capture their leaders and force a surrender. It will be a long fight but we must succeed. I just have to wonder will it be worth it in the end.

Devin Smith

I woke with my head on the table. I spent the whole night studying everything. I underestimated the number of ships we have, we have four high admirals, each admiral has four sub admirals, according to the way I had it set up. But each admiral commands a fleet of ten ships so when I added all of it up you have One hundred and sixty ships, not counting the fact that all the ships have fighters holding about forty to fifty. When they last invaded we had about half that number. We won in both space and ground but at a great cost. Lost about eighty-five percent of our ships, and the rest was badly damage, but that was about twenty years ago. They probably won't think we have the numbers we do now, and that will be there undoing. I plan to lure them into a trap. To do this I plan to have Kotkin and a vice admiral fleets defend the planet while having the other fleets about ten minutes out. Kotkin and the vice admiral will engage the enemy, once that is done they will signal the other fleets to give very precise coordinates and jump in a three-way pincer attack. They will destroy all but the lead ship to which it will be disabled. It seems like a sound plan, but I better check with my military advisor to see if it's a viable plan. I got ready, put on a change of clothes, and made my way to the meeting.

It took me a while to find it considering I haven't properly explored this place yet. I finally found it and just in time too. "Sir we are ready to begin." Kotkin says as stiff as he can be, I could tell him to relax but something tells me he wouldn't, nor would it be the appropriate time. "Alright let's proceed." The vice admirals presented their plans, and they all were brilliant, one suggested using the nearby moon to hid the ships, but was shot down by the possibility of early detection. One suggested a frontal assault but was also denied on the fact it's too reckless, and suicide if they outnumber our ships. It went on and on, one idea after another but all being shot down. The more I listened the more I think my idea is stupid one. I mean what, I am just some guy who love strategy games. These admirals actually have combat experience; I know nothing of how to win a war. "Sir." I look up to find everyone looking at me. "Hmm what is it?" "I was asking if you had ideas on how to proceed." Oh boy here we go. I presented my plan piece by piece, explain why and how it was supposed to work. They were silent, which worried me, I breathe heavily, they probably thought it was a bad plan. "Not bad." One said, "This could work nice sir." They liked my plan, to say I was shocked would be an understatement. We continued with the meeting on what formation the fleet should be in. They even implemented a failsafe and something of an early warning system.

As the meeting ended I was happy as I could be about it, my first war meeting and it went smoothly, more or less. I was then stopped by Kotkin, "Sir may I have a word." "Sure, what is it." "I'm curious as to how you came up with this idea in less than twelve hours." A very reasonable question, and I gave him an honest answer. "Games." I said plainly. "Sir?" "Games Mr. Kotkin, I love playing games. Anything that is a strategy war based game I tend to enjoy. Also the game you had here was intense, and since its based off of real starships it served well in my studies." "Sir you meaning to tell me the you read all the reports on the invasion, study all the ships, and came up with a plan, based on a game I might add, all in around the twelve hours you were notified about the incoming fight." "Yep. I wouldn't say I memorized all the ships but I did." "Permission to speak freely?" Oh boy, I'm about to get an ear full, but I got to hear it. "Always around me." "That is dammed impressive, I wish your predecessor was as hard working and strategic. He was always one to rush into a fight, but somehow always come out on top." I had to laugh at that, because it sounds like a Kirk vs Janeway moment. Kirk was always one to rush into battle but always win, and Janeway having to survive on her own made her a master strategist. "Thank you, coming from someone who has more experience than me, that means a lot. I just have one favor to ask of you." "Anything." "Stop being so dammed formal with me, call me Devin, or Mr. Smith if you have to, you being so formal is unnerving. Since you are my advisor, you are free to talk as casual as you want, hell question my tactics if you need to." He laughed. "I will try my best Mr. Smith, also one more thing. Me and the other admirals there thought it would be best if you stayed down here away from the battle." "Understandable, at least let me see what's going on so I can watch the show." "I'm sure that can be arranged." "Awesome, if that's all I'll be on my way." "Of Course." I looked at the time and noticed it was still early, I tried to look for Asajj but obviously failed. So I decided to do some of the training she had me do before, even took the time to explore the surrounding forest and the palace.

 _Asajj Ventress Pov_

 _Doku gave me another assignment, telling me to take time to observe my apprentice closely to see if there is an explanation to what happened. I find it as odd as he does that a human novice can resist the force persuade so effectively, but I don't think it necessary to perceive him as a threat. I been staying hidden for a week and all I saw was him training, strategizing and goofing off, nothing much out of the ordinary. I went back to my ship to report to Doku. "Lord Doku I have been following my apprentice for a week and have seen nothing. I am not going to continue the observation in the shadows anymore, I am better off observing while I'm training him." I said annoyed. "You do well to know whom you are speaking too." He coldly responds. "Nonetheless I will allow you to continue to train him, if guided properly in the right direction, he will become a valuable asset to the empire." "Yes, master." The holo transmission closes. He thinks he intimidates me. There are two reason why I follow him, and two reason only. The fact that Mother Talzin entrusted me to him, and the fact I respect Doku as a teacher. I went to my ship's washroom and splashed water on my face, as I drying my face off I thought about my apprentice. He reminded me so much of myself back when I was on Rattatak, before…before Ky Narek found me. He took me under his wing and taught me how to use the force, I was exhilarated. I wanted to learn more and more with each passing day, said that I was one of the most skilled apprentice he has ever seen. Anyway enough of this, I need to find the brat and up his training, no doubt he has become slack. It was easy enough to find him since I know where he would be around this time of day, which since its noon, out in the forest practicing. I saw him in the clearing, I got on top of a tree branch to get a better view, but made sure to stick to the shadows so he couldn't see me. Looks like he was practicing archery so I decided to watch a little bit, and I have to say he was pretty good. He reminded me of my sisters a little bit, I wonder what would happen if I introduced them. I entertained the thought that they might kill him. Then again, I couldn't let them kill my apprentice, not yet anyway. I didn't have much time to think anymore consider I found three arrows coming towards me, I hid around the trunk of the tree but the arrows didn't go by. I looked to find that two of the arrows hit the branch I was standing on, and one hit the trunk where my head would have been at. That was a little close for comfort. I look back to find Devin was not in the clearing anymore. "Someone is seriously distracted today." I look to find Devin in a tree branch near me. How did I miss him coming? He jumped over to my branch. "Are you feeling ill today?" He placed a hand on my forehead but I quickly grabbed his hand and twist his arm. "I'm fine, but don't ever touch me, understand." "Ah! Yea I got it, sorry." I release him. "Well at least you feel well, wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He says as he grabs his arrows. "Why would you care?" I didn't need his sympathy or support, so for him to pretend is just insulting. "Is it wrong for me to care for you master? Because to me you are as dear to me as Celene is, if anyone was to hurt either of you…well let's just say that they won't live long." My face started to get hot but I turned my head away. That dam kid, even if it may be a lie it had to be the best lie I ever heard. "So what's the training for today Shadow?" Him and his nicknames I swear. "You better be ready because it's time for another sparing lesson." He was celebrating at another chance to win in a fight against me, but for me it's going to be payback from him embarrassing me, and oh am I going to enjoy this._

 _One Week Later_

 _Shaak Ti POV_

 _The last of the ships have arrived, we have a total of one hundred and twenty ship ready to invade Togoria. I personally find it a little excessive, we are not dealing with Sith ships, but a personal armada. Still something about this whole thing is making me uneasy. "Something troubling you." I turn around to fin Master Plo Koon. "I can't say that it troubles me, for I know not of any trouble. But something does worry me, I feel a presence but it eludes me where it may be." "You worry it may be from Togoria." I knew it had to be from there, but I wish it wasn't. "Yes, something is there but what worries me is that few people Jedi or Sith has that kind of pressure. Yoda, mace, Anakin, and Doku, has it, which makes me wonder who could be on the planet." "You will know soon enough, we all will. Come on we are about to brief the admirals of the plan." As we made our way there I ran though the possibilities, it could be a new force user who managed to elude us. But if that's the case they would be more powerful than anyone. only Yoda would have the strength to fight them. Unless it's the dark lord, then this would be an opportunity to end this war for good. In which case I would be glad to have Luminara help. The briefing finish and I headed back to my quarters, I just hope this invasion goes quickly, because I truly detest invasions. I proceeded to meditate, then go to sleep._

 _Devin Smith Pov_

 _I was walking back to my quarters tired and sore. For the past week I was given rigorous training with a blaster I can now shot any gun with pinpoint accuracy, I just need to remind myself not to get in front of a minigun. I walked into my room, and closed the door. As soon as I turned around I find Celene jumping into my arms and I caught her. "Nice catch." She says to me. "We I can't exactly drop you now can't I?" She gave me a loving kiss, then whispers in my ear, "No you can't, though there are a couple things you can do." She smirks mischievously. "Oh really, this I got to hear." "I hope you have room for one more." I look over to find Kanira standing close to us. Just then I caught I strong sweet smell, then I realized what was going on, these ladies were in heat, or at least very horny. This is going to be a long night, fun, but long. "Let me at least take a shower first, then I promise you to take care of both of you thoroughly." "Hmm I like the sound of that." She slightly grinded on me before letting me go. I made my way to the bathroom and started to take off my clothes, I could feel being stared at without even have to turn around, and it kind of sent chills down my spine. I broke their gaze when I closed the shower door. I feel like I'm in a middle of a hunt, with me as the prey. Now I know how a gazelle feels when being hunted._

 _As I was showering myself, I took note on how much muscle I had built up from my rigorous training, I am about three times stronger than when I was before a month ago. My shirt is tight because of my newfound muscle definition and I have a very defined six pack. If I wasn't strong before, I am now. When I exited the shower, I found the two ladies already naked and waiting for near the bed. I embraced them both, while I did so I grabbed both of their ass and took turns giving them an erotic kiss. "I can't take it anymore." Celene says as bends over on the bed in front of me, she spreads her as ass cheeks showing her wet pussy to me, "Please, fuck me, take your cock and ruin me." One does not reject a request like that, so I did the most sensible thing to do, I take my cock and rammed it in her pussy, balls deep, drawing a loud moan from her. I continued to pound her pussy mercilessly, determined to fulfill her request to be ruined by me. Now on the note I brought Kanira close against me so I can make sure she not neglected of the fun. I took my hand and rubbed her pussy drawing moans from her as, which of course got louder when I stuck a couple of my fingers inside her teasing her on the inside as well as grouping her breast as well. While I was having fun with Kanira I never stopped fucking Celene, but I was getting close, lucky for me she already came twice before I got Kanira to cum. When I was coming, I made sure to go as deep as I can, filling her up from the inside to point where it was spilling out. I pulled my still erect dick out for it was Queen Kanira turn._

 ** _Nothing like a cheesy lemon to end a chapter. Might need work, might not, up to you. But considering that its almost christmas i thought i do something special...since i write to much. I will posting a chapter at the beginning and at the end of December, plus the two usual montly chapters. That't write four chapters in one month...maybe five at the start of the twelve days of Christmas. Oh what fun, but in the mean time ill see you soon...Happy Thanksgiving!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright you know whats coming, WAR! We are about to see what our resident human can do. As promised in the last chapter i will be posting like like crazy this month, because i write to dam much. So lets see what you think of this.**

Welcome to War

Togoria

Devin Smith Pov

I woke up the next morning with my groin hurting like someone kicked it. I wonder why it hurts, but the two ladies sleeping in my arms told me or rather reminded me everything that I needed to know. These two are beautiful and skillful in their own way, but I be dammed if I be around when both are in heat again. It went all night with these two…needless to say I won't be doing anything like that anytime soon. Then I got a blast of a massive migraine, I thought sex was supposed to relieve stress not cause it, oh well. I thought about getting up but it was quickly dissuaded when I found my legs wrapped up by their tails. So rather hurting them trying to get up I just laid back down. It wasn't like I was uncomfortable anyway, it just let being wrapped in a blanket, two warm, beautiful blankets, yea. I caught a glance at the time to find that it was still early, like six in the morning early. According to intel the republic will begin the invasion in another four hours so we have a little time, even then since they are not expecting them to make it planet side we don't have to worry about much even still. So I just decided to go on ahead and close my eyes for a little while longer.

Two hours later

Celene Pov

I woke up feeling refreshed, and happy, because I am fully satisfied last night, or maybe I'm just full still. I smiled at that fact, but I have to say I was surprise that Devin lasted as long as he did. For a second there he looks like he was about to faint, but he managed to pull through, though I think we definitely overdid it a little. Poor thing is probably going to be hurting all day. I noticed that Kanira was starting to wake up. "Morning Kanira, sleep well?" She yawns a little then responded. "Celene, after what went on last night, how could I not." She smiled mischievously and I just had to laugh. "Fair enough. Though I think we may have broken him last night." "We broke him? Are you sure it wasn't the other way around? I swear how did you, someone who avoided having a mate, ended up with the perfect partner." "Don't ask me, I don't know. But I think its best we get ready." I suggested since we are about to be in a war. "If I can, my legs still feel numb." "I know; I might have to give him a 'reward' for a job well done." "Let me know when so I can give my 'reward' as well." We both laughed at a possible repeat of last night. In the meantime, we both got up and took a shower, it was kind of weird to be showering with the queen but this might be my new norm for here on, so I just accepted and went about my business. Afterwards I got my armor and weapons on, as well as my blaster on. Even if I'm not expected to be in a fight I like to be prepared anyway, and to that end I made sure everyone both inside the city and out are ready to resist anyone who breaks through our ships. Kanira decides to put on under armor, and then puts on her royal gown on. I hope she not planning to fight as well, in any event she will be the well protected, for half the royal guards are going to be protecting her. We have approximately 1 hour left to get to the war room, to oversee the fight, I should probably wake up Devin. As if on cue I hear him groaning as he was waking up.

Devin Smith Pov

I notice that I was now alone in bed, I saw that the time was now nine in the morning so I had to get up and get dressed. I grabbed a spare change of clothes and headed for the shower, but then I noticed Celene standing at the bedroom door, staring. "Morning sleepy." She greeted. "Morning beautiful, did you and Kanira sleep well?" "We should be asking you that since you woke up so late." "I would have been up before both of you, but you two thought wrapping my legs up would be a good idea." She laughs at that, I shake my head and went into the shower. When I came out I got my clothes on and went out to the living area to get my armor on. We all made our way to the War room, as we were walking I notice that the Guards have been moving busily all over the place, probably Celene doing. All that was left was to wait for them, then our intel indicated that the republic fleet just went into hyperspace.

Shaak Ti Pov

We are now in route to Togoria, we should be arriving in thirty minutes. Me and Luminara are down in the hanger briefing our team of troopers of the plan. Once we make past the enemy fleet, we are to head towards the capital city of Caross. The city will be too heavily defended to drop in so we will have to drop down outside of the city and make our way on foot. Our goal, is to capture their leader to force them into surrender. If we do this right, we will win this. But my mind was still plague by this force pressure I'm feeling. I was then approached by Luminara. "Master Shaak Ti, I'm guessing your feeling that pressure as well." "Indeed, I worry what it may be." "We will soon find out." "We will be exiting hyperspace soon, let's get going." With that being said, we got to our dropship while others got to their fighters. I opened the radio chatter so I can know what is going on and hear the orders when there are given. We dropped out of hyperspace and the comm system came on. "Launch all fighters" Master Plo commanded. All fighters took off. It didn't take long for the shooting to start. From what I'm told we outnumber them, but they are putting up a hard fight. I spent the next ten minutes listening to brave soldiers die. Some of them I personally gave guidance too, even though they were made to fight it hurt me to see such lives lost in this insufferable war. Then a message came through, "This is Wolf leader, we have broken through their lines." "Copy that wolf leader, All dropships launch." Plo commanded as our ship took off. It was a rough ride, almost as though we are invading Geonosis again. We breached the atmosphere finally and they opened the blast shields. My group was supposed to have eighty dropships and only half of them made it. I prayed that they may find peace in the force. We touched down and set up a perimeter while the rest are unloading our supplies. Our walkers had to land a couple mile back and should be in the area soon.

Asajj Ventress Pov

Well, well if it isn't miss prime and proper. I thought they had her holed up in Kamino training more cannon fodders. Oh and look, even that pesky Jedi here, last time I saw her was on the ship with Anakin's pet. Oh how I wanted to reintroduce myself, but I think I will watch the show see where it goes.

Devin Smith Pov

Dammed Republic were stronger than I gave them credit for. Even if the trap was sprung they still got through. I had Celene protect Kanira while I took our soldiers to the battle group near us. We then spotted the Republic's forces and stopped a good distance away. According to reports of the forward scouts there was approximately one thousand two hundred metal men, including two Jedi. We easily outnumber them 2:1 but best not take any chances, I told a commander to take half of the soldiers and circle around to the other side, as soon as everyone is in position to attack, while I follow through. He nodded and proceed with his orders. This is my chance to prove that I can command an army just like anyone else. Ill prove it to them, and to myself, because quite frankly I'm scared shitless.

Shaak Ti

I keep feeling a presence here but they don't show themselves. One I can recognize as Asajj as her force pressure is ever unsteady. But the other, it's both calm and frantic, it is deafening to point I almost failed to realized that the atmosphere here is too quiet, then I heard the cracks of twigs and rustling of grass. Out of nowhere we were suddenly under fire, they wasted no time getting to us. But then we were attacked from behind, caught in a kill zone. Me and Luminara had to act quickly, so we activated our lightsabers. I confronted the ones up front, while Luminara covered the rear. It became clear that we were outnumbered, and we were losing troopers fast. "We see you're in a bit of a bind, would you like some assistance master Jedi." A command trooper call in. "Your timing is perfect, set your guns to the top of ridge in front of me and fire." "Roger that." It didn't take long to see the forces get blown away in the surprise attack, what little that didn't get killed retreated to a better position. This is a good opportunity to break off and storm the city while Luminara finished up here. "Thank you for that, proceed to target destination, I will meet up with you soon." "Roger that, stay safe." I ran up to Luminara to give her the news. "I'm going to take some clones and push ahead to the palace do you think you can finish up here?" "It won't be a problem, thanks to our friends the playing field is back in our favor, but you should hurry I got an update from our fleet and it's not looking too good." "I will try and be swift then. May the force be with you." As I said that I made I led the troopers to the walkers while some stayed behind with Luminara to finish up the skirmish. If we are fortunate we will be at the city in ten minutes, and capture it in twenty. But it may be half the time if I don't make haste. As we ran through the forest we came across a Jedi Starfighter, but who did it belong too I wonder. I will have to investigate when we complete our mission, if we succeed.

Devin Smith Pov

Dame it they have tanks, and more importantly those thing has a fucking long range, if those things are still in the area, we are fucked, I am fucked. Shit, Shit, Shit, I guess now I know why I didn't enlist in the army before, because you have to be insane to do this shit. I can't do it, I just can't, whatever made me think I could in the first place, maybe I should just leave. " _Such potential and you would waste it._ " A voice spoke in my head, I looked around hoping it was someone who was talking to me. " _Use your anger, build it, channel it, and unleash it. Let it help you destroy your enemies._ " As soon as he finished talking I had a headache, but it didn't hurt. But it felt like I was more focused, I can sense more around me. I was so entranced by this feeling that I didn't notice my men staring at we. "Sir. Sir! What are your orders." I looked around, some I saw worry and other I saw disgust, like they knew I couldn't cut it. Well here's a chance to prove them wrong. I drew my swords, "We are going in, full frontal assault, think you can keep up?" They look at each other confused, but then they got their weapons ready. "We are right behind you sir." I jump from behind cover and towards the advancing Republic, a hail of blaster fire coming at me. But for some reason or another I was able to see their trajectory and dodge them. I sliced through one clone, spinning around to stab another one. I dodge a couple more blaster fire and jumped into the air, landing in front of another swiping at their feet knocking him over then killed him. It was like they were standing still, but more than that I know what to do like I have done this before. By the time I knew it I have killed over fifty of them and my men are close behind follow the opening I have made. Then I saw one of the Jedi running up towards me, and try to slice me with her lightsaber, luckily I had good reflexes otherwise I would have been killed easily. I blocked her lightsaber with the sword Celene gave me, and I had to say I breathe a little easier when it didn't break, but I had no time to celebrate as she attacked mercilessly. At first I couldn't do nothing but block, then I learned how to repel. I could not best her but I kept her busy long enough for my men to gain the upper hand. Once she was surrounded she conceded, they took her lightsaber and bound her hands. The men gave me her lightsaber, and it was heavy in my hand. I wanted to thank the voice in my head but I couldn't feel his presence anymore. I looked around and noticed something off. "There was two of you, where the other one." She looked at me with stubborn eyes, then I got a call. "Devin! Caross is under heavy attack, we need reinforcement." Celene shouted in the headset I see the Jedi smiling. "Shit, I'm on my way, hang." I replied. "Hurry up we are getting overwhelmed." She screamed as what sound like an explosions went off, then I lost communication. I was panicked, I need to get to her and quick, but first thing first. "Take her away, keep her alive and unharmed for the time being. The rest of you we are heading back, double time. I ran off in the direction of the city, hoping I can make it in time.

Celene Pov

That cannon fire hit too close, they gotten through the second barricade. The clones stormed through like an unstoppable wave, and at their head was a Jedi leading the assault. "Retreat protect the queen!" I ran through the corridors to the throne room, setting the door up as a bottle neck to the Jedi and their forces. "My queen, the republic has broken through we don't have much time before they reach here we need to get you out of here." "Does Devin know?" "I told what happened but I'm not sure if it got through." "Then I will stay here." "But my queen!" "My word is final." Before I could force my hand the republic broke through the door. "It's over surrender and call off your force's." The Jedi demanded. "We would rather die than surrender to you. Open fire!" as soon the order was given blaster fire was exchanged but we were losing. After it was all said and done it was me against two clones and a Jedi. I had to protect Kanira, no matter what the cost. "You can't win, please just surrender, I wish for no more bloodshed." I raised my blade and pointed it at them. "You will never have Togoria for as long as I live." I charged at them with full speed, and jumped into the air.

Devin Smith Pov

I jumped out of the way of cannon fire, and on top of the last tank. I used the force to open the hatch and threw a couple grenades inside, as I jumped off as it blew up. I wasted no time running into the building while the others cleaned up the stragglers. I was running and jumping off the walls rushing to find Celene and Kanira. I walked through the door to find Celene being thrown in the air into the back wall, when she fell down I ran up to her. "Celene! Are you ok?" I knelt next to her, and sat her up in my arms. "Celene." She opens her eyes a little and placed her hand on the side of my face. "Hey there, you made it." She spoke weakly. "I couldn't let you have all the fun." She laughed a little. "I guess I had a little too much fun, but it's up to you now." Celene then fell unconscious. I checked to her heartbeat and it was weak, but she still alive. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to cause harm to her but she left me no choice." I grabbed Celene sword and stood up. "Then let me give you a choice now. Either you leave now, or become my prisoner." I turned around and faced the Jedi. "I won't leave until you and your planet surrender to the Galactic Republic." I raised my sword. "So be it." I dashed forward and attacked with both of the swords, she blocked it and swiped at my legs knocking me down. I rolled over before she stabbed me with her lightsaber. I kicked her in the stomach which pushed her back. She forces lift a couple chairs and tables and threw them at me. I tried used to force to redirect most of debris but I was hit by one. She jumped in the air and was aiming for me, but I forced push her away into a pillar. I ran up to her to stab her but she dodged and kicked me in the side. I got up and faced her again, then I bounded forward towards her in attempt to stab her in the chest. She stepped to the right and was about to cut me down, but I made a quick twist to the left narrowly missing the hit. I tried to rush a hit but she blocked it and knocked my sword out my hand. She swung a kick at me but I caught it, I spun her around and threw her into the pillar making her drop her lightsaber. I picked up her lightsaber and my sword and pointed them at her. "Do you give up?" She then forced push me into the wall hard, making me drop the weapons. She summoned both her lightsaber and my sword. She reactivated her lightsaber and walked up to me. I was out of breath and couldn't move. She pointed my own sword at my throat. "Your very skillful, but why are you here and for what purpose." "I not telling you anything Jedi." I said with as much venom I could muster. "It was unwise to think you could fight me, why did you try." "All you need to know is that you are a threat to my people." I used the force to hold her in a stasis. "And I will stop at nothing to protect them." She tried to move but she couldn't, I grabbed the weapons again.

As soon as I did the men came bursting in. "Sir is everything alright." "No, everything not alright! Get Celene to medical and tell the doctor to notify me on her condition as soon as possible." I threw the Jedi to the men. "Also take her and the other to the prison block I will interrogate them personally. Someone get me an update, I want to know the status of the fleet and the other cities." "Right away sir." I walked up to Kanira. "Are you ok?" "I am, thanks to your efforts. I was getting concerned for a moment." She stood up and gave me a hug. "I'm glad this fight is over." She looked at me. "As am I." She then kisses my jaw. "But it's not over yet, we need to get to the war room."

As we were walking down the hall I was approached by a soldier. "Sir, all the city is secured, and in the process of cleanup, High Admiral Kotkin is waiting to give you his report." "Thank you, you can head back." He headed back to his unit, while me and Kanira went into the war room. They activated a holo transmission to Kotkin. "Kotkin the city is secured what's your status?" "These Republic are though sir, the trapped worked but they are still putting up quite the fight, we destroyed half their ships and disabled most of the others. But we also took a hit we lost twenty-five percent of our forces. In any event I should be wrapped up in fifteen minutes." "Excellent, make sure you capture the lead ships, I want to make a point later, also when you're done meet me in the prison block, I'm going to interrogate our Jedi prisoner." "Of course sir." The holo closed and I had to take a breather, the Jedi I fought took all I had to fight her. I could barely hold her; it was actually good thing that the men came when they did or else it would have ended quite differently. I decided to step outside to collect myself, but when I did I find Asajj Ventress with a hand on her hip. "Hey Asajj, lovely and scary as usual." "Flattery is not going to get you anywhere with me, just wanted to say nice work. You handled yourself well in the field, and what surprise me was that your fight against a powerful Jedi went as it did. Well done." "You mean to tell me you saw everything, and did nothing to help?! There were plenty of time I could have used your help. Why didn't you… I almost lost to that Jedi." She started to smile. "But that's what's surprising, you didn't. You have single handedly took down not one but two of the stronger Jedi." "Yea well I have to interrogate those Jedi. Care to join me." "Lead the way." She is too smirked, it irritated me. My chest started to hurt but I shrugged it off.

Shaak Ti

They took me to an underground prison, and it was massive, as I looked around I noticed a few of them looked out of place, but everyone recognized me as being a Jedi. They were calling for blood, and I hope they don't get the chance. I then noticed an open cell that had blood stains everywhere, and wondered what could have been the cause of that. Then I came up to another cell in which case they opened. They attach a collar around my neck and threw me inside the cell, then closed it. "Jedi scum, I hope the Margrave kills you, or better yet give you to us so we can have a little fun." His smile gave me the creeps as I would prefer death before they laid a hand on me. I turned around to find Luminara. "So safe to say that the plan didn't work." She commented. "Yea and apparently they have been busy lately." "Have you encounter the human in their ranks?" she asked. "Yea, he is very skilled if yet undisciplined." Yet why did I felt uneasy. I defeated him, but right there at the last moment, it was like the force drew in on him in which he used it on me. He may be as powerful as Anakin, but I'm hardly in a position to be thinking of testing his blood. Me and Luminara both tried to come up with a plan to escape but before we could get anywhere we were greeted by a Togorian. "Listen up Jedi you are about to be greeted by our Margrave. You should be honor that he would even consider seeing you, I suggest you cooperate with him, otherwise the consequences may be…unpleasant." I didn't know what to expect to come around the corner, I expected s large togorian or maybe even the lady in the throne room. In any event to see the human that I fought was actually the leader of these people I was quite surprise. "Thank you Kotkin, but is this really necessary." He held up a small remote, which I assume goes to our collar. "Sir its common practice, for stubborn and dangerous prisoners." "I see. I am going inside, when they don't cooperate use it. Increase power each time as well." "Of course sir." Well so much for stealing the remote. The ray shields lower to let this Margrave in, then it was raised again. "Well first thing first let's introduce ourselves shall, we wouldn't want to be too formal am I right. I must admit, calling me Margrave is a bit weird but I rather you address me as Devin. Would you be so kind as to tell me your names?" I was thrown off by his friendly attitude I looked at Luminara and she was as confused as I was. So I decided to stand up and bow slightly. My name is Shaak Ti, and my companion here is Lumina Unduli. It's a pleasure to meet you." Luminara stood up when I introduced her. "Excellent, now that that's over with. Why are you here and right did you have to attack my people?" I couldn't answer that. Then our collars gave us painful shock. "Ahhhhh!" When it finally stop we were both limped over trying to catch our breath. "I won't ask again." He says with all seriousness. "We came here to push the separatist off world and take it for the Republic." I reluctantly say. "Well see that wasn't so hard now was it. Only theirs a problem with that plan, well several problems. But here the thing. Have you seen any droids whatsoever, no? Because their none to be had. We may be allied with the separatist but they are still not welcome on the planet beyond usual checkups. You are less invited considering you're not even allowed in our space. Which also, there is a matter of you killing a lot of my people, for someone who claims to be for peace, you seem to wage a lot of wars." "We fight to end the war, to bring peace, the Sith will only want to bestow chaos." "Peace hah." He laughed. "From where I'm standing the Sith didn't invade my planet, the Sith didn't commit mass genocide to my people. The SITH didn't harm the people I hold most dear.!" The metal walls started to shake as though he was about to crush this cell. His anger was boiling but his compassion is there, I can feel it. If only the circumstances were different we could teach him the truth. I could only hang my head down. He turns around and begins to walk out, but stopped at the door. "Well remember that lady you fought and injured today in the throne room, she in med bay being treated for her injuries. Your life is now tied to hers, pray that she survives, for if she doesn't, I will make sure you will suffer before you die." He then walked out the cell. I want to believe we are doing what needs to be done, but there are cases like these where I have to wonder. Are we truly doing this for peace, or has events been set in motion that we don't know about yet. Whatever it maybe I was a little more motivated to find a way out.

Devin Smith Pov

My chest was hurting really bad but I had to go to med bay to check on the condition on Celene. Upon reaching Celene I see her attached to a monitor. Her heart rate was stable but she still hasn't woken up yet. "What's her condition." I ask the doctor. "I did all I can, but she was broken up pretty bad. It's up to her now." So it's that bad. I sat next to her holding her hand. I curse at myself for not being stronger, I just hope that she can pull through. Then my chest started to hurt bad again and groaned in pain. The doctor took noticed and decided to check on me. "Sir you need to lay down here so I can treat your injuries." "I'm fine." "Sir I must insist otherwise you may not survive to see her recovery." I couldn't allow that. I have to be there when she up, so I got up and laid on a vacant medical bed. I laid down and the doctor injected me with some medicine. "You going to feel drowsy so it's probably best to go and close your eyes. By the time you wake up you should be fully healed." "Alright do what you have to, but your priority is Celene." "As you wish."

I felt the drowsiness and went on ahead and closed my eyes. When I did I fell into deep sleep, but I felt myself somewhere else. I opened my eyes to see a dark open sky. I sat up and notice that there was a light fog on the floor. I stood up and look around, the sun was up but the whole area was still dark red, like it is filled with an evil presence. I saw someone in front of me, and I think she see me but I am not sure. She walks away and I follow after her. When I reached to where she was before I saw her again going into a huge structure. When I looked in I saw green smoke everywhere, I tried to find out where it coming from but it was hard when its everywhere. I turned around to find a women staring at me. She had on a blood red cloak and hoodie. "Well isn't this a surprise." Her voice echo around me, both feminine and demonic, it kind of scared me. "Who, who are you?" She smiles. "Well I am many things, but you may call me Mother Talzin."

 **Didn't expect that did you, i love putting out surprise appearance, but then your going to ask what the significance of her in this story, well you will have to wait. My next post will be twelve days before Christmas, so you better be counting up, or count down, whichever floats your boat. Also i am still taking any author request you may have so if you would like a story written, hit me up with a pm. See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**We are back it is now the start of the Twelve days of Christmas, that means it is time for another chapter. We are now dealing with the aftermath of Devin first war. Ready to see what happens?**

Apprentice of the Sith

Devin Smith Pov

Mother Talzin, is that a title or does she actually have children. "What am I doing here, what is this place." I asked. She gently placed a hand on my face. "All in good time, but for the meantime, keep a close eye on the people arounds you." What does she mean, is someone else going to get hurt? Before I could ask she poked my forehead and my body became limp, I feel backwards but instead of hitting the floor I shot straight up out of the medical bed. I looked around frantically, noticing it was dark and the doctor wasn't around. "Bad dreams boy." I look at the darkest corner of the room to find Asajj. "I told you not to call me that." I responded annoyed. "Whatever, just thought I would be nice enough to ask for once." "You, nice!" I mocked. "The only think nice about you is your body." I mumbled under my breath. "What was that?" she asked if it was an insult. "Nothing, forget it." I said as I got up. I walked over to Celene to check on her. "She woke up earlier but the doc recommend her to sleep for the time being." I was relieved to hear it, but now I have two Jedi to deal with. "Alright looks like the Jedi are free to go." "You are just going to let go after what they did? Why not take revenge on them?" She asked "Oh they will pay a price. Set three clones up for a public execution. Not only will I sow fear into the republic, but this display will discourage anyone from invading." I actually felt gleeful. War, interrogation, executions, heck even causing fear in everyone, it all made me happy. I felt like I'm outside of myself, but it all felt natural, why. "Interesting, I will make sure to attend. In the meantime, I have other matters to attend to." As she walked by I said, "While your speaking to Doku tell him I'm ready to join the separatist army." She stopped for a minute then and continued on without saying a word. I decided to be with Celene until she woke again, as I was leaning on her bed I drifted back off to sleep.

Asajj Ventress Pov

That kid, he may not know it, but he is slowly thinking like a Sith. If this keep up he will truly be one of us by this time next year. Though him we will better control things going on Togoria, but his attachment to Celene may prove to be dangerous later. I open a holo communication to Doku. "Master." "Assassin, I hear the battle went well. What news do you bring." He inquired. "The boy is learning rapidly, and his instincts are of that I never seen before. Through chaos he finds order, and with every close defeat he becomes stronger. He fought two of the more skilled Jedi and defeated them. He currently has them prisoner." He looked shocked, and took time to process this. "Interesting, if he joins us, he will be a valuable asset, see to it that he extended an invite." "That won't be necessary, he has already asked to join the separatist." "This is most pleasing news. I will send a ship to you. Take care of your apprentice, he may very well be a key to this war." The holo call ended. Here I thought this job will be boring, but why must I be stuck with this guy. At least he can hold his own in a fight, but what does that girl see in him. I was pondering while I made my way back to my ship now in the space dock. Then I shook my head realizing I was thinking too much about my apprentice.

Shaak Ti Pov

"Ahhhhhhh!" Me and Luminara cry out in pain as out shock collar activated. Then it stops leaving us breathing hard. "Next time you think about escaping, try not to use the most obvious way out." Our jailer said before he walks off. "So what now, we can't exactly trust the words of Devin can we?" Luminara asked. "I believe we have no other choice, and if it's our time, then may the force guide us to the next life." "I see, then we should get some rest, we will need it for tomorrow." Luminara picked a spot against the wall and closed her eyes. I however meditated on today's event, how our attempt on making a swift victory turned in to a long, bloody defeat. According to Luminara, after I left the enemy forces rallied. The boy lead the charge, and was somehow able to match Luminara skill. Then he somehow hurries back to the city defeated our walkers, and got to the throne room just in time to face me. He was beaten, but somehow in the end, his force pressure became dense and used it to keep me in stasis. Though had I had time I could have broken free, but fate had other plans. Though the thing that puzzled me is that he had the eyes that are both pure and corrupted. His need to protect his people is very evident, he cares for them. But I believe because of Sith influence he has been feed lies. I hope that he can reasoned with, if given the chance I could perhaps make him see the truth of the people he serves. I stopped my meditation and went and rested, for tomorrow my life may end before I could save another.

"Hey wake up Jedi! Time for judgement." A guardswoman shouted. We woke up and tried to get up, until our collars activated. "Ahhhhh!" "Hurry up, we haven't got all day." We got up a little quicker this time. We exited the cell to be in the company of six guards and then proceeded to be escorted out the underground prison. We were then taken to the execution ground located somewhere in the middle of the city. There we saw three of the clones strapped to the wall, and surrounding them was a massive crowd of people. "Ah here comes our next prisoners, the famous Jedi!" We looked up to find Devin on an elevated hill, along with the queen and Asajj who had her usual evil look. "Behold Jedi the execution ground where you shall stand in judgement." They push us up to the walls and strapped us to it next to the clones. "You and your commanders have caused great harm to my people, and it has been decided that I make the final decision on your fate. But first let me make an example of how grave your crimes are." He took a bow off his back and drew his arrow, when he shot it pierced the head of a trooper on the far end of the wall, with dead accuracy. "And just so you didn't grasp the situation." He pulled back two arrows and killed the remaining two clone at the same time with the same accuracy. "You stand in judgment for leading the republic forces on the ground killing my people under false pretense. Any last words." He asked. I decided to accept it and by the look of Luminara so did she. I was prepared to accept the judgement of the victims of the war. "Very well." I saw him pulled back two arrows at aimed them at us, I closed my eyes waiting. The crowd was cheering calling for our blood. I felt a rush of wind and heard a thump beside my head and the crowd became quiet. I opened my eyes to find an arrow really close next to my head. I looked next to me to find that it was the same case for Luminara. Then I looked back at Devin who proceeded to jump down, and make his way through the crowd and up the execution ground. Only one word came to mind. "Why?" "I told you that your life was tied to that women, and since she alive and well, so shall you be." "So you plan to let us go, even though the rest of your people demands we be killed?" Luminara asked. "Well among other than things, I couldn't kill two skilled fighters, but know this I spared your life, but if I ever catch you or the republic in our space again I won't be as merciful. You keep the republic away from my system and I wont regret sparing your lives." "Very well." He walked away and summoned his men to release us. "We already told your ship to come pick you up so let's get you to the landing zone." We were escorted outside the city with angry eyes watching us. I am grateful that he honors his promises but I still believe this wont the last time I be seeing him. As soon as we were outside the city we see a gunship touch down. The door opened up to reveal Plo Koon, but before we were allowed to leave we were made to turn around and face Devin once more. "Before you go…" he clicked a button making the collars detach and fall off. "...you might want these." He tossed our lightsabers and we caught them. We bowed respectfully to Devin then made our way to the ship, before taking off. "Are you two alright?" Plo asked. "We been better." Luminara says. Then I asked "What the status of our fleet?" "It's bad we lost eighty-five percent our fleet, the few ships we have are barely holding together, few will be lucky to jump to hyperspace. But we should be ready in ten minutes."

Twenty minutes later

It took longer to get the fleet's hyperspace drive up and running but we are now underway. I am making my report to the rest of the council and telling them all that has transpired. "This new foe may prove troublesome if what you say is true." Mace Windu bluntly stated. "Yet why did he show more sensitive side. Any Sith we encounter would loath to show any weakness, even at the cost of someone close to them." Obi wan also attentively stated. "Quick to corrupt, the Sith are. Capture him, we must." Yoda looked deep in thought. "Return to Kamino, you should, contact you, we will, should anything arises." I bowed to the council and the holo call ended. Yoda seems to be trouble by the news. I just hope it's not anything serious. I proceed to my quarters to freshen up. As I walk in the shower, I tried to pick apart what he said 'among other than things, I couldn't kill two skilled fighters.' What did he mean by that? Not to mention his eyes, it showed a sort of loneliness, but also a feeling of isolation. I have only seen but only once before, from an acquaintance of mine. I just hope that I have a chance to talk to him, if anything to help him understand that he is working with liars and thieves. They will strive to take his soul and make him a tool for the empire to use and dispose of when they are done. I decided to shakes these troublesome thoughts from my head for the time being and get some rest.

Devin Smith Pov

The Republic has finally left our system, they wasted no time getting started with the cleanup so therefore I was not needed anymore. So I was making my way out the war room and was walking towards the medical bay, when I was stopped by Kanira. "Devin, a word please." "Of course, what is it?" "Why did you let those two go." "Enough blood has been spilt, I only wanted to make a point. Those two are skilled fighter and someone could benefit from them. It just didn't feel right to erase such knowledge because of an act of foolishness." She looks at me as if trying to find a crack in my words. "Then I believe our people will also understand, because there has been unrest ever since you let the Jedi go." "I figured as much, that's why I'll be leaving soon." "Leaving, why!?" "So I can get stronger. Once again I was too weak to protect you. In order for me to keep you and Celene safe I must travel off world." "I…I understand, then I hope you safe travel so you may come home." "Thank you." I bowed my head to her, but she places her hands on either side of my face and gave a kiss. She smiles as she walks off "Come on, Celene should be up by now." As we walked in we saw Celene getting dressed. She turned around a saw us. "Hello beautiful, how are you feeling." I asked. "I'm feel better, but I should be asking you the same thing. The doctor told me you faced the Jedi and received some major injuries." "Yea but it was no big deal, I been in worse, recently..." I tried to laugh it off but I seem to upset her. "I'm sorry." "For what. It nothing that anyone could do to make it better, heck I almost didn't make it myself." I walked up to her and embraced her. "Besides if wasn't for the fact I had to protect you and Kanira I wouldn't of have the strength to keep going." By the time I finish saying that Kanira came up and joined the embrace. I may be an outsider here, but I consider them like family. Then we release the group hug because we all wanted return to privacy of our room.

I proceeded to go get cleaned up and wore my sweatpants. I exited out to find the ladies talking, then they notice me. "Shower open." "We will try not to be long." Then the bathroom door closed. I decided to take the time to go through the mission reports, casualties, war compensations. The family notice is going to be the worst. I placed a hand on my head thinking about how many more people are going to grow up without their parents because of this war. As I was writing up the report I felt arms embracing me. Celene and Kanira were both embracing me, not a stitch on either of them. "Working on the reports?" Celene askes as she walks around and sits on my lap. I was trying my best to stay calm, but one does not do so when in the presence of two voluptuous ladies. "Yea its very tedious." Celene grabbed the pad and set on table. "Then let's give you something more pleasurable to look at." The both pulled me away from the table and tossed me onto the bed. I guess I'm done working wither I want to or not. They climbed up on top of the bed stared at me as though they were about to pounce. Celene pulled my pants, and stroke my length, using her tongue to wrap around my cock before taking it into her mouth. Kanira on the other hand came further up, she pressed her chest against mine as she gave me a deep kiss. I had a hand on Celene head and another in between Kanira legs rubbing her moist pussy. I was in heaven; I could not have asked for a better life. I lift my hand and use the force to turn off the lights. Celene sat up and slid my dick inside her. As she bounced on my dick, Kanira got on top of my chest burying my head in between her chest while she moans from me fingering her. I love my life, I really do. But in order to keep this life I have to leave it to become stronger. It's unfortunately, but life is often unfair, and it proven to be so again. The next morning, I woke up sore as usual, but I had to continue training for I'm not strong enough yet. Asajj told me that it should arrive in three days, but I refuse to tell Celene about it. I don't want her to try to talk me out of it or make any fool hearty decision.

Three days later.

Asajj Ventress Pov

I evaded Devin's attack and knocked him on the floor. "What's the matter with you, you suck more than usual today." Celene and Kanira been aiming for him every chance they get, doesn't take a genius to figure out what going on. But even when that was the case he at least put some amount of shitty effort into training. "It's nothing let's keep going." He rushed in for an attack I didn't have to nothing but step over to the side and trip him back to the ground. "Bull shit it's nothing." He sighed heavily. "I'm worried about my people." He worried about something as trivial as that. "What, you think they can't survive without you? Hah! Listen they survive before you got here, and they will survive long after your gone, you got that? Good, now pay the fuck attention?" I charged at him getting three hits in his torso followed by two in the head and then I grabbed him and threw him into the tree. I started to walk up to him to see if he was still alive, but when I got close he started to stand up again. He fixed his eyes on me and has his fist raised, he was beaten and could hardly stand but was willing to keep going. I have to say he keeps impressing me, he may be weak but he is unrelenting. "That's enough take a break." He collapsed back down tired. "Where are we going first anyway" he asked. "The Null system, the republic is pushing our forces there, we are to report there and show the idiots how to fight." "How long is the trip?" "It's twelve hours to get there, and if you don't slow me down it might take a month." "Hah, not only will I keep up, but I will have your back." I had to laugh at that "Oh that's rich, we will see little man. You better head back and get ready, our ship will be arriving soon." After he left my thoughts drifted back to my old Jedi master, he reminded me so much that I caught myself smiling. Why am I smiling, he was just another brat, yet I feel comfortable around him, why? I had not much time to think about it as I had to get my ship ready to depart.

Devin Smith Pov

When I finally told Celene about me leaving off world to say she was upset was an understatement. "I have to go in order to become stronger and I can't do it here." I tried to explain. "I don't care! You need to stay here with us, I won't let you go!" "Celene try to be reasonable, if I stay here I probably won't be to keep you two safe upon the next attack." "Then take us with you." "You know I can't do that." "Why not! We can stay with you, and you can go and train like you need to." Then Kanira interjected. "If we go with Devin we will most likely be a distraction and put him in greater danger, possibly getting him killed. Would you want that?" Celene paused at that thought. "No, it's just not fair. Everyone I cared about always die because of this war. I don't want to lose him too." "After everything that has happened, do you honestly think I will die now, when I have someone to live for." She sighs heavily. "Fine, but you better come back, first chance you get." Jeez sounds more like a mom than a wife. "Of course, and to prove that I will come back, take this." I gave her my sword from home. "This is from my home planet, it's not as strong as the sword you gave me but it is the most valuable thing I carry. I want you to hold onto it for me, till I get back." She took the sword and partially drew it, getting a good look at it. She took off her necklace and held it out to me, and I just now notice it was shining, the deep green jewel was radiating like a dim light. "Then take this, it belonged to my mother." I looked at her, knowing what it means to her. "I can't take this. I mean, if it belongs to your mother…." She placed a finger over my mouth to shush me, then grabbed my hand and place the necklace in my hand. As it hit my palm I notice it pulsated almost like a heartbeat, what is this thing she's giving me. As if reading my mind. "It's called the Heart of the Forest. I want you to take it, so that it will always bring you back to me." I looked at Celene then stared at the Jewel. It's a little girlish for my taste but I took it, and placed it around my neck, and under my shirt. It was warm, almost to the point of burning, but then it was as though my body was more relaxed. "I promise I will take good care of it." With that I gave both Celene and Kanira a kiss goodbye and left out the room. As soon as I turn the corner I see Asajj waiting there against the wall. "Finally said all your goodbyes." She sounds a little irritated. "Yea, let's get going." I left to go to the space dock, with Asajj trailing behind. When I arrived I see Kotkin and a small compliment of soldiers giving what looks like a sendoff. "Mr. Kotkin." I greeted. "Devin, sir I wish you well on your travels." "Thank you I wish you well here too. I also have a favor to ask." "Anything sir." "Keep an eye on the ladies for me. If Either of them go I want at least a fleet to go with them. And in case they deny the fleet I want them shadowed, in case they need help." "Of course sir." With that said I joined Asajj on the ship, which as soon as I entered it the hatch closed and took off.

We flew out into space to join a larger ship, from what I learned is a separatist ship. Looked like a potato with several needles pointed out the front. As we landed I notice a lot of droids and maybe a few human and non-human crewmen. The hatched open, and as Asajj exited a droid greeted her. "Welcome back mistress, Count Doku wishes to speak with you as soon as possible." "Droid, show my apprentice to his quarters." "When you're done come to the command deck, I'm sure you'll eventually find it." I had to roll my eyes at that little comment. But I responded, "Yes, Master."

Asajj Ventress Pov

After Devin left with the droid I made my way to the command deck. To see what Doku wanted. As I entered the command deck I was greeted by the ship's captain. "Greetings Mistress, I trust all is well." "Well enough that I don't kill for wasting my time, set a course for the Null system and engage hyper drive." "Right away mistress." As he carried out my order I went into the comms room and activated the holo-terminal. "Ah Asajj, I wonder if you will decide to contact me. How is our investment." "He is getting situated as we speak. His skills have improved though lacks real war combat skills. His attached to a couple of the induvial is troubling it, he's become distracted by them, I fear if it continues it may compromise him." I objectively stated. "I see, then at one point, it may be required for their elimination." "Master if we eliminate them, it may turn his rage on us." "Not if we give him a point of his anger." He plans to hire someone else to do the deed and cover up the fact we did so. We lose the dead weight and gain more of his power too. "Very well, we are in route to the Null system. We should be there in twelve hours." "When you get there work with Lord Tarkim. Him and his apprentice will be working with you. I hope you bring success to the Sith empire." The holo call ended. This may be a problem; I didn't expect having to work with another Sith. I don't know if Devin can act like a Sith, he been too polite. I need to find a way to make him more vocal at least. Just then I hear a commotion. As I exit the room I was in, a crewman hit the wall next to me, I look over to find Devin holding the Captain in a force grip. "Listen very closely because I will only say this once. You and everyone else shall refer me as Mr. Smith, anyone caught calling me anything else and I will splatter the room with your blood. Do you understand." "Y-Yes Mr. Smith, I understand completely." the captain was truly terrified. "Good." He released him and made sure to keep his distance. Then he spotted me and walked over, I couldn't help but smile. "Hey master, you said you wanted me to meet you here, so what up." "Our mission is in the null system, but we are going to be join by another master and apprentice. While you will only follow my orders I want you to respect them." "Sure as long as they don't insult me, I can manage." "Excellent, your free to look around or whatever, but then you need to rest, once we arrive you will be very busy." "Yes master." With that, I did a final check on everything then retired to my quarters.

Devin Pov

Four hours later

Eight hours till arrival

The ship was big, huge even, if I didn't have a holo map I would easily get lost. I would thank the droid for the map but it would be hard to find the one out of a million. I decided it would be best if I returned to my room so I can sharpen and clean my weapons. Both my sword and the sword of my predecessor was dulled from that fight I had to endure, so I sharpen and cleaned them. Next to having them, I also have my bow with eight arrows left, and a brand new blaster. I might leave my bow here when we go on mission. As I get ready to go to bed an image pop back into my head. The last time I went to sleep I saw…Mother Talzin? I wonder if my master would know who it was. I been hearing other voices but she the only think that came in clear. But as I close my eyes I just chopped it up to me going crazy. The pulse from the necklace Celene gave lured me into a deep sleep.

Shaak Ti

Kamino

I was currently in a holo call pertaining to the situation to the Null system. Apparently its going well there, they are getting close to claiming the planet for the republic. But I was distracted, my thoughts were on the ship I saw on Togoria, but more than that on the human I saw there as well. "Master Shaak Ti." Obi wan called to me with concern in his eyes. "Hmm, my apologizes Master Obi Wan. I will send a garrison force to help hold the planet once Tagon successfully win the battle." He nodded to confirm this but his worry was still evident. "Master Shaak Ti, is everything alright, you seem to be distracted." Mace asked. "I'm fine Master Mace, I may be overworking myself." By the look on his face I could tell he didn't buy it, but accepted it all the same. "Rest, you should. Tiring this war can be." I bowed and took his advice as I left the holo call. Why is this bothering me I couldn't tell, so I retired to my room to meditate to help clear my thoughts and then got some rest.

Devin Smith Pov

One hour till arrival

I was up and brushed up on our forces id so I wouldn't shoot the wrong one on the field, I can no tell, which one were the B1 battle droids, which one was B2 and then the famous droidekas, the only thing that was bugging me was this Mother Talzin person is, so I asked were Asajj room was at. I was outside the door and was about to knock but then stopped myself. You know that tingly feeling when you're about to do something and you know something bad is about to happen, well I had that feeling, it was working overtime to. I wanted to ask about this mysterious person I seem to meet in my dream, but then again I don't know if this question was worth my life. So I…

 **Oh man, this is intense what will he find behind closed doors, Perhaps he will see his master naked begging him to take her...nah too much to hope for...or is it? Then againhe might just find a empty room and has to begin his search around the ship for answers. There only one way to find out...no its not to pm me what happens. Its in the next chapter! See you then.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow I didnt expect to get so many reviews about about how i left you hanging. I guess i know now know how to get evryone riled up. Now for those of you who been asking about him having more powers, let me go ahead and say that he will have powers that neither Sith nor Jedi could ever hope to have. But in order to get their i have to build him up, you know get him to start with known abilities. Now here is the next chapter.**

Rise of Lord Decimus, Slayer of the Jedi

Devin Smith Pov

I knocked on the door, though no one answered. Now you would think that 'Hey maybe she already up and at the bridge, or maybe still sleep.' I decided to go in, and look around. It was dark and dull; she could really benefit from an interior decorator. I really shouldn't be looking around but I was already in here, might as well explore a little, though I should take care not to move anything. I look on her nightstand to find a picture, I assume it was here when she was younger, but it also looked like that her first master was a Jedi. I wonder what happen to him, maybe it related to why she joined the Sith. She looked happy, I see her smile from time to time, but this has to be the brightest she ever smiled. Mabey in time I can see it again. I looked inside the drawer to find something very interesting, a nice cute pair of underwear I imagined Asajj wearing this, and had to say it was a hard picture to draw, but a nice one all the same. Then all of a sudden a hear a door opening. I looked over to see Asajj, naked as she can be, drying off with a towel, then she spotted me. Three things that alone would be bad. One, I entered the room without asking. Two I went looking around at things I shouldn't have seen. Three and the gravest of them all was that I was caught her, naked as she could be. I did the only thing I that made sense to do when caught in such a situation…I ran, I heard the angry scream behind me. She threw several things at me, one of them hit my leg. I fell over but got up quickly and ran out the door and down the hall.

Asajj Ventress Pov

Ten Minutes ago

In the shower is probably the only place where I can have peace and quiet, I don't have to worry about keeping up appearance. Even though I enjoy the rage, the bloodlust, I need to relax once in a while. I wonder if what Master Narec would think of Devin, he's like it him in a way. I left the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off, when I left the bathroom I find Devin not only in my room, but looking at my panties. Then I realize he was looking at me with no clothes on, he must have realized this too because he started to run. I threw several items at of him to stop him, one of which tripped his legs. What amazed me was the fact that it only slowed him down, but he still managed to get away. I went over to dresser where he was at, of all the things he had to see it had to be the most embarrassing piece. I got dressed and went on a mad manhunt. I would notify the droids but I don't want to bother having to explain to them why and how. Beside it's more interesting and fun this way, I ran through the halls, and straight for his quarters. I look around but he wasn't there. I was searching in every room he would have access to, the cargo holds, the mess. One hour in was getting tired of searching for him, and I had to admit, he was good at hiding. I searched the launch bay, I felt he was close yet he still eluded me, that is until I looked up to find he was on a ventilation shaft. He tried to run, but I forced him down by bringing down the shaft he was on. As he fell hard I closed in on him, I had plenty of time to ponder what I should do with him. Torture him, twist him, airlock, oh decisions, decisions. He got up and try to run again, so I forced push him in a corner away from prying eyes. His eyes were that of a frighten man, one that I would get off of if it was anyone else. Strangely enough it saddens me, curious. I don't feel pity for someone under my mercy why do I feel it for him. He was trapped, and to make sure he understands, I lift him off his feet using the force. I decided to just ask. "What did you see?" I already know what he wants he saw, but I just wanted to make a point. He started to open his mouth but I cut him off "And if you say nothing I will kill you right now." He averted his gaze slightly but answered "W-Well, I-I saw the picture on your nightstand, the one when you and your Jedi friend." Jeez he saw that too, only Doku knows about my old master, now my apprentice knows, but I wasn't done yet. "And? What else?!" "I-I" He sighs heavily. "I saw the panties in the drawer, and I saw you fully naked." He avoided eye contact as he said that. "Is that all?" "I-Yes that is all I saw." He not going to say his thoughts on it, I don't know if I should be angry or disappointed. "Speak of it to no one." I said as serious as I can "Wouldn't dream of it." "Good now get yourself ready to depart we leave in forty-five minutes." I released him then walked away. I may find a way to use this incident to twist him more into the Sith. Poor Celene had to fall in love with the one person we need, now she may end up dying for it. Oh well not my problem, all I need to worry about now is getting this kid stronger. When his power is at his Apex we will kill Celene to unleash his rage power. All that power that kid going to have, and I will be the one to direct it. I couldn't stop smiling, hell I might kill her myself to make sure it is done.

Devin Smith Pov

I'm safe, I thought she was going to kill me, she probably played with the idea. I leaned up against the wall trying to catch my breath. I watched as she walked off, and the image of her naked popped back in. Granted she looks very attractive but it's going to take a while before I can look at her again. Then I saw her coming back fast. "Forgot something." She says. Before I could ask what she suckered punch me so hard I thought my jaw was going come off. She then left again. I went to get my stuff together and got ready to leave out.

One hour later

The ride over to the LZ was both a mess and awkward, you know almost being shot down a couple times…. among other things. Nonetheless we made our way to our contact, Lord Tarkim. "Ah, the famous Asajj Ventress, I heard so much about you, it is quite an honor to meet you." he greeted. "Lord Tarkim, nice to see competent Sith still around." I felt another presence watching me, I don't know who but they were close. Then I felt the lord eyes on me. "Who is this if I may ask." "This is Devin Smith, my apprentice." I bowed to him respectfully. "Ah I see, a pleasure to meet you." "The pleasure is mine, but may I ask, are you going to introduce us to your friend or do I need to drag them out." The I heard laughter, out of nowhere a human showed up. "Impressive chump, you may be something useful after all, the name Godor. Bow down to me chump for you are looking at the future Darth." Not another one… "Chump, tell me how many battles have you been in." I hesitantly answered "One." "Hah, I been in dozens of battles kill hundreds of clones." "Did you fight any Jedi?" "That I haven't, this will be my first." "Then we are done, it's clear that you will die long before me." "What was that Chump." He asked. "All brawn no brain, mixed with short term memory loss, bad combination." He got so mad his face was getting red. "You are the one who will die." He lunged at me but I held him with the force, quite easily in fact he tried to resist but couldn't break free. "Let me go! Let me go you insect." I heard Asajj faintly giggling. "Master are all Sith apprentice like this boastful toad here." I asked. "Eh, more or less." She replied. "Can I kill him." "I can never tell you to kill a fellow Sith." She can never tell me to, but she didn't say I couldn't do it. "Let me tell you a secret I faced not one but two Jedi, I faced them on a planet wide invasion, and I stopped them. So if you ever think about killing me you better make sure your strong enough to do so, by yourself at least." I pushed him into a stack of crates knocking him out. I looked back to Lord Tarkim who was glaring at me. "My apologies Lord Tarkim." "No child it is I who should apologies for letting his ignorance go so far, truth is that he never was allowed to face the Jedi because they would cut him down before he would get the chance." Wow this dude is pathetic, then out of nowhere I saw a rocket coming our way. I ran out in between the missile and the masters and tried to stop it. I tried to force push it away but it was still coming, it was just pushing too but I was determined to stop it. I let out an angry yell as I put everything I had into it. Then lighting shot out of my hand, not only stopping the missile but destroying it. I turned to face the masters. "Good work Mr. Smith, now we need to secure the area, take a squad of battle droids if you need them. "Thank you master, this will improve the search speed." I should be back soon."

Asajj Ventress Pov

Ten minutes ago.

I'll be honest seeing my apprentice showing Godor his place was very amusing. The fact that Tarkim didn't stop him made me figured he knew where this was going. Then I notice a rocket man lining up a shot, but apparently so did my apprentice, since he tried to stop a speeding rocket. Me and Tarkim could of as easily jumped out the way, but we wanted to see what happen. He tried hard until lighting shoot out his hands destroying the missile. Tarkim gave him the assignment of securing the area. As my apprentice went off to complete his assignment he turned to face me. "Quite the apprentice you have there, he's young yet he can command the force to such a degree. Where did you find him at?" "Don't know, he resisted Count Doku force persuade. Without that we are left to his discretion of telling us about him. But we found him on Togoria strangely enough, became their leader even." I explained. "Hmmm, well he said he faced two Jedi, but how did that battle came to be." "His initial reaction was that of a coward ready to run, but somewhere right before he ran his facial expression change, acted like he was hearing something. When he finally stopped, he rally his men and attacked full frontal not only winning the battle but also capturing the first Jedi. This continued throughout all the battles he was in, fighting like a veteran on his first war fight. When he was about to loss to the second Jedi his force pressure swelled abnormally and then put the second Jedi in a form of stasis. The mission was a success as he won both space and ground battles." As I was talking he had a face like he knew something. "What?" I bluntly asked. "Hmm, if I tell you what may be happening to him, you must keep this a secret from Doku." "Depends on if it's worth my time." "It is, you apprentice may be experiencing force calling, people long since dead coming to him to speak and guide him on what to do. Their only two ways to do this, the one more common way is to go to the tomb and bind the spirit soul to our body. The other rarer way is simply being powerful enough, even amongst the Sith, that fact is rare. It is for told that there will be one, born of force of a darken world. The rawness of the dark and the wisdom of the light, some say Revan was looking to become that but failed when he realized that his power has reached its peak. If Devin is this prophecy, not only will he be strong enough to defeat the Jedi order, but he will herald a new age of the Sith." If he became that powerful, he can kill the emperor and take his throne and I will be at the top by his side. But how to do this without Doku finding out my intentions, I'll have to worry about that later right now I need to win his favor and make him stronger. "I will keep this a secret for now, but how will I know you won't tell anyone else?" "Good point I told you what you needed, my fate is in your hands. Should you choose to end it, make sure you get my apprentice too without me he will have no one to learn his place." "I believe his fate in more or less in my padawan hands." He laughed at that. "True, though it would be hilarious, an apprentice to an apprentice." Just then Devin came back. "Masters, all forces have been eliminated, this site is secured again." "Excellent young one, come we need to discuss our next move. We have lots to do, and lots of Jedi to kill before we can retake this planet." Just then Godor woke up and decided to join us. Too say he was pissed off at Devin was an understatement but he made sure to keep his distance, unless he wants a repeat of what happened.

Celene Pov

It's been four weeks since he left but I already miss him. He been holo calling me whenever he has the chance to make sure I am ok. He tells me all the battles he been experiencing and all the troubles he has with command. I'm glad he's doing well but I have yet to tell him about a little surprise. I wanted to tell him now, but I want only him to hear, so I will wait till he gets back. I left the room to get something to eat because I had someone else to feed now, but whenever I leave the room I am escort by both my guards and a small company of men from the flagship. Everywhere I go I being escorted courtesy of Devin no doubt, as troublesome as it is, it may be necessary. Devin told me that it taking longer than he thought and it will probably be another month or two before he gets back. It annoyed me that the Jedi are keeping my love away. But it can't be help. "Duchess Celene." Oh yea this title…it was decided since my mate was the margrave and we already have a queen, that I should assume the title as Duchess, a damming title if you ask me. Everyone acts like I'm too important to do my job as royal guard captain. "Please guardswomen just call me Celene, or guard captain if you prefer." I stated. "Madam I can't do that." "No? Of course not." I hate this title. "What is it." "Dignitaries have arrived to discuss their shipment of Scimitars." "Right tell them to go ahead and stock up, make sure all protocols are done and recheck them." "Right away madam." I sighed heavily at how much has change, I can't walk outside as normal, where people use to wave and speak to me, they now bow and avoid, probably to make sure they don't cause trouble. No matter I will still attend to the people whether they are comfortable with me or not. After all it's still my duty as a Royal Guard Captain. Until they come to decision wither to let me keep such a title or not. I love Devin dearly, but he has put me in a difficult spot, because I sorely don't like being treated as a princess. It took forever for them to stop when I was a candidate, now it's actually happen I don't think it's ever going away.

Shaak Ti Pov.

Two months later.

I being hearing reports about Devin being sighted in the null system. From what I been hearing not only has he been causing trouble but he is pretty much single handedly retaken the planet, along with Asajj. I would request to go but I'm preoccupied training the clones, we just got started with their final test and they need my insight on how it should be done. I doubt my two associates will get along either. I also hear that six of our fellow Jedi has died there, all skilled fighters too. This is troubling, I feel sorry for the loss of the Jedi, but I also feel sorry that Devin, someone who is purely innocent person, caught up in the separatist lies. I'm at a loss who to wish safety for.

Devin Smith Pov

I dodged a blaster fire and slice through one…. two…. three clones, jumping into the air to kick one in the head before stabbing him. "Master how much further are we." I see her in the air and then landing on a clone using her light saber to stab him, she proceeded to cut through about ten more before answering. "We are close, should right over that ridge." We were approaching the final stronghold and resistance was heavy. Clones everywhere, it was amazing we were making any progress at all. While I was pushing through the lines full frontal, Asajj was up in the trees to give a heads up warning to anything nasty coming our way, and on occasion join the fight. As I was cutting through the clone troopers, I notice one with a rocket launcher lining up a shot to Asajj. I tried to cut my way to him, annoying clones. I managed to kill the clone but not before he fired off the rocket. "Asajj watch out!" The warning came too late; she jumps but the explosion got her. I jump to her, and caught her before she crashed on the ground. As I landed off the side I told the droids. "Keep advancing, no retreat, no mercy!" "Rodger, Rodger."

As the droid advanced I attended to her wounds. It wasn't bad, so I just gave her a stim pack, it was awkward to use since I never used one before but I did it. She then came too, at first she was groggy but then she shot up like she was surprise to see me. But in her doing so it made her injury sore. So I laid her back and said "Easy does it, you're not going anywhere, not until the med starts working." She glared at me, she probably wanted to curse me out but didn't want to seem ungrateful. "I will finish the mission, you stay here and rest, and I'll be back. You!" I pointed to the two B2 droids and the two droidekas, the all came over. "Guard Asajj until I get back." I commanded. "Rodger, Roger." The B2 responded. I got up and begin to walk away, before I left I heard. "Hey, Devin." I turned around to face Asajj, to see what she needed. She looked at me then looked away "Thanks." I think she was embarrassed she said that because her face was red. "Anytime master, anything to keep to keep you safe." I left before she can come up with a remark. Whether she knows it or not, she is dear to me, as a master, a teacher, and a friend. I will not allow anyone to harm her, not if I can help it. I rushed in as fast as my legs could carry me. I maneuvered around all the droids as if they were standing still, and rushed the enemy lines. I cut them up one after another leaving a trail of carnage over the ridge and straight to the stronghold. I was blocking some blaster shots while just dodging others. By the time the droids made it over the ridge I had killed around two hundred clones and still going. After we cleaned the area we proceeded to inside the bunker, while the droids engaged the clones, I cut a path inside the bunker to meet the Jedi. The last Jedi, once I killed him we have successfully taken back the planet. As I went through the few guards I finally meet the Jedi in question. "Ah! The new guy. Tell me before your end. What's your name young Sith." He pretty arrogant for a Jedi but I played along since it was over. "My name is Devin." He started typing on a console. "Hey what are you doing." "There, I just sent your name along with your whole progress on what you did here to the republic. Alright let's…" He didn't get to finish because I already stab him with my sword, After I gently laid him, down I prayed for him, hoping he goes to whatever God he believed in. After that was done I tried to stop the message from being sent, I manage to get majority of it back but my name and the footage from the last minutes escaped. It not much, but now both the republic and the Jedi know who I am. The droids came in and secured the room, so I left the base and was about to meet up with Asajj. As I went into the courtyard I see the clones on their knees and with guns to their heads. "Sir we captured them as prisoner, what shall we do with them." "Keep two of the commanding officers alive. Kill the rest."

As I walked away it didn't take long to hear blaster shot. The carnage I witness was horrifying, I hated that I had to kill them but I have to in order to end this war. I made over to Asajj was, but she wasn't there. I looked around to find her until I heard voices in the woods. As I walked in the direction I saw Tarkim and Asajj talking. I ducked, dive, and sneaked in closer so I can hear what they were saying. "His power will grow faster as he learns how to wield the force. Make sure you teach him well, otherwise that power will not only consume him, but you as well." "Man of prophecy or not, I won't let that happen. He will not only control his power but he will become the emperor, and as long as I am able, I will personally see to it that I keep him safe till that day." Power, Prophecy, what the heck are they talking about. "That may be the case but don't let your feelings distract you, he may be like him but that is no reason to blind yourself to the fact that he may get killed, if not by the republic but among the Sith. She wanted to reject but something stopped her. "My feelings are my own, I don't need you or anyone else to butt in on it." She then walked off in my direction. I sneaked out away from the area and back on the main rode. I thought about what I heard, and none of it made sense. "How much did you hear." I jumped, literally jump, into air, not just because I knew I was busted, but because she scared the heck out of me. "I heard enough, something about my power is going to keep growing and me being a prophecy." She looks at me, but before she can say anything, "Sir, Mistress, the area is secure we have taken the base." I looked behind me to find a couple droids. "Good alert command, we are done here." I turned back to Asajj and she simply says. "I'll tell you back on the ship." We made our way back to the command center, when we arrived we were greeted by Doku.

"Count Doku what a surprise. What can I do for you today?" "The Sith emperor has taken notice of what you have done here, killing six Jedi and winning a planetary invasion is not a feat that goes unnoticed." "Five Jedi, Godor killed one of them." "Yes with your assistance I'm told, without which if he faced him alone he would have been more than critically injured." Yes, it was bad, but it wasn't his fault, dame Jedi was like a freaking mountain. "In any event, you have been giving a new title. From here on, you shall be known as Lord Decimus, Slayer of the Jedi." I was getting a promotion, a big one I outrank Asajj now who was an Acolyte. I will be honest, I'm a little unnerved by it. I want the tittle but isn't it reserved for people with, a lot more skills and power. "What is it, you don't accept your emperor gift." Doku questioned. "It's not that, I mean I want the title, but isn't it meant for someone more powerful than me, like Asajj maybe." "I agree it seems far too early for you to have such rank, but it's not due to your power, but your willingness to dive deeper into your passion. Your power is raw but strong, but your passion is weak, if you don't have a singular passion, your force control will forever be weak." Made sense, but what can I focus on that will bring my power out. Just then I saw a Republic cruiser entering low orbit. It was heading straight for us. While everyone was busy giving orders and pairing to repel the republics reinforcement, I was just standing there. I couldn't move and then a voice spoke. "You hold power of the ancient Sith, those who changed the course of a war with a single thought. You alone can end this fight before it begins." I ask, "How, how can I stop an entire ship, who are you anyways. "I am Revan. We can stand around and answer questions, or we can take down the cruiser." "Even if I wanted to I lack the power to do so." "You lack nothing but the will, your mind is the key. Focus on your enemy, feel its presence and then grasp it. Once in your grasp you can bid it to do as you please. I will help you, but you must focus solely on your target." As soon as he said that I snap back into reality. I didn't know if I was going to succeed or not, but if you hear voices in your head, you tend to either run or listen. So I listened, I walked forward towards a clearing in the camp and I extended both of my hands. I felt stupid, but I had to focus on the task at hand. I focused on the ship, but the more I did the more I could feel its weight me. It started to push me back, so I had to reposition my feet and push harder. When I did I could feel it coming to a stop, I have complete control of the ship, but just to be sure I tried to change its direction. At first it didn't look like it was moving but after a while I made it go faster, I had it pointed straight down like a downward arrow. It was amazing, I it was heavy as heck but it was amazing. I brought my hands together and it made certain parts of the ship explode like it was under pressure. I squeezed it to the point it looked more like a rod than an arrow, then I let it drop down to the surface making it crash. It made an amazing explosion, so much that the shockwave reached the camp. It felt amazing destroying the republic cruiser. I looked around to find everyone staring at me, even Asajj and Doku. I guess the average Sith can't do what I just did.

 **Wow, just wow. Can he do that, i believe he just did. How you like that? I bet none of you saw that coming. So now he knows his little voice friend as the legendary Jedi/Sith Darth Revan, and he is now able to control the ships. Cant get much better than that, or can it...oh the things i have planed. But you will find out soon enough.**


	12. Chapter 12

**You all like that last chapter didn't you, i know you did don't lie. Ha But guess what the plot thickens you dont know it yet, oh but you will, and when you find out, ha. Oh this is some much fun doing these, never knowing where it may go...well i do, but you don't. and you have to wait. But not right now, because it is time for another chapter!**

Changing Identity

Asajj Ventress Pov

I had to admit him getting promoted to Sith Lord did tick me off a little bit, but I knew this would happen when he realized his power. He had this most troubled look on his face, then he said, "…isn't it meant for someone more powerful than me, like Asajj maybe." It made me happy that he held me in high regard but I wish he didn't say it in front of Doku. But seeing as how he did he brought his usual hammer down, though I think he gotten better since it wasn't as harsh as it used to be. Then everyone noticed a Republic cruiser coming toward us, Jedi must have sent reinforcement, but how did it get past our ships. I order everyone to get our fighters in the air. While everyone was moving, Devin was just sitting there dazed. "Has he done this before." Doku asked. "Only a couple times, each time he does something that out of his ability to do." "Is that so, care to give an example." Then Devin started walking. "Something tells me your about to have it." Devin held up his hand in the air, and what he did should be impossible. He stopped the ship mid-air, not only was he able to control it, but also crush. He played around with his new ability then he turned the ship down then released causing it to crash and explode on the surface. When he turned to face us he had the must gleeful of smiles on his face. As he walked back I noticed one of his eyes has turned red, while the other remained it natural hazel color. He walked back towards us and asked "That was fun, what's next?" I was still trying to figure out how the fuck did he do it. "There may be survivors from the crash. Take the droids and extinguish them. Also take these." Doku gave him two lightsabers, they were like mine except it was sleeker. Devin took them and tested the weight of it. "My thanks Doku, I will make sure there are no republic left." He then left taking several battalions of droids. "Seems to me I gave you a bigger responsibility than I intended." "You don't have to worry so much, he still come to me for everything. I can steer him any way I wish." "As long as you steer him towards the Emperor goals, you can do whatever you wish. Wrap up here and return to your ship, I have business to attend to elsewhere." Business like being Sidious watch dog. "Of course Doku." As he left on his ship I had a smile on my face. If Devin holds as much power I think he does, then Sidious himself won't be able to stand against him. Only one problem, that guard captain will be a hindrance. I need a way to remove her from the picture, but how? Just then I saw an explosion coming from the crash, look like he is having a little too much fun. Guess I have to make sure he not too reckless.

Devin Smith Pov

I shot lightning out of my hands, killing eight clone, then tossing their corpse into other clones. "Pathetic republic, surrender now and I promise I will make your end quick." I dodged a blaster shot to the face, I force lift the clone up and choke him. I activated my lightsabers, the lightsabers pulses in my hands. Clones came out of the woodwork and opened fire. I was just casually walking as I blocked and deflected the shots. Some went in to the ground, others were deflected back to the clones. Once I was close enough I charged through their lines, slicing through five at a time. I tossed my lightsaber and made it kill six more before recalling it. I was hit in the shoulder, I turned around to find a clone in high ground. I forced lifted him up and the brought him close to me and into my lightsaber. I proceeded further into the crash site to find a Jedi master and padawan. "Ah our guest has arrive, excuse me but you must be the Sith's new lapdog. So who may you be?" "I am Lord Decimus, and I will wipe he galaxy clean of your alliance!" As soon as I raise my lightsaber, fifty clones surround me. "Well than lord Decimus, I must ask that you come along with us. Dead or alive whichever you prefer." I had to smile at this arrogance. He know nothing about the power I wield, but he will. "You underestimate me!" I brought my hands together building up the lighting to a fuller power, I raised my hands in the air and slammed it towards the ground causing a shockwave of lighting, killing everyone around me except the Jedi. They activated their lightsabers, and I readied mine. "Great more Jedi I get to kill." The both charged at me, and out lightsabers clashed. I barely had to block them as I was able to evade them without even have to block. It didn't take long for me to realize one thing. "You know it is really sad. That your Padawan is more skilled than you." I forced pushed the padawan into a tree and disarmed the Jedi master. I placed my lightsaber against his neck in a 'X' and forced him on his knees. "Weak Jedi like you shouldn't be training anyone." I looked at him with cold eyes. "Master!" I looked at his padawan, with pity. "Tell me, what is your name?" I asked the padawan. "Don't answer hi…" "Ah, ah, ah, quite, she has a mouth let her use it. Well?" She hung her head down, "Elyn…Elyn Hygar." "Elyn…a beautiful name, fits you perfectly." I may have seen face turned red, but I need to focus on the task at hand. "Tell you what, I make a deal with you Elyn. I will spare you, and you come train with me. I will show you true power and how to use it." Even though im still learning myself. "What would I have to do?" "Kill your master." She looked shocked. "Don't listen to hi.." I kicked him over to his apprentice and he rolled on the floor in front of her. She looked down at him as he began to get back up, she looked at her lightsaber wondering what to do. "Well, what it going to be?" She looked at her master and says. "I'm sorry." His master hung his head down as she activated her lightsaber. "May you find peace in the force." With that she kills him. As he fell lifeless on the ground she walks over to me. "So what do you want me to do." She asked. "No remorse from killing him? "He was weak anyway, I rather be around stronger men." I walk up to her, then walk around her checking her out. She pretty cute for a Jedi, or should I say a fallen Jedi. "See something you like?" She asks as she flashes her body at me. "I do indeed, but first I will need to see how useful to me you can be. For now report to our camp, if you run into trouble just say I sent you. If they don't believe have them give me a holo-call." "Yes Master." With that said she walked away towards camp. As I was walking around I was confronted by a battle droid. "Sir the crash site is almost secure the last few republics are cornered they have no where left to run. What are your orders?" "Kill the remaining republic, and check for survivors, I want a widespread scan of the area. I also want you to loot the remains of this ship, anything remotely useful on a transport out." I commanded. "Rodger, Rodger!" As the droid left I see Asajj strolling in. "Hey there beautiful, you missed all the fun." I teased her. "Doku just wanted to speak with me, and your jokes are not funny." "Who said I was joking." I could have sworn I made her blush, just for a second. But then again she so cold blooded I couldn't even get nothing out of her except the occasional smirk she passes as a smile. "Come on, wrap up here and meet me back at the shuttle it's time we return to our ship." As I walked by her I heard her mumble something under her breath, but disregarded it and continued my way. I then herd her yell followed by falling trees, whatever it was has gotten her seriously upset. I looked back to find the R2 unit following me though he was hiding behind the trees. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I need you to deliver a message to the Republic." It beeped, then followed me more closely.

We arrived back to the ship and a squad of droids surrounded my droid and new apprentice. I saw my padawan place a hand on her lightsaber. "It's alright they are with me and they won't be staying long." The droids backed off. We continued on to another ship that I had the droids prepped ahead of time, with a course set for the nearest trader. "Thank you, lord Decimus." "Don't thank me yet you will be in constant danger from on." "What do you mean?" I didn't answer that because the droid was nearby. We enter the ship and launched, setting a course to trader vessel.

Twenty minutes Later

"Wait, Wait! Please wait I'm sorry. I don't want to die!" The trader says as he cowers in a corner. "You should have thought about that before trying to kill us!" "Please, have mercy!" I paused and thought about it. "Fine, I give you mercy." "Oh thank you my lord, thank you." "I will let my padawan kill you since you wanted her so badly." I walked pass my padawan and out the door. I heard her activate her lightsaber. "No! Please! NO! I entered another the cockpit to where the R2 unit was. "Has the coordinates been set to Coruscant?" I asked. I beep a yes. Still trying to figure out how the fuck I can understand it. "Tell the Republic that I will stay away from them as long they stay away from any separatist aligned planets. Any attack on them I will be there to make sure you don't get a foothold. Also, if any ships tries to attack Togoria again I will personally hunt down all the Jedi and kill you all. Make sure that get to the republic, I just don't want any unnecessary bloodshed. Too many lives are at stake with each battle fought, which means this war is a galactic genocide. It needs to end."

I turned around to find Elyn standing there. "Master you may be a Sith, but you act more like a Jedi." "I don't hate the Jedi, they are caught up in the military. The senate is what controls the military and they themselves are the corrupt. If the Jedi wasn't protecting such corruption I would have no quarrel with them. In fact, I may even be cooperating with them." I walked over to her and gave her an earpiece with a note. "Hide it somewhere on you that no one will look at." She lifts her cloak up showing her amazing waist and hid alongside her waist inside her pants, then looks up at me. "What you want something?" I walked over to her slowly and grasp her chin making her look up to me. She pressed herself against me and closed her eyes as if expecting a kiss. I waved my hand across her head making her fall asleep, and I caught her and laid her in the seat. I looked at the droid and told it "Wait for me to leave then hyperspace out." It beeped again, and with that I left, setting a course back to my ship, I just hope I did the right thing.

Meanwhile

Count Doku Pov

En route to Serenno

"Are you sure of this" Dark Sidious asks me. "Positive my lord, I witness this myself. His power has developed rapidly, he brought down the ship with his bare hands. At this rate he may prove be more of a threat then an asset." I stated with concern. "On the contrary, this will bode well for the empire. His will to be stronger will lead him to confronting me for power. I alone will break him. Should he Succeed in destroying me, not only will he usher in a new age of Sith, but he will ensure our dominance over the galaxy for all time." My master ambition is always clouded, shrouded in mystery. I wouldn't allow such a person to supersede me and become the next Dark Lord of the Sith, but then again I don't have his wisdom. "That may be so master but Asajj mentioned that his 'family' are the center of his attention, they will hinder his rise." "It's already being looked into, his 'attachment to family' will drive him deeper into the dark side. I understand that him and Asajj have become a notable master and apprentice." "They have, they both had made progress that would have taken others twice as long." I stated with pride. "Interesting, you should encourage your apprentice establish a closer relationship with him." This is troublesome, Asajj is a spectacular assassin, but her charming skills would be nonexistent. She will more likely throw another fit about it. "I will see to it that she receives her assignment." The hologram deactivated, and I was left sitting here with my thoughts. Even if he is part of the prophecy there is still something my master is hiding, but what I'm not sure. In any case I should contact Asajj as soon as I arrive to Serenno.

Devin Smith Pov

I sat in my room playing with my lightsabers. It was so cool that I got not one but two. I can't wait to show Celene. The thought of her made me pull out the necklace from under my shirt. The Heart of the Forest she says, I took care of it as I promised, I just hope she was just as careful. Even though she a perfectly capable woman, I still worry. I want to see if I can do more than dual wield, so I laid my lightsabers and swords across the floor. I sat in front of them and crossed my legs, then I tried to focus on all of my weapons. I had no idea what I was doing but I wanted to try to see if I can. At first nothing happened, but then I started to feel them. Like I was grabbing them but I wasn't using my hands. I lifted all the weapons with the force, it was insane. I activated the lightsabers, and moved all the weapons around the more I did it the easier it became. Then I decide to have a four-way sword battle, it was fun moving them at the same time. I kept going faster and faster until I lost control. One sword dropped in its place, a lightsaber went into a wall. The other sword zoned past my head, like really close, and the other lightsaber... was just a little too close to my crotch. Once I confirm I'm still in one piece I got up slowly and sat on the bed. "I got to stop playing around with pointy shit." I got up, gathered my swords and put them up, then went to take a shower.

As soon as I exited the shower we went into hyperspace, I can always feel the jolt of it. I left the bathroom and looked out the window to see the sight, I could watch it forever. Then my vid comm went off, wondered who would want to speak to me. I got on a pair of pants and a shirt, then activated the vid comm. As you can believe it was Asajj. "Asajj, what do I owe the pleasure." I asked. "It's time we talked, come to my room." The she turns it off before I could ask why. I couldn't be helped, so I made my way down the hall to Asajj room.

This time, when I knocked on the door I waited outside. After a couple of minute of waiting she opened the door. "Come in." When I walked in she had on a short sleeve shirt and pants on. It showed her toned muscles and abdomen without showing too much. I had to say I was thrown off by this attire but thought it best to keep my mouth shut. She closed and locked the door, I guess to make sure I don't run away again. She walked by me and sat on the edge of her bed leaning back. "So what is all this about." I decided to ask first. "I told you I was going to explain what you overheard back there, and I am." Right this whole prophecy thing. "Ok." I simply replied. "I don't know much but the Sith lore foretold a prophecy. An outsider from unknown world will hold the ancient power of the Sith. The prophesized one will bend the very force to his will and reign everlasting darkness across the galaxy. So I was told." Well that is nice story and all, but I don't think that's me. "Yea, I am not that important, and I will never will be in my lifetime." "Like it or not, that is your destiny, especially after what you did to the cruiser." "Ok, fine. So I'm supposed to be all powerful whatever. But why did that guy say that 'not only will it consume me but consume you too.'" "Your power is so untapped that if not harness and trained, it will destroy you, and everyone around you. But you have the ability to challenge the Dark Lord of the Sith and take his place." Ha! That's a tall order, one I have no intentions of doing whatsoever. "Not interested, but let say I was and did become the Dark lord. What then." "You would do whatever you want to do, have whatever you want. Be surrounded by the people you trust…" "I only trust you. You would be my advisor, bodyguard, teacher, partner, everything short of a queen. She stared at me while her face turned red. "I'm glad you trust me so much."

"Of course. Now who is this person I'm supposed to remind you of." Her head dropped as she looks sadden, it told me everything before she even spoke. She used to force to lift a picture off her nightstand and passed it to me. This was the same picture I saw when I came in here last time I was here. "Jedi Knight Ky Narec. He was the one who taught me about the force and how to use it. He was as kind as he was strong, the only Jedi I liked and respected. He was trapped on my planet for years, but he used that time to train me. I was very good at it, and even said that if we were ever rescued he would take me to the Jedi temple. But he never made it, too busy saving my worthless ass." "You're not worthless." I interrupted. "I was worthless, couldn't even protect him." "That does not mean that your worthless, he valued your life more than he did his. Doesn't that mean your worth protecting. It's only natural to protect someone you care about. I myself feel the same way he did." I hated to carry on like that but I can't stand her belittling the chance she was given. "What are you going on about?" "I care about you a lot; I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. So yea I can understand taking a shot for you, and would do it myself." That left her speechless. "You are more like him than I gave you credit for. It time I asked you a couple of question. Why were you in here last time." I rubbed my neck remembering what happened last time. "I wanted to talk to you about something, a dream I had." "Is that right? What you had a bad dream or something, about missing your mommy." She very irritating when she does this but I decided to let it go. "No, it's a strange dream in some weird planet. I met this old woman there. I wonder if you may know about her." "Right and this old women, she has a name or something." "She called herself Mother Talzin." Her face turned serious, I think she may know her. "Impossible, you couldn't have seen her." She tried to deny. "That what she says her name was, her voice had this evil echo, and she was surrounded in this green mist." She was silent for a while, probably thinking about something. "You just made your stay on Togoria short, we will stay there for two days but then we are leaving again." I wonder how long it would have been if I kept my mouth shut. But if it's important it can't be helped. "I see, then it must be important. Well then if it is ok with you, I will like to return to my room." She got up and unlocked the door for me and stood off to the side. Right when I was able to leave out the door she stops me. "Wait. Before you go there is another thing I wanted to ask." "Ok sure." I responded. She looks away with an embarrassed look on her face. "Did you really meant what you said back there, about me being beautiful." I couldn't help but tease her. "I meant every word of it, and I have to say as well, you look really cute when embarrassed." Her faced started to turn red. "Shut up and get the fuck out of here." She practically threw me out, but it was worth it. Wonder what got her freaked out.

Asajj Ventress

One hour ago

Finally finished out the mission report, I swear they make us do this just to bore the fuck out of everyone. When I return to my room, I took my clothes off and tossed them on the bed. I took the bandage off and toke a look at the wound that dammed rocket trooper gave me. It wasn't bad but it's going to leave a scar. While I was taking a shower, I recollected the events that had happened. Even as a newbie his power far exceeded my own, the only thing that was holding it back was himself. He has a great strategic mind but afraid to input his ideas. His ability to lead along with decision making skills are not lacking either, but again he don't believe himself a worthy leader. The one that's getting to me the most is that he has the strongest rage I ever seen, yet his caring attitude is always there. If you have power to destroy your enemies, you should use it, not hold back. I held myself as I remembered the time he caught my sorry ass, my own dam fault for not paying attention. Now I must live with the shame of being saved by my apprentice. It infuriated me, what made me more upset was the fact that his power has grown so much that he could single handily bring down a cruiser from the ground. Who the fuck does something like that and smiles about it. Then he had the nerve to call me beautiful, what an insolence. I had to cut down several trees, but it still wasn't enough to sate my anger.

But the strangest thing is, no matter how much I want to, I can't get mad at him. I am mad at myself for not being as gifted, if I had been, things would have been different. I could have saved him and this whole story would be different. I exited the shower with a lot more question on my mind. I decided it's time some of them get answered. I put on a loose shirt and pants on, then I got on the vid comm to order Devin back to my room. I put my worn cloths up, along anything else that was extra. Then I heard a knock on the door. As I opened the door I just realized what I was wearing might be a bit too much, but it's too late to worry about it now. He seemed to be thrown off my outfit as well, but knows better than to comment on it. I explained to him about him being part of a prophecy, as expected he didn't believe. He even had this look like he was about to laugh when I mentioned he can kill Sidious. So I gave him a 'what if' question, he told me if he did assume the role of emperor that he will only trust me to stand with him. It is what I wanted, but why did it warmed me. Then he asked about the guy he reminded me of, the thought of Master Ky made me depress a little. He deserves to know the truth at least, I told him about Ky, basic stuff. The more I talked the more vulnerable I made myself. I called myself worthless for not being able to protect him. I would have kept going but Devin interrupted, apparently, he doesn't like it when I called myself worthless. Therefore, he proceeds to lecture me on how much my life is worth. I half listen to what he was saying, then ask what was his point of it. "I care about you a lot; I don't want to see anything bad happen to you…" That little comment made my chest hurt, didn't know why but it did. I couldn't say anything to that, not one word, so instead I just moved on. I asked him what was his reason he was in my room last time. He rubbed his neck as he remembers what happened. Which is good, I could have killed him for what he did, for what he saw. He told me what he had dreamt about. At first I thought he was thinking about his mom he left back home, but as soon as he told it was Talzin he dreamt about, well let's just say it wasn't very funny. After giving a description of what he saw I knew it was her, but she almost never contacts anyone outside of the sister, especially with dreams. I should prepare for our arrival there. Looks like he was anxious and wanted to leave. I had to wonder why, but instead of asking him, I just got up and unlocked the door. As he was getting up to leave one question was still buzzing around my head. I stopped him at the door, and asked if he truly meant what he said. I was embarrassed I even said that, I couldn't even look at him when I asked. He replied, "I meant every word of it, and I have to say as well, you look really cute when embarrassed." My chest started to hurt again but I threw him out before he could notice. I heard him giggling outside, but I didn't care. I was there leaning against the door not able to breath, what was happening to me. How did he get so much influence over me? I relocked the door and climbed onto bed where I curled up on myself. Then now of all times I get a holo call from count Doku, I thought he said all he wanted to say, unless he got another assignment for me.

Celene Pov

I gotten another holo call from Devin stating he was almost home. Which is good cause I got a surprise I wanted to show him. I told him to meet me in our room when he gets back. Since I been officially 'confined to quarters for protection against potential assassination.' It was troublesome but necessary. I personally promoted my most trusted commander Telanna to be the next Royal Guard Captain, she a little young for it, but then again, so was I when I became the captain. She was busy rebuilding the ranks when I told her the new. She was as strict as I was when I started out, so she will do fine. I was sitting on the bed when I heard someone walking in. "Celene I'm home, where are you." He says as he calls out looking for me. "I'm in the bedroom." He walked in and stood there in shock, it kind of had me worry put I on a smile nonetheless. "Celene! Your…" "With child, yes." I stood up so he could get a better look. "Awesome, just wow." His reaction to this was relieving to say to the least. He walked over and grabbed my hands as he pulled me in for a kiss. I was worried that he would reject his future kid. "Celene I can't wait to tell you everything that has happened." Uh oh here comes the war stories, well at least their new ones. I brought him back over to the bed and had him lay with me. "Tell me all about it." I honestly didn't want to hear about but I thought I let him ramble while I just cuddle up next to him. What I heard however was impressive. Killing multiple Jedi on a single mission is not a feat taken lightly by anyone. Then he tells me how he brought down a cruiser with the force alone. It's nice to know that our family will be well protected from anyone. I bet I can spin this somehow to reaffirm his position, the more he is proven stronger, the less likely people will try to kill him, it's perfect. "Do you think I can get a video of that?" I asked. "Hmm, I see what I can do. By the way I haven't see Kanira around, is she ok." "Oh she is fine; she been keeping herself busy. She just left last week says she won't be back for a couple months. She wanted me to tell you welcome back for her." He laughed. "Quite the welcome." "Indeed." "Also babe, I won't be staying long, I'll only be here for today and tomorrow. Then I have to leave again." I wanted to cry. "Why?! I thought you was staying longer than that." "I was but something came up, I don't know why." This is so not fair. "Why can't you stay longer anyway?" "I want to but I can't, I have work to do." "Fine, if you have to leave so bad, why wait after tomorrow, why not leave now?" I pouted. "Celene please don't be like that." "Geez if your bitch about it that much I give him four days." I look behind Devin to find Asajj leaning against the bedroom door. I hate when she does that. "Is it really ok?" Devin asked. "I didn't stutter did I? Whatever to keep that hormonal cat from fussing." She jabbed. "Who are you calling a hormonal cat!?" She didn't answer, she just simply left out the room. I swear she just infuriating, I wish she would just leave and never return. "Well then this is awesome, I get to stay longer." I was still annoyed at him. He was going to follow someone else on some dammed planet, but wouldn't a lot any extra time to me. I kind of thought him to be selfish but I will forgive him this time. "Yea it is. So, what would you like to do." He grabs my waist and pull me closer. "Anything you want, because I am already doing what I like to do." Selfish or not, he still sweet. But right now I have a strange taste for some mud, maybe I could get Devin to get it for me since he here…

Asajj Ventress

That dam cat went and got herself knocked up, by a human no less. Did she had to go get knocked the first chance she got, and where the fuck is Kanira. As I stormed down the hallway a question kept popping in my head. Why does seeing her pregnant upset me? Fuck it, I need to update Doku on this development. On my way to the shuttle I run into another fur ball. "Ah Asajj, I was looking for you." "And who the fuck are you?" "Pardon me, my name is Kotkin, High Admiral Kotkin a pleasure." "Just get on with it, and tell me what you want." "Only a moment of your time, I understand you have been training our Margrave." "Yea, what of it?" "I hope you are ensuring his safety. If any harm comes to him, you will be hunted down." "Is that a threat, you do realize you don't pose any right." Had this cheeky smile on his face. "I may not pose a threat personally, but our ships do. And last time I check we fended off a republic invasion force. Something you Sith seem unable to do. So know this any harm comes to him, and I devote all our ships in finding you." I lifted him up and slammed him against the wall, he barely flinched. "You need to mind your place, little soldier. You make another threat towards me and ill tear you apart." Just then the hallway filled up with soldiers, pointing their guns at me. "Want to try it?" he mocked with a smile on his face. "I always do enjoy a good fight." I said as I smirked. "What the heck is going on here!" we both turned our heads to find the soldiers standing at attention for Devin. "Asajj could you please let him go?" I stared at the admiral and reluctantly released him. "Now what is this all about." He asked. "Nothing sir, Asajj here was just ensuring me how important your safety was while off world." Kotkin explained. "And I was showing my displeasure in people putting their nose in where it doesn't belong." We glared at each other I was ready to snap his neck. But then Devin sighed heavily, "Asajj, you can't go around and attack people just because they question you, and Kotkin I know you're looking out for my safety but rest assured I'm well in guarded hands. You need not worry." This kid, I decided to walk away from the area. That soldier is lucky, if Devin wasn't there I would have killed him and throw his corpse at his soldiers. I made it back to my ship and opened a holo com. "Asajj?" "Master, Celene has become with child, it may complicate the mission." "It changes nothing, you are to lure him away from such weak ties." "But master I'm not even qualified for this, I mean charm! Him?! Why me." He raised an eyebrow "You seem to misunderstand, you are to lure him to the dark side, not sleep with him." My faced flush red at the realization of my deduction of the assignment. "If that is all then you should have no trouble, mind after your leave on Togoria, you will be assigned multiple missions I trust they will be no problem." Before I could respond the holo closed. I had to sit down, why did I think I had to seduce him personally. I mean yea I must have him fall deeper into the dark side, but why did think I had to throw myself at him. What is wrong with me, I think it may be a good thing I'm seeing Mother Talzin soon.

Shaak Ti

Kamino

In conference with the Jedi counsel

"It seems we have a new problem, the Sith latest addition to their ranks has become more powerful than we ever thought possible." Mace Windu stated. "Yes, Decimus not only turn the tide of the fight in the null system, he also killed six of our fellow Jedi. To top it all off, reports say he also was the one who brought our reinforcement down by himself." Obi wan reminded. "Is this the same boy who also fought Master Shaak Ti? It seems unlikely but the evidence is there." Plo Koon also stated. The debate has be bouncing around for the past thirty minutes. I want to defend him, but should I? Is it the right thing to do? "Master Shaak TI, something to add, do you?" Everyone started to stared at me "I…"

 **Oh i wonder what she going to say to say, is she going to stand for him or close him off. Come on now stop makeing teaser and post another chapter. But i mean, you have to wait, again. But dont worry its only for three days. That's right on Christmas day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This the season to be Jolly Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Now its for another Chapter** **Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. Merry Christmas everyone. This super update is going strong, and i know you been enjoying it to the fullest so let me tell you that after this you are compltly caught up with me, but guess what else, im still writing like my life depending on it. but enough about that, lets get this next chapter started.**

Her Resolve and Answer

Shaak Ti Pov

Coruscant

"I don't believe he is loss, not yet. He has good in him I know it; I just have to reach out to him." I can't believe I'm standing up for a Sith lord. But I can't stand watching him being twisted by the dark side. Just then an R2 unit was being escorted in by padawan Tano. "Masters, this droid just arrived from trader vessel in the null system, along with the padawan Elyn. It brings a report from there as well as a message." This could make or break my point I just hope for the former. "Well then let's see it then."

" _We are making our final approach deploy the fighters, what happening. Sir we lost control something is holding us…Ah our guest have arrived"…"Tell the Republic that I will stay away from them as long they stay away from any separatist aligned planets. Any attack on them I will be there to make sure you don't get a foothold. Also, if any ships tries to attack Togoria again I will personally hunt down all the Jedi and kill you all. Make sure that get to the republic, I just don't want any unnecessary bloodshed. Too many lives are at stake with each battle fought, which means this war is a galactic genocide. It needs to end._ _You may be a Sith, but you act more like a Jedi. I don't hate the Jedi, they are caught up in the military. The senate is what controls the military and they themselves are the corrupt. If the Jedi wasn't protecting such corruption I would have no quarrel with them. In fact, I may even be cooperating with them."_

This proves that he is a good person, they cannot deny that he has a far nobler goal than his Sith companion, and he is worth trying to convert to us. "I believe this proves my point. He is doing this what he believes are good intentions but is unaware of the side he is on. If we can reach him we can convince him of the truth."

"How are you planning to reach him, his current whereabouts are unknown." Master Plo asked. "I believe he returned to Togoria, I have ships in the area that will monitor any traffic in and out. If he is believed to be on the move I will be close behind." "Even if you do find him, what make you think you will be able to talk to him, he will most likely be accompany by a Sith master." Mace stated. "That may be true but I must try Master Mace." The council went into deep thought. "Very well, if you must do this, then let me know when you found him, I will accompany you." Mace says. "Go, I will as well. Meet this young one, I wish." I was grateful that they both are going to help me save him, I just hope we are not to late when we do.

Four days Later

Devin Smith Pov

Togoria

I swear do all women eat strange shit when their pregnant. I mean the food they serve here is strange enough, but compared to what she ate makes that regular food preferable, in looks, taste and smell. I mean how the fuck is she digesting that shit…you know what, I think it's better if I don't even think about anymore, otherwise I might actually barf. There so much stuff going on, I'm about to be a father, my people are rallying because they showed my recent feat in power. Then there is this prophecy business, I am still not too sure about it, I mean yea I have nice abilities but come on, really? I was looking around for Asajj but she was nowhere to be found. I decided before I give up I should check the space-dock, and what do you know I find her oddly enough leaning over a ledge spacing out. I walked over to her but stopped a good distance behind her. "What is it Decimus?" She says without even turning to face me. "Are you ok, I haven't seen you since we got here." "I'm fine, shouldn't you be with your precious Celene." Oh, nice, her façade is breaking down. "She sleeping right now, which gives me more time to talk to you." "Oh please you don't want to talk to me, you want something." Then she grumbles under her breath barely audible. "Everyone always does." "What if I genuinely want to talk." "About what?" "Anything, what was your first kill like, what dreams did you have as a child. Ever had a boyfriend what." "What purpose does answering those questions have." "Because I want to be closer to you, you, someone I trust with my life." She sighs as she looked over her shoulder then back again. I took that as a motion to come closer so I did, I walked over next to her and leaned over the railing. "When I was young, when I forced to be taken from mother. I was given to a crime boss on Rattatak as some source of peace offering, and grew up as a slave for him. Until Master Ky found me I had no dreams or ambition. When I grew up under his training I dreamt about the day I can truly become a Jedi apprentice to him, but it all change by a lone gunman who had a lucky shot. I was so hurt, so angry that my life was once again being torn apart. I grabbed my master lightsaber and killed the shooter, the blood rush was amazing. I proceeded to kill all the crime lords and unit them under me, so it didn't go well with any interesting parties. All the guys who knew who I was had ulterior motives. As far are the one that didn't knew they eventually found out and ran away. I guess I am to scary for them, and you know what, I would probably do the same thing." She started to leave but I had grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me. "Asajj you are an amazing, strong, beautiful woman. You don't need other to see it to be that, and for the record, I would never run from you. I will always have your back." She stared at me and then grabbed my arm, next thing I knew a sharp went through my body and I suddenly had my back to the floor, I saw Asajj climb on top of and getting ready to throw a punch. I closed my eyes thinking about how much it was going to hurt, but it never came. Then suddenly, I felt something soft pressed against my lips, I open my eyes to find her kissing me. She stood up with a face of shock herself. She practically ran away from the area. I laid there still on my back trying to figure out what the heck just happen. I went from comforting her to on the floor about to be punched, then out of nowhere get a kiss instead. Are all women crazy like this or is it just the ones around me? "Can I go home now?" I asked out loud. "Am I always going to find you beaten up by someone." I look up to find the new guard captain Telanna. "It not my fault that the women around me are crazy." She helped me up off the ground. "Well you do have interesting taste. Oh I hope you don't mind these." She showed several pictures of me, Kanira and Celene. There was one picture that show Celene on my lap and Kanira laying against me, back when Kanira and Celene was held prisoner. It was embarrassing seeing this photo but it was nice. "How did you…?" "Get this picture. I slipped in one time when you dozed off and decided to take a picture. It was sweet, hey do you think you could let me sleep on your lap, I promise I won't tell anybody if you touch me while I sleep." "Hahaha real funny. I think I have my hands full enough thanks." "Hmmm, too bad. I am kind of curious of what I been missing. Kanira doesn't stop talking or thinking about you and Celene threatens to take a ship to you every chance she gets." I had to laugh at that. "Wow, I guess they missed me a lot. Too bad Kanira was not around." "Yea just try not to get on Asajj bad side, her good side is dangerous enough." "Yea no shit." She hands a copy of the photo to me. "Here take this." "Thanks, this will be nice picture to keep on my nightstand." She smiles and walks away.

Asajj Ventress Pov

I practically ran from him, what is wrong with me. Why am I acting like this. I made sure that I was out of sight before I lost it. Why did I kiss him, why, this doesn't make any sense. I don't think I can look at him again, not like this, not after what I did. I went to my ship and prepared it for launch, then I saw Decimus board the ship and sat near the back. Then we took off toward our ship, I gave orders to the captain to plot a course to the G'wenee system as soon as we docked. I look back at him and he seems to be in his own world right now, probably thinking about what just happened. He probably thinks I am strange, and he probably right. We need to see Talzin right now, I need answers, and she can give them to me. As soon as we docked the ship jumped to hyperspace, Devin immediately went to his quarters. I made my way up to the bridge to give further orders. I walked in and headed straight for the captain. "Mistress, we are in route to the G'wenee system." "Excellent when we arrive make plans to restock everything. We are going to be busy once we get our next mission." "Alright mistress." I left the bridge and walked around in a daze, until I ended up outside Decimus door. I thought talking to him about what happen but what could I say, so I left and went back to my quarters so rest.

Shaak Ti Pov

Hyperspace

"I'm in route now following Devin." "Are you sure its him?" Mace questioned. "My contact died giving me this intel Master Mace, he is there." "Then I will set a course near the Taris system, hopefully we can catch them by surprise." "We are not here to fight them this time, we just need to get a few minutes alone with him, with a little luck we can at least convince him enough to at least learn the truth." "I hope your right Master Shaak Ti, but if this doesn't work you may have to deal with the fact that he may be unreachable." "I know, but I have faith that the good in him is as strong as his powers." But what if he is right what if Devin has fallen too far. Please let me reach him, if he can doubt just for one second what he doing is the right way…I need to try. "I will see you there Master Shaak Ti." The holo transmission was closed and I return to my quarters to meditate.

Devin Smith Pov

Eleven hours later.

I was in my room prepping to go on a trip, to where I wasn't told. I got my swords, lightsaber, and bow. I want to be prepared for anything I might run across. I left out my room and towards the launch bay to meet up with Asajj. I find Asajj already in the ship so I just hoped aboard and sat down near the back. It's not that it awkward being around her…you know what, no. It is awkward to be around her. I don't know what to think, I like her, but does she like me like that, or was it just a fluke, a spur of the moment thing. Yea that's what it was, it is perfectly natural to throw someone on the ground and instead of beating them up you kiss and run, completely natural right? It was supposed to be a twenty-minute flight, but that was the longest twenty minutes ever, until I finally asked "Where are we going?" "Dathomir." She simple stated. When we landed, I was the first one out. I had my bow and arrow ready as I walk around. This is the same place I was at in my dream. I saw the structure that I entered before and I was making my way to it till I suddenly found myself surrounded by ladies with arrows pointed at me. "Whoa, whoa, hold up I'm not here to fight." I told them. "We don't like strangers here." Before I could explain they shot arrows at me. I felt one go by and felt the heat from it, which tells me if I get hit I might spontaneous combust, or get a really bad burn. I jump into the air and shot my arrows towards their heads but used the force to keep them from hitting them, but just close enough to where I could kill them. When I landed I leaned backwards to avoid a surprise attack by two ladies with a sword, and dam they were good. It made the arena fight seem like a joke the way they were moving. I had to dodge their attack while at the same time maintaining control of the arrows until finally I landed a hit on one of them knocking her to the ground. I took the opportunity to disable the other one and had her own sword against her neck. I pressed my foot down on the girl back on the floor, the ladies didn't look like they were about to quite until all of a sudden they relaxed, I wonder why. "Such power." I heard a voice behind which made me jump in the air and turned to see what was behind me. It made me loss focus and dropped my arrows, they were about to attack again but she motion them to stop. "Mother Talzin?" I asked. "In the flesh." She answered. She is on a whole another level of creepy, amazing, but creepy. "Mother Talzin we have come." I jumped again finding Asajj right beside me, at least I know where she got it from. "Indeed you have, it's been awhile. Come, both of you, lets us discuss why you're here." I see Asajj walk over to Mother Talzin. "It's ok, I'm just going to guard the ship, maybe shine and polish it." I turn around to find Talzin in front of me. "Oh come child, I insist." She places a hand on my shoulder and turn me around, with her arm across my shoulders she guided me to where Asajj was. "Well if you insist I guess it would be rude of me not too." We all entered the structure…please don't let me die here. We entered the central chamber and Talzin let me go. "Looks like a couple of my children want to see you, why don't you go over there and talk to them." "Uh sure, alright." If they don't try to kill me I'm good with talking. I walked over to the ladies ready to fight them if I need to. "Relax, Talzin has invited you which means you are our guest. We would like to know how you were able to handle yourself so well against us, who taught you?" "Ah well the bow and arrow I learned back home from just practice, its gotten improved with a couple life and death situation, and perfected thanks to Asajj teaching the force." "Interesting, may we see?" I showed them my bow and arrows and my two Mandalorian swords. They grabbed them and inspected them, "Good materials but your bow is weak, come let us show you something." She says as she walks off along with the others that was apparently around me.

Asajj Ventress Pov

I watched as Decimus walks away with my sisters. I was actually relieved they were getting along. "He is an interesting man isn't he." I looked over at Mother Talzin. "You have no idea…he actually the reason I came today. Ever since I met him things were going wrong. I couldn't focus, every time I'm near him I am in pain, like my energy is being sucked by him. I was curious if he may have the power to suck the life force out of the people around him." She just laughs, I just stared at her annoyed. "My dear child, though it may be possible for him to have such an ability, your ailment is far more complex than that." "What is it?" "Love child, you are feeling love. For the first time, it would seem." "I do not love him!" "Deny it if you want, but it will still be there." "Love is a weakness and I want no part of it." "It not as weak as you would think, your mother loved you dearly to the point that she died trying to get you back." I was shock to hear this. "When was this?" I asked. "Not long after we were forced to give you up. She spent years trying to track you down, and even longer trying to reach you. I believe she was close to getting to you, but from what I hear there was a lot of fighting going on in your area. We never heard from her so I assumed she died on the same planet you were on." My eyes started to water, I never thought my mother would spend so long trying to get me back, to be honest I never thought much of it, but still. "Love is tender and fragile, but at the same time the hardest to break." "But even if that's the case, why him?" I asked. "Love is mysterious as it is powerful, we know not who we will make that bond with, but once it is made, you will be dragged in. You be willing or not." "So your saying I have no choice but to love him?" I asked defeated. "I saying that you have admit to your feelings. If you chose to love him is up to you." She begin to walk away. "Come." She beckons. We made our way out an elevated entrance to find Decimus with my sisters. He had a Dathomir bow and was trying to learn how to shoot plasma arrows, and naturally failing miserably. "What do you see in him?" Talzin asked me. "I asked myself that every day." "No, I meant what do you see in him that first made you attracted to him." I breath heavily as I answered. "I saw my first master in him." "Why?" she simply asked. "He is brave, strong, and kind. He is unafraid to talk to me, and never cease to look out for me. He constantly jokes and flirts, but I can never get mad at him for it. I truly find him amazing." Wait, I just confessed, I JUST CONFESSED! "I mean he alright…" Shit that made it worse, like I was trying to cover it up. "Asajj, your stance is clear, but have you asked him how he felt about you?" "Why would I? It's not like he would like me that way anyway, its better if he doesn't know." "How would you know for certain?" I paused at this. "You have a chance to feel what your mother felt, don't let your feelings be clouded by fear, and judgement." "Me? Afraid? Don't be ridiculous." She smiles as she walks away, I just stood there watching Decimus as he continue to practice.

Devin Smith Pov

"Focus your energy, let it build when you pull pack, then release." The night sisters told me. I breath again and try to follow what they taught me. "Focus my Energy…" I readied my bow. "Let it build…" I pulled back the string and a Arrow appeared for the first time, I was excited but I needed to focus. I kept building the arrow and it started to glow bright, the sisters started walking backwards like it was odd to them. "Release!" I shot the arrow and it shot fast through five trees before stopping. "How is that possible. I don't know, but he did it." The sisters was whispering to each other and I wonder what did I do now. "What?" I asked, then they showed me a purple arrow. "This is a plasma arrow that goes with that plasma bow." I stared at what they showed me then looked at what I done. "So what I just did…" "Was suppose to be impossible." Well now I can turn my own energy into a weapon, nice. "Well, then I believe his power has yet to reach his peak." I jumped for the third dam time today. "Seriously, what up with everyone sneaking up on people." Everyone laughed at me but I was being serious. "Decimus come, I would like to speak to you." She walked off and I followed after her after returning the bow, and got my weapons back.

We stopped a good ways away. "Now then, I will get straight to the point. Do you have an idea how you showed yourself to me before?" She asked. "No Miss Talzin, up till now I thought it was a freak accident." "It is called Astro-projection, it's the same as a hologram excpect you can project your likeness literally anywhere you choose, you can walk the landscape as though you were really there. More than that I cannot say, it is very rare among Jedi or Sith." So that's what it's called. "You have such great power, but what do you intend to use for, and at what cost?" She asked. "Miss Talzin, I don't even know what powers I have, for all I know I could blow up a sun and not even know I could. But…if I have to keep the people I love safe, then I will, even if in the end it cost me my life." I answered. "Hmmm." She stared into me as if though she is trying to see a hint of a lie. "Tell me, who are you willing to go that far for?" "A couple people back on Togoria, their about as close to a family I have…and Asajj." She straightens up a little bit. "Is that so?" she asked. "Yes, she amazing, beautiful, strong, I don't think I would have gotten as far as I have without her. I would do anything for her, without a single regret." I said with confidence. "Would you love her?" Even when a creepy, slow talking woman, says something strange you tend to ask again. "What?" "Would you love Asajj if she wanted you to?" Well that's an out of the blue question, but all the same, I answered. "It's less of would I, to more that I already do. I do love Asajj, but I fear even if I lay my feelings bare to her she would dismiss them." "She may surprise you, all I ask is that you take care of her." I feeling I been given permission or something. "I will." She smiled which made her the creepier.

Shaak Ti Pov

Taris System

"Latching on to the hyperspace rings, ready to jump." I said. "Master Shaak Ti are you sure he is there?" Mace asked. "You can ask as many as you like Master Mace but his force pressure is something I will never forget." With that being said, we made the jump.

Devin Smith Pov

"Thank you, mother." Asajj says. "It is no problem child, this is your home after all. But remember what I said." "Of course." Asajj left for the ship. "Thanks for your hospitality and wisdom, Miss Talzin." "You are quite welcome, you are also welcomed back anytime." Like I want to come back to this scary place. "Thank you." I followed after Asajj, and as soon as I entered the ship she closed the hatch and launched. I made my way up to the cockpit and sat in the copilot seat. "Upon returning to the ship, I would like to meet you in the observation deck…there is…something I need to discuss with you." She says. "And I have something to tell you as well." With that said we left orbit in silence, until we picked up two republic fighters on our sensors, Jedi class.

Asajj opens fire at them but evaded, and proceed to fire back. It didn't take them long for them to knock out our engines. "Shit! Take the controls I need to reroute power." Asajj says. All of a sudden I get a message from them, I decided to use this chance to stall for time. I open up the comm and said, "What do you want Jedi?" "We are only here to talk Devin, we have no interest in starting a fight." "Well since you reduce this ship to a motorless boat I guess I have no choice. At least do me the courtesy of identifying yourself." "I am Master Mace Windu of the Jedi Council, I believe you already meet Council member Shaak Ti." "Shaak Ti?! Do I have to look over my shoulders for you now? Why are you here?" "I'm hear to convince you that what you are doing is wrong, the people you are following are not good people." Shaak Ti says. "We been over this before I can't be with someone who is constantly waging wars and bring death to others willingly." "Devin, you must realize that the Sith has no interest in peace, hasn't there been anything that questioned your belief in them?" I paused at that, because their have been some things that were indeed questionable and I had to ask if it was necessary having to destroy whole planets just to crush a rebellion. I asked Asajj about it before but even she doesn't know why. I then thought about the people I would endanger if I even thought about changing sides, I couldn't do it. I woke out of trance to find Asajj staring at me with a look of concern, I gave her a smile before I answered the Jedi. "I choose my side, and for the sake of my people and the ones I love I will protect them from anyone who tries to threaten their safety. For the record, my name is Decimus!" I said as Asajj activated the hyperdrive."

Shaak Ti

"Then that is decided then, he can no longer be spoken to." Mace commented. "I refuse to give up on him Master Mace, he hesitated, which means in some degree he knows the people he with don't share his good intentions. He is just trapped because of the people he feels obligated to protect." "Master Shaak Ti, I understand your need to save him, but you must face fact. The longer this boy is out here the more danger to the republic he poses." "I won't abandon him." I said firmly. Mace sighed heavily. "Alright, I will hold off on the manhunt but if he becomes any more of a threat to the republic he will be consider an enemy." He stated. "I understand, but for now let's head back and inform Yoda."

 **Oh man, are Devin and Asajj going to get together, oh that would be a twist. And here is Shaak Ti being the dutiful Jedi she is, kind of borderline obsessive about Devin. But guess what i got once more chapter that going to be release, at the end of this year and the start of the new. That's right New years im going to release this hot new chapter that will surely make you sweat...or hot and bothered, havnt decided yet. But until then, take care.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy New Year! This is it the last of the chapters for this year, or the first of it. Depending on how you want to look at it. Well this is it, the last chapter of the super update, and i going to update something a little special. A long time coming romance and a little taste of the future. It has been fun giving you all these chapters, but it back to doing two chapters a month. That is until this summer...hint hint. But you know how it goes, let's get this started.**

Shadow's Embrace

G'wenee System

Devin Smith Pov

We popped out of hyperspace and headed towards our ship. "Captain we coming in for landing, have you properly resupplied yet." Asajj asked. "Almost mistress, the last of the shipment is arriving now." "Good, as soon as the shipment is put up tell the crew to have a vacation for the next two days." "Mistress?" "Did I stutter captain, or would you like everyone to work overtime?" "…We shall be done in four hours' mistress, thank you for your kindness." The comm closed as soon as we landed. I was just about to exit the ship when Asajj called out to me. "Decimus." I looked back at her. "Yes?" "Don't forget, observation room, be there in ten minutes." "Of course." So naturally I will be there earlier as it wouldn't take me long to drop my things off. I meet up with Asajj outside the observation room...three minutes before my time was up. "Come." She says as she opened the doors, when we enter I was greeted by a large room with a larger room window. I was so fascinated with the view I almost didn't notice Asajj locking the door behind us. I walked to the railing that just came before the window, Asajj walked over next to me and asked. "Why did you hesitate?" "Pardon?" "You hesitated when she asked if you had thoughts about your deception, why?" "I was thinking about what would happen if I even thought about betraying the Sith, and betraying you." "What you going on about now." "I'm saying I would never dream of leaving you behind to follow the Jedi." She became silent. After a few minutes of staring into to space I decided to open the dialoged back up. "So." I started, but she seems to jump at the sudden break in silence. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She hung her head down and then turned to face me, she had this real serious look on her face. "I wanted to ask you, what were your thoughts about me." Well that was an out of the fucking blue, what is going on through her head, but I decided to answer her question. "Truthfully, you are scary, and intimidating…but you are also beautiful, strong willed, kind, and an all-around amazing person. The more I'm around you the more I want to be closer to you." Her face turned red as she tried to keep a serious face. "What are you saying? Instead of being Master and Apprentice you want to be friends?" I thought it was either now or never. I grabbed her hands and pulled her closer. "What I'm saying is I want to be closer than friends and I want to be with you. I know you say love is a weakness but that's what I feel for you?" She looked at our hands as I had touch her again without permission. I hoped she wasn't going to hurt me again, but instead she asked. "Do you mean what you say." "Every word of it." I responded. "I must admit, I been having strange feelings about you. At first I thought it was just amusement, when it was admiration. You are annoyingly like Ky in a lot of ways…but it is something I can deal with." I stood there half hoping and half confused. "So that means…" She placed a finger on my lips, after which she used that same hand and pull on my neck making me kiss her. She pulled back and stared at me. "It means I rather indulge these feelings than crush yours." I wrapped my arms around Asajj waist and pulled her close to me. "Then let us indulge then." She smiles at me as she placed her arms around my neck, and I kissed her. Something about that moment with her, it felt like time was stopping, it is amazing. I slid my hand down her waist and on her ass and Asajj pulled back from the kiss. "Not here, not now." "Why, you locked the door we have our privacy." I said as I kissed her neck. "This room may be sealed but it has an audio monitoring device, anything loud enough for us to hear, can be heard by them." I whispered in her ear. "Then we will just have to be quite." I say as I gently squeeze her ass, and pulled her back against me as I kissed her again. "No, don't push it." She says as she pulls back again. "Unless you don't want a chance at all." I behaved. She smiled as she pulled away and walked to the door, swaying her hips. She stopped halfway and turned around to face me. "My room in twenty minutes, see you then." She smiled as she walked away. She unlocks the doors and walks away. As the door closes, I took a deep breath. I wonder if Celene would approve, a margrave is allowed to have multiple women but it still feels wrong. I will tell her the news later, but for right now I need to go get ready, it's going to be a long night.

Count Doku

Serrano

"Master I have contacted Lars Quell of the Zygerrian Slave Empire and will have his ships ready for when we have need of them, we have also taken control of republic frigate and is being brought here." I said to lord Sidious. "This is excellent news, we will use them on four months." "My lord, if I may ask, why not sooner?" "You told me that Decimus wife, Celene, is with child, correct?" "Yes." "We wait for her to have her child, then we send them both on assignment to the null system. Our new friends will use the republic frigate to capture and take Celene somewhere to wait for Decimus arrival. He will witness his family death right in front of his eyes by what would look like republic soldiers. Once his Rage has fully been unleashed he will unleash it on the republic." My master plan is brilliant to say the least, but I must ensure that everything is perfect so that nothing will be traced back to us. "I will make sure everything is in place for Decimus true rise." "Good, until then make sure he is kept busy with assignment, and make sure Asajj is his sole focus." "Yes Master." The time for this war to end is drawing closer, and the Age of the Sith will finally begin.

Devin Smith Pov

G'wenee system

I'm outside of Asajj room, and I have to say, this is kind of awesome and weird. It just seems so weird that this women hated my guts when we first met, and now I about to get really intimate with her this will be interesting.

I knocked on the door and the door open to a darken room, I entered the room trying to look around. Then the door closed behind me and was locked, I was in complete darkness with the only light source being the window. I stumbled around the room until I found a small lamp in which I turned on, providing some light. Then I heard Asajj voice. "You're here, I thought you would chicken out and run." I looked around trying to find her. "Why would I run from an attractive woman like yourself." Just then I say two blue eyes staring at me in a dark corner. "Is that so." She walks towards me and into the light her pale skin show brightly like a moons halo, and she wore the cute underwear I saw in her dresser that one time, and I must say it fitted her like a glove. I was staring at her really bad. "What are you ogling at." She asked. "Well it can't be helped, I must say beautiful just doesn't give you enough credit." She blushed as she hung her head down, and she held her right arm. "You have poor taste in women." I laughed as walked up to her. "I could say the same about your taste in men." I grabbed her chin and made her look at me, her eyes were gentle as her feeling were laid bare. She had a look of vulnerability I never thought I would see in her. Without saying another word, I kissed her, and she return the kiss. Wrap my arm around her and I brought her closer to me, she slide her hand under my shirt and against my chest. She then lifted my shirt up and took it off, throwing it a random direction. She pressed herself against me as I begin to undo my pants. She gave me another kiss before she suddenly tossed me backwards on the bed. I look back at Asajj to find her climbing on top of me. "You play a little rough don't you?" she hovered over me dragging her skin against mine. "It just makes it more fun, although if you can't handle it..." She teased as she drugged her finger down my chest. "I never handle said that now." I placed my hands on her back and slid it down, she smiled again as she kissed me and pressed me against the bed. She pull herself away and sat on my lap she proceeded to remove her bra. I leaned up and caressed her skin as I kissed her neck. "Mmmm, are you always this gentle? I'm not a flower you know." I spun her and placed her on the bottom, pinning her hands above her head. "Only when I want someone to last the whole night, although if you can handle it." "Like you could even last that long, I bet you won't even last five minute." I leaned back up. "Now you done it, now ill have to prove you wrong…" I pulled underwear down show her my well-endowed cock, by the look at her face she looked a little surprised at the size. "I will have to make sure you can't walk straight for awhile." She opened her legs wider and said, "Take your best shot." Oh I intend to, I positioned my dick and slowly slid it inside her pussy. I wasn't even half way when she let out a moan, after I fully immersed myself inside her I let her catch her breath. I leaned back over her and whispered in her ear. "Ready for the real fun?" In between heavy breath she responds, "Fuck me already." When she said that I wasted no time, I fucked her hard and fast, making her moan loudly in my ear. She wrapped her arms around my head and chest and her legs around my waist, as she felt immense pleasure…

Togoria

Celene Pov

Devin left yesterday to go to wherever he had to go, I hated that he had to leave early but at least he help make up the time we loss. Still when I get a chance I will go see him myself, I refuse to stay on this planet forever while he off doing some assignment. "Duchess Celene." Telanna came in. "What is it Telanna?" "You have a visitor, a Mandalorian." "Is that so, send them in." Telanna left and in comes a Mandalorian in red armor. She removed her helmet, her black hair with white highlights flowed out. "So Duchess Celene now. I can't decide if it's a step up or a step down for you." "Jaina Nastra, it's been awhile. I was hoping one of your targets would shot you or blow you up by now." "They try but as usual they were incompetent, my last job I had threaten my employer because he thought he could cheat me. But that is for another time, I'm here to see your husband." "And why do you need to see him." "Don't worry lady no one after anyone of your race. But I would like to know of his where about so I may offer my services to him as I did the last margrave." "Is that right, well at the moment he is off on a mission right now, though I will however give you his holo number so you can contact him." "That would be of use thank you." "Very good, Guard Captain Telanna will provide it to you. If that is all you may go." She puts her helmet back on and leaves off, I have no love for mercenaries but they are our allies and I must respect their questionable actions. With that I returned to my duties return to my duties, I wonder how Devin going to react to her. Speaking of which I wonder how Asajj is handling his unusual charm. After I thought about it I came to two conclusion that she would play the dummy and deny him, and or try to keep him at a distance, or she accepts him and dives right in. I can only imagine Asajj being lovey dovvy with Devin, I would be a humorous site to say the least. Then again that is more competition I have to deal with, I will have to show her where I stand. Still it may be good for her to have a deterrent for her anger, heck, might even make her less annoying.

Devin Pov

Eight hours later

I was laid on my back with my arm around Asajj who was laid on top of me, she was still breathing hard but she was calming down. "Dam how can you still have so much energy left?" She mentions my stubborn erection that was rubbing against her filled pussy. "You have Celene and Kanira to thank for that, those two in heat is about as dangerous as being a closed room with blaster bolts going off." "Well that teaches me not to bet against you, I can barely feel my legs." "Ah come on lets go again, we only went ten times, I can still keep going." She leaned up and kissed me on the lips. "I bet you could, but after I take a shower." I unwrapped my arms and let her get up. I watch her as she walks to the bathroom, she is truly beautiful women, why wouldn't anyone take a chance on her? I heard the water running and went ahead and got up myself to stretch my legs. I walked over to the bathroom to see Asajj in the shower, with her back towards me. I see you like to spy on people while they shower." She says without turning around, I walk inside and wrap my arms around her, kissing her slender neck. "Only the ones that are too beautiful not to." I caressed her skin both cleaning and playing with her. "You know if you told me that we would be showering together five months ago, I would have killed you." She says bluntly, I just giggled. "I believe you." I slide my soapy hands between her legs and began to rub her, bring a soft moan out of her mouth. "I did come in here to get clean." "And clean you shall be, so I can have fun in getting you dirty again." I inserted my finger and swirled it around causing her to moan, she leaned back against me with a hand on the back of my neck. "I hate you." she says. "You know you love it." I pressed a finger against her clit and rubbed it hard and fast. She moaned more and more until she finally came, she leaned forward against the shower walls to keep herself up. I rubbed my hand over her ass and spread it open. "You know their still one place we haven't done yet." I pressed a finger against her anal cavity. "No…not today." She says in between breath, she turned around and pulled my arm making me press against her and the wall. "Looks like I made you insatiable." I say as I grab her waist. "And who fault do you think that is." I smiled at her as I gave her a passionate kiss. I lifted her up and she wrapped her around my waist. I reenter her, I wasted no time in going fast and hard. She dug her nails into my back as she moans. "Love it when you moan." I teased. "Oh…fuck...just shut up…and keep going! I laughed as I gave her what she wanted. I kept going until I made her climaxed, she dug her nails in my back to the point where I think she drew blood. It wasn't long after that I release myself in her. We took a minute to catch our breath before I let Asajj back down on her feet. She couldn't stand straight so I held her up. "That was fun." I said. "I don't know if I should hate you or kiss you." "Why not both?" She smile as she pulls me in for a kiss. "Now can we actually get clean for now?" "Sure."

We finished getting cleaned up and we went and put some clothes on. I was just about to sit down when my communication device went off. "Lord Decimus, this is the captain are you there." I activated it and said. "Yes captain what is it?" "You have a call coming in from Togoria, it's Celene." I look back at Asajj to see if it was ok to use her holo transmitter and she nodded yes. "Put it through Asajj room." "Yes sir." Moments later the holographic likeness of Celene. "How can I help you today Duchess Celene?" I teased. "You know I hate that title, I blame you for this. But anyway I have called to tell you about a acquaintance. You know we have a special alliance with the Mandalorian. Well they gave us direct contact to one of their best bounty hunter, her background is unknown but she is good at what she does. She was here just a moment ago looking for you, and I will assume will be making contact with you soon enough." "Interesting, the royal family bounty hunter. What's her name?" I asked. "Jaina Nastra." Celene says. "Jaina huh? Then you are in good hands, I hear she the only one who beat Jango Fett and Cad Bane." Asajj says. I wonder who Jango and Cad are, eh probably nobody important. "Hmmm I see Devin has finally gotten to you." Celene commented that brought me away from my thoughts. "What are you talking about now you cat?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I knew it would only be a matter of time, even someone like you couldn't resist his charms." Celene says as she smiles, I, however, have no idea what going on. "He has no charm, it was just a spur of the moment." Then I realized what they were talking about. "Spur of the moment my ass you loved it! How was he? I bet he outlasted you didn't he." "Impossible." "He totally did! Oh how I would enjoy seeing you outdone." "You are very annoying, I have been outdone by no one." Celene just losses it as she laughs uncontrollably, to be honest I find it a little funny to. "Oh the high and mighty Asajj, now fallen to base desires. Nice work Devin, i never thought I would see Asajj get laid but you did, see you later." Asajj just stood their beside me infuriated. "It's ok Asajj, she was bound to find out eventually. Though I wonder what gave it away." "I never felt so humiliated." "She was just poking fun, beside as much as you acted like before she deserves a good laugh or two at you expense." "Your not helping!" I laughed a little before making my way to the door. "Well I will be heading back to my room, I got to do some weapon maintenance then get some sleep." "Alright, I hope I don't have to tell you not to tell anyone what happened here." She inquired. "Why would I? They don't need to know about us." She smiles and I left to return to my room with a smile on my face.

Asajj Ventress pov

After Decimus left I laid across my bed and though about what just happen. I find it good that we gotten closer, it would allow me to control him better after Celene dies. Then again something in me feels bad for Celene, they may be no love loss but she is one of the few people I respect. But that matter is out of my hand, I will have to make sure Decimus falls too his rage enough. On another note, I followed Mother Talzin advice and listen to what Decimus had to say, and I follow what my heart wanted. To be honest I didn't expect us to go from confessing to sleeping together, not that I'm complaining. In fact, I quite enjoyed myself, I wasn't lying when I said I was a spur of the moment thing, but also it felt like I wanted it to happen. Like I wanted him…but I still find this all strange, but in a way, I'm glad I feel he feels this way about me. This whole thing is confusing to me, but for now I am just going to enjoy the fact that he has such feelings for me. Just then I felt a sharp pain as a result of his 'feelings'. I reach over into a drawer and got some medicine for it. I had to wonder just how long he had to last with Celene for him to have such endurance. I laughed at myself because I'm thinking about him like it the most natural thing in the world, and you know what? After what happen today, I don't really care. For the time being I decided to just get some sleep, too much to think about and not enough energy.

Devin Smith pov

I sat in my room cleaning my weapons when I got a holo call. I got up to answer and find it was Jaina. "Greetings Margrave, I am…" "Jaina Nastra, bounty hunter. Renowned as the one who beat Cad Bane and Jango Fett, and to also have never failed a mission." I interrupted. "I see my reputation proceeds me, I'm honored that you know of me." "The honor is mine, I didn't think I would get to talk to someone of your stature. Tell me what I can do for you today." "I am here to make my services available to you. I have sent my price over to you." My console lit up showing her price for different types of jobs, and I find I quite odd. "For someone who can do a job like you, your price seems a little lacking." "I only need enough for food, fuel, repairs and weapons." I look at the prices and I just couldn't stand for it. "Tell you what, if I add this up that a total of fifteen thousand credits, I am going to pay you three times that amount on a monthly basis, and for every job I give you I give you an extra five thousand." Her face was a look of shock. "Are you serious? Sir that the amount you would pay for a high bounty fugitive." I smiled and said "Oh really, I didn't realize. With the amount I'm getting, I could pay you two hundred thousand a month and still not worry about it. All I would ask of you is to become my personal Bounty Hunter." "Ha, wow. I would be your dame dancer if you want me to." I had to laugh. "An interesting idea, but unnecessary. So, do you accept?" "Yes!" "Excellent I will send your starting money now, I will be looking forward to working with you." "Likewise, you just gave me a whole lot of free time." "I will give you a lot more but will have to come later, in the meantime I'll let you enjoy your new-found employment, take care." I deactivated the holo. I have a new bounty hunter who won't betray me, and an assassin watching my back, I couldn't be more secure. Now I feel we just a base of operation. I put my weapons away and went to sleep.

Elyn Hygar Pov

Coruscant

I feel out of place here, Decimus sent me back here with instruction to monitor the Jedi and send back reports of what they are up to too. But at this hour they are mostly asleep, so was just wondering around in the hall, until I ran into master Mace Windu. "Ah Master Windu." I bowed respectfully to him. "Good evening Padawan Elyn, how are you feeling." "I feeling well Master and you?" "I am well thank you. I want to extend my condolences, what happen to your master was unfortunate, he was a good master." Like hell he was, I could run circles around him. "Thank you, I am grateful for this. I will honor his memory and do what I think is best, both for the Jedi order and the Republic." "Good, but for the time being I suggest you should get some rest." "I will thank you." I can't stand him gives me the creeps. I returned to my room and per Decimus instruction I need to give him my report on what been going on. I made sure the door was lock and the window closed before I activated my holo communicator to Lord Decimus. "Ah, padawan Elyn, what do you have to report." "Master, they plan to attack a series of planets to help make staging post and invade Sith space, sending them to you now." "Very good, I will make sure to make use of this. I also want you to keep an eye on Shaak Ti if you can, she seems to have a keen interest in me, try to find out why." "Yes Master." With that said he closed his holo and I went to sleep.

 **Love and treachery all wrapped up into one, dont you love it. Now i know, some of you wish you can do that too for your love interest, but its not a perfect world as you all know. Oh, and Elyn going to be pretty nice for the chapters to come, why? Well i got something big coming and its going to be splendid. Until next time, have fun.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well we are back, and i have to i think i got you all spoiled with the super update, you were eating it up, and the barking at me for not doing it again this month. The thing is you all are all caught up, and nothing for me to post. So until then when i go on another writing spree, heres another one for you**

Malicious Intent

Coruscant

Shaak Ti Pov

 _"_ _All you need to know is that you are a threat to my people, and I will stop at nothing to protect them. For someone who claims to be for peace, you seem to wage a lot of wars._ _The Sith didn't invade my planet, the Sith didn't commit mass genocide to my people, the SITH didn't harm the people I hold most dear! Among other than things, I couldn't kill two skilled fighters. I will personally hunt down all the Jedi and kill you all. Make sure that get to the republic, I just don't want any unnecessary bloodshed. I choose my side, and for the sake of my people and the ones I love I will protect them from anyone who tries to threaten their safety. My name is Decimus!"_

I woke up in a cold sweet, all my encounters with Devin flooded back all at once. All my encounters with him proved that his one and only concern was the protection of others, and the Sith is using his fear of losing them to control his actions. I'm afraid that they will eventually destroy what he holds dear, and his anger will be turned against us. Do I stand with him even then, or must I fight him? I got dressed and decided to take a walk to help clear my head. I walked into the garden and found Yoda there, in meditation. I was about to walk away when he says, "Troubles sleeping, you have. Your mind troubled, it is." I walk back over to him. "My apologies grandmaster, but I feel I'm at a loss of what to do." I stated. "With Decimus?" he asked. "Yes." "Trap between feelings and duty, you are. To save him you wish, but scared that you may betray the republic, you are. Hmmm." He always know what troubles other, in this I respect him in his infinite wisdom. "What should I do Master Yoda?" "No easy answer for this, there is, to find the answer, open your mind and let the force guide you, you must." "But how? If my feelings about him cloud my judgment, how can I possible keep my mind open without influence?" "Hmmm, To the dark side emotions often lead, but without those same emotions we refuse who we are. You must know when to show them, and know when to bury them. Yes?" I see so it's not wrong to have my emotions like this, as long as I don't let them control me. "I understand, thank you." I said, as I bowed to him and left for my quarters. I can save him, but if I must choose, I will make sure I do it for the good of the Republic, and the Jedi order.

Two months later

Tantillies

Asajj Ventress

We have begun taking back the territory the republic has taken. So far they have manage to hold their ground, but against the power and skill of Decimus they beginning to fall. "S _quadron Delta, I want you clear a path to that republic capital ship. Epsilon and beta, move in and cripple that ship but do not destroy it. I want boarding parties on there." "Rodger, Rodger."_ The republic Venator-class star destroyer, mainly used by Jedi masters. These ships by far are the most powerful ships they have, which makes them quite troublesome to deal with. Decimus however has easily defeated two of them like it was a sort of game. He sometimes use the force to make the turbolaser fire on friendly targets, other time destroying them entirely making them open for attack. His ability to fly a Porax-38 starfighter is quite amazing, but for some reason or another he wanted the command ship to be boarded. What is he up to? " _Sir we have the Jedi cornered but they keep taking us down." "Insolence! Very well, since you droids can't do your job I'm coming aboard."_ "Mistress, you have a holo call coming in, it's from Togoria." The com officer informed me. "Is that so? I'll take it in the war room." I went to the war room to find Celene making the call. "Celene." "Asajj. Just calling in seeing if everything is ok." "Your boyfriend is fine, he off fighting the republic and showing off now." "Is that so. That's good. How are you doing, I'm sure this concept of love is very confusing to you." "Go blow yourself up. It ain't that hard to figure out. But there is something I been meaning to ask you for the longest time." "Oh? And that is?" "What the fuck did you do to him? For him to have as much stamina as he does..." She laughed at me. "Oh nothing much, me and Kanira just had sex with him twenty time…each." I actually had a shiver up my back. "Were you trying to kill him through sex.?" I asked. "Oh no, he was determined to satisfy us, and at the time we needed him. He was quite amazing, he nearly fainted a couple times but kept going till we couldn't go no more." …I was only able to get ten out of him. "Your insane." "Maybe, but it was oh so exciting." "Well thanks to you he got more stamina I can handle, you know after the first time I couldn't walk straight for a week. I had to take stims just to make it better. But since it's your fault ill make sure to send you the bill you damned hormonal cat." She lost it, she was laughing her butt off. "That's fine, and I will make sure I'll pay for your next batch too. But let me ask, was it worth it?" She is infuriating, but I gave her a one word answer. "Unfortunately." She smiles gleefully. "Then there is no problem. I will see you later, have fun." The holo closed. I walked back out on the command deck just in time to hear that the command ship has been captured, with that we have won the space battle. I gave out orders for the other ships to land and make a foothold for the next stage of the invasion. Meanwhile Decimus was on his way back so I thought I should go down to the launch bay and congratulate him. As soon as I entered the launch bay, he flew in. When he was out of his tie I started to walk over to him, until he saw me. He force pulled me over to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. I had to say it caught me by surprise but I didn't mind, so I returned the kiss. "Do they always do that?" We overheard a droid asking another. "They, do though I just don't understand why here of a places." Decimus pulled back from the kiss and whispered in my ear. "Shall we." "I thought you never asked." I forced pulled the two droids and Decimus sliced them both without releasing his arm from me. "So, shall we head to my room." He asked. "Why not?" So we headed up to his quarters.

After I entered he begin taking his stuff off and putting them up. While he was doing that, I thought I would look around. His room was pretty neat, and clean. Though quite empty I do see a picture on his dresser. It looks like a picture of Celene and Kanira sleeping on Devin, they look real comfy. I felt arms wrap around my waist as he leans against me. "A peaceful picture in a chaotic time." He said. "I'm surprised you didn't suffocate between those two." "Believe it or not, suffocation was the least of my problems then." "Like being an over-used sex toy?" "Ah she mentioned that huh." He giggled "Yea, apparently, I had a scent that made them crazy, plus the fact that I showed up during their mating season." "How convenient for you." "Not that convenient, in the first two weeks alone I was almost killed ten times. Death by sex was just one of the more pleasurable version." I laughed at this. He let me go and went and sat on the edge of the bed letting out a heavy sigh. "Yea everything and everyone is always trying to kill me." I climb on top of him sitting his lap and his hands on my waist again. "That is all behind you now. In the meantime, would you care to explain why you wanted to capture that ship." "Well you said that was their front line warship right, and that ours was the Providence-class correct?" "Yea and your point?" "I am going to put my money to good use. I asked for a Providence class ship, and some engineers, I am going to combine the two ships into one making the first Galactic dreadnought-class. Complete with twenty quad turbolaser cannons, forty dual laser cannons, three heavy ion cannons twelve heavy turbo laser turrets, three duel laser cannons fifteen point-defense ion cannons, seventy point-defense laser cannons, one hundred and fifty proton torpedo tubes and fourteen tractor beams. All that is just the armaments." "You do realize you don't have enough for that, right?" "I know, but I ran this by Count Doku and he seems to like the idea, so he is going to get money from the commerce guild, and he is also going to devote half our engineers to build this ship. Though even with that much help it will still take three months to build." He has a lot of ambition, I'll give him that much, but what would he need such a ship for. "Interesting, but why would you want a ship like that?" "For you." He said plainly. "What do you mean?" "I want a ship that cannot be destroyed and will follow the whims of it's of those in charge without fail. But I want it so that you will always be safe, while at the same time if you want something done you will have the ship to do it." "You do realize if I wanted to be safe I wouldn't have join the Sith." "I know but even so I wanted us to have a nice place to live together without fear of it blowing up on some random republic attack." He has what I call sweet ignorance. He is sweet and I love that part of him, but he is also ignorant of the fact that I don't care if a ship blows up. Even so, I just smiled at him as I gave him a kiss, pushing him back on the bed as he grabbed my ass. I pulled back from the kiss and said. "I should go and let you rest." I motioned to get up but his arm wrapped around me and pulled me back against him. "I am resting, you could rest with me if you want." I smiled again while I laid on top of him as he wrapped himself around me.

Two months later

Devin Pov

Togoria

As soon as the ship landed I dashed out and through the hallways. I heard that Celene was taken to medical and I wanted to make sure she was alright. I was running and jumping as fast as my legs could carry me till I saw a doctor I stop and asked. "Is she alright can I go see her." "I don't think now would be a good time sir, just stay here and…" he was cut off by the sound Celene crying in pain. I shoved passed the doctor and into the room Celene was in, surprising the nurses who was attending to her. I noticed Celene and walked over to her. "Celene are you alright, I heard the news and came as quickly as I could." She looked up at me with a wearily smile. "Glad you could make it." She says as she grabs my hand. "I wouldn't miss it for anything." She squeezed my hand hard as she lets out a banshee like scream. I don't know what hurts more my hand or my ears. "Almost there, breath…now push." The doctor directed her."

Three hours later

The baby is out, sweet lord its out, it's over. They took the child to get it cleaned up, and I smiled at Celene desperately trying to mask the pain in my hand as I know for sure that it has been broken. "You did well babe." I said to her as I leaned over to give her a kiss. The doctors came back showing our son, He is a cat alright, no one would know he has human blood running through him. Celene cradled him, he has pure white fur with yellow eyes, quite a fur. "What name should we give him?" Celene asked me. "Maybe you should come up with the name, any name I come up with would be better suited for a human. "Then how about Mezgraf?" "Mezgraf huh a fine name." Then a doctor pulled me over to side and motioned me to a corner away from Celene view. "Sir now that's all taken care of, shall I take care of your hand for you?" I looked at my deformed hand and then back at the doctor. "I would very much like that." She giggles softly as she begins to pop my bones back into place, I had to bite hard to make sure I don't let out a scream. After it was all said and done she gave me a couple of salves and medicine to help ease the pain, though it still hurts like hell. "You are one amazing human sir, you continue to amaze us." "Yea, I always wonder what love does to a man, now I know." She smiles as she finishes up, then I return to Celene who was entranced by our child. She looked up at me and asked. "Would you like to hold him?" "Sure." I responded. I gently grabbed Mezgraf and held him in my arms, his yellow eyes staring at me until he closes them, falling asleep. "He's asleep?" I asked around. "Yea, looks like he feels the most safe with you." a doctor says. "I don't know why, I can easily be the most dangerous." "One does not understand a child's mind, we simply react to it. Now Celene, I will advise that you stay in your home for at least six weeks to recover from this. No working for any reason during this time period." "Whatever. that's what I do anyway, I'm too important to do any real work anymore." Celene says frustratingly. "I'm guessing that kind of my fault." I say as I rub my neck. "It is your fault, but you know what, I wouldn't have it any other way." "Just given birth to a fluff ball and still as lively as ever. Nice to see you will always be a hormonal cat." Asajj says as she walks in. "Don't make me get out of this bed Asajj." Celene threatens. "Oh I'm terribly mortified. Decimus, Doku got another mission for you, I have been assigned elsewhere and will be taking my ship. You leave tomorrow, for now enjoy your, family." I sighed a little but I knew it wouldn't last long. "Alright, take care." "Yea, yea." With that being said she left. I returned my attention to the sleeping child that I had in my arms. "I wish you have a long life free from war." I said to him before handing him back to Celene, and then I sat next to her.

One month later

Count Doku Pov

Serenno

"We have been waiting for five months Doku, when is this job going to start. We do have other matters to attend to." The pirate says via holo transmission. "You personal agenda doesn't concern me, you will be informed when I have need of you and you will be paid accordingly." "Oh really, and what's to keep us from just leaving eh?" "That would be most unwise on your part Temirz, it would be unfortunate since I could allow you to roam free with the information you have." He stood quiet, good to know he understands his situation. "Now then have your men ready to move in two weeks, you know what you need to do, anything else is up to you."

Devin Smith pov

In between systems

It's been one mission after another, if I not a mission to recruit. Luckily for me I'm in between mission so I decided to give Celene a call and what do you know Kanira answers. "Hey love! Been a while, how you been." "Kanira! Where has your ass been? You done snuck out without anyone knowing where you went. How did you manage that?" "Darling you should know better. I have been queen for a long time, it's not the first time I snuck away from my guards and it won't be the last." I laughed. "I see, did the maid give you my present." "Yeah one of my favorite deserts, how did you know?" "I asked around, even learned the recipe." Even though the ingredients where all weird. "You mean to tell me you made it?" "Yea, toke me a couple tries but I got it." "Oh, if only if you were here…" She suggested. I laughed and said. "I know, and as much as I want to get drained from you again I can't, I'm about to start another mission. Speaking of which where is Celene?" "I'm right here love!" She says as she pops into the holo. "Ah how are you and Mezgraf doing?" "We are doing well, Kanira and I been fighting over who gets to hold him but it's all well." Wow, so it begins. "Well as long as everyone is alright, I'll be home in a month so try to stay out of trouble." "Devin, darling we can handle ourselves, so don't you worry about a thing." She assured me. "Alright, Alright. I see you soon." I said before I closed the holo.

Celene Pov

Togoria

"Can you believe him! He's is acting like we are helpless without him." I exclaimed. "He just concerns about our well-being. I find it kind of cute." "I find it assaulting, I did after all wiped the floor with him in the arena." I reminded her. "Right before he turned the tide on you, leaving you with fractured ribs. That was before he gotten the power to bring down ships." I shuddered a little at the thought of what would have happen if he had those powers beforehand. "Yea well it still unnecessary." "Maybe, but he is what he is. I been meaning to tell you that Doku called says he has a mission he would like you to do." "Me? Can't imagine what he would need me for. What did he want?" "He asked if you could help rebuild the embassy in the null system." "Doesn't he have his own envoys?" "They are probably all busy, but he is offering his best ships to escort you to the system." I rolled my eyes at that. "Is that right, how nice of him, but I will have a ship or two of my own to follow me just in case. When do I have to leave?" "In two weeks, he also says you can bring your child if you want, you would be under heavy guard." I sighed heavily. "I imagine so…I'm under a lot of guard right now what's a few more." Kanira wraps her arms round me and the baby. "It's ok, at least you have a husband who cares and at the most listens to you." I nodded in agreement, out of nowhere I felt her press her hand against my weak spot. I let out a yelp, and pulled away. "Hey come on that's not funny." Kanira has a mischievous grin on her face. "Maybe not, but it's oh so much fun." She started to approach again. I sat the baby down and got ready to run as I was not going to be played with by her.

Two weeks later

I have everything packed and ready to go. The only thing I was debating or not is wither or not to take my child. It could be dangerous and I wouldn't want him to get hurt, but on the other hand I could make a surprise visit for Devin. I'm sure he would love that…after he fussed about it. So probably against my better judgement I picked him up and brought him with me. I meet the guards outside and was escorted to my shuttle to take me up to my ship. I said my farewells to Kotkin and Kanira, then I departed on I mission I was waiting for a long time. As I flown to my ship I see my ship and two battle cruiser, along with four Sith assault cruiser. They weren't kidding when I would be heavily escorted. You got enough ships here for an invasion. As soon as I docked we went into hyperspace. I went to my room and unpacked, then carried my child with me as I made my way up to an observation room to relax.

Temirz

Null System, 12 hours later

"Sir! They have entered into orbit; shall we begin phase one." "Yes, but be careful you are not discovered." "Right away." Phase one we are to board the ship undetected and make preparation for phase two. We are going to have four people on the each of the togorian ship, and I am going for the lead ship. I board a shuttle that supposed to their lead ship and then waited.

I toke a uniform and acted like I was unloading cargo, until I was able to sneak away to look around. I looked around a corner to find the person we are looking for and might I say she a babe it would be a waste to just kill her. "How am I supposed to do my job if I am not allowed to leave." "Doku orders, he believes it is safer for you stay on the ship and have them come to you. If you are down there, the remaining republic loyalist will try to either kill you or capture you and neither are an option." Doku you are devious, I would thank you but I would have to deal with that smug attitude. "Very well, jut hurry up and get them here, I don't want to be stuck here any longer than a week, I don't care if you have to drag them out." "As you wish Duchess." With that they went their separate ways, and I followed her back to her quarters. Now that I know where she sleeps I go and prepare my part in phase two. By the time we leave the system, the trap will be in place.

Celene Pov

Six days later

"Now that you know what to do you shouldn't have to much problem." I told the ambassadors. "We won't thanks to your help Duchess, and this packet you given us will help us down the road as well." "I am glad I was able to assist you." He smiled and left on his left on his transport. I go up to the bridge to confirm that everyone has finished with their transport then told them to set a course for Devin's ship. I was out here already, might as well give him a surprise visit.

We were about to make our hyperspace jump when we detected system malfunction. Our long range comm is deactivated and our engines shut down, next thing I knew our escort ships' bridge exploded, a scan indicated that the two ships were about to go critical, before they exploded…no survivors. "What the hell is going on!" I asked out. "Unknown mam, the ships just shut down and blew up." "Something coming out of hyperspace." Another officer shouted out, before a republic cruiser showed up on top of us. "Togorian cruiser you are to stand down and prepare to be boarded." A republic officers says. "What shall we do mam." "Open fire!" But instead of firing on the vessel the guns exploded. "Now what?" "Duchess, someone set the guns to feedback on themselves." "What!" Before I realized it we were being boarded. "All decks prepare to repel the enemy." I left the bridge and rushed down to my quarters. I got their and got my armor and weapons, I was getting ready to grab my child when I heard the door opening. I saw that it was republic forces and I open fired at the doorway. I pick my child up and hid him in a corner. I ran out the door way only to get my gun knock out my hand but I quickly grabbed his arm and threw him against the others. I drew my blade and started to kill them one after another. After I confirmed they were all dead, I went back inside to grab my child except he wasn't there. "Oh dear, lost something, have we?" I turn around to find a republic trooper holding my child. I got ready to charge him… "Ah, Ah, Ah." He pulled out a blade and place it against Mezgraf head. "We don't want any accident now do we." I was reluctant to stand down but I did it. "Now then, put this on." He tossed a shock collar over to me, I glared him before I picked it up. "You are going to die, I hope you know that." I put the shock collar on my neck. "Of course, but not before you." He smiled as he pressed a button, I felt a small prick in my neck and I suddenly felt dizzy. The last thing I see is that guy smiling at me while he is holding my child.

Temirz

I boarded a shuttle with Celene and her child in tow, I have to say I thought I would be a lot harder than this. "Sir we are clear of the ship. Orders?" "We got what we came for. Destroy the ship, let's be on our way and get ready to send a message to Decimus, I want to make sure he get to see the show first hand." They relayed my orders as they proceeded to destroy the ship. Now all we need is to do is toss a hint of the ship being abandoned to the republic and the next phase will be set.

 **Oh boy Oh boy Oh boy. Things are heating up, i wonder what Devin going to do no that he knows about Celene, what kind of rage will he emit. Will Asajj tell about her involvement in it, or will she stay quiet who know. Now it may seems rushed but let me correct you, there last minute changes, and i had to make sure it was form fitted just my viewers, See you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again. you miss me. No? That's ok but you seen earlier that plot keeps thickening. Devin/Decimus has a new ship made, the separatist keeps planning and plotting. But What excally is the result of it all, find out on this month chapter...Dark Decent.**

Dark Decent

M'haeli Systems

Devin Smith pov

"So Ms. Jaina, how come Cad Bane and Jango Fett become famous but not their mentor." "Well Lord Decimus, when you been doing a job as long as I have, you tend to earn some pull in the right places. They make sure my name isn't slipped out and I don't come and kill them." "Seems fair enough, seems like a waste of talents now that I have your services to myself." "Don't worry I keep in practice, wouldn't be of good use to you if I didn't." I smiled and was about to talk about something else when I see Asajj walking over. "Decimus you may want to come with me." By the sound of her voice I knew something was up. I followed her to the bridge with Jaina to see a republic trooper on holo call. "Ah! There the infamous Lord Decimus I been waiting to see you." "What do you want?" "Oh nothing I just want to have fun in ruining your life." "What are you talking about?" He reaches off screen and then pulled Celene into view with her hands bound and mouth gagged. "Celene! Bastard I'll kill you." He laughed. "Maybe." He places his hands on Celene breast and between her legs, molesting her. "But not before me and the crew have our fun with her." My anger was boiling to the point that it shook the ship. "You want her back, come and get her, you'll know where to find us." The holo closed and the navigation officer just informed me that we just received coordinates to them. "Set course for them I want all hands ready." I turned around to find two concerned women. "I will be in my room. Notify me when we are there." I walked past them with a single though in mind, Celene safety. If they hurt her I will never forgive them, I will never forgive the republic.

Asajj Ventress Pov

His anger alone is enough to shake ships, what will he be like when he finally snaps. I knew this was coming so why do I feel bad that its happening. It may be perhaps that I feel regret for my part in this. "Ms. Ventress?" I look over to the bounty hunter. "Is he going to be ok?" She asked. "That remains to be seen, Celene was his first love so if anything happens to her…I don't know what will happen." I only hope of what will happen. "Well at least you're here to comfort him, should things go wrong." She says. "What are you on about." "Oh come on don't play dumb, you too been ogling each other every chance you get. I would think you could care less what happens to that women. It would give you a chance to steal him from her permanently." "Do I look like someone who can be tied down, plus me and him are just a convenient distraction, nothing more." "You could have fooled me, anyway while you go comfort him, I'm going to prep my ship. I'm going to need it ready for my first assignment." She walks away as she says this preventing me from saying much else to her. I thought about what she says, and maybe I should talk with him.

Devin Smith Pov

What happen how did they manage to get to her, what was she doing out here in the first place. " _At ease my friend you will get to her and they will pay for their insolence. But I should also warn you things are never as they appear._ " "Fuck that Revan, the women I love is in danger and your talking philosophy." " _Not philosophy, experience, if you rush in you will do more harm than good._ " "I not looking to do good, I'm going to tear that guy head off with my bear hands and kick it into space!" Just then there was a knock on the door. I looked back to Asajj walking in, I had my back to her but I knew she was there. "Came to check on me?" I asked. "Well you did shake the ship with anger." "I refuse to let any harm come to her." "I know and I will help you, as far as I'm concerned she is already alive and well on her way back home. You have my word that I will see to it." I hung my head down relieved, I know the two of them weren't the best of friends, but it means a lot to know she will help me save her. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder, she turned me around to face her, she stared at me with worried eyes before she hugged me. "I can always count on you." I told her, and she tightened her hug.

Celene Pov

Thirty minutes later

I was laid across the floor, and my cloths torn. They been defiling me ever since I came here. This is actually been the first time they left me alone. I am free to walk around as long as I don't try to escape, or else they will kill my child who is in another building. I finally have enough strength to lift myself off the floor when they came back. Two of the guys roughly lifted me up on my feet by the arms. "Hello again Celene, I hope the boys have been showing their hospitality to you. After all they just love a pretty face." He placed his on my face and I moved away. He gave a mischievous smile before he grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him. "That wonderful message we made together has finnaly been sent to your husband, and he coming for you." I just smile because I knew they will be in serious trouble when he gets here. "Oh, you think you're going to be saved and that we will pay for what we did to you. But you are missing a fact that our goal is not to hide you or hold you hostage, no. Our goal is to kill you in front of him, as for your child well…let me show you." He held up a data pad showing what look like my child in the middle of a room. Then I saw someone come in and used a flamethrower on him. "NOOOOO!" I screamed out, tears running down my face as I watched my child die in front of me. I look at the guy with anger and flailed about trying to get free. "YOU BASTARD! I'll Kill you! I'll kill all of you!" He pressed a button and my shock collar activated again, my rage dulled most of the pain but I still couldn't move. When he stopped I fell to my hands and knees, heartbroken and angry. "Don't worry you will be joining him soon enough, be such a waste though. At least you gave us the pleasure of entertainment on your short stay with us." He says as him and his crew left out and locked the door. Devin, please hurry, save me. I thought to myself as tears rolled down my face, before I fell unconscious.

Temirz Pov

"Have the republic arrived yet?" I asked. "Yes and they have board the ship we left in orbit, and the ship is rigged to send a message the second Devin ship come into range. I wouldn't want to be up there after the message plays." "Good and what of the child?" "Well on his way back, he will fetch a good price." He will indeed, everything is going smoothly now the tricky part would to be complete this mission and get out before we are killed by an angry Sith. As though as on cue.. "Sir Devin just arrived in the system." "Alright everyone get into position, it won't be long till he gets here.

Asajj Ventress pov

We have just witness a very graphic clip of what they did to her, and he is truly pissed. His eyes turned completely red and his force is so dense it became harder to breath. He simple walked up the command deck and into the forward window. "Republic trash." He said coldly as he rose a hand and begin to close them. One of the republic ships became balled up the more he closed his hands. Once he was done he force pushed it away. He turned back and faced everyone. "Captain I want you to bored the other ship and kill everyone on there. I'm going down to the planet to take care of some business. Asajj, Jaina your with me." He walked out and I hear everyone starting to breath, I even felt myself relaxing after he left. I don't know if it would be a good idea to be near him if she turns up dead, which is why it's more important that we get her out alive. We boarded a ship and flew down to the planet while our fighters kept the other republic ship busy. Once we landed we made our way towards the base.

Devin Smith Pov

"Jaina scout ahead and take out any snipers you find." I order. "Of course." She flew off on her jet pack while me and Asajj proceeded on foot. "So how should we proceed?" Asajj asked me. "We are going to walk right in and kill everyone that's not Celene." "Hmm straightforward enough, just let me handle the nuisance." She says as we approach the compound "Very well but the ringleader is mine." "Of course." We walk in and she torn apart anyone in our way until we came across a large room and saw Celene being restrained against a wall. "Celene!" I called out. She raised her head and look at me. "Dev…in." I Started to walk over to her but stopped when I was surrounded by a squad of clones, and standing next to Celene was the one I wanted for myself. "My, my, it finally a pleasure to meet you. I would love to get to know you better, but unfortunately we got business to attend." He removed his helmit and reveal his face. "Temirz the name, but im sure you don't care about that, but there is something else you should know. We were told to hold her until you got here, but imagine our surprise when she brought her child along." No she didn't, why would she bring our child with her? "Well we have no use for such a thing so we had to eliminate the child from the equation." "You didn't…" He smiled gleefully. "Oh but I did, I never knew how easy flames could reduce a small child to ash, it was quite a learning experience." I clenched my fist and I was ready to burst. "But where are my manners you're here for her, so allow me to return her." He unchained her and she fell to the floor, Temirz roughly picked her up and whispers something in her ear. Then she started to walk towards me, I had my arms opened ready to hold her again. But right when she was close to me she was shot in the back, and she fell into my arms. Asajj dashed forward killing everyone in the room except Temriz which she kept planted by the tip of her lightsaber. "Celene, Celene!" She looked weakly and spoke. "Im so sorry, I shouldn't have left home, I just wanted to be with you." She placed a hand on my face and I held it with my hand. "You should save your strength until we can get you back to the ship, I'm not going to lose you. Not now, not like this." She smiled as she noticed the necklace that was around my neck. "You still wear this?" She asked. "I never took it off after you gave it to me." "I want you to take good care of it, as well as the rest of the Togorian people." Tears were rolling down my face. She started to faint, she becoming weaker the more she talks. "Stop talking, I told you need your rest." She gave me one final smile as she says. "I love…you." When she said her final words her hand fell as she was now dead. My heart was broken... I couldn't save her.

I just noticed that Jaina was standing behind me and told her. "Get Celene to the ship, Asajj go with her." They quietly did as I say and left, leaving me alone with Temirz. "Oh, tough break, but a job is a job. She was definitely a good lay, unfortunate she had to die." I forced griped him and lifted him off of his feet. "Temirz for your acts of transgression, and the death of my love, you shall suffer a fate worse than death." I tossed him from wall to wall, floor to ceiling like a pinball. After which I forced push him to the back wall, and began breaking his ankles, then his knees, and legs. His cries of pain were music to my ears but I still felt it was not enough. I snapped his fingers, wrist, arms, and shoulder, his limbs now looked deformed. I activated one of my lightsabers and walked over to him. I cut off his legs below the knee, he screamed in pain but I made sure to hold the blood in place so he won't die before I'm satisfied. I lift them into the air before making them explode splattering blood everywhere. I proceed to this to the rest of his limbs painting us and the room in his blood. Only his head and torso remained. I decided to crush his ribs which made him spew blood from his mouth before I went on ahead and crush the rest of him like a pancake. I stared at my handiwork knowing I taken care of Celene killer, but the fact remained that they were republic soldiers and therefore I must destroy. " _Stop holding back your anger, use it!"_ I clenched my fist as tears constantly ran from my burning eyes. " _Your grief, your anger. Use it all, show me your power."_ I lifted my head up and yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" When I yelled, the room began to warp then collapsed in on itself, it didn't take long before the building fell around me, but it wasn't enough I kept going until the ground under me shook then cracked. After which I fell to my knees out of breath and my heart was in pain so much, I couldn't bear it; then I passed out.

Asajj Ventress

We just got back to the shuttle when I felt Devin's rage, soon after the ground started to shake. I hurried up and got the ship in the air, but it was like we were being hit by strong winds, I could barely keep the ship leveled much less fly it out. Then suddenly it stopped, everything calmed down and I didn't feel Devin's rage anymore. This worried me so I flew the ship back to the compound to find that not only it was gone, but the ground was cracked open a quarter mile across, with Devin at the center. I landed the shuttle near him and ran to him, thankfully he is alive so I picked him up and carried him back to the ship. Upon returning I had Jaina take Celene to med bay, before I went back inside the shuttle I got my communicator out and called Doku. "Asajj, what is your report?" "Celene and her child are dead, master." "I see, and what of Decimus reaction." "His rage made the planet shake and made it difficult to fly, he also cracked the ground where he was standing after completely tearing down a compound." "This is most excellent news, now his rage will be focused on the republic, while you can manipulate him in any direction you want him to go. You have done well my apprentice." The holo closes, but all I feel was guilt for being a part of this. I need to be there for him now more than ever. Speaking of which, I went back inside the shuttle and got Decimus out and carried him to his room. I took his gear off and laid him on the bed, then laid next to him waiting for him to wake up.

Shaak Ti Pov

Coruscant

Jedi Counsel room

We were in a middle of discussion when everyone felt an strong presence, like a great evil was born… "This is most troubling, I never felt this kind of presence before." Master Ki stated. "Me and Master Windu have." I commented. "Devin or more none commonly known as Lord Decimus has this kind of force pressure." Master Mace followed up. "But for us to be able to feel him here means that something must have happen to unlock his rage." "Pain, and anger. Follow soon, death will." If he has fallen to rage there is little that I can do. "If that's the case we must hurry and strengthen our forces around our worlds." I suggested. The council agrees, but I worry it still may not be enough.

Devin Smith pov

I woke up with my body sore, and my eyes heavy. I looked over to find Asajj laid next to me, watching. "Have you been watching me this whole time?" I asked. "Yes I have." "Where are we?" "Back on the ship, and Celene in med bay. We are still in the system and confirmed that the ship we gained control of was the ship they use to kidnap Celene." "I see, have the droids set that ship for a collision course with one of the republics planet." "Anywhere in particular?" I thought about it. "Naboo." She got on her com and gave out the orders. I tried to get up but my body was too heavy. "Easy, you need to rest." She says as she place a hand on my chest, and I laid back down. "What happened?" "When you let out your anger you caused the ground to shake and the air on the planet to become unstable. For a few minutes I couldn't feel your presence anymore but you had just passed out." I have the ability to change the planets weather, that's kind of scary. I saw Asajj come over and wrap her arms around me. "Asajj?" "I was really worried about you. I'm sorry for what happen to Celene, and I know there no way I can replace her. But I just want you to know that I will always be here for you." I managed to muster some strength up to turn over and kiss her. "Asajj, you are not a replacement. You are a woman I love, and I will try my best to protect you better than I did Celene I'm just glad that you're here with me now." She smiled as placed a hand on my face. I sat up on the bed and against the walls because I was tired of laying down, and Asajj followed suit. "So what is your plan now?" She asked. "The republic will pay for what they did, I need to get in contact with General Grievous. We are going to take everything that belongs to the republic, starting with their outer rim colonies. I want to see them suffer, and after we crush any rebellion we move inward right up to Coruscant." Asajj grabs my hand. "I'll be there with you every step of the way." "Thank you." I got up and headed for the bathroom. I ran some water and washed it over my face. When I looked up in the mirror I saw my red eyes looking back at me. I looked deeper into the mirror to see that it has a fire red color than my natural brown colors. I felt Asajj wrap her arms around me and leaned against my back. "It's the result of you anger, the more angry you get the deeper the red in your eyes." I always knew that I had anger issues but I guess it's dangerous in this reality. "Set a course for Togoria we need to take care of a little matter before we can continue." "Of course." I walked away and out the room to go to the Med bay, Asajj was close behind me.

As I entered the medical bay my emotions flooded out again as I saw Celene lifeless body. I walked over to her and rub against her chin. I looked to the side to find the blade that I have given her. "It was found on the ship that was used to abduct her. I thought it was yours and had it brought here." Asajj says. "Thank you." I simply replied. "I would like to be alone please." I asked everyone in the room. Everyone left out and I was standing there with my old sword in hand looking at Celene. I remember the first time I meet her.

 _Hello, my name is Celene, captain of the royal guards. If you will have me, I will be yours, now and forever._

I found myself laid next to her on the medical bed. "Forever feels so short, why did it have to be you?"

 _"_ _My mother and Father died by Republic attack forces, I was only six that day. From then on I vowed to never let anyone else die by republic hands."_

"You deserved a life better than this." I rub my hand against her face and shoulder as I remember my time with her. My tear felt like acid as it flowed down my face. Before I knew it I fell asleep next to her.

Four hours later

I was woken up by Asajj, I looked around to find I was still in med lab next to Celene. "What is it Asajj?" I asked. "We arrived at Togoria, I assumed you wanted to tell your people so I got a ship ready." I got up off the table and prepared to move Celene. "Thank you, I need you to do me a favor while I'm planetside, I need you to go pick up my apprentice, if it's not inconvenient."

Ten minutes later I exited the ship to be Greeted by Queen Kanira, Royal Guard Captain Telanna, and High Admiral Kotkin. Along with a small force in a line formation. I walked up to them with my head down. "I'm sorry, Celene is dead." Kanira hugged me and says, "We know, Asajj told us everything." She released me and Kotkin grabbed my shoulders. "We know you did everything you could, it's ok." As these two were comforting me, Telanna oversee the transfer of Celene body to a Togorian burial coffin. It was quite amazing, worthy of the person inside it. "There is to be a march to the sacred hill, just outside the city. Once the burial is finished you are required to say a few words. After which you will be in a city joining." I was half way paying attention but I understood.

As she said before we marched through the city, with Celene in tow. The people threw down there version of Statice and Sedum flowers. Yes, I studied a little about flowers, don't judge. Then it began to rain, as though the planet was weeping for her. As we walked up the hill I noticed that only me and the guys carrying Celene was following me. I stopped next to the hole they buried. As they were lowering her in the hole Kanira walks up next to me. "I forgot to mention that as per our tradition, it is the job of the two people closest to the deceased to bury her." I nodded because I wanted to do that anyway, I could use the force to speed things along but I rather not, not now. Though after we finished burying her I did use the forced to pack it in flat. Then I faced the crowd I could tell the whole city and the nomad males were here. "I haven't been here long. But I been here long enough to know one of the greatest women I ever met. When I first met her, I was dumbstruck by how amazing she was. Her sense of morals are unchallenged, her ability to lead inspires others, as well as the need for her to help the people. I have failed you today because of my inability to save her, because of that she will never again be able to show the galaxy the pride of being a Togorian. I have no right to ask for your forgiveness. But know that I will make the ones responsible pay dearly, I will promise I will bring the republic to it's knees." I raised a hand to find a large rock, and when I did I lifted it in the air and brought it to me. Placing it over Celene grave. "For now let us remember what Celene always been…" I carefully carved out Celene in her full armor in the stone, down to the very last detail. I also made sure that there was a spot in her hands to hold the sword I gave her, after which I seal it tight so it won't drop or be used even if the hand is broken away. "Here she will be a beacon of what any one of you can become." As I finished Kanira grabbed my hand and walked into the middle of the crowd then stop. She faced me and placed two hands on my chest. I turned to find Telanna placing a hand on my shoulder and one side of my back and Kotkin following suit on opposite side. Then the crowd followed suit and encircled me reaching forward as though as I was in center of a prayer. I couldn't explain it but it was a though I could feel their energy pour into me, I lowered my head out of respect and closed my eyes. "Let her spirit merge with yours, so you may live with both." Telanna started. Kotkin followed, "Let her strength become yours, as you carry the heavy burden in the times to come." Then Kanira, "Let her love envelope you, so that she may give you peace in time of stress, and solitude." "And may your bond never be broken, as you meet her in the next life." The crowd said in unison.

As the circle was broken I was somehow left breathless, even though I was just standing there. "Thank you all for coming, you may now return to your homes." Kotkin said, but something was wrong because no one was leaving. Then I was approached by a small band of military leaders. "Margrave, sir. You said you are planning to make those responsible pay, correct." He asked. "Yes." I simply replied. "How far are you willing to go if I may ask." Kotkin got furious. "Listen here soldier, you have no business to…" I raised my hand to cut him off. I drew my sword and he stepped back a little, but place my left hand against the blade and cut myself. "Devin!" Kanira called out but I didn't listen. I balled my left hand hard as the blood dripped out. "I promise this, with all the blood in my body, that I will not stop, give up, or die until those responsible for her death are mercilessly killed. Everyone stared at me for a second. "If that's the case sir, we are coming with you, Celene was kind to us all. So I can speak for everyone here that we all want vengeance." The soldiers drew their swords and cut their hands as well. "We wish to join you as well." "Same for us." Several people of the crowd were all volunteering to join me, it actually moved me. "Those of you who wish to join me report to Kotkin, you have three days to decide, and to let anyone else know. With that everyone left to spread the word, while Kanira rushed to too treat my hand. "That was a rash thing to do isn't it, I don't need you to die of blood lose." Kanira says. "I had to prove a point, this is nothing compared to the togorian blood that has been spilt. I will see to it that Celene and others before her receive the proper justice they deserve." "Speaking of blood what's with this allowing others to join you on a possible dangerous mission, I hope I don't have to remind you we don't have the ships to chase after the republic." Kotkin pointed out. "Oh, I haven't forgotten and I would only require transport ships. To take them to my next destination." "Transport ships sir?" "Yes, over the past couple months I have funded a construction of a new ship bigger than any other ships ever made, I wouldn't mind my people joining its crew." "I see, then I will begin preparations." Kotkin says as he walks off. Telanna saluted before walking off as well, leaving me and Kanira standing there. We both took one last look at Celene's burial site, before we walked back to the palace.

Coruscant

Elyn Hygar

I just got back from the library when my communicator activated. I locked my door and activated it to find it was Asajj Ventress. "Mistress Ventress, what can I do for you." "Your master has sent me to pick you up, it is time for you to truly become a Sith. One of my contacts will deliver a message to the council chambers in one hour, I suggest you be packed and on a commercial transport out by then." "Yes if master wishes it, I will follow without delay, I should be out in thirty minutes, I will activate my homing beacon after I'm out of sensor range." She simply nodded and the comm cut off. He has finally called for me, it is time to show how useful I can be.

Shaak Ti

One hour later

"So regarding the event on Naboo, your saying it was one of our ships that has been taken." Mace said to Anakin. "Yes the techs are still looking for the black box recorder to find out what happened but luckily no one was hurt." "I see, then we should..." We were interrupted when a received a holo broadcast, and in response the room darkened. The holo activated and it was Decimus, but something was off, his once innocent eyes have become red. Something must have happened. "Ah so this is the famous Jedi council." He spoke out. "Devin!" I said as I rose from my chair drawing attention from the other council members. He stared at me and his expression slightly soften. "So you are part of this council. But let me get to the point, I hope you liked my little present I set to Naboo. Because that same ship was used by your forces to kidnap my wife, after she was violated and killed along with our child. I believe I gave two warnings, one was to stay away from my system, and that any invasion or attacks will result in your extermination. But seeing as how the Jedi were not directly responsible. I'm willing to give you a chance." "What chance is that?" "You are to withdraw from the republic. Do this and any Jedi encountered will be spared." "Say we agree to do this, what is to become of the republic." Mace asked. "The republic will be destroyed, including the clones, and the politician who refuse to submit." "We cannot allow that. And on another note that republic ship you said that was used to kidnapped your wife, was stolen." Master Ki says. "Your clones were on that ship, it didn't look all that stolen to me. As of the republic will suffer and die for their transgression. I shall begin my destruction on the Outer rim. You will have until I reach the core to change your mind, but know the longer you wait, the more of your fellow Jedi will die." He then turned his attention back to me. "Master Shaak Ti, if this council changes it mind, you will be the only one permitted to contact me." "Why me?" "Out of a sense of respect of someone I fought before, among other reasons. So I will trust your word, and yours alone." "But wait how am I supposed to contact you?" "Oh my apprentice made sure that taken care of, it should be in your room. On that note I do wish to thank you for taking care of her these past couple months. Even though Elyn was bored she says you were all nice to her, and constantly asked about her well-being." What?! When did she become his apprentice? Anakin rush out the room, probably to go find her. "Enjoy your reprieve, it will be your last." Then the holo ended.

 **Well that happened. I know, I know, you didnt want them killed off, but you know there nothing like a good plot twist. Plus the son survived, that got to count for something, since his name is in the star wars history i thought it would be nice to give him a small story about his parents. But going to happen next, stay tune for the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, everyone, I'm sorry for the late update, had to get a new computer setup because my previous one wouldn't charge...but you don't care about that. What you care about is this next chapter that you're going to read. So I believe you waited long enough, time for the story.**

The Followers of Decimus

Coruscant

Shaak Ti

Everyone was silent, they were unsure of what to expect. I was standing there, holding myself. "Master Shaak Ti." Master Mace called out to me, I knew what was coming but I didn't want to believe it. "He is now a clear and present threat to the Republic. Are you prepared to do what needs to be done?" I just hung my head down and said. "If I must, yes." Just then Anakin ran back in, "She's gone." I excused myself from the council chambers and went to my room to find a communicator laying on my bed. I picked it up and held it close to me as I laid down. Why does he trust my word, why me? Once that black box is found I will bring it to Kamino to personally study, I must find out what happened and that recorder may hold the key.

Devin Smith Pov

Three days later

En route to Ziost

"Unbelievable, truly unbelievable," Kotkin says. "What, are you still surprising how many people we have gotten to join?" "Sir I thought a few people maybe will sign on. Not only did your declaration went across the planet, you got lots of people from every city and nomad tribes wanting to sign on. I'm still getting reports of people wanting to join you." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I didn't expect everyone to rile up because of a few words." "Sir it wasn't just what you said, it what you did. Shedding your blood and making that declaration has another meaning to us." Uh oh. "It states that anyone who sheds their while making a promise must uphold that promise to the fullest or risk being killed by the offended party." "So keep my promise or die, I thought it was actually something serious." "sir?" He looked at me as though he doesn't understand. "I don't mind a death penalty for not upholding a promise, I never in my life made a promise I couldn't keep, so what's one more." "Still sir, you got five transport full of personnel just for one ship must be a large ship." "Indeed it is, in fact, a number of people I'm bringing is only enough for a skeleton crew." "I never knew you had such a humor, sir." I smiled as we are about to leave hyperspace. "Well, why don't you see for yourself?" As we exited hyperspace a massive ship came into view. Kotkin's eyes came became huge as he witnesses my little project. It was large enough to have four large ships dock with it so it will take no time to get our new crew aboard. As we docked me and Kotkin made our way on board, only to be greeted by Asajj and Elyn, my apprentice bowed respectively to me. The crew started to depart the ship and went to look for their stations "Welcome aboard Lord Decimus, I see you brought quite a crew with you." "Yea apparently if you kill someone of notable figure the rest will rally to destroy the person responsibly." "Interesting." "Master," Elyn called out. "Yes Elyn, what is it." "Thank you for trusting me with coming here, I promise I won't fail you." She bowed again. I walked over to her and lifted her chin up bringing her face close to mine. "You need not thank me, and I'm sure you will do well in serving me." Her eyes lit up and stared at me. "Whatever it is you desire I shall give it to you. My body and soul belong to you." This is just too good of a chance to pass up so I decided to tease a little more. I brought her closer as I whispered in her ears. "You may keep your soul, though your body may prove interesting to take." Her face became even redder. "Master…" "Oh geez, is he like that all the time," Kotkin says, a little disturbed by what he saw. "Only with the ones he has an interest in I'm afraid." I turned around and face them. "Hey give me a break, I can be a natural born flirt. Besides if the Togorian weren't on their mating season I would have been like that to the other women too. But seeing how I barely survived two Togorian women, I don't think I could afford a harem of them. Besides, half of them were just power hungry. And the other half was political." "But in the end, it just boils down that you can handle our women." Kotkin plainly spoke. "Uh… I guess plainly speaking…yea." "You hear that ladies, you were rejected because he was intimidated by your passion." I wonder why he would say that out loud, but then I found my surrounded by togorian women. "Is that all Margrave! We would have been careful with you. Come on Margrave we just wanted to show you our love." The women spoke. I looked around and saw gleeful smiles everywhere. "KOTKIN!" He looks all smug. "Come on sir, it's not uncommon for a Margrave to have multiple women, think of it as a perk for having that rank." He started to walk away and I was left with the ladies. I won't survive this encounter, and plus I need to get back at Kotkin, so I have an idea. "Alright if that the case listens up ladies. The first person to bring Kotkin to me will receive as much attention as she wants, until your completely satisfied." This made Kotkin stop in his tracks as everyone eyes were on him. "I will even allow that one person to personally stay by my side." "Wait Sir, you can't be serious." "We reap what we sow Kotkin, and what you saw was lust." Kotkin ran and the ladies chased after him, I had to laugh because I don't know if I should feel sorry for him or not. "With the way that went, he is going to come back hurt, I hope you know that., Asajj says. "Maybe but at least it will inspire him to think things through before trying to trap me." Asajj had a gleeful smile.

Just then a familiar face walked over to us. "Gondor, what an unexpected surprise." Especially being escorted by Jaina at gunpoint. "I caught him stowing away on Asajj ship and had him detained until you arrived." "Gondor, you did not just get your butt handed to you by someone who couldn't even use the force." "Lord Decimus you must understand this bounty hunter of yours got the jump on me, I didn't even feel her coming." "He not at fault sir, I used to hunt both Jedi and Sith. You tend to get used to sneaking around after a while." Jaina explained. "I see, that will be useful to me. But other than that, why are you here?" I asked. "I heard that you became a Sith Lord, and was building an army of your own. I wanted to join you." "He doesn't need a weakling like you," Elyn says. "Why would you want to join me." He kneeled to me. "Back in the null system, you saved my life multiple times, you even claimed that I killed a Jedi even when you did most of the work. As far as I'm concerned, my life belongs to you. I wish to serve you in the days to come, till the day of my death." Everyone around me was looking at me wondering what my decision would be. "Stand up Gondor." He followed my orders and look at me. "So you wish to follow me, huh. Very well. I will allow you to stay, I have some use of you, so try not to disappoint." He bowed to me again. "Thank you Lord Decimus, I will not fail you." Elyn was not happy. "Now all we are doing is waiting for one more." Just then I heard a groan coming from the hallway. I looked over to find Telanna dragging someone. "Would that be me by any chance?" She asked. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "The council thought it would be a good idea for me to accompany you from now. They seemed worried that you will do something too reckless and get yourself killed." "Is that right, I didn't realize they care that much for a human. Speaking of which who is that you're dragging behind you." She dropped him, as he scrambles to get up I saw his face. "Kotkin!" He looked like he when through a shredder...twice. "The fuck happened to you." He stayed on his knees as he looked too tired to stand up. "Remind me never to get in the way of horny women." Everyone laughed at that comment. "The women were fighting each other while at the same time trying to keep Kotkin long enough to bring him back to you. As much as I like him being beaten up and scratched, I jumped in and helped him. But I must ask, is the reward still in play." I drew a heavy sigh. I could say no but then I wouldn't be honest. "Yea it is if you're interested in such a position." She walked over to me a placed a hand on my face. "Oh, I'm interested in the position. That, and so many others." Why do I always get the crazy ones? She stepped away and join the others. Both Asajj and Elyn looked at her with suspicious eyes. I couldn't tell what Jaina feelings were with her helmet on, and Gondor kept a straight face.

"Anyway, as of now, you five are my command crew of this ship. Asajj and Telanna, you both are my commanders, you will be with me in the command spire, hope you don't mind sharing power. Elyn, you oversee the fighter tower; all the fighter squadron will answer to you. Jaina your experience with tech makes you ideal with both controlling and updating our droid forces both in space and ground, you will give them a certain edge with your ability to think on your feet. So you command the droid tower. Gondor you are to be our ground force commander, anything that goes on whether planet side or on an enemy ship will be under your command, I trust that you can handle this. "I will make sure your trust is not misplaced, my lord," Gondor said. Everyone else seems to be satisfied with their position. Three command towers and the people to command them. "As far as o am aware this ship will be ready in two days, so let's take the time to explore the ship, shall we. Everyone split off in their own direction.

Four hours later

Elyn Hygar Pov

I was walking around this ship with Jaina and I had to say this a massive ship if you didn't have a hole map you would pass right by something interesting. "So what do you think Flight Commander Elyn." I had to laugh. "I think that I like my title and I'm glad I didn't get yours, "Droid Commander Jaina." "I don't know, I kind of like the name. Besides, I get to tinker with the droids, make them less like cannon fodder and more like soldiers." "But Jaina, they are cannon fodders, why do you think the clones beat them up so well." "Ah but that's just it, I been uploading some of the known clone tactics into the droids themselves, they should move and fight similar if not exactly like the clones do." "You can do that?" I asked. "I don't see why not." "You two ladies having fun?" We looked up to find Telanna. "We were just exploring around, I still can't believe master put you in a position of power," I complained. "I have to agree, you did just get here. At best your just another groupie just like those other floozies." Jaina followed up. "I see, then there is quite a bit of a misunderstanding. But let's see if I can clear things up. You do know about Lord Decimus first lover yes." Telanna asked. "Yea we do. Royal Guard Captain Celene, from what I told she achieved that title at a young age because was unbeatable." I answered. "That's right good to know you done your homework. Before she left home she promoted me to the next Royal Guard Captain, such a title is not given lightly." One moment she was standing there in front of us, the next she was behind us with her swords pointed at us. "It's given to those who can defend our home and the royal family from any possible threat. You both would do well to remember that, so try not to confuse me with those sluts." "Sorry, mam." We both said as she puts her swords away. "But why did he pick you?" Jaina asked. "Because Half the crew is Togorian, they need to know one our people is also in the high command structure, the same thing with Asajj and her separatist crew." Telanna explained." Makes sense. "On another matter, what do you think about Lord Decimus?" she asked. "You mean how do we feel about him, or just him in general," Jaina asked. "I guess both." "I think he is kind, he cares deeply about protecting the people close to him, but I feel sorry about what happen to Celene," Jaina says. "That's why we are going to make the Republic pay for what they did. I just can't believe the Republic would do something such as this." I followed up. "That's why we are going to teach them the error of their ways. But I'm proud of Margrave Smith, even in his anguish he is giving a Jedi a chance to stand down and walk away." Telanna says. "But why is he giving them a chance." Jaina asked. "He don't believe it's entirely the Jedi fault. When I first became his apprentice I overheard him warning the republic to stay away or else he would destroy them. He told me that he believes the Jedi were just caught up in the politics of the republic. If things were different he believe they could have been friend. His compassion runs deep and I admire him for it." I told everyone. "I never knew he could be a softy." Jaina says. "He was the biggest softy I know, he always smiling and got along with everyone. He does not want to kill but will when he has to." Telanna says. Im glad im around people who can understand him.

Asajj Ventress Pov

I just saw Kotkin off, He is heading back to Togoria to tell the others what going on. I though I look around for a little bit before I head back to my quarters. As I walking down the hall I ran into Godor. "Vice Commander Asajj. An honor." "You can spare me the honorific title Godor, I have no need of it." "As you say Mistress Ventress." "He has really grown on you." He commented. "Excuse me." I said as I stared at him. "Your eyes, seems more gentle than before." "Then you obviously don't know me at all." "That may be, but I'm glad the two of you are embraced by each other, though I should warn you that the Command officers Elyn and Telanna may try to seduce Lord Decimus." "You're a little late with that. I know all about it and don't really care. As long he knows he got me that all that matters." With that me and him went our separate ways, I decide to go look for Decimus see what he up to, and I believe I know where he is at.

Devin Smith

I entered the command spire to see the engineers working on the lower platform. The room was dark but it was lit well enough to see where you were going. Then I'm guessing one of the lead engineers walked up to me. "Lord Decimus sir!" He says as he kneeled to me, and I motioned him to rise. "My lord we nearly finish the bridge, your throne is up there. You will not be seen by anyone of the bridge crew unless you desire to be seen. Behind the chair is your personal escape shuttle in case of the unfortunate day this ship is destroyed." He informed me. "Very good, has everything been tested." "Yes my lord. We been recalibrating everything so there is no margin of error, weapons accuracy is over seventy percent better than any other ship we have designed. Also every system has a backup plus redundancy system, including a backdoor that only you and I have access to." "Oh and why do you have the same access code." I asked, he looked nervous. "Well my lord, I-I am to serve as your engineering chief and to make sure I don't disappoint you I want to personally make sure all the system you need are operation. I wish not to disappoint you, nor let you down." I place a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. I smiled at said, "I have every confidence you will do your job right, Mr…" "Davis, sir. Davis Montgomery." "Well than Davis, I will trust you with the maintenance of the ship." "Thank you, My Lord, oh and while you here I was wondering what name would you like on the hull." He asked. It was a good question, what name would fit this excessively large ship. Until it hit me. "Imperium." He nodded his head and walked off, while I went up on the platform. Despite having that evil look, it has the most amazing view of space I get a good one-eighty view of space. I sat on the throne that they made for me, and it was quite large and comfortable. Just then I saw Asajj walk up and over. "Enjoying the view your highness." I laughed. "I was, now I see a better view." She walks over to me with a smile. "You know you are not going to get anywhere with me with compliments." "I don't know, seems to been working so far." She smiles widely as she sits on my lap. "Comfy." She says. "Indeed it is." She then lounges across my lap lifting up one of her legs and resting it on an arm of the chair. I have both full view and full access to her body. I placed a hand on her leg and said, "If I didn't know any better, I say you are bold." I teased. She leans up and whispers in my ear, "Don't make me hurt you." She threatens. "It would be fair, considering I hurt you so bad you couldn't walk straight." I said as I slid my hand up her leg. "You are as annoying as you can be." "I try." I said as I leaned down and kissed her.

Two days Later

Ever since we got the ship moving its been nothing but drills and calibrations. Making sure all guns can work, and doesn't have any errors. Not just that we had to make sure both our droids and ships are working well with their upgrades. I was sitting on the bridge when Asajj walks in and sits on my lap, she may be cold to others but she has no problem in showing her sweet side to me. "Asajj, if I didn't know better I say you enjoy sitting on my lap." I teased her. "Whatever do mean? I just find this spot to be more comfortable." "Oh?" I placed a hand on her inner thigh and moved it up. "Perhaps you would like to get more comfortable." I whispered in her ear. "Well then, I never figure you for a bold one. Though unfortunately, I will have to decline on that, too many witnesses here." she says with a smile. "Oh come on even if they stood up they can't see us, besides we can always kill them later." I said as I began to fondle her. "True…" She admitted as she pressed against me for better access. "I hope you don't mind sharing that energy with me later." Telanna says behind us, surprising Asajj out of her trance. I knew she was back there, but honestly, I didn't want to stop. "I was wondering when you were going to say something Telanna, enjoying what you saw." Asajj gathers herself as she stood up to face Telanna. "You should really announce yourself when entering her." She says with a flushed face. "Maybe, but then again you two should be mindful of where you are, I'm mean serious." Telanna responded. "Now, now, let's get along you two. There nothing wrong with having a little fun, and Telanna, you honestly don't have the right to judge, considering where we ended up having our fun." Telanna blushed after remembering what happened. Before I could continue one crew spoke of incoming hyperspace signature. It turned out to be a fleet of Togorian Cruisers, Escorts, and Carriers, no less than ten ships. "Assault fleet, this is the Imperium state your business." My comm officer asked. "This is Vice Admiral M'vrell of the Togorian Royal fleet beta, we are here to join our Margrave and become his escort fleet." "On who's orders?" I asked. "High Admiral Kotkin sir." Figures… "Alright, order the fleet to join formation to the Imperium, I want you to come join me to discuss this in further details." "Yes, sir." With that, the comm was off. "We I guess Kotkin is stepping up his escorting." Telanna says. "I guess so, might as well see what up." A few minutes later a Togoria was escorted in. He came over a kneeled before me, I swear for the life of me I will not get used to that. "Rise, and tell me in detail the nature of your orders." I commanded. "Yes, sir! There was a meeting between the heads of Togoria, and everyone was made aware of the promise you made by blood. They all rejected the idea of putting you in harm's way, but couldn't make break your promise. So Kotkin pushes the idea of sending an escort fleet to protect you while you exact revenge to whatever extent you see fit. The vote was unanimous with everyone, agreement." "I see, therefore Kotkin send you as the leader of the fleet?" "No sir, you are in command of the fleet, I am just a medium for your will." "I see, then I am grateful that you come. You are free to leave whenever you want. Make sure your ships are ready, we will begin our Campaign tomorrow we will have a lot to do" "Right away, Margrave." He then left leaving me my thoughts. "So Lord Decimus what your next move." Telanna asked. I walked over to them and hugged them close to me. "Well first thing first, we need to finish up where we left off." I said as I groped Asajj ass, then I wrapped mine around Telanna chest. "And you, I still have to make good on my promise." Telanna had a gleeful smile on her face. "Looks like someone is being cheeky Asajj." "It would seem so, I guess we will have to educate him." For some reason, I felt like I am going to be hurt by the time this is over.

Three months later

Count Doku

Separatist fleet

"General Grievous, how is Decimus' Campaign coming along?" "His sheer determination is a Count. Every battle he has with his fleet has been swift and clean without a loss of a single ship. Already most of the rim planets are under our control. All except Naboo remains under their control." "Curious, what reason would he have for doing that?" "He is giving the republic a chance, he told them to rally as much force as they can at Naboo, if they manage to repel his forces not only will he withdraw from the battle, but give their territory back." "Bold move, he must be confident in his ability. Give him whatever he needs for this fight, soon our object to defeat the Republic will come to a realization.

Coruscant

Shaak Ti

"We are losing planets faster than we could reinforce them. Every time Decimus strikes he critically damages our ship then leaves. But the separatist come in and brings in a blockade around the system. As of yet their has been no Jedi killed like he promised." Master Ki stated. "Even at a situation as dire as this we cannot separate from the republic, could we?" Master Plo asked. "If we separate ourselves from the republic it would only means a temporary reprieve. Without them the Sith can hunt us down at their own leisure. No, we must stand with them until the end." Master Windu commented. "Master Shaak Ti, do we have anything on that black box you recovered from the ship?" He asked me. "I do, and what I discover was disturbing, It would seem that Doku has employed the help of Zygarian slaves to help state this crisis," I said. "If Doku is behind this there is no doubt his apprentice is involved as well." Mace pointed out. "Who as far as we know is Decimus master." I was dishearted, I need a way to talk to him at least. "I'm going to Naboo to reinforce our defenses there." I volunteered. "You going so you can convince him aren't you Master Shaak Ti." Master Ki says, caught red handed but then again I cant hid much with the masters here. "Indeed, I will personally confront him, I will either convince him…or destroy him." Everyone looked at each other before looking back at me. "You should take Aayla, Kenobi, Anakin, and Ahsoka with you. This battle will be a hard one as well as crucial to our efforts we cannot afford to lose that system." Master Mace says. I bowed my head to everyone as I got up to leave to make my preparations. Almost as soon as I exited the council chambers I ran into Aayla. "I assume you heard everything," I asked. "Yea apparently, that boy is becoming more powerful than we can imagine, are you sure you can handle him." "To be honest, I am not so sure. I feel as though my obligations are shifting." I hung my head down as I ponder what I was feeling. "Councilor Shaak Ti, you as wise as you are passionate if anyone can convince him you can." "Thank you, we should probably let the others know about our new assignment." "Of course, I let Kenobi and Anakin know right away. Though I have to be honest, I never expected you to have a thing for him." She smiled as she walked away. "What are you talking about." "I think you already know, though I can't blame you he does have a nice aura about him, despite circumstances. Just try not to get killed on Naboo ok." She says as she walked away. Honestly, she can be a handful.

 **Alright this is getting fun, for a long time i wasnt sure how long this would be, but i think i can honestly say that the next chapter would officially be the middle of the story and you know what the means the turning point, or the middle, whatever you wanna call it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, I'm back, and yes with another chapter. We previously left off in a pretty interesting situation. Devin gave the Jedi plenty of chances to withdraw from the republic and now they are on their last legs. If they lose Naboo, Jedi will start to die. So to counter that Shaak Ti decided to go to the fight to convince Devin of the truth, Will She succeed?**

Battle of Naboo

Shaak Ti Pov

Naboo orbit

It's almost time, I have already briefed the others already on our the plan. Needless to say, they didn't like the idea of me facing Decimus alone. I am hoping that he is still abstaining from killing the Jedi. Now that I'm thinking about it, I am taking a lot on faith. _"I never expected you to have a thing for him,"_ I remember what Aayla said to me. There no way, I am just concerned for his wellbeing. But why do I feel at ease at seeing him, while all others are apprehensive? It doesn't matter, I alone have to prove to him that the Republic is not the one responsible for his loss. The other Jedi have already departed for the surface, I sat in my quarters looking at the data and the communicator in my hand. In any event that I that they break through we sent all the forces we can to the surface. It feels like another Battle of Geonosis, except we are on the defensive. Even with the Gungan's help, I fear it will be a hard battle. It's time for me to leave, it may be too much to hope, but maybe the gathered admirals will keep the imperials at bay.

Devin Smith

En route to Naboo

Bridge

"General Grievous, what a pleasure, I have heard much about you," I said to the General standing in front of me. "Likewise, Lord Decimus, I must commend you on your progress these past few months, but I must question your decision of leaving the Jedi alive." "General Grievous, what could be worse than dying outright. It is to be left alive while you watch those closest to you die unable to save them. Watching them take their last breath while your left breathing, their image stuck in your head on a constant repeat. My squander is not with the Jedi, but the ones who back the Jedi." "Interesting." He says as he begins to leave. "And General," I called out to him, he stopped with his back to me. "I hope your ships and droids can do as well as you claim they can do, I would hate to outdo you." He partially turned back to face me. "I have every confidence we will win Naboo without you or your fleet's help." He says as he left the command deck. Just then Asajj walked in and sat right on my lap. She leaned against me and gave me a kiss. "Well hello to you too Asajj, I'm guessing you are ready for something else," I said smiling at her while I slide a hand up her leg. "Why whatever do you mean I'm just expressing my thoughts on the position you put me in." She says with a bright smile on her face. Then all of a sudden I felt breast against my head, I look up to find Telanna. "I think she means she enjoyed being dominated by you and want to go again." She says as she walks around to sit on me as well. "Can't say I blame her." Asajj leaned closer to me as though she was trying to keep me for herself. "No one told you could be here." "I told myself Asajj, and I plan to have as much fun as possible," Telanna says as she also gets closer to me. My lap and vision are filled with the two ladies, almost feels like Déjà vu. So I do what I do best and fondle their weak points, drawing a sigh from both of them. "Ladies there is no need to fight is there, after all, you both can get what you want. Do we understand each other?" I asked as I stopped, as soon as I did they looked at me with flushed faces. They both nodded as the press themselves against me, wanting me to continue. I could continue but I will let them cool off. "Since you understand go wait in the bedroom, I will be there shortly," I commanded. They both rose reluctantly and left. Even though I enjoy these moments they are days I don't recognize myself. When did I let my greed and lust take over? It is like the more I fight with the Sith the more different I become. Is this a good thing? _"Ah, so you finally starting to understand what it means to be a Sith,"_ Revan spoke to me. "What do you mean?" _"Greed, power, lust, anger. It's all the same, it is mean to corrupt one's heart. When it corrupts the heart it corrupts everything else around you. Not many can see through this corruption."_ "So your saying I don't feel like myself because I'm not myself." _"In a way. If your heart has been tainted from the start, you wouldn't feel out of place. The reasons that you feel as you do is because your heart was pure, that need to protect. That need is still within you even though you strayed from the path, only you know how to return to it."_ "What? Come on make some sense would you?" But I hear nothing, though that last part sounded like something a Jedi would say. What the hell is going on here? Well, no matter I got two horny ladies waiting for me. So let's go have a little fun.

Count Doku

"Lord Sidious, the attack on Naboo is soon to be under way." "Good, be ready to bring him to me after this. It is time to see how far he has come." "Yes my lord."

Five hours later

Devin

Imperium Bridge

"All stations ready?" I asked. "Fighter tower ready Master." Elyn says "Droid tower operational. Lord Decimus." Jaina responded. "Ground troop armed and ready My lord," Gondor says. "Good, we are holding back unless the republic proves too much for the General." As soon as I said that we exited hyperspace to see a crazy number of republic ships, good thing we brought enough. General Grievous' ships launched their fighters and begun their attack run. "Get ready to witness the true capabilities of the empire Lord Decimus." "Careful now General, I would hate for you to be all talk. Give me a good show so I won't embarrass you too much." He snarled at that last comment before closing comms. It wasn't long after that when I started to see some explosions. It was kind of amazing, seeing a battle of this magnitude, and I am at a safe distance to watch. After a while, General Grievous has punched a hole in their line but at the cost of a great many ships. "It looks like the great general is having some trouble," Telanna says. "He always did have more bark than bite. Though to be honest he has been in cases like these before, he will punch through." "Are we close enough to fire the ion cannons." "At this range, the best we can do is disable some of the forward ships." Our modifications double our firing range than any other ships ever made but even so we have to get into normal range to utterly destroy a ship, and that's not using the main guns. "This is the Imperium to Togorian Fleet One prepare to launch a fighter squadron on my signal. Get us in close I want at least half the front line ships in range." We will show the fruits of everyone labor how quality beats quantity. "We are in range, my lord." "Fire!" I ordered. All the ion cannon fired and boy did it take off. "Direct hit on all targets. Republic ships disabled." The tactical officer reported. "Launch fighter squadron, show the general your superiority." All of my fighters have redundant systems and an extra level of a shield, plus with increase thruster power. So not only are they harder to hit they are harder to destroy. I also even had them learn all advance flight maneuvers as well as the illegal ones. Your average pilot will not be able to win against one. One squadron from each of the ships has been deployed. "Fighter squadrons have made contact." In the few minutes, they made contact the have already made twice as much progress in half the time. I bet Jaina was happy that her modification ideas work out so well. Me I call it overpowering the damn things, she was upgrading fighters, not cruisers. But then again if the fighters are this strong what did she do to the cruisers, and what the fuck kind of work was she doing to be this good. In any event, between Grievous ships and my fighters, the republic blockage has been broken. "All ships move in, it's time to see the legendary sites of Naboo."

Naboo

Shaak Ti

Impossible even with the Imperium the blockade should have held for longer than that. "Everyone move! The separatist will be here any minute get into position." Here I am trying to rush what we can. I hope Aayla got the Gungan King to cooperate with us. Just as I thought that the separatist began unloading their droids. Thousands of droids began their march headed by General Grievous, this is going to get bloody. As the front lines erupted I knew the battle has begun. Anakin and Obi-Wan should be down there by now, so they should be able to make their push. Unfortunately, they are being pushed back to secondary positions. Where are you Aayla… Just then is an explosion on the enemies rear. "Sorry I'm late, how I didn't miss the fun," Aayla says over comms. "No don't mind use we just having fun fighting droids." Anakin Joked. "Then you won't mind if I cut it." The Gungan forces are boxing in the droids. But wait why is General grievous focusing on the Gungan and not the main assault group. As if answering my question another way of droids are being deployed, but somehow these looked different, and they were being led by Asajj and another Sith. just how many Sith are joining this fight. "Ah we got a problem, the new battle droids all got shields!" Anakin said over the radio. Since when do the separatist put shields on battle droids, unless…it's Decimus doing. "Hold on, the walkers should be in range in thirty seconds," I called out on comms. "You heard her people give it everything you got," Anakin says rallying everyone. "Switch to high-intensity fire, it should overload their shields," Obi-wan commanded. They are managing to make a dent but we are still losing ground. "Grievous lines has been broken, once we finish up here we will join up with the others," Aayla says. "Better hurry, we are losing ground fast," Obi-wan says. "Master Shaak Ti we need to go down there, they need our help," Ahsoka said to me. "They may be but I'm going to need your assistance." She looks at me with a questioning look.

I motioned her to follow me as I walked to a remote area away from both the city and the battle. I brought Ahsoka and five clones with me for security reasons as well as to prove a point. I took I took out the communicator and contact Lord Decimus. "Ah, Master Shaak Ti of the Jedi Council. I thought you would never call, I take it that you are enjoying the show, I certainly am." I should be angry at his comment, but instead, in sadden by it. The Sith have made him into a heartless man. "We need to talk," I said plainly. "I'm already on the way I'll see you soon." The comms cut off, and I turn to see the shock expression on everyone faces. "You been in contact with him. Why." Ahsoka asked confused. I didn't want her to have any misunderstandings so I explained what was going on without giving too many details. "So what do you plan to do," Ahsoka asked me. "Hopefully she agrees to remove the Jedi from the republic." We turn to see Decimus, Elyn and four battle droids approaching us. "Elyn, you traitor! why did you betray the Republic!" Ahsoka said with hatred. "Nice to see you too Ahsoka. But to answer your question I wanted power. While you get to train under Anakin, I was stuck with a weak and useless master. But I was given such a grand opportunity to learn under Lord Decimus. I have learned so much from him, and I will follow him to death if I have to." Elyn praised. It seems like not only he is a good fighter, but a good teacher too. "The Jedi refuses to remove themselves," I said. "That is unfortunate, I would have liked if the Jedi didn't die, especially you." He says as he drew his two swords, his face looks sadden. "I have proof that the Republic was not responsible for Celene's death," I said. "What nonsense are you spouting." "The ones you saw were part of the Zygerrian Slave Empire, they were not clones." "So what! you could have cloned them just for that purpose!" "We wouldn't do such a thing, give me a chance to show all the proof you need." "Oh? And what do you suggest." "Take me with you, as a prisoner if you must, and I will show you how our clones are made. I will also show you a video incriminating the person responsible. All I ask is that you leave Naboo alone until then." I asked. He starts to think about, then my comms opened up. "They have broken through, fall back to the city!" Obi-Wan ordered. I looked back at Decimus. "Please." I pleaded. He looks at me for a while before he reaches for his comm. "All forces return to the staging area and await further orders. Asajj, Gondor under no circumstance are we to attack." "Lord Decimus what going on." "There may be a different way to end this fight." He deactivates his comms and looks at me. "Alright, come. I'll have the pilot plot a course to Kamino, we will see this proof of yours." I should be surprised that they know where they come from but I'm not. I started to walk over to him when I was stopped by Ahsoka. "Master Shaak Ti, don't go." She asked me. "Tell the others what has happened here and where I am going. I will be back as soon as I can." With that, I walked away into Decimus custody. When I was relieved of my lightsaber we went into a nearby fighter and took off.

When we took off we flew over the battlefield, the new droids were numerously outnumbering our forces, few of our walkers were still operational but they were heavily damaged. "Do you like my new droids?" Decimus asked me, but I didn't answer. We approached the massive ship know as the Imperium. All attempts to attack the ship has failed, and no one was able to infiltrate it. But it true capabilities is unknown. Once we docked I was escorted out, to find several squadrons of the new type droids and at the head a Togorian. "Telanna set a course to Kamino, our guest claims she has proof the republic wasn't responsible," Decimus commanded. She looked at me with cold eyes but it's to be expected given the situation. "Very well margrave, we can be there in six hours." She walked off to give the order. "You four come with me." He commanded the super droids. "The rest return to your stations." After they left I was escorted down several corridors, probably to take me into a prison cell. We stopped at a door at the end of a hallway, and I was bracing myself to where I may be for the next couple of hours. But when the door opened it wasn't what I expected. It was a fully furnished room, a bedroom, small personal kitchen and looks like a bathroom on the side. I walked into the middle of the room, it looked like what you would see in a five-star hotel. But it also has a hint of nobility that you wouldn't expect. I looked back at the door to see Decimus walking into the room with me. I only had one question. "Why?" I asked. "I told you didn't I? I have no quarrel with the Jedi, only with the republic. You, in particular, are a special case, however, I wouldn't advise trying to escape since I got droids covering the whole hallway. Also, you should avoid using the vents seeing as how you may get cooked in there." He smiled, probably because he heard about my and Luminara escape attempt. "Try to get some rest I'll come later to check on you." As he turned turn to walk out I reached out a hand but I stopped myself. Why would I try to stop him from leaving, it was as though I was more comfortable with him than I was without him, but why. I climbed onto the bed and started to meditate in search of an answer.

Devin Smith

I walk back to my quarters to find Telanna outside my door. "Telanna, I assume you here because of our guest," I asked already knowing what this was about. "I don't trust her what if she leading you into a trap with fake proof." "Which is why I will bring back the data for Jaina to look at. If I am unable to leave, or if the proof is false in any way, we will destroy the cloning labs." She seems to be satisfied with my response. I went inside my room but before I closed it she asked one more question. "And what if proof isn't fake?" I looked back at her. "Then Togoria may be in greater danger than we thought," I said as I closed the door.

Ahsoka Pov

"So you saying you just let master Shaak Ti get taken away by Decimus, to let her show the enemy where Kamino is!" I flinched while master Skywalker yelled. "Decimus already knew where Kamino was, but she trying to get show him the proof to end this fight." I tried to defend. "Though I understand her reasoning, the way she is going about it is wrong. I never known Shaak Ti to be so reckless, something else is going on." Obi-wan says. "Right now we need to get reinforcements to Kamino!" Anakin says in a frenzy. "Calm yourself Master Skywalker. I know Shaak Ti for a while and she wouldn't do this if there was a better way." Aayla interjected. "For now let's just advise the council and wait to see what happens." Everyone seems to agree, except Master Skywalker who was still on edge.

Five hours later

Devin Smith pov

In the five hours, we had the Jedi on board I have not been able to rest. I got complaint's left and right, the togorian crew wanted to kill her. Also half of the separatist crew was complaining her being on the ship while the other half wanted her in a cell and not the suit. Me, however, I somewhat feel anxious around her, not sure why but something about her interest me. I thought about this as I was on my way to check on her. When I arrived I knocked on the door, I waited for a while before knocking again. She didn't answer so I went inside to find the room empty. I was about to walk over to the bathroom when I saw her come out wrapped in a towel. She looked surprised to see me as I was to see her, but I quickly turned around. "I see, so you was in the shower. My apologies, I'll wait outside until your ready." I said, but before I even got my first step she called out to me. "Actually, I don't mind you being in here as long as you stay turned around like that." She says. I should walk out anyway but if she says it fine. Though the shuffling of clothes didn't help my imagination. "So what is it that you need of me?" She asked. "Actually, I came to make sure you were ok, I got a lot of people on the ship who wanted to kill you," I explained. "A Sith worrying his Jedi prisoner. Now that is interesting." For some reason, I hated the fact she thought she was a prisoner. "You are not a prisoner, you are my honored guest, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," I said honestly. "So I can be used as a hostage?" My anger flashed as I turned around to argue against that, "You are not a…" but my anger was quelled when I saw her standing so close to me. He eyes bore into me as though she could see my true self. "Then what am I to you, why am I so special that you would trust my word? Why am I been giving this room when I should be your locked in a brig?" She asked me. All very good question, If it was any other Jedi I would have done so, but why her specifically. I couldn't give her an answer and I looked down at the floor. Like I was ashamed? But then she reached her hands out to me and cupped my face as she lifted my head up. She was gentle yet firm…just like her…just like Celene. "Devin. Is it possible that you hold a personal interest in me?" I didn't know what to say or do. I mean it not entirely impossible, but still how could I. I reached into my pocket and held up her lightsaber, she looked at me in confusion. "I just wanted to give you this both for safety reason and the fact that we almost arrived in Kamino. When you are ready you will be escorted to my personal shuttle." She grabbed the lightsaber and I backed away to the door, but I stopped at the entrance. "I always wondered what would happen, if I had met the Jedi first. Would these feelings be the same or different? Tell me, if your heart called out to someone who may not be able to return it. Would you ignore them or do your best for them?" I answered before leaving out, going straight to the shuttle.

Shaak Ti

I stood there holding my lightsaber against my chest. He didn't give me a direct answer, but I know what he meant. His feelings were clear. It was the first time a Sith made me wonder if they do have heart but they had to be shattered for the sake of the dark lord. There had to be a way for them to escape if they wanted to. I walked outside into my escorts who took me back to the launch bay and to Devin private ship. I found myself staring at Devin as he took the ship up. Upon approach, we were stopped by three republic command ships. "Halt Sith! You are not welcome here turn around or be destroyed." A republic Admiral says over comms. I walked over to the cockpit and active the comm channel. "This is General Shaak Ti of the Jedi counsel, I'm in the shuttle with Decimus and require landing on platform C14. Have the information ready." It was silent for a while then received clearance though we had a fighter escort.

Once we landed I exited first to clones lined up everywhere with weapons ready. They were ready for ever may happen, and I was proud of them for that, but I hope it won't be necessary. Devin exited the shuttle and stood beside me. He then looked at me and said. "After you." I then started to lead him inside where we an arc trooper was waiting. "I need to relieve you of your weapons." He said to him. "Decimus stared at him for a minute before giving him his lightsabers, swords and a togorian blaster." With that, he was cleared to proceed, though a squad of clones was escorting us to the research room, which required us to go through one section of the cloning lab. I found this a good chance to explain it to him. "These are what our clones look like under their helmets, humans. The one you saw were Zygerrian, we don't make any Zygerrian clones." I explained. "So what you could have made them especially for the occasion to make sure it didn't come back to you." He denied. The Ark trooper laughed behind him. "Hah, the day they start making Zygerrian clone is the day we get some real target practice." The clones started laughing until I made a face at them. For all their advanced training, they are still some who need more discipline in some areas. Either way, it seems to get that point across, so we continue in the research room. Upon arrival, the clone closed the door behind us, leaving me, Devin and the Arc Trooper inside. It was the moment of truth, once I show him the video log it would be up to him whether to accept it or not.

Devin Smith Pov

Shaak Ti pressed a couple of buttons and a holo-video started to play, and what do you know the first person I see was Termiz

 _"_ _Count Doku we have captured the togorian women as you requested."_

Count Doku was involved in it, but why.

 _"_ _Very good. Make sure Decimus gets the message, we what him at the breaking point of anger before you kill his family. Count Doku if that's the case is ok the boys have fun with her, we could send a video to him after we are done. As long as she isn't broken before he gets there to do as you wish. My apprentice just notifies me on her progress they should finish their mission in three hours. I surely hope you can make it in time. Don't worry count Doku we done this plenty of times, the job will get done I promise…"_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Doku planned the whole thing. He wanted my family dead and use this to incriminate the republic so I would destroy them. I nearly destroy them for something they didn't have any part in doing. I balled my fist at the possibility that Asajj may have had a hand in this. If she did I would never forgive her. As for Doku…His head is coming off the moment I see him. " _You should reconsider my friend."_ "There is nothing to reconsider Revan! Doku will die for this!" I shouted out loud. _"It is not Doku destiny to die by your hand, but he will die in the same way you plan to kill him."_ I smashed my fist on the table in anger with tears rolling in my eyes. _"_ It's not enough! He had her killed! I made a promise to punish the one responsible for this, and now that I know, your saying I should do nothing!?" _"I'm not saying you should do nothing, I'm saying you should wait until you been enlightened."_ "Enlightened! I have been Enlightened enough! My family dead, Asajj may have betrayed me, and I owe my powers to Doku's plot." I fell to my knees, tears falling from my eyes. "What more do I have to lose for it to be enough? How much more pain must I endure before I can find some form of happiness?" Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find Shaak Ti and the clone staring at me. I was so caught up in my anger I didn't realize they were still in the room. I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I need a copy of this data," I asked. "Of course." She simply answered. "I will remove the forces off Naboo, my fight with the Republic is done. Bring the data to me at my ship when you have it. I'll show myself out." I said as I walk past them.

Shaak Ti

The door closed leaving only me and Arc trooper Reaves in the room. "Sir if I may say that I never thought I see a Sith that would openly show his emotion like that." He says. "That's because he not truly a Sith, but a man who has been swept away into something he wasn't ready for. Did you get everything recorded?" I asked him. "Yes sir, also I made a copy of the data just in case it needed to be moved." He hands me the data drive to me. "Very good, have a copy of the recording sent to my shuttle and prepare to launch I will be there as soon as I go speak to Devin," I said as I began to walk out, but was stopped by the Arc trooper. "Sir if I may be bold to ask. In all the time I been in service to you, I see you the most determined in bringing out the best in the clones and the Jedi. But you show even more conviction for that one Sith, I would like to ask why." "I wondered about that too. Maybe because in a way we are the same, or maybe it's because at one point he became someone I can't seem to let go of." I gave a half-smile at him. "I understand, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He says. "Thank you," I replied as I rushed out. I made a quick stop to my quarters before meeting Devin at his shuttle platform. He was standing outside in the rain completely drench. I noticed he has his weapons back but that not what important right now. "Devin," I called out to him. He flinches and turned around, and I walked up to him to give him the data. "Here the data, I am truly sorry for what you have to go through. I also wanted to give you this." I gave him a transmitter, he looked with a question on his face. "You may feel alone but you are not. You said you trusted my word, well trust me when I say that you will always have me. I won't lose hope in you and I hope you won't lose faith in me. This transmitter will send a signal directly to me wherever I may be. You activate it and I will come to you." He took the transmitter into his hand. "You ask me on the ship if your heart called out to someone who may not be able to return it. Would you ignore them or do your best for them? What if I told you that the same person felt the same about you and wondered if it could be possible to do their best for each other?" I hinted. He looked at me and smile. "I see, if we meet again, I will have an answer for you. But right now, there are some things I need to take care of and preparations I need to take." He says as he boarded the ship and left. I just stood there and watched his shuttle left until I couldn't see him anymore. "General Ti, your shuttle is fueled and ready, waiting for you sir," Reaves said. I took a deep breath as it was time to face the rest of the Jedi Council, both to deliver the information, and to receive my punishment for doing what I did.

Devin Smith Pov

Three hours later

Naboo orbit

"Is everyone back up from the surface?" I asked a bridge officer. "Yes lord Decimus, all Separatist forces have withdrawn." "Good send a message to everyone both Republic and Sith that I am sparring Naboo. It will be a symbol that I can take and spare when I please." "Message away." "Set course to Geonosis and I want all department head and command crew to join me in the briefing room in thirty minutes, I have an announcement to make. Also, patch a line to Kanira, I want her to hear this as well." "Right away sir." I got up to walk out when Asajj storms in. "What are you doing, we had them right where we wanted and you ordered us to pull back? Why!?" She asked. "You heard the message, I'm sparing the planet as an example. You will hear more at the briefing." I said coldly as I walked past her. I was focused on what I had to do, I decided to wander around until it was time.

Thirty minutes later.

I walked into the briefing room to Togorian and CIS leaders packed tight in the room. When they noticed me they saluted but I quickly relieved them. I noticed that the holo image of Kanira and Kotkin and exchange a quick nod before getting started. "As you know I created this ship and made this crew for the sole purpose of getting revenge for my beloved's death. It was also believed that the republic was the one responsible. I'm here to tell you it was not the republic but it was, in fact, Count Doku." There were whispers among them, but the only one who didn't look shocked was Asajj, is it true that she played a part in it. I started the recording that I received from the Shaak Ti that proved the accusation. It was undeniable proof. "I order to enact my revenge I am separating from the republic, Any CIS crewman or officers who wish to leave before getting mixed up in this will be dropped off on Geonosis. And the Togorian people will be dropped off on Togoria. If anybody wants off let me know now. I looked at everyone and they all stared at me like I was stupid. Telanna steps, to me and said. "Margrave, sir I probably can speak for all of our people that…"

 **You know what, I'm sure you getting tired of my cliffhangers, but that's what makes them so fun. Especially when you know someone going to get it. But I have to guarantee that you will stick around for the next chapter don't I. Also I bet you never thought Devin would ask for a way out from a Jedi, much less in a poem. Or could it be more than a way out? One could only wonder**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, I'm back. you're probably mad that I made you wait two months for this next chapter. but you know what, now you're more ready than ever to see what happens next. Enjoy**

Dawn of Truth

Devin Smith Pov

"Margrave, sir I probably can speak for all our people that we will follow you anywhere." One of the CIS soldiers walked up and said, "Sir, all of us signed on because we believed what you could do for the Empire. After what we have seen in action we can all agree that we would rather stand with you rather than be in your way. If I may be so bold we like to get on with this farce so we can return to duty." I looked over his shoulder to see all of them not really taken it seriously. "Alright, I commend you all for your loyalty, and I hope to measure up to it. Let each of your teams know and give them the same opportunity to leave. Since it was a waste of time calling you here, all except the command crew are dismissed." As everyone left out I already heard the sound of laughter and gossip. I have to wonder what makes them all so confident as to the fact of going against a Sith Lord. When the room emptied of officers, only my bridge officers, Kotkin and Kanira were present. "Now then on to business." I started as I stared at Asajj. "Would you like to come clean now or do I really have to ask?" Asajj looks around like something was bothering her. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Were you involved in the Death of Celene?" I asked sharply making her flinch. "No…I…" She started to stutter but I don't have time for games. "Did you know about Doku's plot to kill Celene!? Yes or No!" I shouted at her. She hung her head as she held her arm. "Yes…" I was hurt and mad at the same time. "How long did you know about it." She didn't want to answer. "HOW LONG!" I shouted, making her jump a little. "…Since our first assignment to the null system. I was given orders to keep you busy and gain influence over you." Telanna was about to jump on her but I held her back. "So everything we did, everything you told me was a lie. A front to gain influence over me, so when it finally happened you could just swoop in and comfort me." "No! It was never meant to go that far. My feelings for you are real, everything I told about myself is real, but I had my orders. Ones that could have put everyone in danger. You must believe me I was going to tell you but…" "Enough! I heard Enough…" I said as I turned my back to her. "Get your things Asajj, you are to be stripped from the title of commander and kicked off the ship." "Decimus please I…" I saw Jaina draw her pistol. I guess she was pointing it at Asajj since she tried to get close to me. "Gondor, Elyn. Make sure she finds her way out." I heard them walk out the room.

I turn back around to look those who remained. Telanna and Jaina were both staring at me with concerns. "So what is it, you didn't just call us just for us to witness you changing sides on the war," Kanira stated. "You right, I need to confirm the royal family succession and ensure your safety. That's why Kotkin, as of now I am adopting you into the royal family and naming you a prince as well as my successor." Everyone was in shock at what I just said. "Margrave! Sir, not that I don't feel honored. But I don't qualify for such a position nor is it my right." "My predecessor feels differently. He believes that an ideal Margrave is one that sees the big picture while also holding the embodiment of the Togorian people. His opinion on you was and I quote. 'He has the ability to see farther into the future than even I. He knows the risks and takes them when necessary, and often draws out a previously impossible result. His ability to command is only overshadowed by his ability to inspire greatness in other and would make the perfect Margrave if he were to have a bit more ambition.' He is confident in your abilities, and so am I so I will give the right you do deserve." He bowed as he finally accepted his position, he probably still has doubt but that would be normal. After all, I had the same thoughts did I not. "Thank you, Margrave." "Go and prepare a feast, I shall be in orbit in a few hours." He bowed and left the holo. "Devin…Honey. What's going on?" "You saw the vid, my confrontation is with Doku. There's a chance I may not be coming back. I need to make sure, that our people have a future. While I'm there we are going to have a vote in which everyone will participate. They will decide if the cause is great enough to switch sides, or would they rather remain safe under the separatist alliance. I will leave to confront Count Doku once I know the people stand on it." I explained. "Alright, we will have to discuss this further later. Right now just come home, it's been months since I last held you." She says. "I'll be there soon." This is going to be an interesting couple of days. I just hope it doesn't end badly. Oh who am I kidding, it always ends badly. Just wonder how bad this will end.

Shaak Ti Pov

Coruscant

When I returned, I was meet by Anakin and Ahsoka, followed by a squad of clones. "I assume I am to be escorted to the Council Chambers." "Yes Master Ti, they will want to know why you did what you have done. I hope it was worth endangering the entire republic." "I like to believe it is, young Skywalker, shall we be on our way?" I said as I walk past them to the Jedi council room. Anakin's emotion betrayed nothing. He trusts the Jedi order as well as the Republic. He would do what is best for them without question. But he has a lot to learn about necessary evils, I just hope it won't be too late for him. We arrived outside the Council doors so my escorts had to wait outside. I walked inside to find several intense stares directed at me. I walk to the center of the room and braced myself. "Master Shaak Ti, we heard what happened on Naboo and what took place, and we would like an explanation." Master Mace says. "I confronted Decimus and made a deal with him. I told him that I would show him the proof if he could halt his attack on Naboo. I tested on how much he trusted my word and it paid off." I started, but I was cut off my Master Plo. "So, you decided, on your own, to take A very powerful Sith to the very place where we get our armies to fight the separatist. In order to show proof that might not convince him?" "He was more than convinced. If you would allow me, I will show a video of the recording." "Proceed," Mace says.

" _There is nothing to reconsider Revan! Doku will die for this! It's not enough! He had her killed! I made a promise to punish the one responsible for this, and now that I know, your saying I should do nothing!? Enlightened! I have been Enlightened enough! My family dead, Asajj may have betrayed me, and I owe my powers to Doku's plot. What more do I have to lose for it to be enough? How much more pain must I endure before I can find some form of happiness?"_

The vid ended and the room was left in shock. "So the descendants of Revan has come in the form of this boy," Obi-wan commented. "It would explain the power he possesses. But to have such power, he could easily be the most powerful Sith." Mace says. "Or he can the most powerful Jedi," I interjected drawing the attention back to me. "What, are you suggesting we take him into the Jedi order, a Sith?" Master Ki questioned. "A Sith doesn't go by the morals of the Jedi code. Many have tried to convert to the light side, only to lured right back to dark. We can't risk it." Master Plo denied. "Master Yoda, you have been silent through this debriefing. What is your judgment on this." Mace asked. "The first time a Sith has come to the light it is not. Sometimes, people who carried darkness all their life, the best teachers are." "I gave him a way to contact me should he ever needs me. If it's ok with you I would like to bring him here." I requested. "If to, he chooses to, bring him here. Examine him, I will. Decided his fate, only then I will, as well as yours. But for now, confined to quarters, you are. Think about what you have seen and felt, you must. Also, be tested, you will." I bowed my head as I was dismissed from the council chambers. I would be surprised if I retained my Jedi counsel status after doing all this. But I was prepared for punishment, I just hope I made the right choice. As I entered my quarters my thoughts drifted back to my conversation with Devin on Kamino.

" _You ask me on the ship if your heart called out to someone who may not be able to return it. Would you ignore them or do your best for them? What if I told you that the same person felt the same about you and wondered if it could be possible to do their best for each other. I see, if we meet again, I will have an answer for you."_

My face became warm the more I thought about his smile. I started to wonder if it would be so bad too, to like someone like him. I was thinking too much and decide it would be best to rest and clear my head.

Devin Smith Pov

Togoria

"Why do you have to leave, why can't you just stay here. You could rule here in peace and not worry about this stupid war." She pleaded as I got dressed to leave. "I would love nothing more than to live in peace here, but I cannot while I know the very people who are supposed to help protect my people are manipulating them to such a degree. I must end this and ensure the safety of the Togorian race." I said as I left out with her close behind me, not caring that she still in her nightwear. "I won't allow it, you will not be going there to get yourself killed. I already lost one king, and I'm not about to stand here and lose another!" I stopped and looked back at her. Her tears were freely flowing down her face as she stared at me with pleading eyes. I leaned onto her and gave her a gently kiss on her cheek. As I pulled back I gave her a smile. "I'm not going to die when I have a kingdom to protect, not to mention her queen." She hung her head down as she was rendered speechless. I backed off her and said. "Besides I think Kotkin would enjoy rubbing on that ass of yours." She made a disgusted noise. "There's no way that brute will have a chance of touching me." I had to laugh. "I don't know, something tells me you would enjoy that brute. He would probably make you squirm." I mock. She hit my shoulder rather hard. "Just go already before I kill you myself! And don't you dare die!" I laughed as I speed my way to the spaceport.

I ran into Kotkin who was standing outside of my shuttle with what seemed like the entire Togorian army in a formation and waiting. I walked up to him and asked. "What's all this Kotkin?" "This is standard procedure Margrave. Everyone has come to send you off." "You know I don't like formalities, especially as something as trivial as watching a lowly human leave," I said with some frustration. "You are anything but a lowly human, sir!" An Officer behind me says, though after he said it he seems nervous for speaking out of turn. I walked up to him and say, "Don't be nervous and speak freely." He seemed to relax a little but not by much. "Margrave. Sir, you are not just a lowly human, to us, you are someone who we needed. You expelled the corruption from our government, protected our home, and gave us a fighting chance in case the war comes to us again. I believe I can speak for everyone here when I say that we consider you just as much a Togorian as anyone here." I looked around for confirmation, and everyone stared at me with such confidence that I couldn't help but smile. I turned back and looked at the soldier and ask. "What's your name?" "M'Trell, Margrave." He answered. "M'Trell, I promise with every fiber of my being to return that same confidence." I looked over to Kotkin. "Are these your best soldiers?" I asked. "They are the best soldier, as well as the most loyal." He said proudly. "Good. Then Listen up, I will personally give you all a choice. Your duty is to act as private security to the royal family. You will answer only to the royal family and be an extension of their whims. Anyone who doesn't want to may leave. You will not be shunned, you will not be judged." Instead of anyone leaving, everyone stood taller and at attention, no signs of anyone leaving.

"Alright, your first tasked is to protect Togoria in my absence, but above all protect the Royal Family. More than likely after I confront Doku, they will send ships here. Until I say otherwise it is business as usual, don't give them any hint that Togoria is planning to leave the Separatist. Under no circumstance are they allowed to land on the planet for any reason, or it would be considered an invasion and will be treated as such." I walked back over to Kotkin at the shuttle. "Margrave, care to explain why you would do this." He says. "I added and extra level of security because of there a chance that things around here may get ugly. I want to ensure that you and Kanira are safe and secure. I also noted that any system put in place by a Margrave can only be removed by the same Margrave. In which case I will ensure that even if everything goes bad the family will survive to rally the people. Thus Togoria will be even better secured than when I arrived. Also, I may recommend building as many transport ships as you can." "Sir, you are making less sense." He says with a confused look on your face. "It's a precaution I hope we won't need. I promise, if things go well, I will explain everything." I said. "And if they don't?" He asked. "Then you may become new Margrave sooner than you expect to," I said before entering the shuttle and taking off. I was requested to come meet both Count Doku and Lord Sidious somewhere near Hutt Space. This should be interesting.

Count Doku Pov

Imperial Fleet

Five hours later.

Asajj just came here with a disturbing report. Decimus now knows the truth, and his sites will surely turn upon me. His power far exceeds that of anyone I have encountered. I wonder what Lord Sideous is planning to do now. I went over to his chamber and explained the situation though he didn't seem disturbed by it. "How long until he arrives?" He asked. "He should be arriving any minute my lord. Shall I have him escorted here?" I asked. "That won't be necessary, I'm sure he can find his way to us." Just then we got a report saying the Imperium has dropped out of hyperspace, he is finally here.

Devin Smith

I exited my shuttle and proceed to where I assume I would find Doku. In a hallway, I find both Asajj and Grievous arguing. "It's your own fault for getting too close," Grievous says. "Like I said it is none of your concern." "I knew you were capable of doing the many things Assassin, but I never though you would reduce yourself to a whore to complete a mission." Before Asajj could reach for her lightsaber I already have taken a couple shots at the General. And the both looked at me. "Careful General, I would have to have to reduce you to scraps for talking out of place. After all, she is right, any business of hers is none of ours. Isn't that right Asajj." I said with venom as I looked at her. I walked past her and took note that the General was following me. "The Dark Lord has been waiting for you." He says. "I figured as much, but whatever business he has with me will have to wait. I have a score to settle with the Count." "There are both waiting in the Darth chamber." He says.

I walked in to see not only Count Doku but the dark lord himself. I could tell that he was strong but he wasn't my concern right now. I walked up to the middle of the room at the bottom of the stairs. Doku and Grievous stood on either side of the stairs. "Welcome Decimus, I heard many great things about you." The Dark Lord says. "I'm honored that you have been keeping up with my progress Lord Sidious," I said as I partially bowed. "Why of course! After all, you lead such a successful campaign against the Republic, the like of which I have never seen. Because of you, they are now at a breaking point, but I must wonder. Why did you leave Naboo intact?" He asked. "Well simply because I had fun testing my new toys on them and wanted to show I can have mercy on them. Also, why destroy my future vacation spot." "He gave such an evil laugh it kind of creeped me out. "It is such a lovely place, but I received a report that you took a Jedi into custody and flew to Kamino, after which you pulled back your forces. I would like to understand why." "Well, you see my lord. I went on this campaign under the impression that the republic was responsible for killing Celene. That Jedi proved otherwise. She showed undeniable proof that Count Doku was, in fact, the one responsible and used this event to manipulate me through Asajj. If you would allow it, I would very much like to teach him a painful lesson." I said as I looked sharply at Count Doku. "I see, I have no problems with that, but after your duel, I will have another assignment for you." "Very well, as long as I get to settle the score, I do whatever assignment you have for me," I said. Count Doku looked like he wanted to object but stepped forward anyway. As he activated his lightsabers I noticed brought his saber up vertically before holding it over to the side. I simply grabbed my two lightsabers and got ready.

"Before I destroy you, tell me why you do it." "Your weakness was too obvious and could have been exploited by anyone. I did you a favor by ridden you of such weakness, you should be thanking me." I snapped as I jumped forward delivering several volleys of lightsaber strikes, which he proceeded to block. "Thank you! You gave her to a slave race, she was violated before being killed in front of my eyes! And you want me to thank you!" I pushed him back and tried to slash him but he evaded and deliver a counter kick to my chest. He tried to stab me but I blocked and jumped back regaining my posture. "I only told them to kill her, what happened before they did was not my doing." "You still gave her to them!" I jumped back at him and he used force lightning causing me to drop to the floor in pain. "You may be powerful but you are still foolish to think you could have protected her." I tried to get up but he intensified the lighting. "Don't you realized that thanks to what I did you focused your efforts on the war." I stared at him. He believed what he did was justified. I will never condone his actions, never! "I see now that no matter how much I explain you will never understand. It such a waste, but you must be disposed of." He says as he used his full powers. It became unbearably painful. I was close to passing out when I saw a man standing over me and had a metal mask on. _"So this is the extent of your will?"_ Revan… _"And here I thought I had a worthy heir, but to be defeated by someone as Doku…"_ "I'm not done yet…" I said as I focused my attention. _"Oh, so you do have some fight left? I thought it had all went out with Doku useless talking."_ "Damn, I hate Sith. Do they always talk down to everyone?" I got up one leg, then slowly stood up. _"Hate Sith huh, Hate is good. But what are you going to do with it, will it be useless or useful I wonder."_ I brought up my lightsabers and use them to absorb the lighting. After a while, Doku stopped, but my lightsabers were still emitting lighting. I charged at Doku and swiped at him. Even though he blocked it, the electricity sent shocks through his body. He jumped back but I was right behind him to deliver another blow, one after another. One of my attacks grazed his lightsaber hand and he dropped it. He evaded and tried to call for his lightsaber but I never gave him a chance. I landed a kick on his stomach, then forced pushed him against a wall. I unleashed my unrestrained lighting on him, then I stopped. He fell to his hands and knees gasping in pain. I walked up to him and placed my lightsaber on the side of his neck. Dark Sidious laughed manically. "Well done young Sith. You have proven your powers to more than a match for any others." He says as he walks down the stairs. "Why do you hesitate? You have a chance to seek revenge for your beloved loss. Kill him and rule by my side as his successor." I must admit that does sound nice, I get to kill him and learn from the Sith Lord, it's almost like a step up. "One day you may even become the dark lord yourself, rule the galaxy the way you see fit." I could save everyone I wanted and kill who stood in my way. The power I would have, it would be endless. I raised my lightsaber in the air and jab it straight down.

I missed his head by a few inches but I made sure he could feel the heat from it. I wanted to kill him I did, but she wouldn't want this. If she saw me now she would weep at what I have become. "You will live knowing you could have died by my hands. Know that if any harm or endanger any of my people again, that you will die the same fate as the people you hired to kill her." I said as I walked away to Lord Sidious. "You should reconsider, this will be your only chance for power." I looked back at Doku who was just getting up. "I made my decision, I just hope I don't end up regretting it." I looked back at the Dark Lord. "What is my next assignment," I asked. "This shall be your last, then you are free to leave. We have had scatters reports in the Lothal system. We would like you to investigate." "Sounds simple enough, I will get one of my fighters and investigate." "Take one of mine instead, I would like to see if it might be a good addition to your fleet." Lord Sidious is being very generous, maybe he not so bad after all. "Sure, in that case just let me tell my ship to return home and I will get started on the mission," I said as I walked away.

Count Doku

As he left the room I was both somewhat glad and worry. "You would have him kill me?" I asked because I couldn't help but question why he would want me dead. "It was a test, to see if truly had the potential to become a Sith. If he had killed you, it would be a hindrance to my plans. But with him proving himself, the future of the Sith would have been all but assured." He says as we watch him and two escort fighters fly off. "But wouldn't it put ourselves at risk by letting him go?" "Which is why I sent him on this last mission because it will be so. Focus on the war effort, we shall plan our final strike soon." He commanded. I bowed and left the room. With Decimus out the way, the Togorian will fall back to their home system, which is fine. We can always deal with them later. But now we just need to deliver the final push, though I admit without the Imperium it will take longer to win. I doubted Lord Sidious on many things, but his wisdom proves just how little I know. My apprentice should be on her way to Sullust by now. Thanks to her being so close to Decimus she has grown more powerful than I could ever imagine, though I wasn't expecting them to get as close as she did.

Four hours Later

Lothal System

Devin Smith

"Alright that is the last area, looks like there is nothing here. Let's head back." Then I noticed the other two pilots broke off. "I'm am sorry sir, but we have our orders." Before I could respond I was being shot at by them. Here I thought the dark lord was being nice…of course he would want me dead. I tried to evade but this ship was slower the what I'm used to. I managed to get my bearing and destroy one of my escorts, but the other one was hot on my tail. I tried to lose him but to no avail, alas my engine was hit and I was falling to the planet. My ship was randomly spinning out of control. Out the window, I saw that the other escort was closing in, probably to finish the job. I tried to focus and get a feel of where it was when I tried I used the force and crush the ship. If there was any confirmation the explosion helped, but now I am left with a ship with a busted engine. Luckily the wings still work, though I need to work quickly. First, I needed to get into a controlled spin, it took a minute but I can now see where I was falling. And to be honest, I hate the desert, so seeing as I was going to a desert planet was not a fun idea for me. Next, I had to balance out the ship so I can stop spinning. Finally, I had to pull hard because the ground is closing too fast. I pulled back as hard as I could to the point where I might break the steering. I pulled it up but it was too late. "This is going to hurt," I said as I crashed on the planet makes me black out.

 **Ouch, well it's finally done. Sidious showed his card. Now, what's going to happen with the war, but more importantly what's going to happen to his people. Stay tuned to find out. Now I have been debating on whether or not I should reveal to you about the blog I have started. But I think it might prove useful to you all on say the future of this story. So if you so feel inclined to, look up my page Remnants of my Homeworld, hyperlink will be on my profile. Anyway, see you next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, some I'm late, that's my bad. I had a death in the family and it took awhile for everything to be wrapped up. Plus I had to make sure this next chapter doesn't look as rushed as it could have been. But without further delay here the next chapter.**

 **New Light**

Lothal

Devin Smith Pov

Imagines of home flashed before me, I saw my house on earth. My parents and siblings were all there with a smile on their faces. "So this is your family." A familiar voice says. I turned around to find Celene. "Celene! You're here." I called out. "Of course, why wouldn't I be." "It's just…I thought….it doesn't matter, why don't you come meet the family." I asked her. "Sure." She says with a smile. "You're still too weak!" I looked behind Celene to see Count Doku and the guy that shot Celene. "Kill her!" Doku ordered. I wanted to stop them but I couldn't move. I was helpless as I saw Celene get shot in front of me again. "Celene!"

I woke up with my weapons drawn, and sand swirling around me. As soon as I relaxed so did the sand. I tried to stand up, but I felt sharp pain from my chest and shoulder. I looked around to see where the ship was and found a good distance away. If anything a medical kit could be found in there, if it's not destroyed. I carefully got up and slowly made my way to the ship. It was extremely painful to move but I had to treat these injuries. I guess I can't always survive crash landings without scrapes. I got to my ship to find it utterly destroyed, the medical kit is nowhere to be seen. I took out the device that Jedi gave me. I thought about activating it but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Even though I know the Sith are the enemy of my people I just couldn't bring myself to trust the Jedi either. Instead, I tore a piece of my cloak off and used it as a bandage so I could at least look for a settlement. I just picked a direction and left.

Shaak Ti Pov

Coruscant

I was in my quarters meditating, but something had me restless. Is Deci…Devin still alive, I'm sure he went to confront Count Doku about what he has seen. Even if Devin is strong, fighting Doku would be a hard fight. The more I thought about this the less I was able to meditate, so I got up and went to take a shower. I thought about the times I have spoken to him. The first time I meet him was not in the best of circumstances. His feelings were pure, he wanted to protect the Togorian people at whatever the cost. Whenever he was the push, he pushed back harder. Because we had attacked, he was driven to join the Sith to make sure his people were safe. But even when he did that he gave us numerous chances to survive. Despite the fact he killed those first few Jedi, he gave the rest of them a chance to live provided if we separated from the republic. When he told us this, his eyes were cold, which could be understandable, since he thought the republic killed his wife. But after he discovered who was really responsible…he was so consumed by pain and anger that he couldn't stand. I was so bad that I reach out a hand to him and placed it on his shoulder, I never thought I would show comfort to a Sith, but I think he was truly a Sith. When I looked into his eyes, it was that of a broken Man. It was then I realized that he was on the verge of being lost. I just hope I gave him some hope, or at the very least a lifeline. _"If we meet again, I will have an answer for you."_ I hope we do we meet again.

Telanna Pov

Togoria

Things have escalated here, we haven't heard from Decimus in a while and the Separatist arrived with warships demanding they land. They were denied of course, and the reason why they didn't try to attack was the fact that the Imperium stood in its way. What happen to our Margrave, why would our supposed allies try to invade. "This is Count Doku to the Togorian fleet, your Margrave is Dead. You are to let us land so we can put our outpost here." He spoke. The Margrave is dead! But how? I looked over to the Queen who has fallen to the floor crying. I order the Royal Guard to take her to her chambers. Meanwhile, we are left with a situation. "As acting Margrave I will not allow you to land for the purpose of building an outpost, any attempts to land will be considered an act of war," Kotkin announced. There was silence, then Doku responded. "Clearly you need time to more your leader death I shall give you one day to mourn. Then we shall resume our discussion." "Our mourning ceremonies require three days, but I sure you don't want to wait that long," Kotkin replied with venom. "Not at all, after all, he was an excellent warrior. Take the time you need. I'll be in touch." Doku says as the comms closed. "I just bet, question the entire crew of the imperium, find out if any of them knows where the Margrave went. Any details may help." Kotkin ordered. I left too to do my own digging because it was a race against time before we are in open war with the separatist…

Devin Smith Pov

Lothal

Twelve hours later.

Night fell on this planet but my wounds still hurt. I decided to rest for a little bit and catch my breath. I took off the blood soak bandages to see how was it healing, it was bad. I think I'll live if I can find proper treatment. The problem is that if don't find something soon I will pass out from either blood loss or heat stroke. I took out the device again, I thought about it a lot, but what would I be doing if I pressed this. I then got a sharp pain from my chest, that solved the dilemma. I have to do it if I want to survive, I'll find out if I made the right decision later. To that end, I pressed the button and placed it back in my pocket. Then I took what was left of my cloak and rewrapped my wounds. I looked at my necklace as it glowed brightly in the dark. I looked at the back to notice an inscription. It reads _"Love is boundless and transcends everything. May it give you warmth in your darkest hour."_ I thought about Celene as I gripped the neckless harder. To my surprise, my wounds became better to deal it. In any event, I, need to find a source of shade to wait at before the sun rises. As I got up to continue my voyage I sensed something was approaching me. Turns out I didn't have to wait long to find out as I was surrounded by saber cats. I drew my blaster and got ready for a fight because something tells me it's going to be a long wait.

Four hours later

Shaak Ti Pov

It was early morning when the transmitter broadcasted its location. To be honest, I didn't expect him to use it so soon, but he must be in trouble if he used it. I notified the Jedi Council and they allowed me to take my ship accompanied by Aayla. "So the Lothal system, they sure picked an isolated place to do this," Aayla says. "I agree, Lothal has no strategic advantage to the Sith either, including the fact that it is near Hutt space," I replied. "The huts don't like anyone in their space Republic or CIS. Luckily we have a temporary alliance with them." She said. "I just hope we are not too late." Just as I said that we exited hyperspace. We went down to the hanger and board two drop ships. The signal was coming from the day side of the planet so we set a route to it. As we approached we see hundreds of dead saber cats, and at the center, I spotted Devin. I told the pilot to land near him. As the two dropships landed the clones exited to secure the area while I rushed to Devin. He was kneeling on one knee when I came to him. His cloths were torn, he has been wounded both from a crash and from this attack, and being out here with no water means he must be dehydrated. He looked up at me and smiled. "Took you long…enough…" He says as he fell unconscious. I checked his pulse to make sure he was alive and he was. I order everyone back to ship immediately. We need to get him some medical attention and fast.

Four hours later.

He has been in medical ever since he been brought back to the ship, but the only serious injury was a couple of cracked ribs which was fixed without a problem. His other injuries have been treated as well, all we need to do is to wait until he wakes up, which according to the doctor might take a while. I just left the bridge after given them orders to return to Coruscant. I made my way down to the medical room. I looked through a window to see they have his shirt off and had placed several pads on his body to monitor his vitals. Which I must admit are stronger than most Humans. But I must wonder how much of that is from his lineage and how much of it is pure training. I decided to go inside stand next to him. His muscle definition is insane for your average human. Whatever training he went through probably saved his life on the account of all the scars that riddled his body. I hesitantly placed my hand against his chest, dragged it across his muscle. I checked around me to see if anyone was nearby then looked back down at Devin sleeping. I laid my head on his chest where his heart is and listened. To my surprise, his heartbeat was soothing and made me feel at peace. I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of his heart, I believe I could listen to it all day. "It's nice to wake up and see a beautiful woman resting on my chest." I stood straight up and looked at Devin who is now awake. A sense of embarrassment came over me and I looked away. "My apologies, that was inappropriate of me," I said. "No need for apologies, I actually welcome it since it was you." He is so sweet that it makes my own heart beat a little faster. As I try to control myself he says. "How long have I been out?" I looked back him as he was getting off the table. "Four hours, you shouldn't be getting up yet," I said with concern. I looked in his eyes to notice that it was starting to turn back to their natural color. You can barely see the Sith eyes he had before. "There's no time, I need to get back to Togoria fast." He says. "How come?" I asked. "Because I need to remind a Sith who they are messing with." I already know who he is talking about, I guess he did go to fight him. "Very well, but afterward you must return with me to Coruscant," I said. "Fair enough, but we must hurry." I got out my comm and told the captain to plot a course to Togoria and push the engines.

Devin Smith pov

seven hours later

I am grateful that Shaak Ti let me do this one task before going with her. I just hope I don't return to see my home in ruin. We are still three hours away, so I thought I would look around the ship a bit to pass the time. Of course, since I am a Sith there are lots of places that are off limit to me. I decide to head back to my temporary quarters and wait. It was a nice cozy room, guess she wanted to return the favor from I had her on my ship. I decided to look out the window and just take a minute to enjoy the stars going by. Then there was a knock on the door. As I gave permission for them to come in I turned to face the door to find Shaak Ti entering. "Mister Smith." She called out. "Please, call me Devin. I hate formalities." I said as I went to sit on the bed. I motioned her to sit next to me and she did but kept a respectable distance. "I come to check to make sure you are comfortable." I see it's going to be like this. "Well I have to say I'm glad to have such a lovely room, and since you're here it just makes it perfect," I said. I caught her blushing as she quickly tries to hide it. "But you're not really here to ask that are you?" I asked. "No, I actually have a lot of question I must ask you." She says. I leaned back on the bed and say, "Ask away." I said. "Well first let's start off with why you were on Togoria." I could answer that but that would mean I tell them where my true home is. "Forgive me if I don't want to answer that," I said. "Very well, then my next question. Back we first meet, you said among other things you couldn't kill two skilled fighters, what was that other reason." She asked. "Ah, well you see. I couldn't see myself killing a woman, an attractive one at that so in a way, I glad it turned out the way it did." She was quite for a moment, before asking, "So tell me, do you have an answer." She asked as she hung her head down. I took me a minute to think what she was talking about before asking. "To which question, the one on Kamino or the one on the Imperium?" She paused before replying, "Both." I took a deep a deep breath before answering.

"I believe it is possible to do our best for each other. You already proved that you would do your best for me even while I was considered an enemy to the republic. So, it only proper that I should do the same for you." "I am grateful for that." She says, but she is still looking for the other answer. "It's true that I have been interested in you for a while. It almost felt like an obsession whenever I think about you, but I not sure if I want to go through it again. I open my heart twice only for me to end up hurt and betrayed. I don't know if I can go through that again." I said as I leaned my head back staring at the ceiling. Then I felt a hand on mine, I leaned back up and looked at the Jedi as she stared back at me. "I told you on Kamino that you are never alone, that you will always have me. I can't promise you that you won't get hurt anymore, I can only promise that I will be there whenever you need me. I…never understood why Jedi would try to have attachments in secret, knowing the Jedi code forbids it. But now I am beginning to understand why…" I feel like I was just categorized as an equipment. "Are you saying that I am an attachment to you?" I asked. She smiled as she placed her other hand on the side of my face as she slowly leans closer to me. "I'm saying you became more." She says as she closed her eyes and leaned closer, I instinctively did the same. Just before we were about to kiss, her comms go off and I immediately leaned away.

She had a look of disappointment before she answered. "What is it Aayla?" She asked. "We are about to arrive in Togoria space." She says. "Alright ill inform Devin and meet you there." Shaak TI says. "Understood, see you in a bit." I got up and went to the door. When I made it to the entry way before I pressed the button to open the door I was grabbed and turned around by Shaak Ti. She pressed against me before she kissed me long and passionately. As she pulled away she looked at me with a gentle smile. I was stunned, I didn't know what to think, or is it I didn't understand. Before I could speak she rose her hand to stop me. "Ask me later, we need to head up to the bridge, but once we are out this room there will be nothing but professionalism between us." She says. I straighten myself up as a gave her nod before exiting.

When I and Shaak Ti entered the bridge we just exited hyperspace to see Imperial ships everywhere, and closer to the planet I see the Imperium and the Togorian fleet. "Republic ship this is the Imperial fleet if you value your lives you will turn around and leave." The comms said. "Head straight to the Imperium, I don't have time to deal with these guys." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy but Shaak Ti made it an order. Everyone reluctantly forged ahead towards the Imperial lines. I walked up to the front as the sensors indicated they locked weapons onto the ship. I closed my eyes and focused on the ships ahead, I raised my hands to get a feel for their weapons before redirecting them. So when they fired instead of shooting at the ship they shot at each other making them lose half their fleet as we flew by. "Whoever you are, you just made the biggest mistake of your life," Doku said over the comms. "It is you who have made the mistake. Didn't I tell your scrawny ass that if you harm or endanger my people I will give you the same fate as the people you sent to kill her?" I told with a lot of venoms. "You were supposed to be dead, how did you survive?" He asked. "I'm hard to kill, you should know that better than anyone. But now, I must deal with you since you refuse to see the error of your ways." I said as I raised my hands up again. I began to crush his ships one by one. Doku tried to go into hyperspace but I held his ship still. "When you report to Sidious, tell him Togoria is now neutral. We will no longer be allies with tyrants, thieves, and murderers." I said as I released his ship. He goes into hyperspace while the rest of his fleet lays crushed and destroyed. I looked back behind me to find the republic bridge crew in disbelief. I guess it is a little amazing to those who have not seen it. "I need a shuttle to take to the Imperium, I also need you to come with me," I said to Shaak Ti She nodded as she gave out the orders. Our relationship with the Jedi will be determined by the people Togoria. Since they remained a neutral party in all this they may have some leeway and consider calling the Jedi allies.

Elyn Hygar Pov

Thirty minutes ago

The separatist fleet is still in our system trying to push us to let them Land on Togoria. With this ship, we could annihilate their whole fleet and they know it, which is probably why they are stalling for time so they can bring more ships. With the death of Master Decimus everyone morale is low, Kotkin has taken command, Telanna has been in her room since the news and the Queen…I think she is just broken. I looked down at my tapping foot and realized I'm a bit anxious at what might happen. I wonder what Master would do in this situation. Just then a Republic ship exited hyperspace and proceeded straight towards the separatist lines. "Great just what we need another problem," Kotkin says. Just as he says that several of the separatists had an explosion. We listen to the comm to hear Decimus voice. I was so happy to hear his voice that I almost went to the hanger to get to him but then I witness something amazing happen. The Command ship was just about to jump to hyperspace except it wasn't moving. The hyperspace engine was on full and they couldn't get away from Decimus grasp, it was breath taking. Soon after a shuttle from the Republic ship was coming to dock with us. I and the command crew raced from all over the ship to come meet him. Turns out we weren't the only ones who came, a lot of the Crew came as well.

Devin Smith

I open the ships door to find a whole crowd of people cheering at me. I was only gone for a couple days and this is the reception I get. I made my way down into the crowd and everyone constantly say welcome back to me. Godor lightly punches my shoulder while Jaina gave me a hug. "Nice to have you back boss." She says. As soon as I stepped I was practically tackled by Elyn. "Master! I'm so glad you're alive." I had to laugh, she may be a Jedi but she is still a padawan. I can't help but find her adorable. "Now Elyn, you know good and well that I don't die easily. Besides what would have happened to my cute apprentice." I said. Her face flushed red and tears began to form in her eyes. She then buried her face in my shirt and I just gently rubbed her head. I looked up to find Kotkin and Telanna walking over, then saluted. "Welcome back sir." They said. "If you two don't drop the salute I going to force push you both into a wall," I said with the smile. They both laughed as they relaxed. "As you wish sir, but tell me, why did you come back on a republic ship." I turn around to see Shaak in the door way. "Because she came and picked me up a remote planet, without her it would have taken me longer to get back." Everyone looked back at the Jedi. They all remember what happened last time she was here. She just walked right past them, ignoring all the stares directed at her and stood beside me. "I have declared us neutral, we are no longer apart of the war. It is up to her to you why we should not only reenter the war but join with the republic. Since she helped us during recent events, I'm allowing her one session." I told everyone, and they seem to calm down a little. "Now Master Shaak Ti, during this session, not only your words will be judged, but your past actions as well. So take heed of your situation." I said to her. "Of course, I promise you I won't cause any trouble while I'm here." "Good, but for right now I will have you escorted to temporary quarters. We will proceed with the meeting in four hours." She bowed as two of the crew escorted her out the hanger. Everyone else dispersed except my command crew. Telanna spoke up first. "I don't trust her." "I agree on sir, this is by far reckless. It's one thing to have her on here as a prisoner but as a guest?" Kotkin followed up. "Are you seriously questioning him right now!? you should know by now that he always has a plan in mind. Right master." Leave it to Elyn to blindly trust me, I guess that's an admirable trait. But she has learned a lot in the time I trained her. "That's my apprentice for you." She smiled gleefully, and I just find her astonishingly cute. "She is right I do have a plan, I want to work with the republic to end the war. But I have to know what their average Jedi mindset is. I'm not asking you to trust her, I'm asking you to give it a chance." Everyone looked at each before nodding. Suddenly another ship flew into the hanger. "Uh Oh," Kotkin says. "What is it, Kotkin," I asked. "Nothing sir. Nothing at all. I'm about to head back to the bridge." He says as he begins to leave, everyone also seems to follow suit. I looked back at the ship to find Kanira walking towards me with an angry look on her face. "Uh Oh," I said this time.

She walked straight over to me and gave me a slap that could be heard across the hanger bay. It stung like crazy but I deserved it, I looked back into her eyes to see tears running down her face. "I told you not to die." She says. "I didn't I was only shot down over a remote planet, they caught me by surprise but it didn't help them much." She walked over and hugged me tightly. "I thought I lost you. Just please don't do that again." I hugged her back. "Don't worry, I don't plan too," I said to her. "So would you mind explaining to me why you came back on a republic cruiser?" she asked. I sighed heavily. "It's a long story," I said as we begin to walk out the hanger.

Shaak Ti

I was escorted to my by two togorian. "Just because Margrave gave you a chance doesn't mean we will. You better have a good reason you want us to join your republic after all you have done to us." Their anger towards me was understandable. Not too long ago I was their enemy, and now here I am trying to forge an alliance. When I walked into my room they closed and locked the door. I sat on the bed and thought about what I should tell them. I probably shouldn't hope for a permanent alliance, maybe more on the lines of a truce. So they officially don't have anything to do with us, but we can still cooperate with each other. The bigger problem is convincing them on this. Which would be a lot simpler if I wasn't distracted. My mind keeps drifting back to my kiss with Devin. It was so impulsive but it felt right somehow. I don't know how to describe it, it was like I was longing for him. But when I kissed him, it felt as though I found something that I was missing. I brought my hands up against my lips as I remembered it. Look at me, a Jedi master, giving in to personal feelings. I need to get myself under control and focus on the situation at hand. But what should I do, unless I show that I am willing to die for my crime that I have done, I won't get anywhere. Unless that is exactly what I need to do. Just when I thought of this I get a knock on the door. I go to answer to find none other than Devin at my door. "Come the meeting is about to start." He said with a straight face. I walked out and followed him. "You know, no matter what I say I can't guarantee that they will listen to you." He said to me while we were walking. "I know I want to allies with your people, even if it is only temporary. I just hope that they believe my sincerity." I replied. "Oh, they will believe that anything you say is sincere if it wasn't you be a Sith. But seeing as you are not it will come down to what you're most sincere about. If you can't show complete honesty and openness with them, then they will never be cooperative to you." He says to me. I figured as much but it nice to be without speculations. We arrived at the meeting where I find Devin's command crew, Togoria Royalty, and few of the high officials. Devin went in and sat at the far end of the room while I remained standing. "So let's get down to business, tell is why do you want us to join your republic?" An official asked. "Because we need help and the Togorian people are the only ones who can provide it," I responded. "After all that you did to us, all the death and destruction you left behind. Do you really believe we would send support to you? You must think of us stupid." Another says. "I don't. I believe you are a wise and honorable people. I realize that I made you and the people suffer, but I am willing to rectify it." I said as I took out my lightsaber. Everyone got off the defensive and started to pull their weapons, but I tossed my lightsaber onto the table in front of them. "If I must rectify this by dying in your hands than I will gladly do so. All I would ask is to not let the Separatist win." I said. This would be a gamble but I have to do this. Everyone look at the lightsaber then at me. After a few minutes, they put their weapons away. One of them grabbed my lightsaber and walked over to me. He looks at me before handing me my lightsaber. I took it out his hand but I wonder what this means. "Very well. The Togorian people will have a truce with the republic. But…"

 **But what, whats the condition. Is it to update another chapter so everyone can find out. If that's the case, ill see you next time/**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright yall. It has been a year of my test story Terran. and yall are still here, so obviously I have been doing a great ass job. Yay me. So last take off with Shaak Ti being bold and giving up her lightsaber, let's see what happens**

Flicking light

Shaak Ti

"But first you must sign the Contract." As he says this another guy brought out a piece of paper and a knife. I walked over an looked it. It states that upon signing this contract you will adhere to all rules of this allegiance. One, that you in no way endanger or harm a member of the togorian race without express permission from a royal guard commander or higher. Two, you adhere to all rules and regulations while in our space. Three, Upon agreeing to this contract there to be a six month probation for any exchange of information or technology. Changes can be made by the Margrave. It then goes on from there up to about law fifty. "Alright then I accept your terms." I said to him. "Then let's us begin." He takes the knife cuts across his thumb and then placed it on the paper. He handed me the knife and I proceed to do the same. "The contract is complete, we will see if this is for the better or not." He says as he left. "I need to go tell the people about this." The queen says to Devin as she left. After her everyone except Devin has left. He walks over and stood right in front of me with a smile. "I'm glad things worked out." He says to me. "I am as well. Hopefully this will be the basis of a more solid alliance between us." I responded. "But still, don't you think it was a bit reckless throwing your lightsaber away like that." He asked. "That is actually partly your fault." I said with a smile. He looked confused and was about to ask me something when someone burst into the room. "Sir we have an intruder in the hanger deck!" Devin rushed out to follow the crewman and I followed him.

Devin Smith

I rushed to the hanger bay to see a who crowd of soldiers and droids gather near a hanger door. As I came up they parted ways to let me and Shaak Ti through. When I reached the center I see my command crew here, and all of them was looking at a figure in a cloak. "Sir this guy doesn't feel right." Godor says. "I agree master his force pressure is dense like yours, maybe more." Elyn followed up. Now that that the mentioned it something about him does seems dangerous, even Shaak Ti is a little tense. I walked up to him and he seems to taken notice of me. "Ah and who might you be." He asked. "Considering your intruding on my ship, is it not polite to identify yourself first." I said. "My apologies, time away from civilization seems to have dulled my manners." He says as he removes his cloak revealing a human man with white skin, darkish brown hair, and golden eyes. He appears to stand six foot seven, and carried two lightsabers and two saber staff so he would indeed would be a difficult opponent. "My name is Andrew Henderson." He says. After he said his name I got a mixed reaction from the crew. The Togorian crew relaxed, while the CIS looked terrified. "Ah so your finally back." Telanna says as she walked up next to me. "Is that you Telanna, my how you grown. I must have been gone longer than I thought if you grew up old enough to be in the military." He says. "You two know each other?" I asked. "Yea he has helped our people several times when others tried to invade our system before the clone wars. He was also a friend of the late margrave back during his childhood." "Yea, I heard he has passed away and now a human is the new margrave. I assume this man is him." He says as he looked at me. The more I look at him the more something felt off. "Yes this is Margrave Devin Smith." Telanna introduced me. "Hmm, baring the fact that he is a margrave…Compared to the others here he seems rather lacking, one could assume him to be weakest of the Margraves before him.

Godor and Elyn stepped up. "How dare you say that about Master Smith." Elyn says in anger. "You will pay for your insolence." Godor followed. They both activated their lightsabers and charged at him. I would have stopped them but I was curious on how it would play out. Elyn was using fast paced lightsaber strikes while Godor used heavy ones. They worked pretty well together and our recent campaign made them more aware of their strength and weakness. But their a problem, their movement were perfect yet they are not landing a hit, he has yet to draw one weapon yet. Then the unthinkable happened. Godor changed from a slow speed to a high speed in the last second but he used one finger to stop it. Godor was trying his best to push his lightsaber down, but it didn't budge. Then Andrew swiped his finger down and deactivated his lightsaber, then forced push Godor into a wall. Elyn picked up the pace even faster determined to land a hit. He just force held her in position as he walked over behind her. Before force pushing her to the same wall Godor hit.

Seeing enough I walked past Andrew and over to where Godor and Elyn was to see if they were ok. After I confirm there was no injuries I walked back over to Andrew and looked at him. "Quite the show." I said. "I am pleased you enjoyed, but I must say you are quite calm to walk over to me like this." He says. "Well I'm that quick to fight a hologram…or should I say astro-projection." I said. He smiled and responded. "I see, how did you figure it out." "Well to put it plainly, I can sense everybody on the ship, where they are at and where they are going. Not only did you presence just showed up, it was clearly stronger than the rest. As far as figuring out if its astro projection it was a more simpler matter. If you was a hologram you wouldn't need to evade the attack, much less react to it. While it is possible to use the force through a hologram, you wouldn't need it. Therefor if you was to astro project yourself, your mind would be here while you body is not. Though even still your movements were too precise, like you was watching the events unfold and actively manipulated it. Which brings me to the conclusion that you are not even on the ship…at least not yet." "I am now impressed. Guess they are in better hands than I thought." He says as he walked over to a hanger bay door and opened it with the force. The ray shield automatically activated to keep everyone from being sucked out and a ship comes flying in.

When the ship landed the astral projection disappeared. As Andrew walked out the ship I felt his real force presence. It was indeed strong, how strong I don't know. "It's wonderful to meet someone who can properly deduct a situation. But tell me, why didn't the rest of them rush to defend your honor while I insult you." He asked me. I looked around and no one wanted to look me in the eye. I simply smiled. "The togorian people respect strength above all else. That's why the strongest are considered royalty while the average live peaceful lives. That's why their military is strong and their leadership stronger. They respect your strength and friendship enough to not attack even when their Margrave is insulted." I said. The Togorian raised their head. "These Cis military have spent their lives following under Sith lords who would use their powers to punish and killed countless of their commanders. Their sense of fear has granted them the ability to decern a threat to great for them to confront directly. Making them smart as well as resilient to the face of danger. I am not upset they didn't rush to defend me, I am in fact happy to know they would use wise judgement." I said. Everyone seems more relax, even happy. "I see, and what of these two?" He asked as Elyn and Godor walked back over to me. "You knew I would be too much to handle for them yet you let them attack. Why?" "I simply wanted to know how you would handle the fight. These two are apprentices of mine, but they make the best tag team." I said. He smiled "Interesting, but as much as I would love to explain why I'm here I would like to pay my respect to the late Margrave." He says. "Of course. Telanna, Kotkin, since you two know him the best why don't you show him to his quarters. I'm sure you could use the time to catch up." I said. "As you wish Devin." Kotkin says as he and Telanna walks over Andrew to escort him. "The rest of you prep the ship and resupply anything we need. Afterwards have some time off, you all deserve it." They were all excited that all get to have a little break every and began to disperse to get to work. Shaak Ti, Elyn, Godor, and Jaina were left. "Sorry master." Elyn says. "For what?" I asked. "We failed to land a hit on him, but more than that we failed to see he wasn't there." Godor says. "Listen you two. You did the best you can and never gave in the face of adversity, that's all I asked for. That's why you two do me proud to have you both as my apprentice." I said as I place a hand on their soldiers and gave them a smile. I told Jaina to take them to medical to get them check out. I watch as they left. Jaina looked back as if she wanted to say something but didn't. But I can tell by her face that she is happy I am back. "They really adore you." Shaak Ti says. "I try to make myself worthy of their adoration. Despite everything, they were the first to receive me, it's only natural for me to do my best for them." I said as I turned to face her. "Speaking of which, back on your ship. That kiss you gave me, what was that about." I asked and she blushed a little. "It was a spur of the moment. I wanted to confirm something and I did." She says as she begins to walk away. "And what did it confirm?" I asked. "My feelings…when you are ready to leave I'll be waiting on my ship." She says as she left.

Shaak Ti

It does indeed confirm my feelings. It confirms that I really do love him. I have lived my entire life for the Jedi. I learned, I stumbled, and I endured for the Jedi. It was all I ever know. There was times I was approached for a relationships, I had plenty of chances, but I didn't even persue them. I followed the Jedi code to the letter and made sure not to form any attachments. Yet it all changed when I met him…He had a raw ability to rally people in a hopeless situation, even when he was surrounded by people more skilled than him. When we first fought, his form was sloppy but his will was unbreakable to the point where it overwhelmed me. While we Jedi see feelings as taboo and a means to the dark side, he let his run wild. Though his whole purpose was center around one thing, to protect. He was willing to give up himself if it meant he can protect the things he care about. When his people are hurt, his anger is released. Though he would still show enough compassion to give the people close to his enemy to back off.

The more I think about Devin, the more that I know I love him. But I can't let him know not yet. I need to know where he stands before I do. I need to know where I would stand if I be with him.

Elyn Hygar

Me and Godor were in med bay resting. "I hate that guy!" I shouted. "I agree his attitude towards Master Smith is unwarranted, but he is undeniably strong." Godor agrees. "I bet master could take him, he could take on anybody and win." I claimed "I don't know, Andrew is a strange on, I feel like he on a whole different level. It would be a tough fight." Godor says. "Are you doubting he could beat that asshole." I yell, kind of annoyed at his comment. "Not at all, I'm just saying that he may be a tough guy to take down." He says. "The only person who can give him trouble is Master Yoda." I say. It was silent for awhile. "Have you told Master Smith yet." He asked me. "Told him what?" I asked. "How much you like him." "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not going to tell him." "Why would I, he is attracted to stronger more beautiful women than me. Celene was the perfect women for him, until the separatist planned her death. Asajj was attractive…to an extent. I bet Master Shaak Ti wouldn't mind someone like him, but it's unlikely since she is a Jedi master. All of them are crazy strong. No, I am happy enough that he wants me by his side. I won't ask for more or less." I told him. "Even if that's the case he may be interested in you. Tell him." He says.

"Tell who what?" We both look over to see Devin at the doorway. I froze not knowing how much he heard. "She wanted to tell Andrew how much she hates him." Godor says. Devin laughed. "I can imagine she would hate him, I don't like him much myself either. Though despite what he says about us, he did come in peace. Unless he does not openly try to fight us, I have no reason to deny him of his request." He says. He looked at both of us, examine to see if we have heal properly. "So what brings you here master." I asked while he sat next to me. "Well, Elyn I am about to travel to Coruscant with Ms. Shaak Ti, to finalize our truce. Since you are familiar with the place I thought maybe you would like to come with me." He asked. "I will gladly go with you master. Anywhere you go I will follow you." I proclaimed. "Oh? Even to a private and dark little corner?" He smiled mischievously. I could feel my face flush at the thought of what he could do in such a scenario. "Master should you really be teasing her like." Godor asked. "What. She says her body and soul belonged to me. Who am to reject what she wants to give." He remembers! "Master…" I called out to him, and smiled at me. He looked off to the side with a blank stare, then held the necklace through his shirt. He still sad about what happened, and he probably blames himself. Just as I was about to reach for him he got up. "Well, you rest up Elyn because we will start our mission the moment you wake up." He says to me. "Of course master." I replied. With that he left. "Ok Elyn, you need to tell him now. I can't stand seeing master this venerable." Godor says. "You may be right, I probably should. But not now, It's too soon for it." I said. I respect Celene too much to go after him now. Though if I ever see Asajj again, I will kill her. Then there is Jaina I noticed she been stalking master more, more so since he gotten back. Is it possible she feels the same way I do for master as I do, or is she taking the boss, employee thing a bit farther. If it's the former, then I may have more competition than I thought. But then again, it probably wouldn't be a bad thing…either way me and her need to talk.

Eight hours later

Devin Smith

Me and Elyn just boarded Shaak Ti ship. I left Telanna in charge of the Imperium just case Doku tries to pull a fast one again. I gave a commedations for Kotkin quick thinking in naming himself Margrave in order to keep every calm. Though I may have him keep the position and I become the ambassador if this truce does well. Our guest Andrew says that wants to speak to mean upon my return from Coruscant. I wonder what he wants with me. Shaak Ti was escorting me and Elyn to our Quarters when a couple clones called out to Elyn. I guess their old friends. She looked like she wanted to stay and talk but was staring at me like she was worried. "Don't worry Elyn, you can catch up to me later, go ahead and catch up." She smiled as she bowed and left with the clones. I however was escorted back to my quarters with Shaak Ti. I went inside my room and laid my stuff down, but I didn't have to turn around to know that she was behind me. "I need you to clarify something for me. What did you mean when you said I became more than an attachment?" I asked. "I don't believe it would be wise if I told you now." I wanted to push it but then I thought about something. "I guessing the reason you can't tell me has something to do with Jedi counsel?" I asked as I turned around to face her. "Yes. All I can say is that you will probably tested before the council. To see if you can be taught our ways." She says as she turned around and leaves. I walked over and locked the door. I forced pulled a vent down and Jaina falls to the floor. "So I see you been enjoying watching me from up there. Is it fun watching me wherever I go or is there another reason?" I asked as she staggers up to her feet. "Well…I…I value you as my sole client, I just wanted to make sure your safe and taken care of." She says while avoiding eye contact. "I guess it includes watching me eat, sleep and shower?" I said as I walked over to the bar to get a couple drinks. "How did you..." she started. "know you were there? Jaina I was trained by an Assassin, you tend to pick up a few things." I said as I gave her a drink and sat on my bed. "So tell me why are you stalking me?" I asked while laying back relaxing on my bed. She sat down near the other end with a flustered look on her face. "Sir I must ask, did you use any mind tricks on me?" She asked. "Why would you ask that?" I asked back. "Well, Sir I…seem to be distracted every time your nearby. I can't help but wonder if your safe, or if you needed anything. Ever since you came back I was watching you to make sure no harm came to you." She explains. It seems like everyone got hit with the feels. Everyone has been different upon my return. Kotkin told me when Doku announced my death that everyone became sadden. He also mentions how he could feel the moral of the crew going down. I wondered how Jaina reacted to all the news. But for now I need to cheer her up. "I see…Tell me how much of me did you see while spying on me in the bathroom." I teased. She blushed a little. "…enough…" I laughed a little. I seen an assassin blush, a Jedi master and apprentice blush and now a bounty hunter. "You know you could have just asked if you wanted to see me naked. Heck you could just walk in and I wouldn't mind." He face turned completely red, and I laughed. "S-Sir I, don't know if it's appropriate. Your my boss I couldn't ask for something like that." She says. "Yet as your boss, I allow you to ask for anything and do anything that pleases you. Are you saying there is nothing you want to ask of me?" I asked mischievously. "No, I mean yes, I uh…well…" She stumbles with her words, then became silent. "If it's really ok… could I lay next to you?" She asked. I opened my arms and laid next to me. I wrapped my arms around my shoulder and she placed a hand on my chest. She felt stiff at first but eventually relaxed. "…Devin…" she called out . "Yes?" "Please don't put me out of work." She says as she held onto me tighter. "I wouldn't dream of it." I responded. "Also pay attention to Elyn. She cares for you more than you realize." She says. I wonder what she meant by that.

After about an hour she fell asleep. I sneaked away and covered her with the bedsheets. As I exited my room I saw Elyn over on the opposite wall. I just started walking and she followed me. "So am I to assume you knew she was going to come." I asked. "Yes, though I didn't expect her to follow you to your room. Did she do anything." She asked. "Besides being a closet perv, nothing harmful." Elyn looks deep in thought. "You should pay attention to her more. She cares for you more than either of you realize." She says. "You know she says the exact same thing you did. About you caring about me more than I realize. What did she mean by that?" I asked. She paused before answering. "It means no matter where you go or who your with, I'll always stay by your side, master." I sensed there was more to it but I left that alone. "Elyn, I can't say it enough how much I appreciate you. I can always count on you for everything." She smiled brightly. I walked her back to her room, as she walked in she turned around as though she wanted to say something. But she didn't. She closed her door and I began walking around. I found my way back to the hanger deck where I saw several clones on duty. "Your not suppose to be here Sith!" A clone behind me says. "I only wish to find a place to meditate, your welcome to escort me if you wish." I said. They looked at each other and then one of them took the lead while the other stay behind me with guns raised. I followed the one clone to a large window with a view of space. "You may meditate here, but we will be here to make sure you don't try anything." Th clone says. "Of course, thank you." I said. I sat and begin to think about what been going on. I made everyone worried because I almost died. Kanira was clearly upset, Kotkin was more than relieved he didn't have to take over, Telanna practically broke out in tears after seeing me. I'm guessing after what happen with Celene she was happy she didn't loss me too. Elyn and Godor, are happy, but they are seriously stepping up their protection detail. Then there is Jaina, my resident stalker. Even she didn't want to take her eyes off me for a second. I should take care not to hurt them again.

Just then I felt someone coming, I opened my eyes and look to see who it was. It was a blue Twi'lek, and judging her force pressure, a skilled Jedi. "So you're the famous Devin Smith that has Shaak Ti heart." She says. "You seem to have caught me at a disadvantage, who might you be." I asked. "My apologies. Jedi Master Aayla Secura. But please call me Aayla." She says kindly. "Aayla, well I think I'm more famouse for bringing the republic close to ruin. As far as I know Ms. Shaak Ti still has her heart." I said bluntly. She smiled as she dismissed the clones. "She told me that you two kissed." She says. I didn't know it was worthy of sharing among Jedi but I guess that's not for me too judge. "We did, what of it?" I asked. "Did you like it?" She asked. "I don't think this line of question is one you would make to a former Sith." I said. "No, it's one a close friend of a Jedi, would make to a former Sith." She says. "Well if you must know…I will say that any man would enjoy being kiss by a beautiful woman. Especially in the case of Ms. Shaak Ti…who's actually an amazing kisser." I trailed off remembering how she kissed me. Aayla laughed and brought me back to reality. "I see, did anything else happen." She asked. "Nope, after that she told that we must keep professional and I did." I told her. "I see, well you must be someone special indeed for her to kiss you." she says. "What are you on about. She says she just wanted to confirm her feelings. I'm not someone special enough to her for it to mean anything." I said. "You don't truly believe that do you?" she asked. I thought about what else it could mean, but it all led me a conclusion that it is reckless, or dumb. "…I believe that women don't do anything without a purpose. I don't believe it is the place of men to try to figure out a women's heart unless he is invited. In which case if Ms. Shaak Ti did have another reason for that kiss, then it is not the time or place for me to push it unless she is ready." I said with finality. She smiled brightly. "I can see why she likes you. Well you should get some rest, we should be to Coruscant in a couple of hours. Also try not to underestimate yourself, I try to tell her the same thing too many time already." She says as she walks away. By her she couldn't have mean Shaak Ti could she. Fuck, you would think with all these women around me I get you to their cryptic talk, guess not. Well I wondered enough. Time for me to get some sleep.

Shaak Ti

I told Aayla moments ago about the kiss, but instead of being appalled, she was actually interested in what came next. Persistent …I hope it wasn't a mistake to tell her. Suddenly I get a knock on the door, I opened it to find it was Aayla again. "Hey Aayla did something happen?" I asked. "Yea I asked Devin about his opinion on your kiss." She says as she walks in. "You did what! Aayla why…" I started. "I had to know what his impression was. Could you blame me. The Jedi's most skilled fighter finally falling in love. Except it is with a former Sith who is not only humble but hold you in high regard. You chased after him, helped him and even gave him your first kiss and you expect me not to confront him." She has a point…but that doesn't escuse what she did. "…So… what did he say?" I hesitantly asked. She smiled ands says. "Well, in short, he says that you're an amazing kisser, and he finds you really beautiful. Whatever you did really left a lasting impression on him. I smiled at his thoughts on me. "But I must ask why did you tell him to keep it professional." She asked. "Because I didn't want him to give him the wrong impression. I want to be with him, but I don't want him to think I will cling to him." I explained. "You want to know his exact words on that. _'_ _She says she just wanted to confirm her feelings. I'm not someone special enough to her for it to mean anything.'_ That's his impression." What but it had plenty of meaning. "That not the kind of impression I wanted to leave, I should talk to him." I said as I about to leave. "But wait there more." She says as she stops me. "He also said, ' _I believe that women don't do anything without a purpose. I don't believe it is the place of men to try to figure out a women's heart unless he is invited. In which case if Ms. Shaak Ti did have another reason for that kiss, then it is not the time or place for me to push it unless she is ready.'_ " She quoted. Just then I realize how much patience he has. He is clearly unsure about what my purpose is, but he won't push it unless I'm ready to tell him. I leaned against a nearby wall and held my arms. Knowing this man may be the one I was searching for, the one that I needed. But I still cant tell him how I feel, not before I bring him before the counsel.

Devin Smith pov

We finally arrived to Coruscant, and I have to say it was quite amazing. Me, Jaina, Elyn and Shaak Ti all took a shuttle over to the Jedi temple. It was so large and majestic I could help but stare at it. "Beautiful." I said out loud. Then I felt a strong presence approaching me. I looked ahead to see a young man approach. He stopped in front of me and activated his lightsaber "Anakin…" Master Shaak Ti says. Talk about a warm welcome…

 **Wow, Anakin isn't playing. Coming to meet some powerful people with his lightsaber activated. He must be either crazy or mad. And what about the ladies. how about that everyone been clinging onto him a lot more. and Shaak Ti with her usual persona being broken (or at least I try to break it). But what going to happen next I wonder...stay tuned. And thank you so much for following my story for so long.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, guy sorry I was late with the post, was on vacation then my cat died soon after I returned so it was a big mess. But now I'm back with another chapter, and things are going to get crazy here.**

Judgement

Devin Smith pov

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this greeting," I ask. "Decimus, you are under arrest for tyranny and crimes against the republic, You are to be brought before the Senate for judgment," Anakin says. Elyn and Jaina drew their weapons and stood in front of me. "You will take him nowhere," Elyn says with venom. "You shouldn't interfere with council business Skywalker." Shaak Ti says with a cold voice. "Master Shaak Ti, with your activities of helping a sith and now bringing him to the heart of the republic, you would be lucky if you remain on the council," Anakin says with hate. I could feel her tense up as well, obviously, she didn't like being talked to like that.

So before this gets out of hand I stepped up. "So I am to be held on trial before the Senate? Very well, I'll come with you. All I ask if I could leave my weapons with my companions and have them return to the ship." I asked. Anakin relaxed a little. "Alright but no funny business." He says. I turned to face Elyn and Jaina and started handing them my weapons. "Master you can't be serious." Elyn pleaded. "We came here to initiate peace talks, it would not help us if we started a confrontation here," I said as I handed in the last of my weapons. "Now return to the ship and tell the Imperium that I may be away for a while," I ordered. They both looked sadden but they followed my orders. I looked back over to the young Jedi with his lightsaber pointed at me. "So, where to?" I asked. He pointed in a direction without taking his eyes off me. As I started walking I noticed Shaak Ti going a different way, probably to find out what's going on. Hopefully it not as dire as it seems.

Elyn Pov

As soon as we took off, we contacted Telanna and told her what happened…she was not happy. "And you let them take him! We are on our way, and will be arriving in four hours." She says. I would stop her but I don't like this any more than she does. Still if master really was in trouble he wouldn't have sent us away. "Telanna, master Smith says he doesn't want to start a conflict at the beginning of the peace talks. We should have faith in him." I tried to reason. She was deep in thought. "If he says so, so be it. But I want both of you nearby in case there a problem." She says. "Of course," I said as she turns off comms.

I looked over to see Jaina put her helmet on and checking her jetpack fuel. "I going to find Devin Smith, see if you can catch up to Shaak Ti and find out what going on," Jaina says. "When you find him send his location to me as well as a spot to meet up. We need to do this discreetly." I said to her. She opened the door shuttle door and jumped out. As she flew away I told the pilot to set a course for the Jedi temple.

Shaak Ti

I stormed inside the Jedi council to find they were waiting for me. "Why is Devin being detained?" I asked. "The chancellor put forth a vote to capture him and have him brought here for judgment. The vote passed." Mace says. "Why would the chancellor be interested in him suddenly?" I asked. "That is a good question. We believe someone has been listening in on our conversation. "What are we going to do now, I just came back with a chance to finalize a truce with him. If his people find out we incarcerated their leader, they will come straight here to get him." I explained. They seemed troubled by the news I bring. "I see, at this point in time, I hope Devin is as good at politics as he is with the force. Otherwise, this war may be over sooner rather than later." Master Ki says. The door opens behind me and reveals Elyn. "You have no idea how soon." She says.

Devin Smith

I was taken to a cell while I wait for the Senate to gather in the hall. Anakin was glaring at me the whole time so I decided to speak up. "If you glare any harder your eyes might fall out," I said. "I hope the council decides to put you to death. You are a threat to the republic." He says. "Though I indeed may represent a threat, I have no intentions of killing anyone, and if I did neither you nor anyone could stop me," I said plainly. "Bold words for someone inside a cell." He scoffed. "Not words, facts. Observe." I said as I raised my hand and gently forced push him. "You are a strong force wielder but you still have a mind of a child. You don't realize that I came in here willingly, otherwise, I would beat you and move one." I said mockingly.

His anger flash and looked like he was about to try and jump me when he looks over to the side. Chancellor Palpatine shows up himself, though something about him seems off. "Anakin don't let someone else words anger you, because that all there are at the end of the day." Anakin seems to calm down but he was still agitated, "Could you wait outside for me Anakin?" he asked. "But Chancellor, he is dangerous. I don't want to leave you alone with him." Anakin argues. "My boy if anything should happen I will call for you." He says. Anakin hesitates before he leaves.

Something about the chancellor doesn't seem right, it's like I met him before. He stares at me for a while. "So the famous Lord Decimus who brings the Republic close to its knees, only to hand himself in willingly. Why?" He asked. "I had business with the Jedi Council," I said. "And what business could you possibly have with the Jedi council?" He asks. Something about him definitely told me not to trust him. "It's none of your concern," I said to him.

"Come now, I may be able to save you from getting the death sentence for your crimes. You can trust me with at least your intentions here." He insisted, and I believe he also threatens. I really hate threats. "Chancellor Palpatine, it's like you said. I gave myself up willingly, which means I can escape just as willingly. I don't need help from you nor will I ever need it. My business is with the Jedi and the Jedi alone, so why don't you take the nearest lightsaber, and shove it up your ass." I mocked. That kind struck a little anger in him, but for a second I thought I saw his eyes change colors as he left. I was no fool, I knew exactly who he is. Though without proof it would be hard to convict him.

After I sure he was gone I looked over to a nearby vent that was in my cell. "You can come out now," I said as Jaina removed the grate and slide out the tight ventilation shaft. So stayed in the shadow to avoid detection but I saw her kneel. "Boss, I'm glad to see you are ok." She says relieved. "They couldn't do anything to me even if they wanted to. What's the situation that brought you here instead of returning to the ship like I asked." I asked. "We reported to Telanna on what happened and is quite upset that allowed yourself to be incarcerated. She said that was on her way here. To get you out." She says. This could spell trouble. "Well, this is quite the predicament. We need to…" I was interrupted by a door opening up.

Jaina hid back in the vent and waited to see who my visitor was. But to my surprise, Shaak Ti and Elyn showed up. "I assume you already know the situation." Shaak Ti asked. I looked over to the vent signaling Jaina to come out. "Yes, and from what I can understand we are short on time," I said. "Short on time indeed." Everyone heard. Next thing I know I see Palpatine and Anakin coming around the corner with a squad of special forces clone. "I hope you weren't planning to break him out." He says as looked at Shaak Ti. "Of course she not, in fact, I was wondering when the trial is about to start." I quickly interjected. Palpatine seemed upset but hid it well. "Actually it beginning now and I personally came to walk with you to the senate hall. Since your all here why don't we all take a walk." Palpatine says as the clones aimed their weapons at my companions.

Anakin walked over to my cell and tossed a strange looking handcuff. "Put those on Sith." He said with hate. Force suppression cuffs… used to detain rouge Jedi and Sith prisoners. I picked it up and cuffed myself. It thoroughly sent shocks throughout my body. I built up force pressure it shocked my entire body. It was painful but bearable after it stopped I faked being in pain as I dropped to the floor. One of the clones came in a roughly pulled me by the arm, Elyn and Jaina were about to jump when Shaak Ti stopped them.

We were all escorted to the Senate hall, and while we were walking, Palpatine was still trying to convince me to tell what my business was with the Jedi. I of course refused. With a disappointed look, he left us but I was continued to be escorted. We walked inside to find all of the senate accounted for and ready to judge me. Me and Anakin walked onto a pad which closed and proceeded to hover to the center of the room. "Here we have the famous Lord Decimus. Who ruthlessly killed several Jedi, corrupted padawan Elyn and attempted to corrupt a Jedi Master. You also have collaborated in the loss of many of our worlds.

How do you plea to the accusations against you?" Palpatine asked. "Guilty of all charges." I simply responded. The room was in an uproar, a lot of them wanted me dead. "Do you have anything to say for yourself before your sentence to sentence to death." He asked. "A couple things actually. First off you would let me be judged by the Jedi, second, you will not harm or imprison anyone who is associated with me." For the second time, the room would be in an uproar.

I watch as one of his guards whispered in his ear. "Why do you think we would do that? We just received a report that your ship just dropped out of hyperspace, do you plan to threaten us if we don't? What would stop us from killing you now?" He said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Well four reason why. I have instructed my bounty hunter that if I were to die then a list of all the separatist council members and associates would be uploaded, along with their alias and travel record to every world and to the Jedi council. Second, you wouldn't want the Jedi master effort who show me my wrongs to go to waste. After all, she went to a lot of trouble to forge a truce between my people and the republic.

Third, if you were to kill me right now the Imperium will most likely destroy Coruscant and what's left of your little army, minus the Jedi. Though if you let me live I will arrange for all the stolen system to be returned to you in less than forty-eight hours. Also in the extensive laws of the republic, while the chancellors do have the power to judge over the state affairs and those concerning the war effort. Only a Jedi council member can truly judge a Jedi Knight, Padawan, or a Sith. Therefore you have just enough power to put me on a trial. But far from enough to kill me." I said.

Everyone was in an uproar and I can tell I struck a nerve with the chancellor. Just then Jedi counselor Mace and Shaak Ti, along with Elyn came up on another platform. They were preparing to take me into custody. Until Anakin stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?" He said with the mean tone in his voice. "I'm going into their custody," I said to him. He activated his lightsaber and pointed it at me. "You're not going anywhere until the chancellor says so." He said. Elyn was about to jump to my platform until I signaled her to stop.

"Even now you still think you pose a threat to me." I mocked. I tried to use force lighting on my hands but it started to shock me. So I quickly channel its electricity back onto it causing it to overload and break open. That was the longest and most painful three seconds of my life. As my force suppression cuffs drop to the floor the room fell silent. "I could have escaped anytime I wanted, but I chose to do this legally. So if there is nothing else I would like to continue on the business I came here to do." I said. "Very well, ill release you into the Custody of the Jedi, and your associates won't be harmed or detained. But be warned Sith, should you ever cause trouble for anyone in the republic, you will die." Chancellor Palpatine says. With that, the court was over and I went over to the Jedi and left the room with them.

"I'm amazed how you handled yourself there." Shaak Ti commented. "Indeed, though I couldn't help but wonder if any of it was a bluff." Mace inquired. "Some of it, the threat was real, and I knew of some of the separatist council members that were present there. But Jaina did not receive the orders to reveal them upon my death, I had given the order while making my statement. Also, the Imperium would indeed destroy this planet if I had died. The Imperium wasn't supposed to be here and I did not know if Jaina has such a list." I explained.

"Well you lucked up boss because I so happen to have such a list, some of them were my employers." She says with a happy smile. "Master I know that you wanted to do it your way but I do not like how Anakin was threatening you. I swear if he did anything I would kill him." Elyn said with anger. "Now Elyn, what did I say about your anger," I asked. She breathes deeply before replying, "Anger is a tool to be used, not to be used by." She quoted. "Good." I approved.

As we approached the Jedi temple I saw Anakin walking towards us with his clones. Elyn and Jaina quickly got in front of me and readied their weapons, and the clones followed suit. "Put away your weapons," I told the girls and they reluctantly did as I asked. Anakin also signaled his men to stand down. We both walked up to each other face to face. "What you said in there, is it true? Are you really here to form a truce with the Jedi?" He asked, never letting go of his angry face. "Yes, I'm actually hoping to become one," I said. He scoffed.

"You?! Become a Jedi? They would never accept you, Sith." He said. "Maybe not, it is not often when a when a former Sith was accepted into the ranks of the Jedi. Revan was both Sith and Jedi." I explained to him. "Even if you were to be accepted which I really doubt, why would you change sides, and what would keep you from going back to being Sith?" He asked.

I looked out the window to see children playing outside. "I have seen what the dark side can do, I have reached the very peak of what it power can bring. It was amazing, unyielding power…but the cost to get such power was too high. Now all I am left with are the pain, regrets, and loss. If I could change any of what happened, I would." I said.

I look back at Elyn, Jaina, and Shaak Ti before continuing. "I still want to protect the people I hold dear, regardless of the personal cost. I'm sure you have at least one person you feel this way for." I jabbed at him. It caught him off guard. "You can understand why I don't need your trust, nor do I need your approval. I will act for two reasons and two reasons alone. The protection of my people, crew, and friends. The other would be to make myself a better person than what I was before, only then can I redeem the sins I committed." I said as I looked back at Anakin. He seems to understand my intentions but naturally, he still has his guard up. He said nothing else as he left with his men. He looks back at me with the warning written on his face. I knew if I were to betray the Jedi, he would be first to fight me.

Shaak Ti

Devin, you continue to surprise me at every turn. You went into custody without a fight, and you refused to tell your purpose here in exchange for the chancellor favor. Yet I bet he didn't know it was the chancellor who put him in this situation, something about him must have given it away. Then his ability to exploit the flaws in the political system plus knowing that some had separatist ties, he managed to go into our custody. Also, I have just listened to one of the lessons he teaches Elyn, he told her to control her anger rather than let it control you.

While we don't like to allow any emotions at all, he allows it as longs she remains in control. But what was most surprising was his revelation, he wanted to join the Jedi order. If he were to join the Jedi order, I could speak with him without restraint. But I doubt the council will let me train him, considering my history with him. I will probably have to be satisfied with giving him counsel when needed.

As we arrived at the council doors I instructed Devin to wait outside. Me and Mace entered the room to see the whole council in attendance. I remained in the Center of the room while Mace took his seat. "Begin your report, you may," Yoda said. I told them everything, from the moment I departed in response to the homing beacon till now. "He is…interesting." Master Ki commented. "A Sith with a moral compass and an ability to navigate politics and military on an equally high scale." Master Plo followed up. "What shocking to me is that he is wanting to become a Jedi. Never mind it being unprecedented, what could we teach him that he doesn't already know." Obi-one asked. "If it's the will of the council, I would like to take up that responsibility," I said to everyone.

"To take him to Shili, you plan?" Yoda asked. I nodded my head. I haven't taken on an apprentice for a long time. I couldn't consider what happened, but I hope I can do better with Devin. "Once we finalize this truce we will no longer have to worry about him being an immediate threat. But since were are talking having him join our order, let him take the trials and see how he handles them. This way we will know his true mental state and his goals. Only then can we discuss him being trained." Master Mace says and everyone seems to agree. "I understand, if the council has made their decision, I shall bring him in," I said to everyone as I made my way to the door. As I look into the hallway, I noticed he was alone.

"Elyn went to have a chat with Jaina," Devin said. "The council is ready to see you now," I said to him. He walked in and I directed him to the center of the room. He looks at the Jedi Master that was in the room, his seem to understand that he is in a room full wise and powerful Jedi. As for the council, they were probably wondering how someone so young do so much. "I assume everything is in order?" Devin asked. "We have reviewed your terms for the truce and accept it. We formally welcome the togorian people to the republic." Mace says to him. "I should inform you that this truce may be for the republic, but we will only serve the Jedi goals and purpose. We will in no form or capacity submit to the republic or the chancellor. Only the Jedi are allowed to contact us and use our resources. If the Senate need us they go through you." He said to everyone.

"Considering all that has to happen we understand and accept it. But their another matter to also address." Obi-wan stated. "Oh?" "Master Ti informed us you wanted to join the Jedi order, and she also mentioned your reason behind it, and we have come to a decision." Master Plo says. "And what have you decided?" Devin asked. "We decided that in order for you to join us, you will be taken through the trials of the Jedi, only then can you be taught our ways. But I must ask, are you willing to adhere to the responsibility of the Jedi." Master mace asked. "You constantly say that your peacekeepers, not soldiers. As hypocritical as that sound I would like to think that the Jedi are more honest than the Sith. So call it the benefit of the doubt. As for responsibility, as long as your goal is to protect the people of the galaxy and not to enslave and kill, then you will have no problems of commitment from me." Devin said to everyone.

"Then you will begin your trials tomorrow. If you pass these trials, then you will be personally trained by one of the council members present here." Mace stated. "Alright." Devin simply replied. "Now if you mind waiting outside, Master Ti will show you to living quarters in a moment." He nodded as he left the room. As the door closed I faced the council. "Your questioning if I should be the one to train him, aren't you," I asked. "You're too close to him, I worry if your judgment may be impaired by being near him," Mace stated. "Yet it was my judgment that allowed him to become allies with the republic. It wasn't that long ago that I stopped his advance on our systems." I said to him.

"I think what master Mace was saying that you seem to form an attachment to him. He is worried, if you were to make him your apprentice, you might act irrationally to prevent what happened to the last time." Obi-wan. "Forgive me for misunderstanding. But I won't let what happen to Fe Sun happen to Devin. Also, how I choose to train my padawans is my choice to make. He trusts me, and I would like to believe that will be critical in his training on becoming a Jedi." I said to everyone. I may have let my emotions lose a little bit but I refuse to have him train with someone else after coming this far, and I think they are realizing this. "Very well, if and when he completes his trials, you will assume the role of his master," Mace said with reluctance. I simply bowed my head and left the room to join Devin outside.

"Come I'll show you to your quarters now," I said to him. "So everything went as you hoped?" He asked me. "More or less. I wish there were fewer complications, but very few plans go accordingly." I said. "True, I have already contacted my ship. They have sent word to the Togoria fleet and are overseeing the liberation of the conquered worlds. If there are no complications or idiots…then you should have all your system back by sunrise tomorrow." He said. I was surprised at how fast he is able to keep clear out the occupation. I have to wonder is it fear or respect that drives them to push the limits. Just then a couple Jedi initiate approached us, ones that show great promise too. Until they activated their lightsabers.

"Sith filth, how dare you to walk our halls like you belong here." One said. I almost forgot that although they show great promise, they have an unnatural hate for the Sith. "Now, now let's not be hasty and kill anyone." He said. "You dare to speak to us that way, we will end you right here Sith." They said loudly. Then I suddenly see the bounty hunter quietly drop from the ceiling ventilation. "Fools, I wasn't talking to you." He said coldly. "You sure boss, it would be less annoying in the future," Jaina says scaring the initiate. "I'm sure, besides you wouldn't even need your gun to deal with those two, better to not waste your time," Devin says. Jaina holsters her weapons. "Your right sir, I'll finish this quickly." She says.

The two initiates rushed her and Jaina effortlessly dodge them and knocked both of them out. Devin keeps interesting company. "What shall I do with them, boss?" She asked. "Find out where their quarters are and leave them there. Also, find Elyn and tell her that both of you have the next few days off." He says. "Of course sir, call me if you need anything." She says. "I find it how you knew she was in the ventilation shaft disturbing," I told him. "Yeah she worried about my safety, cant really blame her since I almost died." He explained. With that, we continued up the hallway where his quarters will be, which is conveniently right next to mine. This way I can keep a close ear on him.

"Here is your room, not as nice as the ship, but still close enough for comfort," I told him. It was a simple design, a bedroom, bathroom, and a living area used for meditation. "Comfy, Elyn told me about the blank rooms." He says. "Since me and you won't be staying long on Coruscant, we have temporary quarters," I explained. "You speak as if I already passed the trials." He says as he sat down on the bed. I walked over and stood in front of them. "I have every bit of confidence in you," I told him with a smile. "And once you pass, you will be learning under me." And finally, have him to myself. "If you need me, I will be in the next room over," I said as I walked back to the door, but he grabs my arm and spun me towards him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and his face was close to me. "And what if I need you now?" He asked as he held me closer.

My heart beating faster as he pressed his lips against mine. I really should stop him, but I find myself not wanting to. The way he is kissing me, how he is holding me close to him, it's all very intoxicating. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I deepened our kiss. He slides his hands down over my ass, and it sent shockwaves of pleasure up my spine. I wanted more, but I knew this wasn't the time or the place. I reluctantly broke the kiss, both of us out of breath. "As much as I want to continue this…activity. You need to you focus on your trials…and I need to make preparation." I said. "Your right, but let me ask you this. What feeling did you confirm?" He asked with a smile.

I giggled a little bit as I responded, "I believe you already know." "Humor me." He says. "It confirms, how much I love you," I said with the brightest of smiles I could manage. "I love you…just don't…" His face had a hint of pain in it, so I placed my hands on either side of his face and had him look at me. "I'm not going anywhere, I don't want to be any further away from you than I am right now," I confessed. "Thank you." He says as he hugs me. I separated myself from him and left his room. As I went inside my quarters and locked the door I thought about what just happened. I kissed him again, I even told him that I loved him. He even said that he loved me. As I Jedi master I should be ashamed that I let my feelings get the better of me like it did. Yet I feel happy, I should talk to Aayla, see what she thinks.

Devin Smith

Wow what a rush, I didn't think she would accept it. Well…I kind of knew she would, but for her to let it go so far. Then their her confession, I was only teasing her but for her to come out and say that she loves me was surprising in the least. Then again it may have been a moment of weakness. Elyn told me that Jedi are forbidden from forming attachments. Sex was permitted as everyone has urges, but to fall in love was forbidden as it could lead to the dark side. I don't believe it but she is a Jedi counselor. Does she really love me, or is it a physical attraction, and while I'm at it, is it the former or the latter for me. I'll have to ask her next time we are alone.

For now, I need a shower to clear my head. While I was letting the warm water wash over me I felt a presence behind. I peered out the corner of my eye to see Jaina out of her armor and in loose clothes. "I see you decided to get a better view this time, how may I help," I asked as I was washing soap over myself. "…Can I join you?" She asked.

 **Now didn't I tell you it was going to get crazy, you thought you knew what was going to happen...wrong! Haha. well until next time my loyal readers.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone I back, sorry about that, it was peak season soon after Thanksgiving, so I had to put the writing on pause. Also had to do some research for this chapter, so I could get this write. Hope you like it, enjoy.**

Trials part 1

Devin Smith pov

"…Can I join you?" Jaina asked. My hand stopped over my shoulder. "I never expected you to be this bold Jaina," I said to her. "My apologies, boss. I didn't mean to overstep my bounds." She says. "On the contrary, I welcome it. I did say you could walk in and I wouldn't mind, and I meant that." I said as I continued to lather myself with soap. I hear shuffling of clothes and her walking in. "May I?" She asked for the bar of soap. I gave it to her thinking she was going to use it herself but in fact, she starts applying it on my back. "You don't have to do that," I told her. "But I want to." She says, so I just let her. "Boss, may I ask you something?" she asked. "Anything," I said.

"Well, Elyn and Ti, what do you think of them?" she asked. "As far as what?" "In general." She says.

"Well, Elyn is the most loyal and hardworking women I have ever seen. She is strong and can easily keep up with any Jedi master if she put her mind to it. She is a little on the overprotective side when it comes to guarding me, but I can understand why. She also adorably cute, every time I tease her she blushes, every time. She cares about everyone and knows how to work with them. All in all, she will be a great Jedi, and a great wife to someone." I said.

"And Shaak Ti she is a beautiful woman, her smooth voice is just amazing. I don't know much about her, but from what I can tell from actions she is a really good judge of character. Though I have to say she is reckless in going after a Sith to talk, luckily I can listen. Her motivations and intentions are all a mystery to me. I cannot understand why she would do what she did to come find me." I said as she started to wash the soap off. "Then there is you," I commented.

"Me sir?" she asked. "Yes, you can be just as mysterious to me as Shaak Ti. Your smart, beautiful, and can make improvements to anything you touch. Your incredibly skilled and loyal, either it's to me or the money I wouldn't know." I started. "Sir. Let me stop you right there. You may have hired me as your personal bounty hunter but know that even if you fired me, I would refuse to leave you." She says. "Oh, and why is that?" I asked. "Because I…" she started but didn't finish. I turn around to see if she was ok her only find myself being kissed by her. I am left shock as she slowly pulled herself away.

"W-what?" "I have been in love with you for a while now, though I didn't always realize it. I always wanted to tell you but…I was afraid." "Why would you be afraid?" I asked. "Because Elyn feels the same way I do, and I didn't want to feel like I cutting her off on you." She explains. Unbelievable, what is this an interstellar full moon, why are all the girls have a crush on me. "I see, then this is going to be an interesting few months," I said out loud. "Why is that sir?" she asked. "Because Shaak Ti just confessed her feeling to me just a few minutes before you got here," I told her.

"I see…so tell me, out of me, Elyn, and Ti, who do you have the most feelings for?" She asked. "I can't answer that," I said. "Why?" She asked. "Because to be honest I hold feelings for all of you, and I can't see myself picking one over the other," I said honestly. "I see, then what if it was between me and Elyn, though I probably already know the answer." She says. I thought about it, but it really was an obvious answer. "I'm sorry, it would be Elyn." I reluctantly answered with my head down. She places her hand under my chin and raised it to give me another kiss. "And that's why I love you. You are honest, even when you don't want to be. No matter what happens or who you are with, know that I will love you, as a person and as my boss." She says with a smile.

"Thank you, for being understanding. And I am truly sorry." I said. "You're welcome though I will take this as part of the apology. At least for one night." She said as she is stroking my cock hard. I had to laugh a little. "I guess it's only fair, I just hope you can handle it," I said with a smirk. "Oh I can handle anything boss, I just hope you're ready for the longest night." She said with a mischievous smile. I already had the longest night, with Celene and Kanira, remembering that sent chills down my back.

A few hours later.

As I was sleeping, I felt a familiar presence. When I open my eyes I was in the world of Dathomir. "Hello, child." A chilling voice said to me. I looked behind me to see Mother Talzin. "Hello, Miss Talzin." "You have grown stronger since last we met, perhaps stronger than my fiercest warrior." She complimented. "Thank you, but you are not here to compliment me, are you," I said. "No, I'm not. I have seen what has happened to you and Asajj. I won't excuse what she did to you but wanted to advocate, to you. Give her a chance to explain herself, to you." She says. "If you're asking me to forgive her, I won't," I told with finality.

"Of course not. All I'm asking is for you to allow one talk with her, then she will never appear before you again." She says. I thought about it, and I really don't want her around. But if this would be the last I see of her, then so be it. "Very well, I'll allow it as a favor to you. One talk, no more, no less." I said. She smiled as the whole place starts to fade away.

I woke up from the bed alone, which was fine so I went to take a shower. When I exit I looked at my data pad to check on the progress of the liberation. twenty systems had to be forced free because the captains didn't want to listen to reason. So their ships were destroyed along with their military installations on the planet surface. As I read I notice a memo, it was from Jaina.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, it was more then I could hope for. But seeing as you won't be needing my service for a while I decided to leave for a couple weeks. Before you worry I do plan to come back, it just that I found out the nature of my parent's death wasn't an accident but murder. So while I rectify this person error in judgment, I left a couple of my most trusted contacts to lend you a hand whenever you need. Until we meet again, boss."

So she knows what happens, I wish she could have come to me for help, but I guess its better this way. I have a lot on my plate already.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I called, and in comes Shaak Ti. "It is time to begin your trials." She says. "Alright, let's get started," I said as I followed her out. She leads me through several hallways until we stopped in front of a door. "Once you step through here your test will begin." Shaak Ti says. "Alright, anything I should know before heading in?" I asked. "I can't tell you what you'll be facing, nor am I allowed to tell you the past test. I'm no more than an observer here today." She said. I walk into the white room to see a familiar figure. I looked back to see that Ti was right behind me but the door was gone, seamless with the walls. I return my attention back to the togorian.

"Kanira?" I called out. She turns to face me and sure enough, it was her. "What are you doing here." "I came with the Imperium to make sure you were alright." "Yea but even so it's dangerous," I said to her. "Worry not, we will be out of harm's way as you perform the trials. But first I must announce the trial you will be taking first." Shaak Ti says. "Alright," I said, now that I'm reassured about the queen's safety. "The first test is the 'Trial of Skill', you will need to prove your prowess in battle and overcome the challenge before you." Shaak Ti explained. Her and miss Kanira went over to a wall and were elevated high near the ceiling. When I turn back I see a Jedi master standing before me, I believe it's. "My name is Master Skarch Vaunk and I'll be your instructor during your trial." She introduced herself. She walked over to watch looked like a bamboo pole. I walked over next to her and the pole.

"You must balance on this pole on one hand, while balancing this pebble on your foot, for twelve hours." She says. Well, it shouldn't be too hard, so I jumped and landed with my hand on the pole. It wobbled a little, but after I found my balance I used the force to lift the pebble onto my foot. When I looked over to Master Vaunk she jumps away, the floor gave away and showed that I was standing on a thin rock ledge over a very deep chasm, the floor tiles disappearing into the abyss. Shit got real, fast, I saw the master as landing on another on the opposite end of the chasm where she and the others were visibly safe. So this is why the room was blank, it was just a false room. But why build around this hole with such flimsy tiles. The more I thought about it the more I was losing balance, so I empty my thoughts so I could stay on top. Clear my mind, focus on the task at hand.

Shaak Ti

He must stay on that pole for twelve hours, but if it was that easy a lot more initiates would have passed. After the ten hour mark, the ground will start to shake every so slightly, but it will be enough to make the unprepared fall.

Ten hours later

Devin Smith

Easy enough, I underwent similar challenges with Asajj so this seems to be a cakewalk. Then I felt the ground was shifting slightly, it didn't affect me at all but something tells me it was going to get worse. As another hours pass, I was confirmed my suspicion, the ground was shifting the weight of balance. So I forced to push the pole into the ground. Enough to increase stability if only for a moment, but the vibrations were only getting worse.

I know I was down for a few minutes but that wasn't much consolation as my balance was constantly shifting. I was trying to keep my balance while at the same time making sure the pebble stayed on my foot. Then the unthinkable happened, the rock ledge I was balancing on was starting to crack. It wouldn't be long until I fell into the abyss, and because I forced push the pole into the ground it would be hard to pull it out without risking dropping the pebble. So do I fall into the abyss and die, or do I try to jump to safety without the pole, or do I attempt to pull the pole out and risk dropping the pebble?

I tried to think quickly as the cracks continue to get bigger, so I came to a conclusion. I kick the pebble into the air and jumped pulling the pole with me as hard as I can. As soon as it popped free, the ledge gave away and fell in. I used the same pole to try to land and used some crazy acrobatic stunts to make sure I didn't tip over. After I found my balance again I quickly looked for the rock, and I saw it was about to land away from me. So I reached one of my foot out to catch it. As it bounced off my foot, I used the force to quickly hold it in the air. I reset myself and place the pebble back on my foot. I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath, that was too close. When I open my eyes again I saw the ground was back and Master Skarch Vaunk standing in front of me clapping.

"Very impressive. The way you handle your predicament was the best I have seen in years. You pass." She said as I jumped down, I handed her the pebble and it dematerialized in front of my eyes. I glad that was over, it was rather easier than I thought. Until that last part anyway. "Now you must complete the trial of courage. Please close your eyes and imagine and landscape that is familiar to you." I closed my eyes like she asked, and imagined Togoria, the beautiful planet that I crashed landed on. So many fond memories, ones I wished I could have more of. "Now open your eyes." She instructed.

As soon as I did the terrain changed, to make itself look like the forest of Togoria. I was amazed at how it looks just like the planet, but then I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to find a couple of Sith standing before me. They looked like the holographic representation of Freedom Nadd, Marka Ragnos, Darth Vitiate, and Exar Kun. These were are heralded by the Sith for their power and feats they managed. All of which was near impossible to take on, and I have four of them before me. I had my swords and lightsabers ready because this will be a hard fight, one that I'm hoping to survive. The Sith all stepped behind a tree and vanished, the forest became extremely dark. I hear lightsabers activating and movement all around me, but I can't seem to pinpoint them. That when a strong bolt of lightning hit me and smacked me against a tree. I felt a presence and ducked out the way before Ragnos struck my head off.

I dueled against him for some time and though I was keeping up with him, I was being pushed back, I saw another lighting bolt coming my way and deflected it with my lightsaber. But I was kicked again, almost into the blade of Vitiate, had I not jump over him. These guys are toying with me, they could kill me anytime they want, and I see no openings in their attacks. If I want to win this, I need to get serious. I charged my weapons with lighting and attempted to go on the offensive.

Shaak Ti

Never before had we stacked the opponents against a Jedi initiate. But we also never had someone as powerful as him taking it. It may be a good chance to learn just how much he can take from four of the most notorious Sith in history. But I'm concern that he may die during this trial.

"Concerned for him, you are?" I turned to find Master Mace and Master Yoda next to me. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't. there is a very good possibility that he could die in this trial." I said with concern. "It important for him to feel the sense of danger so he can take this trial seriously," Mace explained. "Then why did you also include a holographic representation of me and the Togorian Queen," I asked. "Values, the mind may hold, but show your true self, the heart does. See who he is at his core, we will." Yoda explained. I see, so they are wondering where will his heart belong in this trial.

"On another matter, you said you could confirm the injuries he received on lothal," Mace asked. "Yes, along with burn marks across his body, either it was from the crash or his fight with Doku I couldn't tell you. The rest should be in the report I gave you." I said. "In that case, we will consider that a pass of the trial of flesh," Mace says. This was good news, I glad he could at least skip one of the trials. "But you will participate in his last trial with him." Mace continued. It made me paused but I understood the reason for it. "I understand, should we continue the other trials after he has rested from this one?" I asked. "That would be best. Be Well, Master Ti" Mace said as him and Yoda walked away. When I looked back onto the fight Devin seems to have bested three of the Sith lords only Exar Kun remained.

He looked beaten up, I will have to make sure a medical team was ready to attend to his wounds when he is finished But as I looked for the last foe and what I found was disturbing.

Devin Smith

"So young one, I see you defeated the others, even my old master Freedom Nadd. But, how long can you survive against me I wonder." He said somewhere in the forest. "Why don't you show yourself and we will find out." I challenged. "Very well." He said, but then I heard lightsabers activating and I ducked as lightsabers came out of the darkness and were cutting down the trees around me. When it was over I stood up, but I what I saw was staggering. Freedom Nadd towered over me by several feet, but what shocked me was the fact Shaak Ti and Kanira were standing beside him. "Such simple beings, their minds were easy to take over and control. You may have an easy time fighting me, but how well can you fight against your friends, little Jedi.

I just ignored them and went straight to Nadd, he tried to have Kanira and Shaak Ti attack me, but I blocked and went straight for the killing blow. "You tried to use people, who weren't even here, to begin with, to make me hesitate. Be glad they weren't here, or I would have made you suffer for controlling them like you did." As he disappeared, the room returned white and Kanira and Shaak Ti were gone. It was a gamble but it worked out in the end. I dropped my weapons and fell to my knee in exhaustion. I saw the real Shaak Ti enter with a medical team. "Congratulation, you have completed the trial of Skill and courage, and because of your history, you have also been exempted from the trial of flesh, only two trials remain." She says to me. "Great, just one question…do you always use Sith Lords that strong for the trials?" I asked as the clones were checking my injuries.

"That was actually the first time we did that. We needed to give you a clear presence of danger." She stated reluctantly. "Well you did a good job on it, for a long time I thought I was actually going to die," I complained. "Well, I'm glad you didn't." She says with a smile. I try to get up but my legs gave out, guess I was more worn out than I thought. "Escort him to his room. You're going to need plenty of rest and a clear mind for your next trial." She said as they help me up.

Shaak Ti

As I saw them carry him out the room I saw Aayla walk in. "Hey sorry I didn't come sooner I had to take care of something." She says as she stops right in front of me. "It's alright, it not that important where you had to rush back," I told her. "I know but usually with you even if it's not important, it's still important." She stated. I don't know how true that is but she seems to know me best. "So how did he do?" She asked. "He passed the trial of skill and courage, and has also been exempted from the trial of flesh," I told her.

"That's excellent news, looks like you might have him as you apprentice soon at this rate." She says with a joyful smile on her face. "Yes, but Master Windu and Master Yoda informed me earlier that I will be participating in the final trial," I told her. "But doesn't that mean…" She asked. "Yes," I answered. "That's too dangerous!" She shouted. "Maybe, but I trust him. He won't fail." I said with confidence. I know he won't, but if he does, then I hope we both find peace. I started to walk out when Aayla stopped me. "Hold on, that cant be all of it, you called me for something else." She says to me. "What makes you say that?" I asked. "All of this occurred today right, yet you tried to contact me last night, which means something else happened that you wanted to talk to me about." She says. As Sharp as always…I turned to face her and explained everything.

"You confess to him, and he feels the same way. What the hold up then, you know how he feels, go capture him before he gets picked up by someone else." She said with eagerness. "But because of my position on the Jedi Council, I have to represent the order by which we follow. Me indulging in these feelings may compromise my judgment in following the code." I explained.

"So what about it. Anakin managing a not so secret relationship with Padme, Ahsoka also has the same feeling for Anakin, and I'm inclined to believe even Obi-Wan has something with the Duchess of Mandalore. As long as you don't keep it so open to where everyone finds out, then your fine. Beside who going to mess with you two. You are the best Duelist in the Jedi Order, and he is soon to be the most powerful Jedi of all time, rivaling Master Yoda and Master Windu, maybe even Revan himself." She argued. To my dismay, she may have a point, I guess as long as we are careful of our surrounding it should be fine. Plus he has his own hidden network that could keep us and anyone else we choose safely. It may work out for the better. "You may be right Aayla." I reluctantly answered. "Of course I right, now go get him before I decide to take him from you." She joked. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh before I walked to my quarters.

When I walked in I decided to take a shower, while thinking about what Aayla told. I knew about Anakin secret marriage with Padme, and I believe Obi-wan does too. But what surprises me is that Obi-wan also indulged in his feeling, for the Duchess of Mandalore no less. I expect this behavior out of Anakin since he still has much to learn, but from a fellow council member too? Makes me wonder if anyone else on the council bent this rule at one point or other. I left the shower and put on a change of clothes. I thought about visiting him to see how he was doing but I'm am unsure of how it will end. While I was contemplating if I should or not I found myself outside his door. I decided to knock on the door but no one answered. I walked in to see that he wasn't here, there was a note on the bed. It said he had to go take care of something and he would be in a couple of hours. I wonder where he has gone.

Devin Smith

I was in the marketplace of Coruscant and notice just how beautiful this place is, despite being a metropolises overload. I turned a corner and walked down a dark alleyway where I notice an all too familiar presence. "So what is it that you want?" I asked coldly without turning around to see her. "I…just wanted to see you." She says. "Now you have, you may go," I said to her. "But I wanted to explain why I did it." She pleaded. "What to explain, you hated Celene, and you wanted to get in good standings with Doku, killing her solved your problems," I said. "I may have disliked her but I didn't want her killed, I tried to stop it I wanted to be assigned to the job myself so I could put her in hiding instead of killing her. That's why I wanted to come with you to save her." She tried to explain.

"But in the end, you tried to hide it, you knew from the very beginning and hid it. If you brought it to me or anyone else, she would not have been in any danger. My Wife, My child is dead because of you! The only reason you are still alive is out of respect for Mother Talzin. The only reason. If all you have is excuses and empty sentiment, then you can just leave. Because the only way you can make it up to me is with your death. I just only hope you know what it feels like to be betrayed by the one you care about before you die a slow and painful death." I said to her with acid-filled words. I could hear her crying but I could care less. "Do not contact me again unless you're ready to die," I said as I walked away. To have to deal with this again, just hear excuses. I need to get back to the temple and take a cold shower.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day, I can feel it. All this just so I can prove I'm not going to destroy them and actually have an alliance. I guess I can't blame them, I did almost single-handedly take over the galaxy…When thought about that it's no wondering they were so hostile. Hell, I would be suspicious of anyone like that myself. But best case scenario, I pass the trials, seal the alliance between Togoria and the Jedi Order, and become Master Ti apprentice to learn the light side of the force. But where do I go from there? I still got a homeworld to manage, I got that strange dude, Andrew Henderson I believe. I'll probably have to learn a whole new style of fighting and I still want to make the trip home to see how my folks were doing.

Too much to do and too little time, as I snuck back into the Jedi Temple I noticed Ti walking with the other Jedi counsel. Why would someone in such high standings be interested in someone like me I will never know. I am still not sure if its even love or lust we are feeling. Then there is the matter with Elyn…Jaina says that Elyn harbors feelings for me, but is that really true? If it is, it will come out sooner or later, I rather not push it and put both of us in an awkward situation. I decided to go take a shower and just try to relax as much as I can. I do my breathing exercise so I can empty my head of everything else, and my muscle surprisingly became relax. It never ceases to amazing by how much meditation can help. As I exited the shower I only put on a pair of pants on and grabbed the Jedi handbook I was given. I only got it after finished the trials earlier but it could have been really useful to my preparing for what's to come. But still better late then never right.

As it was getting late I put away everything and was getting ready to sleep, but as I pass by the window I notice how beautiful the city looked at night. I was truly in awe of it, looking out at this view its no wonder they treasure it so much. If things go well, I can see this view more often. But for now, I need to get my rest so I can be ready. But for some reason, I feel like I'm being watched. I just hope they respect my need to sleep, otherwise, it would be very unfortunate for them.

The next day I sat and waiting for someone to escort me to my next trial. I hope it's not as physically taxing as the other trials. I get a knock on the door and told them they could come in. But the person that came in was not who I expected it to be.

 **And that's it, for now, who shows up to see Devin, is it a friend or foe. Maybe its the force, who knows, until next time. And I'll try not to make you wait long.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright, alright, alright. Storytime, and boy this is going to be fun. Part two of the trials, let's see what happens, shall we.**

 **Trials part 2**

It was Ahsoka Tano herself, padawan of Anakin Skywalker. "If it isn't the prodigy's padawan, do what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked. "What makes a Sith like you decide out of nowhere to become a Jedi." She asked coldly. "What makes a child like you become one," I asked. "What right should we allow a Sith like you into our ranks, who butchered thousands of people and conquered planets for the separatist. You even corrupted Elyn to betray her master." She spouted out.

"Let me tell you a little secret, I didn't become a Sith because I liked killing, or power, or had an unnatural hate for the republic. I became a Sith to protect my people, nothing more, nothing less. They treated me like any stranger on there home but they took care of me. I wanted to make sure that before I left to go back home that they were left in good hands. But before I could leave I got involved in their civil war, I fell in love, I became a symbol to them. And just as things were going well, you and your republic attack. A planet who was not in the war, and had no intentions of formally entering it gets attacked, not once but twice by your precious Republic. You render several of my people homeless and frighten of another attack. What right did you have launching an attack on our planet, because we were aligned with the separatist? Do you jump onto the scene like a well-trained hound at the mention of separatist activity? Listen well, child. I may have almost conquered the galaxy with my fleet, but I have done it faster, and without civilian or Jedi casualty. How many can you say you have saved? How many fathers and mothers you have saved, so they can see their children again. How many? Think well before you consider me the enemy." I said as I walked out the room, but I notice Master Ti was outside the door.

I walked in a random direction and she followed next to me. "How much did you hear?" I asked. "I saw when Ahsoka went in your room, so I heard it all." She said. "I see." Was all I said as I walked outside to see an amazing garden. "My deepest regret causing you and your people grief in the past. I hope we can somehow mend it." She says as I kneel down to an array of flowers. "What done is done. We can not change what happened in the past, we can only hope to do better in the future. I just hope I can restore what I destroyed." I said as I think about the many worlds that I have destroyed in the name of the Sith Lord. "It won't be easy, but when the Republic sees you the way I do they will give you another chance." She says. "And what do you see in me? A broken man who gets easily influenced. Someone, the parent use to scare their children to behave?" I said. "I see an honest man, one who loves and is loved by his people. I see someone who puts the safety of others before himself. I see a humble man who wields the force like no other but doesn't want to use it for ill purpose. You have the capacity to lead others down the path you choose and make sure they come out the other side. Never doubt who you are, but also, never doubt who you can become." She said to me.

"Thanks. I'm ready to start my next trial." I said as I got into a meditative position. "Alright, I want you to keep meditating, take everything you are and focus on it…" She says, but the more I focused the more distant her voice seems. My vision seems too blurred, but when it stopped I was what looked like my house back on Terran. But it looked strange, dark somehow. I went over to investigate it.

Shaak Ti

As the trial began, Yoda, Mace, Plo, and Obi-wan came out of hiding. "Now do you believe me," I asked them. "I have to admit now that I see, and hear him, I find it hard to believe that he is anything but a sincere man," Obi-wan stated. "If he is a kind heart as Miss Ti suggest, then he will have no doubt be in conflict this trial," Plo told everyone with concern. "Even so, he has to pass this trial to qualify for the next. He must face his Demons if he even has a chance to be considered one of us, though I still don't trust he loyalty will stay with us." Master Mace. They are finally starting to see what I see, but I fear this may be hard for Devin.

Devin Smith

My home was empty, my folks were probably at work. But then where is everyone else. "Where do you think you incompetent fool!" I heard someone call out. I look behind me to find me, but it felt darker, eviler. "Who are you? I asked. "Come now, it hasn't been that long. After all, we did together, with the chaos and destruction we did together." He says with glee. "You, you are my dark side, I thought you be taller." I joked. "You won't be laughing after I cut you down to size." It says as it leaped towards me with lightsabers.

Elyn

I was walking around the halls of the temple thinking of my current situation. Fate has a funny way of playing jokes. I left the order to follow my new master so I can become stronger, and I have done just that. With my master teaching and multiple chances to apply them I have become stronger than I ever thought possible. Yet here I am, back at the Jedi temple with my master trying to become a Jedi. While I still practiced the Jedi ways I still betrayed the order. Things like that are looked down upon about as a Sith becoming a Jedi. If he becomes a Jedi he could probably advocate for me, but I don't want to hide behind him for what I have done. I need to find a way to fix this, maybe I should talk to the council. They probably banish me sooner than accept me again.

I was so deep in thought I didn't realize I walked outside. "Elyn." I heard someone called me. "I look up to see half the Jedi council are standing around master who seems to be meditating, perhaps he in the middle of his trial. "Come here," Obi-wan says. I nervously walked over to them. "I sense something is troubling you, what's on your mind." Master Plo asked. I explained everything to them. How I wanted to continue to follow my master lead, but I also want to be a part of the order to. I want to be able to make him proud of me. But I also want him to see me in a different light. But in order to do that, I must follow his lead and attempt to fix the mistakes I have made. Everyone was looking at each other, and I saw Yoda nod his head to mace, I wonder what that means. "We will discuss your reinstatement at the conclusion of Devin's Trial, but for the time being, begin a three-day meditation." Mace instructed. I nodded my head and follow his instruction, I just hope I made a good decision.

Shaak Ti

Three hours have passed has passed and he has still not awake from his meditation. "This is gone on too long, we must bring him back." Master Obi-Wan says. "I agree, he has been in that state longer than anyone padawan in history. To let him continue like this is dangerous." Agreed, Master Mace. As he started to walk over to Devin he was stopped by Yoda. "Five more minutes, we will give." He says. Mace looked at him and stepped back. I wonder why Yoda stopped him, it is dangerous for him to stay like this. Just as I was thinking this I heard Devin take a deep breath, he looked exhausted.

Devin Smith

I felt like I would be stuck there forever. My…other self, he didn't just attack me physically. He took every made me relive everything I did both here, and back home on Earth. Things I wanted to forget he put on display. He showed me everything I did, and everything I capable of doing…including the destruction of my crew. I wanted to deny the possibility, but the fact remained, it could very much happen if I were to lose control. I had to accept what I did in the past, and also understand my own abilities before I got a handle on my alter self. For some reason, the more at peace I became with myself, the more frightened he became. When I…absorbed him? Everything around me disappeared and I woke up. I leaned forward to catch my breath like I was holding it for a long time. When I looked up I noticed Yoda was sitting in front of me. "Welcome back, young one." He said with a smile.

I looked around to see half the Jedi council are present. I didn't realize I needed that many observers. "Thanks, did I pass?" I asked nervously. "While you did pass, you almost didn't," Plo says to me. "You was in your meditative stave for three hours, and we almost had to pull you out of it," Obi-wan said to me. I glad they didn't, that means I would have failed. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked over to see it was Ms. TI. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "I feel…at peace," I said. She smiles brightly at me. "Rest, you should. Time for the next trial, it'll soon be." Yoda says. I got up and nodded to them, then made my way back to my room. Now I understand why they say this trial is facing a mirror.

I decided to walk around a bit before heading to my room to rest. Just as I decided that I stop in front of a room. Inside the room was seven large boulders sitting inside a large room. I walked inside to take a closer look, and as I press my hand against them I could feel how solid they were. "What are these?" I asked out loud. "They are called Muntuur stones." I looked over to see a familiar face walking towards. "Master Luminara Unduli, haven't seen you since your attempted invasion of my world," I said with indifference. "It has indeed been a long time. Hopefully this time we can leave with better standings." She says to me. "I would like that more than anything. This war between us has been going on long enough." I said to her." I said with a smile.

She smiled back as she walked over next to me. "Anyway, these Muntuur stones are here to measure a Jedi telekinesis with even one weighing a ton." She explained. "Cant be no harder than pulling down a ship," I said as I tried lifting the stones. They are heavier than I expected, since I could only lift three. So I decided to use both hands and try my best to lift them, I know I have six of them in the air. "You know its better if you try to meditate and lift them rather than using brute force." She says to me. "Now you tell me," I said releasing the stones. "I was intrigued at how you was able to lift the stones like you did." She said with a smile on her face. I walked over to the center of the room and began my meditative pose.

I focused on the Muntuur stone, then as I opened my hands I started to lift one at a time, just lifting one of these stones was like lifting a starship. But if I put it like that I shouldn't have that much trouble since I held starships before. So why am I having so much trouble? I refocused hard, my hands were shaking as I was lifting the sixth stone, and as I was trying to lift the last one I was struggling hard but I reinforced myself as I could feel it lifting in the air. I open my eyes and looked up to see all the stones in the air. As I looked down at my hand I see that there was a bluish aura around them, it may be that I am using so much force that its physically showing. It actually looks pretty cool, but as I thought that I felt myself lose concentration and almost dropped the stones.

I decided not to push it too much seeing as I still have one more trial to do. So I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I gently set the stones back down. I took another deep breath and open my eyes only to find Ms. Luminara standing in front of me with her arms crossed and a smile. "You truly are impressive. You are only the second in Jedi history to be able to lift all seven stones." She said with a smile. WHAT!? YOU MEAN THE GOAL WASN'T TO LIFT THEM ALL!? "You know you could have told the goal was not to lift all seven you know," I said to her. "Like I said before I was intrigued, you possess an unprecedented amount of power. One that can bestow blessing or wreak havoc." She said to me. "Well I never intended to wreak havoc and it somehow happened anyway with the Sith. So I would rather try my hand and bestowing blessing instead." I said to her as I stood up.

She nodded and says, "Well great power or no I want to make one thing clear. I don't know for what reason she chooses you but she seems to taking a liking to you. If you harbor any ill intent or intend to betray her trust then leave now. Otherwise if she is in any way hurt, I will hunt you down and end you in such a way, that you would think I was a Sith. Do I make myself clear." She threatened. "Almost sounds like fun, but rest assured I have no intentions or betraying her nor let her come to harm. She is precious to me…one of the few who understands me…and keeps me rooted. I would do anything to keep her happy." I said with all seriousness. She smiled and says, "I bet she is happy to hear that." As she looked over at the entryway where Shaak Ti was waiting patiently.

Caught saying something embarrassing again, oh well. "Just take care of her, despite popular beliefs she a lot more sensitive then you would think." She says to me. I simply nodded and walked over to where Ms. Ti was at. "You should be resting for your next trial." She says to me. "My apologies I just wanted to look around some more, since you said that the moment I finish these trials we are leaving," I explained. "While I understand your curiosity this final trial can begin at anywhere at anytime. You will have to be ready at all times." She says to me. "I understand, I will go to my room immediately," I said as I walked to my room.

Shaak Ti

As I watched him walk away Luminara came out and joined me. "You really know how to pick them Consular Ti." She commented. "I most certainly do, From day one he has done nothing but surprise me. I would have thought I would have been shown hate, malice, and disgust from, but again and again, he has shown nothing but love, compassion, and regret." I said with whole honesty. "You're dealing with a powerful man who could destroy us all if he wanted to." She says to me. "No Luminara, I'm dealing with a broken man who is good at hiding his wounds. We are meant to be peacekeepers, not soldiers. But if we're doing our job then he wouldn't have to suffer, his people wouldn't be drawn into the war openly. We started this whole mess and blame him for threatening his peace." I argued.

"Your feeling too much for him." She says. "I'm feeling no different than when the separatist invaded my home planet, except we invaded his," I said with finality. Luminara thought on this for before nodding in agreement. "When you put it like that, it is our fault he became as notorious as he did, but still you should keep your guard up." She warned. "Luminara, my friend if I had my guard up I wouldn't have made as much progress as I have," I said to her as I walked away. If I hadn't reached out to him on every chance I gotten, we wouldn't have the chance to talk to him, much less be put on trial. Personal feelings aside, being open and honest with him is the only way for him to open up to us. My only problem is that he is still masking his pain even though it still haunts him. I just hope I can help him through it.

Devin Smith

Couple hours later

I just sent my ship and Kanira an update on my situation on Coruscant, and though it was a rocky start we are making good progress. As I sat there I looked at my lightsabers. I read in a book somewhere that the Sith corrupted their Kyber Crystal to give it a red color, so what if I could uncorrupt it. I force lifted them and try to concentrate on them, I could feel the crystal inside my lightsaber. It felt like it was just starting to crack, so I decided to mend the damage first. Next, I try to imbue light side force energy back into the crystal, I put all that can into it and then some. As I finished, I released the lightsabers onto the floor and sighed in exhaustion. I have been pushing myself to much these past couple of days, but I can't rest yet as I still have more to do. I was too tired to even check if what I did to my lightsabers worked and just went to sleep right where I was.

I woke up to feel an odd presence, I looked around to notice it was still night out. I decided to look outside my room and peek down the hall to see a Jedi guardian looking at me before walking down the hall. I force called my lightsabers before I chased after him. As I was chasing him I started to wonder where he was leading me too. As I thought that he walked into a room when I follow him inside he was standing in the middle of the room. But I notice I felt the presence of Shaak Ti but I cant see her. Just when I thought that a part of the room illuminates revealing five mirrors like frames that showed Shaak Ti.

"You must find where Miss Shaak Ti is. Destroy the one she not behind with this." He said, giving me a blaster. This must be the final trials. I tapped into the force to figure out where she might be. I blasted the one of the far left, and the two on the right, I was correct thinking she was not there. But the last two were is hard, if I mess up I could wind up shooting Shaak Ti, and that will probably do more than ruin my chance of becoming a Jedi. I focused my mind to find out where she is. "Have figured out where she is." The Guardian asked. "Yea…she is behind neither," I said as I looked at me. "She is right behind me." The room lit up revealing that I was right, and also the whole counsel was present in the room.

Something spooky about being in a room full of people and not sensing their presence. Master Mace Windu approached me and said. "You have completed all of the Jedi trials, welcome to the Jedi order, padawan Devin Smith." The rank of padawan kind of stung a little bit, but while I am a master in the Sith ways, I am a beginner in the Jedi way. When I think about it like this it makes sense. "Thank you Master Mace I will do my best to uphold the Jedi code and their ideals," I said to him. "I sure you will, from here on, you will be assigned to Master Shaak Ti, considering you two seemed inseparable already. However we me and Grand Master Yoda will also oversee your training in an informal way." He says. "I understand, and I am honored to also receive your guidance as well." With that said everyone except Yoda, Mace and Ti left who went off to a corner to discuss something. I was just finally taking a breather knowing that I have passed the trials.

I wonder why I will have three teachers, that has to be uncommon right. That's probably why Master Ti is talking to the others about it. I decided to see how well I remade the lightsaber so I unholstered one of them and activated it. It showed a beautiful greyish white. As I admired it I notice finished their discussion. "Healed the crystal, you have. Impressive." Yoda complimented. "How you manage to achieve this," Mace asked. "I figured if Sith corrupt the crystal with negative energy, then it would make sense to heal it with positive energy," I explained. Shaak Ti crossed her arms and gave a smug look to Master Windu, I found the display kind of funny. "Go and prepare your thing, we will leave first thing in the morning." She instructed. "Of course, ill instruct my ship to send shuttle to pick us up in the morning," I said exiting the room

Upon returning to my room I open a channel to both my ship and Togoria. "Devin, what's the situation?" Kanira asked. "I passed the Jedi Trials. With that I cleared my sentence and solidify out treaty with them." I said to them. "This is excellent news, now all we need to worry about is the separatist retaliating," Telanna says. "They won't attack knowing our fleet can outmatch theirs. And with the Imperium, they wouldn't try to invade. Which means they will try to be more subtle with their actions, be careful." I warned. "I understand," Kanira says. "Telanna could you send a ship down in the morning to pick up me and Master Ti?" I asked. "Of course Margrave."

"How's the situation on Togoria?" I asked. "Wonderful, the people are happy that that their leader ensured them peace. They also seen the new security force you created before you left." She says to me. "Oh really, how did the people take it?" I questioned with intrigue. "They seem to taking it quite well, the people seem to called them the 'The Margrave's hands.' We already hearing talk about the children wanting to be one when they grow up." She said happily. That kind of warmed my heart hearing that. "I'm glad the people are happy, I hope to bring even more prosperity to the people," I said. "I'm confident you will. I need to report your progress to the high council, they will be happy about this. Travel safe." Kanira says. "I will," I responded before she cut off.

"How our guest doing?" I asked Telanna. "He doing well, he been in his room mostly, but no trouble from him. He asked that if you have some time to come see him." She says. "I see, I'll see what he wants tomorrow. But until then keep an eye on him." I ordered. "Yes sir." She says as she closes the channel. Just as I got up, I get a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. Elyn walks in with a nervous look on her face. "Hey, Master…there something I need to tell you." She started. "What is it?" I asked. "I'm not coming with you. I asked the Jedi council if they could reinstate my Jedi status. I was accepted, but I have to stay to take a formal testing to make sure I still know the code inside and out." She explained. "I see, and when you do get reinstated do you plan on coming back," I asked her. "Of course, I just don't know how long it will take, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." She says.

I walked over to her a hugged her. "As long as your coming back, the rest doesn't matter. I'm glad you seek to rejoin the Jedi, it was my fault to begin with that you left them." I said. "Don't blame yourself Master, I choose to follow you. I may have left the order but I gained the best teacher I could ever hope for. I would change nothing that has happen to me." She said as she held me tightly. I felt really happy when she said that. "Thank you," I said before she let's go of me. "I leave in the morning to begin my training with Shaak Ti, you should get some rest so you can ace your test quickly," I told her. "Yes master, I wont keep you waiting long." She says. "You better not or else I have to come find you and punish you," I said with a smile on my face. "I might actually enjoy that." She says with a smile on her face, before taking her leave. As the door closes I decide that I need my rest so I got undress and got into bed.

Elyn

I left my room with a smile on my face on my face. It couldn't have gone better even if I want it to, Master has passed the trials securing the alliance, and I have a chance to be a Jedi again. When I told him what I did I was so afraid he would be upset that I didn't tell him about it but he was actually happy. His confidence in me is…empowering. As I turn the corner I see five initiates standing outside my room. One of them noticed me and approached me as the others followed behind him. "What's going on?" I asked. "We just want to ask you a couple of things." He says. "Ok, first thing, why did you kill your master to go with a Sith?" he asked. "I wanted to become to become a strong force wielder and thought some great Jedi will pick me to train as a padawan.

But instead I get someone who didn't even know how to fight, just talk and drink, so a chance to learn under Master Smith was a nice trade up." I explained. "What is he like, what makes you so loyal to him?" he asked. "Well he is sweet, his title as a Sith Lord is just that, a title. He is kind, compassionate and laid back. He cares about everyone, his people his crew, and me. I truly learned a lot from him and become stronger because of it." I said with confidence. "Did he make you do anything for him or change you or, anything." He asked. It like he is trying to find any reason to prosecute me for being corrupt, but there isn't one. "No, even if I was considered a Sith, he instructed me to hold onto the ideals and teachings of the Jedi," I told them.

"Why? If you're a Sith wouldn't such teaching be forbidden?" he asked me. "I asked him the same thing. But he told me if I forsake the base that shaped who I was, then you are left with nothing but scrapes to start over. While resilient we may be, we can only learn something new by taking examples of the old. In which doing so do we become stronger and last forever." I said, quoting him. The looked at me in awe rather than in contempt, then they started to whisper to each other to which I couldn't hear. "One last question is it possible to learn from you and Master Smith." I was taken aback by this.

We have initiates who are willing to join our crew, I cant make this call but I can indeed inform Master about this. "This is unexpected, are you sure about this, there probably no going back from this," I asked them. "We are sure, we want to be able to learn in peace without the worry about the war or who is going to train us." He said to me. "I'll talk to Master Smith in the morning about this and see what he says about this. Meanwhile, focus on your studies and completing your trials, I'm sure he would want you to finish to the best of your abilities." I said to them. "Thank you, Ms. Hygar. We really appreciate this chance your giving us." He says with a smile on his face. Everyone left cheering as they seem to have got what they wanted.

I can't wait to tell him tomorrow, but for now, I entered my quarters to take a quick shower. As I got into bed I looked outside at the night sky. For all intents and purposes, it feels good to be back on Coruscant. I feel at peace and safe here, I could only feel safer if Master was laying right next to me. I blushed at the thought and covered my face with the sheets. I hope days like these last forever.

 **Elyn is just too cute, makes you want to tease her all the time, :P. But now What is Devin going to with his initiates volunteers? Stay tuned for the next one.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright, so we are back and we got another chapter. A lot has been going on with the war the trials and the drama that goes with so, for now, a couple of normal day to day chapters, just to lighten the mood a little. No need to be tense.**

Destination: Shili

Shaak Ti

I work up earlier than I usually do today, maybe because I am anxious. I mean I haven't had a padawan in years, and the one I'm responsible for now is the same man I was chasing around the galaxy. I thought about this as I entered the shower. I chased after him trying to convince him of the truth, almost betraying the order in the process, over feelings someone like me shouldn't have. Now I have him as my apprentice with Devin knowing how I feel about him. I wonder how this all going to play out. I remember the very intimate kiss he gave me, before the trials. I had my fingers against my mouth and my arms under my chest, thinking about it as the water washed over me. I told him to wait after the trial was over, now that it is, what will happen now. Maybe I'm overthinking it… yea definitely overthinking it. As I exited the shower, I started to pack my things for Shili, spare clothes, my light hunting armor, formal wear if needed…I probably should stop by the market after arriving.

After properly getting dress and checking over thing twice I decided to head out for a bit, but when I open my door I see Devin in front of me. "Everything alright?" He asked. "Yes, why?" I kindly asked him. "I felt that you were in distress, after confirming no one was in the room with you I figured it was something on your mind." He is too good a deduction, definitely cant be secretive around him. "Thank you for your concern but I'm alright," I said to him. "Hmm, if you say so. I'm almost done packing see you at the landing pad." He says as he reentered his room, and I began my walk to the landing platform. I'm glad he is concerned for me but still, to go as far as to make sure I was not in physical danger. He must be anxious about this. After all his last teacher help set up the murder of his wife and child. He knows me enough that I keep my promises, but he must be concerned that someone will take me away from him. I must convince him otherwise, maybe our time away from everyone will help. As I made myself outside to the platform I see Luminara and Aayla. "Master Luminara, Master Aayla, what a pleasant surprise, come to see me off?" I asked.

"We have, it's nice to see you take on a padawan again," Luminara says to me. "It's also nice to see you take a personal interest in a man." Aayla then said. I'm not sure I like where this is going. "So we personally went shopping for some clothes for you. For any occasion. I was in charge of getting five professional sets of clothes, for the times you want to show off while still being formal." Lumina says. "While I made sure to find some clothes that will definitely make you the star of the show, though straight-laced Luminara here made me put some back." Aayla jabbed. "Some of the clothes you picked for her were highly inappropriate even by normal standards! We want sexy, not freaky." Luminara scolded.

"Ladies I'm training him not dating him," I told them, trying to break up the conversation. "Sure, and while you're training him, teach him all of your most sensitive spots," Aayla says. "I agree, you two already kissed, it's only a matter of time before it happens we are just going to make sure you look good when he takes you for a spin," Luminara says. This can't be happening, since when did my friends become like this? "Your clothes are already on the shuttle, and it's in a force locked box, so only you and Devin can open it," Aayla says with glee. I can't believe these two, I may have expected this from Aayla, but Luminara as well. "Just what exactly are you two expecting to happen?" I asked them. "Oh nothing, absolutely nothing, just the usual whenever a man meets women…" Luminara started. "…who already kissed and about to be alone together on a planet for a month or two 'Training.' Possibly comes back with a ring on her finger." Aayla finished.

I could feel my face Turning red. "There's no way that's going to happen!" I shouted at them. Even though it would be nice…but still. They both just smiled at each other. "You know what Aayla, you were right. This is quite amusing to see the cool and collected Shaak Ti being baffled." Lumina says almost laughing. "Right!? I told you it would be worth it, besides I do believe this would be the first time she was in love with someone." Aayla informed. "I believe your right." Luminara agreed. I couldn't take any more of this so I continued on my way to the shuttle. "Have fun," Aayla called out. I couldn't decide if they were Jedi or gossiping children. As I entered the shuttle I see Telanna standing there. "Telanna." I greeted. "Shaak Ti. Where is Devin?" She asked. "He should be on his way here now, he just had a couple of things to get," I said. "I see." She responded as I found my seat.

Devin Smith

Elyn was explaining what happened after she left my room yesterday, and to be honest is quite amazing. "You were right to tell them to focus on the trials. While you're here, see what you can find out about them, their strengths, weaknesses, goals, and aspiration." I said to Elyn. "Yes master, I hope your trip goes well." She says. "Thanks, and I hope your training goes well too," I said as I hugged her close to me. "Thanks." She then takes off to get started. Little does she know about the plan I have for her when the time comes. I made my way outside when I was stopped by two ladies. "Master Luminara and Master Aayla, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked them. "We are just curious as to what your goals are?" Aayla asked. "To be trained to Jedi Knight by Ms. Ti," I said. "No, what are your goals with Shaak Ti personally," Luminara asked. I smelled a trap. "Well, hopefully, I can get to know her more, and maybe find out where we stand." I honestly answer. "And if where you stand is good?" Aayla asked. "Then I guess I'll try to keep it that way," I said as I decide to walk past them, quickly. I don't know what they were up to but it wouldn't bold well if I stood there.

As I entered the ship I see Telanna standing and waiting. "Welcome back sir." She says as she saluted. "Thanks, Telanna, decide to come get me personally huh?" I asked. "Of course sir, I wouldn't give this up for anyone." She says with a smile. I laughed as I said, "I'm sure you wouldn't. But let's get underway." She nodded as she headed to the cockpit. I put my stuff up and went to sit across from Ms. Ti. As I looked at her I see she had something on her mind. "I'm guessing your Jedi friends talked to you as well," I asked. She looks over at me, "Yes, they seemed, quite fascinated by us." She says. "I think that's an understatement. They asked me what are my goals with you are, personally.?" I said. "Oh? And what did you say?" She asked. "The truth, that I hope to learn more about you and find out where we stand," I said. "I see." She says with a smile, "Then let us both find out." she also says while we docked.

As we exited the ship I asked, "So where to Master Ti?" "Shili." She answered. "Alright, Telanna get up to the bridge and set our course," I ordered. "Right away sir." She says as she walked off. I felt a presence behind and turn around just in time to catch a heavy punch from Godor, leaving a small shockwave of wind blow by. "Welcome back master, I'm glad to see you haven't lost your touch while mingling with the Jedi." He says. "Come now you didn't think just by setting foot on a planet would make me weaker did you?" I asked as he straightened up. "No, but I had to try anyway." He says as he laughed. "Yea, nice job on the stealth, keep up the progress like that and you may actually catch me by surprise." I complimented. "Thank you, sir. Where are the others?" He asked. "Jaina is off on a personal manhunt and Elyn is staying behind to rejoin the Jedi, she will come back upon completing her test," I explained. "I see so off to Shili huh." He asked. "Yea, ill be training there with Ms. Ti there. While I'm there I have the imperium return home to monitor the borders. But you will be given a personal mission, one I think you might enjoy." I told him with a smile on my face. "Is that so?" He asked with an amused smile on his face. "Yea I'll give you your assignment later." With that, he walks off with something to look forward to. "I trust you remember where your quarters were?" I asked. "Of course, but should you find the time, I would like for you to meet me there before we arrive." She asked. "Sure, I'm just going to check on our guest and ill be there," I told her. Then she left her room. I wonder what she wants to see me for.

I found Andrew on the observation deck on the way to his room. As I approached he says, "Welcome back Margrave Smith, or is it padawan now?" He asked. I wondered how he knows but I forgot his ability. "That Astral projection is a pretty convenient ability, but I assume you didn't want to see me just to show off," I said. "No, I wanted to see you so I can offer you a chance, a chance to master lightsaber combat and all its form." He says to me. "I have already master lightsaber combat," I told him. "Sure you have, you learned how to wield four blades for one form. But what I'm in to learn and master all seven forms and to apply four at the same time." He says. Four at the same time is that possible. "I'm listening," I said with intrigue. "As you know there is seven standard lightsaber combat, each has its uses and its weakness. But if you could cover one forms weakness with another form. For example, Form one is the most basic form but is effective at disarming, though is useless against multiple opponents. So to contact that, use form two with the form one to constantly defend and disarm, but in order to do this you would have to master both so it wouldn't end in an injury." He explained.

"I get the premise. But why would I need to learn to use the form at the same time?" I asked. "Think about the most unorthodox fighting. You have multiple force wielders, where a couple you personally knew. And you have a bunch of droids or clones aimed at you. What would you use?" He asked. I thought about it and answered, "I would have to use form one, two, three, and…five." "Very good, but as how some of these requires a lot of energy and control for an extended period of time, you would have to try and master all of them." He said. I thought about his offer hard. "If I accept this, how long will it take, and what do you want in return?" I asked. "Since you have a good learning curve and a good base of understanding, I would need seven weeks. I would need your undivided attention for twelve hours a day so I can train you at an accelerated rate. All I want in return is place on your ship." Wow, twelve hours a day for seven weeks. How intense is this training going to be, and all he wants is a place on the ship? Well, I could see a use of having him here, but still, almost too good of a deal to pass up. "Alright, then I believe we have a deal, welcome aboard the Imperium," I said to him.

"Thank you, Margrave, it's good to be around people again after being in isolation for so long. If there anything I can do to help around the ship, don't hesitate to ask." He says. "Of course, send me a list of things you can do so I can properly utilize you." and walked out. I sent a message to Telanna to give Mr. Andrew general clearance to the ship and to also to send me a report on unused crew quarters we have. I also typed up the mission on which I want Godor to take and sent it to him. With that, I was on my way to see Ms. Shaak Ti.

Upon arriving at her I door I knocked. "Come in." She says. As I walked in I see her leaning against the window watching the stars go by. I walked over next to her and started to watch as well. "When we first meet, did you ever think this would all happen?" She asked. "No, but for awhile I thought I could find out the future before it happened," I said. "How you mean." She asked. "Before I decided to become a Sith, I had a vision of the immediate future. At the time I didn't know what that meant, but its clear that the more I became affluence to the darkness, the less I see. Perhaps realigning myself to the light will allow me to have that ability again." I explained. "Perhaps. But if you were to have such visions again, what would you want to see?" She asked. "Going home, living on a beach away from everyone. Possibly with you." I said as I looked at her. She stared back at me, even with her blackened eyes I could tell I caught her by surprise. But she smiled and said, "A nice possibility, one that I would personally enjoy." She said as she starts to lean in towards me. I followed suit, and just when we were about to kiss my communicator went off. I leaned back and answered. "Yes," I answered. "Sir, we have arrived, shall I have the shuttle prepped for your departure?" She asked. "Yes, we will be there in a moment," I said before cutting the comm off. I was about to walk away when she placed a finger under my chin and made me look at her. "Not so fast." She says before she gave me a deep kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her against me. She pulled back from our kiss with a smile on her face. "Now then, shall we get going?" She asked as she walks to the door. I just smiled as I followed her.

Shaak Ti

As I boarded the shuttle I hear Devin talking to Godor. "Do you think you can handle this?" He asked him. "It won't be a problem, thank you for trusting me with this task. I just hope I can meet your expectations." He says. "I know you will, from the time you started to train under me you have done nothing but meet and exceed my expectations. I know that I can trust you with this." He encouraged. With that Godor nodded and left for another shuttle. When Devin walked in I asked, "What was that about?" "The start of a safe haven. I'll tell you about it later." He says as the Shuttle takes off.

Shili, my home…I haven't visited as much as I should have ever since the war started. I'm relieved that the separatist invasion did cause too much damage, but there is still a lot to clean up. "Beautiful planet," Devin commented. "It is indeed, I haven't had the chance to visit as often as I would like. But still, its good to be back." I said as we landed outside Corvala. As we exited I was approached by the mayor and his warrior escort. "Master Shaak Ti, it has been too long how you been doing?" He asked. "I been well mayor Shivan, I apologize for not visiting more frequently, the war has kept me busy. How is your family doing?" I asked. "They have been extraordinarily well thanks to the hard work of you and the republic, I thank you. But tell me, what's the special occasion that brought you here today?" Shivan asked. I waved Devin over to stand beside. "I would like you to introduce Devin Smith, he is currently the Margrave of the Togorian people. He is also training as my padawan." I explained as Devin gave a respectful bow. "

Togoria? I thought they don't allow humans on their planet, much less make one their Margrave." Shivan said in surprise. "It's a long story." He said. "Well I would love to hear it, that is if you would like to join us for Dinner tonight." Shivan invited. "We would be honored too," I said. "Great! I'll send someone to grab your things, they will be sent to the usual place. In the meantime enjoy exploring the city, we added some new shops since last you visited. Oh, and your Parent's would be happy if you visited them." Shivan informed me. "Thank you, I will go see them soon," I said. With that, he and his escorts left.

"I have seen to a couple of things, what are you planning to do?" I asked him. "I might take a look around and see what's here." He says to me. "Alright, then ill meet you back here in an hour," I said as I walked off to the market. As I looked around they have indeed had more shops open. Some of them recognized me and decided to say hello, while others brought me food. Despite my best effort to tell them that it's not needed, I ended up accepting their gesture. I eventually made my way to the hunter's shop where my parents manage. When I walked in I saw my dad sharpening a blade. He looked up to see me, "Well if it isn't my darling Shaak!" He said as he sets the sword down, to walk over. "Father, its good to see you," I said as I hugged him. "It's good to see you too dear." He says as I saw my Mother walk in.

"Shaak! Welcome back, I wish you would have called sweetie, I would of have the place in better shape for you." She says as I let go of my father to hold mother. "My apologies mother, a lot went on and I didn't have much time to call," I said. "It's quite alright, I'm sure the war keeps you moving all the time. How is your friend Fe Sun doing." She asked me. I hung my head down at the painful memory. "Fe Sun, was murdered shortly after becoming Jedi Knight," I said to them. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, he seemed like a good lad, had a good head on his shoulder." My father said with sympathy. "Thank you. I have already mourned his death and brought his murderer to justice." I said to them. "So what brought you back?" Mother asked. "I'm here training another apprentice, we should be here for a couple of months," I said to them. "Oh? And what his name." My father asked. "His name is Devin, you'll like him, Dad he has a passion for swords same as you," I said with a smile.

"Well, well, I like him already." He says with a laugh. "And how are his personality and attitude?" My mother decided to ask. "He's sweet, he is a kind and caring man, but he is often troubled by his past. He shows quite an amazing amount of leadership a knack for strategy. He also the Margrave of the togorian people and commands a fleet of ships." I said to them, listing all his positive traits. I looked up to see my parents looking at each other with a smile. "Seems to me you bought a future husband than a padawan." My mother said with a giggle. "That is highly unlikely," I said to mother. Though I wouldn't mind indulging the idea. "So when do we get to meet this padawan of yours." My Father says with a fire in his eyes. Not sure if I like this or not. "After we get settled in, ill bring him in before we go on a hunt. Speaking of which I need to get going." I said as I grabbed my things. "It was nice to see you, dear, come back soon!" Mother says as I walked out. Now off to find Devin.

Devin

I was in the walking through town enjoying not having to worry about the war for a little bit. As I made my way to the center of the city, I notice a little boy crying. I walked over and asked. "What's wrong little one," I asked as I checked to see if he was hurt. He didn't seem to have any injuries, but he showed me some kind of stuff animal that appears to be torn. "I see, I don't have the tools to fix this, so how about I make you a new one." He looked at me wondering what I meant. I gathered up some nearby dirt and shaped it into the form of that stuffed animal. I made sure to harden the dirt with the force so it won't break apart easily. Next, I took a good sized rock and gently shattered it, I covered the dirt animal with the pieces of the rock at certain parts of its body. "What's your name?" I asked as I concentrated on the new toy. "T'zir…T'zir Vor." He said.

"My name is Devin Smith, nice to met you," I said to as I finished up. Now it looks like an armored version of his stuff toy. I picked it up and gave it to him. "Here you go, as long as he with you, you'll never be in danger," I said to him with a smile. "Thank you!" He said with a smile as he ran off. I smiled as I sat on the dirt ground. "I guess I should add well with children to the things about you." I looked behind me to see Shaak Ti standing over me. "Yea, I always was a children magnet back where I came from," I said to her. "Where exactly did you come from?" She asked. I wasn't sure if I could trust her with my secret, I probably could but not here. She reached out a hand and said, "Come on, we should get going." She probably figured I wasn't ready to talk about it. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up, and then made our way to our home for the next couple of months.

It was about a couple miles out from the city, far enough for privacy but close enough for an emergency. Shaak Ti explained on the way that this was a hunting lodge for people who enjoyed the hunt, but since it was rarely used, it was given to her for whenever she or the Jedi visited Shili. They made sure it was fully furnished, had a stock of food, and cleaned of any unwanted guest. As I entered I noticed it was almost like the Family house back on Togoria. The first floor has its armory, kitchen, living area. I also noticed our bags on the couch. The second floor had five bedrooms, each with their own bathroom and closet. But the third floor was massive, it was indeed the master bedroom. It was the exact same setup as the family home on Togorian, a massive bed, a small pool Big bathroom, walk-in closet, a meeting room I was dumbstruck.

Shaak Ti

Devin was quite impressed with the room setup. "Wow, your room looks nice. I'll head down and bring your stuff up." He says as he starts to walk back down the stairs. "I'm surprised you don't want this room," I said. "It's the master bedroom, and considering you're are my master that means it's your room. I did see one of the other rooms that I like so I sleep in there." He said. I thought for a moment then said, "Actually, I not totally against sharing the room." I tried my hand at teasing and seems to work since Devin stopped in his tracks. He looked surprised that I would even mention that. "As much of an interesting experience that would be, I don't think it would be appropriate. Though I appreciate the thought." He said as he quickly heads downstairs. I believe I just got rejected, maybe teasing him wasn't the best course of action. I would have to apologize to him later, though I still couldn't help but be a little disappointed. I expecting him to be all over me after the kind of kiss we shared, instead he distancing himself away. Be that as it may, I went downstairs to help him with the luggage.

Devin

Was she trying to flirt with me, or was it only a tease. I not sure what to think right now. I forced lift our luggage's up and start up the stairs where I run into Shaak. "I'll take care of my luggage, thanks." She said as I passed her things to her. As she disappears further upstairs, I went into my room to put away my clothes, weapons, and tabletop pictures. After everything was put up, I decided to take a shower and put on my formal clothes from Togoria. It was a simple design, but it did well to show royalty and elegance. The time for us to head to the said Dinner would be soon. I walked out to the backyard to find a nice little lake, not sure if I would dive in it or not, but it was very pretty. "We should get going, the mayor probably waiting for us." Shaak ti says. I turn to face her to see her in a stunningly beautiful dress. It was a rich brown sleeveless dress the faired out on the floor and had black and gold trim. It was a modest dress that still highlights some of her curves. "Beautiful." I let slipped out. She smiled widely as she said, "Thanks, you're looking pretty good yourself." She says she crosses her arms under her chest. "You ready?" She asked. "Yea let's go," I said as we make our way to the speeders

As we arrived we were greeted by none other Mayor Shivon. "Welcome to my humble abode, and might I say you both are looking splendid." He says with a cheer in his voice. "Thank you for inviting us, I hope we are not intruding." Master Ti says. "Nonsense, Jedi are always welcomed in our home. Come in come in, dinner will be ready." He says as he walked us in, I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt of being called a Jedi given my history. As I looked around I noticed the building had lots of nice artwork, and structure. "This place is amazing, I love all the handcrafted arts you have in here," I said to him. "You noticed! Majority of the artwork was meticulously handcrafted from scratch by us. Even the building itself was design to be a work of art. Do you do any artwork yourself Mr. Smith?" he asked. "I do enjoy the occasional drawings and paintings when I have the time," I said. "Really I would love to see some of your work one day." He said excitedly. "As would I." Ms. Ti also chimed in. As we walked into the dinner we noticed four other people I'm guessing was the family. The wife, a son who is looking near his adulthood, a daughter in her adolescence, and another son who I met before in the middle of the city.

"Allow me to introduce my family." Shivan started. As everyone came to greet us. "My Wife, Tu'via." He says. "Hello, welcome to our home." Tu'via says with a smile. "My eldest son Arvot, he training to become a hunter." He said, and Arvot just nodded but gave me sharp look. "My daughter Via. She said she wants to travel and study animals. when she of age." He said, as she politely bowed. "Then my youngest son…" He didn't get to finish as T'zir ran up to me. "Devin!" He says with glee, as he hugged me. "Hello T'zir, feeling better?" I asked with a smile. He simply nodded. Shivan laughed and said, "I see you two already meet." "So you're the one who made that amazing toy." Tu'via says happily. "Yea, I tried to make a replica of the stuffed animal, but was concerned about the sturdiness of the toy, so I added rock to the joints and made it look like armor," I explained. "Seems to me you're a little to humble at your artwork skills." He said with suspecting smile.

With that, we sat down at the table as the food was being served to us. It was amazing being told about how Ms. Ti took down an Akul at a young age, but of course, she was being humble. But then the question of the day came up. "So, Mr. Smith, how does one such as yourself become a Margrave, and what made you decide to become Jedi?" Shivan asked. I dropped my silverware at the suddenness of the question.

 **Sorry, I did say nothing tense but that doesn't mean imma stop the cliffhangers, I mean how else am I going to get you back here.**


	26. Chapter 26

**And we are back, sorry for the sorta late post, keep falling asleep while editing. It is time for Devin to expose his secret to everyone. how will the family act I wonder?**

Acceptance

Devin Smith

I looked around the table as everyone was curious to hear my story, the thing is, I'm not sure if I should. Shaak Ti took notice and says, "I don't it would be appropriate for…" Before I cut her off. "No, it's fine," I said. "Are you sure?" Shaak Ti asked worriedly. "Yes, they will have to know everything for them to accept me for who I am, and if I am hated for it…then that's the price I pay." I said. Everyone stopped eating wondering what I could possibly mean. "It all started with a crash landing on Togoria…" I started.

I told everything from the beginning, how I became Margrave, becoming a Sith, and the recent war that caused their people to be invaded, and eventually to when I came with Master Ti to forge peace and become her padawan. The mayor's family were silent and shocked at my confession. "I see. I'll be honest Mr. Smith, I not sure what to feel after hearing all this." Mayor Shivan says. "I understand. If you would excuse me, I think I might need some fresh air." I said as I got up and left.

Shaak Ti

I watched as Devin left, even though he accepts responsibility for it, it still hurts him. I watch as the eldest son left the room as well. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but he regrets what he did. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him." I said to them. "Master Ti, it not just a matter where he can be easily forgiven, he caused a lot of people trouble. Even if I was able to forgive him, others might not." Mayor Shivan says. "But even if that's the case he was a victim of circumstance and was driven to his decision." Tu'via defended. "So were our people, we cant bring back the dead on an apology, what he did was wrong," Shivan says. "Yes it was wrong, but what he did was morally right. Can you honestly say that if you had the power you wouldn't be out there making sure our home was never threatened?" Tu'via argued. "Well no but…" Shivan recourse. "He did it to protect his friends and family. If anything he deserves sympathy for being driven to the choice he had to make." Tu'via says convincing her husband. Then the little boy left. It's a start, but it will take more to convince others

Devin Smith

I was sitting outside in the cold night air looking at the stars when I felt someone behind. "Feel free to beat me or kill me, it is your right," I said, knowing it was the older son. He walked up next to me and handed me a big bottle of what looks like alcohol. "I'll let someone else do that. Besides, it seems like you need this more." Arvot says. "Thank you," I said as I grabbed the bottle. I took a big sip and started to cough a little, it was strong. "So…do you regret what you did?" He asked. "Every single day, I wished I stayed on Togoria and pretend nothing has happened," I said as I pulled out a picture of me and Celene. "That's her huh?" he asked.

"Yea." I simply responded. "She beautiful, I see why you would go to great length to protect her." He says. "Yea, but don't let the pretty face fool you, she is insatiable, she would have me drained every night." Arvot started to laugh, then he puts on a serious face. "Look, you seem like a good guy. I still hate you for what you did, but I also forgive you, but I will you give you this warning. If any harm comes to my family I will come find you and kill you." He warned. "Deal," I said just as T'zir comes out of hiding and hugs me.

As I hugged him back Arvot says, "Besides anyone my brother likes cannot be all bad." Arvot and I smiled. "Are you ready to head back." Shaak Ti said standing behind me. "Yea, it's getting late," I said as I try to return the unfinished bottle. "Keep it, you may need it later. I'll also send you a couple cases of it to your place in the morning." Arvot says. "Thank you, for understanding," I said as I left.

As we rode home I was thinking about the family and how their opinion may change. "Are you ok?" Ms. Ti asked. "Oh the dinner was great and I got to learn more about you in your glory days," I said with a smile. "That's not what I meant." She says as we arrived home. "I hurt the people who didn't deserve it out of rage, while I made sure my people didn't kill civilians the separatist did, and I helped them. I have blood on my hands that can't be washed off." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I was about to drink some more of the alcohol but she took it out my hands.

She grabbed my face and made me look at her. "Listen you did what you had to do at the time, but your not that person anymore. There is blood on your hands, but only if you continue to do what's right without resorting to violence will you be given another chance." Shaak Ti said. "But you saw the faces of the Mayor Shivan family, they were shocked to find out I was a Sith, more importantly, the Sith that caused them pain," I said. She pulled me into to hug then says, "But in the end, they accepted that you made a choice to protect the people you love, even though they don't forgive, they understand. I too made a choice to come find you, even if it meant going against the order, and I'm glad I did." Shaak Ti. "But if I didn't come with you, where would that leave you," I asked. "More than likely me leaving the order to continue to chase after you." She responded with a smile.

"Why? Why would you do something so reckless." I asked. "For the simple fact you became someone I would risk everything for." She says as she starts to walk away. "You should get some rest. We have to begin making preparations for your training tomorrow." She says as she disappears upstairs. She is a weird one, but I am grateful to her. But to be honest I wonder what kind of training are we going to do while we are here. I finished the bottle of alcohol before heading to bed myself.

Shaak Ti.

I woke up this morning to look at the clothes my friends picked out for me. While Luminara picked out some pretty nice clothes for me to wear, Aayla picked out…Clothes I can't think of wearing in public. Those two really want me and him to get together, as much as I would like that we came here for a reason…Though maybe later… Anyway, I just need to dress in casual for today. I head downstairs to see Devin cooking.

He has already had a wonderful display out. "Oh there you are, I decided to get up early and cook something for you. I had to look up Togrutan delicacy and how to prepare it, I also have some live Thimiar freshly caught this morning. I even had Togorian food prepared if you would like to try something new." He said with a smile on his face. I walked over next to him and said. "Had I realized I found a chef I would have picked up some spices," I said to him. "Well I learned to manage, I actually made more of a brunch than a breakfast, but I guess I got lost in the kitchen." He says laughing at himself. I hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. "It's wonderful, thank you," I said as I saw him blush a little. We took our time to enjoy breakfast, and I was glad to see him enjoying something. We started eating and I have to say it tasted pretty good.

"This is quite amazing, where you learn to cook like this?" I asked. "From my parents, they both taught me how to cook. I can cook almost anything, but my favorite thing to cook is sweets and pastries, especially from scratch. I even kept a cookbook." He said with enthusiasm. "Really, and where is your cookbook?" I decided to ask. "It's…back home, where I came from." He says almost hesitantly. "I see, well whenever you retrieve it, I'll look forward to trying you home-style food," I said with a smile. "Definitely." He says as there was a knock on the door. Devin went to see who it was. He is still hesitant about sharing his life before crashing on Togoria. Is it that he is ashamed of his past, or is he hiding it on purpose. I don't want to force him if doesn't want to, but at the same time, I want to know about him. I want to know what made him into the person he is.

Just as I was thinking about that I see him force lifting sever crates inside the house. "That's is entirely too much alcohol," I said to him. "You're telling me, he probably thinks I'm going to drink myself into a coma." He says looking at all the crates. "Well, perhaps you and I could share one later," I said. It might be a good opportunity to get him to relax more. "I would certainly enjoy that, me and you sharing drinks while we relax on the couch." He said with a big grin on his face. "Daydreaming, are we?" I teased as I began to clean up the table. "Oh no, only imagining. If I were to daydream you would be wearing some sexy outfit and we would be making out all night. But that would be a dream." He says and laughed, as he comes to help me clean the kitchen. It may be a dream I wouldn't mind indulging him on. "I see." I simply said with a smile.

When we finished cleaning up I told him our reason for being here. As a Jedi one of the more difficult lessons are patience, acting in defense and attacking when you have no other choice. Also, hunting teaches you to observe a target's movement to get a sense of what they are doing. So in order to do that we need to go shopping for some hunting gear for him, I also told him to bring his bow since it looked like it needed repair. With that, we left.

Devin Smith

We wandered around the marketplace and I have to say its pretty cool what they have. I just have a slight problem with their hunting clothes…lets just say its light enough that it won't hinder movement but it barely covers enough to be considered modest. Ms. Ti explained to me that this is what all new hunters wear until they killed a beast for their fur coat, it acts as a status symbol. I do like how they have their footwear though. They don't wear shoes as they feel like it cuts their connection with the planet, so instead the wrap their foot up in a light cloth that gives them some protection to the elements while still being able to feel the ground.

Then we went into a weapons store, and it has almost any weapons you can imagine. I was in awe of the artwork and styles these weapons were made. I picked up one a spear that closely resembled the spartan version, except the blade, was long and sleek. I started to twirl it around and test the weight of it. "Be careful with that, It's expensive and it's not a toy to be played with." A man says as comes around a corner. "Prices doesn't concern me, but your right…" I said as I made a precise jab between several weapons in the store. "Weapons are indeed not a toy to be played," I said. He raised an eyebrow, I am not sure if I impressed him or concerned him.

"You must be the apprentice that Shaak mentioned." A woman says as she came around the same corner. I put the spear up and said, "Yes, my name is Devin Smith, a pleasure." I said as I bowed to the two shopkeepers. "The pleasure is ours. My name is Si'ali, and this is my husband Arvan. We are also Shaak's parents." Si'ali says. "I see, truly an honor to meet you," I said to them. "The honor should be ours, it's not every day you get to meet the Margrave of the Togorian people," Arvan says. "I see, so Master Shaak has already told you about me," I said. "Only good things, so many in fact that we have to wonder if your…" Si'ali said but was interrupted by Shaak's coughing. "Anyway, we came here for another reason mother," Shaak says with a stern voice. Si'ali giggled as she says, "Of Course, so what can I help you with today?"

"I was wondering if you could repair my bow," I said as I showed them the bow in question. Arvan took the bow and inspected it. "How in the world does this shoot arrows is beyond me. The wood is so brittle that if drop it, it would break." Arvan complained. "And look at that the loose string, it has so much slack that even if you shot an arrow it wouldn't go far." Si'ali also noted. Arvan walked off with my bow to repair it. "Shaak, may I see you for a minute?" Si'ali asked, and Master Ti walked over there leaving me alone in the shop.

Shaak Ti

"What is it, mother?" I asked curiously. "You never said how handsome he was. Shaak why haven't you try to claim him yet." She says in an excited yet hushed voice so he couldn't hear us. "Mother, honestly I told you before that the Jedi code doesn't allow attachments of any kind," I explained to her to what feels like the hundredth time. "So keep it a secret, I sure they town wouldn't mind keeping your marriage a secret from the republic." She tries to convince. "You suggest that I go against the code that I swear to uphold," I said frustrated. "No, you foolish child, I'm saying you need to follow your heart on this. You obviously like him, I wouldn't be surprised if you two already shared a kiss." Mother said. It gave me pause as I remember the kiss me and Devin shared.

"So you have shared a kiss with him, you might not be a lost cause after all. But the fact that you're still quoting the code means you must be having trouble somewhere, am I right?" Mother asked. As usual, I can't hide anything from her. "There has been some…complications I am not sure how to handle." I admitted. "Then tell me everything. Then I'll know where you two stands." Mothers say. I took a deep breath as I started to explain everything from the time I meet him, till now. But I made sure to leave the personal details alone for Devin to say.

Meanwhile

Devin Smith

I was standing in the room admiring the swords when Arvan came in with a huge rack. "The bow is an easy fix, but I plan to make you a better one. Pick the material and style that you want the bow to be made with." He said as I looked at the wondrous array of choices, I began to grab each one and test how it feels compared to the others. "So Margrave must have been a hell of a story on how you got that title." He says. "Yea…a life-changing one. But I rather not talk about it." I told him, not wanting to relive the memory again.

"I see, so it's one of those stories. Well, I'll just be a little more direct. What is your intention with my daughter Shaak and spare me the official reason, I want to know your personal intentions." He asked bluntly making me pause. "Mr. Ti. I owe her everything, she brought me back from a very dark place. My one and only intent are to make sure she spends the rest of her life happy. I won't allow to harm come to her or threaten her life, anyone who does will meet a very unpleasant end." I said as I continued looking. "I see, and what if it cost your life." He asked. "Then that's the price I pay," I said as I found the perfect one. It was broad but slick, and the handle was nicely made to help with grip without losing its smooth finish.

I found the overall design to be quite amazing. So I show the one I wanted. "I see, then you have my approval." He says as he left before explaining. I looked at the bow they fix and I had to say it does look better. It one of those things where you don't think it needs to be fixed until it does. Then Si'ali comes out. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" She asked. "What?" I simply asked. "My husband just showed me the bow style you picked out. That bow is the exact same one that Shaak has, it is also something she designed." She says. "Really, that's pretty cool," I said truly fascinated by that discovery. "But also its made by a rare wood that becomes stronger in the presence of a force wielder. Because of this rarity, it will cost an obscene amount…" She says. "Prices don't concern me, only quality," I responded. "Well then, with that out the way, meet me out back. I would like to see your archery skills for myself." She says as she left to what I assume her to get her bow.

I proceeded out the back door to find a very large open area with lots of targets. It had stationary targets, moving targets and hidden targets along with target interferences. I looked over to my right to see a computer screen with a lot of red dots, I guess these are all the targets. According to the screen, there are forty targets and the record holder was 15 seconds. "Pretty impressive huh," Si'ali says as I practically jumped in surprise. She simply laughed as she readied her bow and quiver. "I set that record a long time ago, let's see if I still got it." She says as her breathing changed.

She shot the arrows at an amazing pace, I observed closely at how she shot a couple in the air and the targets that were in the back. When it was done it says it took her 16 seconds. "Oh well, I guess even I can get rusty. Alright, let's see you try, for your first, I think you should aim for twenty-five to thirty seconds." Si'ali estimated but I memorized how she shot her arrows and tried to shoot them faster. I tried to focus hard as I shot the arrows until the last one hit its mark. I took a deep breath as I look over to Si'ali, she looked at me and the computer screen stunned.

"So what was my time?" I asked. "T…ten seconds…you hit all the targets in ten seconds." She says. I didn't believe her so I looked for myself. But it's true I did it in ten seconds. "Impressive indeed." I heard Arvan say behind me. I look to see Shaak Ti as well holding a pretty well-made bow. "You continue to surprise me, Devin." Shaak Ti says. "No, I just followed the way she shot her arrows. I didn't think I was going that fast." I admitted. "Either way it's still impressive. Buts let's see how this new bow does. First, I want you to take your bow and fire at the sandbag down there. Then use the new bow and fire again." She instructed. Well, I took my bow and fired at the sandbag as instructed, it hit with the arrowhead being embedded deep in the bag. I set the bow down as Shaak Ti handed me the bow she helped create.

It was beautiful, truly a work of art. As I grabbed hold I felt how light it was, but also it feels like it is reacting to the force inside me. I readied my arrow and shot it at the same target. It went through two sandbags before stopping at the back wall. "Truly a gifted bowman," Arvan says. "This bow is amazing, thank you, Mr. and Ms. Ti," I said. "Thank Shaak, she made it from start to finish, I just helped her make it faster," Arvan says. I faced Shaak and bowed to her as I thank her. She placed a hand on my face as she says, "Take care of this bow and it will take care of you." "I will master…If its possible I would try something though it may cause some damage." I said. "Go ahead there nothing but open fields behind the wall," Si'ali says. "Thank you," I said as I readied myself. I remember that I learned to use a force arrow while I was with the night sisters so I thought I might try it again.

I focused as I pulled back on the string, but when the arrow appeared it was no longer purple, but pure white. It was also larger than normal, when I released it, it demolished everything in its way and completely destroyed the back wall. And kept going for some time before it disappeared. So this bow really does channel my force. I looked back to see everyone stunned. "How did you do that? How you fire with no quiver?" Arvan asked. "It's a long story…I rather not talk about it." I said. "I believe it time for us to go, we have other things to attend to. Send us the bill later." Shaak says as she gave me a look to follow. We left the store and was walking to our speeders when Shaak asked, "I assuming you learned that on Dathomir?" "Yes, though the night sister taught me as a joke but was surprised that I did it. They themselves couldn't do it." I explained. "I see, looks like you created a force ability. Does anyone else know about this?" She asked.

"Only Asajj but she won't tell anyone, I know that for sure," I said. "Alright, then let's keep it that way for now." She says to me. "How come?" I asked. "While it's great that you have such a unique ability, it would be bad if others know of this. They would have more reason to be scared of you than less." She explained. "So if they know that I can do things even a normal force user cant do, it will cause unnecessary panic," I said. "Correct, so to avoid this. Use it as little as possible." She says. "I understand." I simply replied, as we made our way home.

When we arrived home we finished unpacking our things and decided to go to bed. Shaak Ti told me that she will teach me the basic hunting rules before we head out. But for some reason, I was restless, and couldn't sleep. So I slipped on a pair of pants and walked outside to the backyard. Four of the six moons shined brightly in the night starry sky. I reminisce what has happened to me in this world I'm in. I experience so much, learned so much, but I lost a lot to get it. Now I have people who rely on me, now I don't think I can go back and leave them without direction. What do I do?

Shaak Ti

For some reason, I woke up in the middle of the night. I then notice that Devin presence has moved outside, so I put on some clothes and went after him. When I went outside I saw him by the lake looking up at the stars with no shirt on. "Can't sleep?" I called out to him. "Just a little restless." He says. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "I'm just thinking of home. My planet on has one moon, but the places I commonly have multiple moons and suns. It's all very new to me." He says. "Didn't your people have space travel?" I asked him. "We do but we barely manage to get to our moon and back. The ship that took me to Togoria shouldn't have been there in the first place." He says. Would explain why a Jedi fighter was doing there but not how he got it or where it came from.

"So what were you before all this?" I asked. "Back home I just a part time worker, who hasn't moved out of his family house. I had next to no friends, and no lover. It was a life of constant and boring repetition…but I was somewhat content. But here I had more than I asked for. I became the leader of the togorian people, had a wife a son, and the ability to become stronger. But it the same instance I got all that, it was taken away, and the power I worked hard to get was useless. What good is power if I can't use it to protect others." He says. I listened to him as he told me what was weighing on his heart. I walked up behind him and stared at his scar-ridden back before I place my hands on it.

"If you had the chance…would you go back home?" I reluctantly asked. "Of course, but that would mean I would have to leave everyone behind. I have to make sure everyone is safe before I do." He says. I placed my head on his back as I asked, "Do you regret getting on the ship that brought you here? I asked with a heavy heart. I didn't want to ask because I didn't want to know the answer. "There are days that I think about it if I had never gotten on that ship. But then I would have never had all this experience, met the Togorian people, or my crew." He says as he turns around to face me. "Then there is you, I truly am glad I meet you. You are someone I can depend on to tell me what's right, someone I can trust. Tell me, would you stay close to me, even I became a monster?" He asked. I pressed myself against him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"If you became a monster I would either bring you back or become one because I don't want to be any further away from you than where I am right now," I said with a smile before I gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he deepens the kiss. We eventually broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. "We need to get to bed, or we won't be well rested for tomorrow," I said as I broke our embrace and began walking back to the house. I could feel his gaze on me so I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him. I gave him a gentle smile before I went inside. As I got undressed again I thought about what my mother said to me. _"The reason you're not getting anywhere is that you keep hammering him with you stupid Jedi code of conduct. He wants to be with you while respecting your wishes and beliefs. Therefore, he won't be aggressive at the risk of losing your approval. If you show your willing to throw it away to be with him then he will do the same. From what you also tell me the girls around him are doing the same, leaving everything they once knew to be with him, and they get a lot of attention from him. Your going have to make a choice…"_ Mother said. If that's the case, if I must choose, then I'll choose him. Ill abandon everything if I must, but he is someone I can't let go of, and I'll make sure he knows that. Then about the clothes that Aayla got for me earlier. Though flashy it may turn out useful after all. Though I have to also be careful not to give the wrong impression.

The next day after I took a shower I put on my light hunting clothes and grabbed my fur cloak. It brought back fond memories when I went hunting on my own for the first time. I had to adapt to some many things but I had fun. I left my room to see how Devin managing with his hunting clothes. I knocked on the door and he told me to come. I looked at him and saw he manage to get everything on properly though he definitely looked awkward at them. I giggled since I figured he is not used to this type of apparel. You usually have to make your clothes out of the prey you killed but seeing as he yet to do that, he has to wear the bare minimum. I explained to him what he needs to know before we head out. Then I will show him all the prey we hunt and the ones we leave alone. Then I leave him to make his first kill.

 **Oh boy, Shaak Ti thinking about taking things further. which they need to, they have been playing cat and mouse for the longest, time for them to release that building lust. Also as far as the hunting apparel, reference to Shaak Ti force unleashed clothes. See you next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**So I'm late, yea, but I am here and I got news for you, The cat and mouse tease of Devin and Shaak Ti is over. That's right, I am going to smack them together.**

The hunt

Devin

We were out hunting several animals. Master Ti showed me the best place to shot my arrows to bring them down quickly and painlessly. Even if we are hunting them we need to be respectful and give them a quick death. We also hunt when needed, unless it's the Akul, in which case we would need to be cautious. When I'm ready she says we will go hunting for one. But in the meantime, its hunting techniques, fine-tune quick kills, and group hunting strategies. It went on like this for a couple of weeks. But even though we were hunting, she seems to enjoy it. I guess with the war she had to kill needlessly to preserve the peace. Here, she kills when she needs to, and it benefits everyone in town. So when we returned home I decided to ask her some questions. I found her in the living room meditating, she noticed me and waved me over.

"Hey, sorry if I interrupted your meditation," I said as I sat right in front of her. "It's no trouble at all, it just seems you wanted to ask something of me." She says with a smile. "Yea, I heard from Elyn that both padawan and master have left the order at one point or other, either because they wanted to or was forced out," I said. "Many padawans may face hardships that they are not ready to face, yet they were forced into a decision that was not their own. Jedi are not a mindless robot who followed others, they are people, and as people, they are subject to fright, fear, inadequacy, even death. It is up to each and every one to either face those trials before them…or let it consume them." She explains.

"And what of the Jedi master who left the order?" I asked. "That's a bit broader of an issue as to each of them has their reason for leaving. Some lose faith in the Jedi ways and questioned if it was right, some may seek the quiet life and exile themselves as such the case with Andrew, although he was a talented Jedi. There are also some who just wanted to be with their families, though the broke the rules of attachment they rather are happy, then be part of something they fully didn't understand." She explained. "Why is attachment so hated in the Jedi order?" I asked her. "You should know this answer better than anyone. When you form an attachment to someone you care for, you are scared someone will find out and exploit that weakness of you. When something does happen your filled with anguish and rage, your bloodlust will push you to reckless action that will cause harm to everyone around you." She explains the events of Celene replayed in my mind.

"Then tell me what makes you stay on as a Jedi, you obviously enjoy it here with your family," I asked. "It's because I enjoy it here is why I remain a Jedi. To protect the things and the people I love." She says with a smile. "You say the Jedi code forbids attachment or any other personal relationship, but you also said you understand why they would want that. Could you explain?" I asked her. She leaned forward and place a hand on my face ever so gently. "It was love. Why we are forbidden to feel attachment, many feel the need to feel love. They would risk everything they stood for, even their own lives to protect the ones they love. I can understand it because I too know what it feels like to be in love." She says with the happiest look on her face. I place a hand on top of hers. I closed my eyes feeling her warm hand on my face. It was…comforting. "Master Ti…it's time I told you where I came from…

Godor

I dodge the Simultaneous attacks of three Sith initiate while grabbing the other two blind strike and tossing them into a wall. Their skills are so low compared to the master that I won't even need a lightsaber to beat them. "You call that a strike, you cant even cut wet shit with those moves! You call yourself Sith and yet your skills are mediocre. Come at me like your trying to kill me, show your worthy of being Lord Decimus students." They all started coming at me at once. No matter what I will complete this assignment he has given me.

Elyn.

"Padawan Elyn, what if Master Devin doesn't accept us. What if we cant measure up to his expectation." A Twi'lek initiate asked me. "Don't worry, he will accept you no matter what, and if your skills are subpar, he will work with you until you master it," I said to her, she wanted a quiet life just helping grow plants with the force, but she also scared she will be dragged into the war whether she wants to or not. So she figured with Master Devin around she wouldn't have to worry about getting into a fight. I feel for her, but she will have to learn as a means of defense when needed. Either way, they need to pass the trials before they can even think about joining Master Smith.

Shaak Ti

Devin just told about where he came from a place called Terran. It was a world that was much like Coruscant, but also like Naboo. He told me about how his species has barely scratched the service of space flight, but the powers that be are too busy fighting each other to expand on it. He also told me that the place he comes from, there are no force users. He doesn't know how he got them or why the moment he came to Togoria he began to develop those powers by leaps and bounds. I wanted to ask more about him but he says he was tired and was going to sleep for the night. He probably misses the people he had left behind. To be away from them for so long with no way if there a way back, must be hard on him. Maybe if there a way to find a way home he could visit whenever he wants. But would he come back? I went upstairs to get changed into my usual nightwear, but I see one of Aayla outfits. I can't believe I am even thinking about this but I grabbed it instead.

Devin Smith

I was laying in bed when I heard a knock on the door, I told her to come in without even looking at the Doorway. "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you are ok." She asked. "I'm fine, I just miss my family," I said to her. "I know, but one day you will see them, I know it." She says. I started to smell something sweet in the room. I can't pin what it was but when I sat up to look at Shaak Ti, I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't asleep. She was wearing a black sheer see-through nightgown with a v neck cut. To see it on Shaak Ti really caught me by surprise. "I know it not much, and I can't possibly take the place of your family, but I want you to know that you still have me, at the very least." She says as she is blushing hard, I could tell she is not used to this. But still, I found her to be extremely beautiful.

I reached out my hand and invited her over, as she grabbed my hand I pulled her close to me. "You are more than enough," I said to her as I gave her a gentle kiss. She sat on top of me as she returned my kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down with me, not once breaking our kiss. I gently caressed her back, stopping at her ass to give a firm squeeze before I continue you down her leg. She broke our kiss and sat up to take off nightgown, I was in awe of how beautiful she was. I slide my hands up her waist and cup her breast, as I fondled then Shaak lets out a gentle moan as she closed her eyes. I moved my hands to her waist so I could lay her on the bed while I hovered over her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pull me back in for another kiss. As our tongues intertwine I could feel her sharp teeth, but I could tell she self-conscious about it.

I broke off the kiss to catch my breath and began kissing her neck, while I slide my hand down her side and in between her legs. I rubbed my finger against her wet folds until I decided to slip a finger into her wet folds. Shaak gave out a quiet but pleasant moan, I started to finger her faster making sure to press against her inner walls. Her breathing was getting heavy and every now and again I feel her grind against my hand, so I slipped another finger making it a point to finger her deeper and harder. She was fully grinding against my hands, I could tell she want more but I wanted to give her as much as possible, so I increased the speed. I could tell she was getting close, she was soaking wet and was bucking a lot, but just before she would have I stopped. She looks at me with lust filled eyes, as to ask why. To answer I slide down and opened her legs up so I could start licking her sweet pussy.

I could tell it sent waves of pleasure to her as held my head closer while hers was nearly tilted back. I took my time licking the outside, enjoying the taste of her almost too much, then I opened her folds up stuck my tongue inside of inside. Not only did she locked down my tongue lick a vice, she wrapped her legs around my head. I truly enjoyed giving her this much pleasure, I continued to lick and taste her inside as much and as fast as I can, until she came. Her juice flooded my mouth as I drank everything. When she finally relaxed I licked up what was left and sat up to look at her. She looked both happy and exhausted. "Did you enjoy that?" I asked her. "I did…indeed. You are…extremely good at foreplay it seems." She says as she finally sat up. "I had a lot of practice." I said with a smile. "Maybe it's time I get some practice myself." She says a place her hand on my crotch.

"Practice in what?" I asked as she proceed to pull down on my pants revealing my erect member. She just smiles as she kissed the tip of my dick before wrapping her tongue around the head, then she slowly took my dick inside of her mouth. I was so surprise at what she was doing that the pleasure head shocked me and almost put to the brink. She sucked my cock faster making sure her tongue wrapped around it as much as she could until finally I couldn't hold it anymore and came in her mouth. When I finished she raised her head trying to swallow the cum I just gave her. "Sorry about that, you ok?" I asked. She swallowed the last of it and took a deep breath. "It was more bitter than I thought it would be, but oddly satisfying." She said. "To be honest you kind of took me by surprise when you did that," I told her.

"Well, I wanted to give you the same pleasure you gave me. Besides…" She says as she pushes me down. "I wanted to enjoy it with someone I love." She says as she positions my still erect cock and slowly mounts herself. She went slowly and looked in pain. "Are you ok?" I asked her. "Yes…I just never done this before…" Your kidding me, she a virgin, I thought she would have lost. She took a deep breath a shoved the rest inside her, it must have hurt real bad as she fell on me. She was tight but she was in. "Are you alright?" I asked again. "I am more than alright…just be gentle with me ok." She says. I figured considering the situation I thought it would be better if I took control. I gently laid her on her back, and intertwine my hands with hers. After I gave her one more kiss, I went slow and gentle, letter her get used to it. After I saw her relax more I picked up the pace, she lightly moaned and says, "More..." With that, I really picked up being rough with her as I pounded her wet cunt.

Her moans started to echo off the walls as pleasure began to build for both of us. I was getting close so I was about to pull out, but Shaak wrapped her legs around me. I looked at her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Give me everything, I want all of you." She says. I gave her a quick kiss while I picked up the pace again. It wouldn't be long before I gave her what she wanted. As I finished up inside her I felt as though something connected me to her like we are bonded together. I removed myself and laid beside her, while she rolled over and wrap her arm across my chest, embracing me tightly. "Thank you, for everything," I said to her. "I should be thanking you, for trusting me as much as you did. It feels good…being next to you like this." She says with a warm smile. "Speaking of feeling good, I felt some of the connection earlier," I told her. She seemed to be surprised when I said that. " _Can you hear me?_ " I heard Shaak voice but her mouth didn't move. "Did you…just talk in my head."

I asked. " _It would seem we have become bonded, you can hear and see my thoughts, and I can see your thoughts._ " She says. " _So we have something of a telepathic link where we can see everything in the other head?_ " I asked. " _Only if you allow it, you can block access to majority of your thoughts, only the ones that you think loudly will I hear them._ " She explain. " _Like this?_ " I asked as I showed my imagination of us having sex in the shower. She laughed and says, "Behave, we will have that soon enough." "Your right, we have to go at least five more times in here," I said as I rolled over on top of Shaak Ti pinning her hands down. " _Five times! You want me to be unable to resist you don't you._ " She spoke to me with a smile. " _What you mean? I thought you couldn't resist me anyway?_ " I said to her as I leaned down to give her and long erotic kiss. " _Not when you kiss me like this I can't…_ " She says as her legs began to wrap around me again.

Telanna

"How many can live on this ship now that the adjustments have been made, minus the rooms already occupied," I asked the quartermaster. "With what we have now, we can hold thirty-six thousand soldiers comfortably." He reported. "See if you can squeeze a thousand more, Margrave Devin specifically said in a message that he wants room for at least thirty-seven thousand clones, refit a storage room or two if you have too," I ordered. "Yes commander, we will have them ready soon." The quartermaster says as he walks off. With the number of clones, we are about to invite on here, they will match the number of droids on the ship. Good thing the droids don't need sleep. I just hope Margrave knows what he is doing because what he is planning is very dangerous.

Shaak Ti

I woke up, realizing I was still in Devin's bed naked. He doesn't seem to be in the room, so I grabbed my clothes and headed back to my room to take a shower. As I exited the shower I decided to reach out to him " _Devin, where are you?_ " I asked. " _Ah, there my sleeping beauty. I'm out back drawing, come join me after you eat. I left some breakfast for you for when you woke up._ " He says as I put on some new clothes. I head downstairs to see more of local style cooking. He really knows his way around a kitchen.

After I finished eating and put everything away, I joined Devin outside. I see him sitting in a chair with a piece of paper and pencil in hand. I walked up behind him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Hello there." He says with a smile on his face. "Hey, what are you drawing?" I asked. He shows me a very detailed picture of the lake, almost like a picture. "Amazing, you drew it so well it almost looks like a picture." I complimented. "Thanks, I don't draw often enough, but when I do I always find it relaxing." He says.

" _Now if only I could take a picture of us together. This would be another sweet memory to look back on._ " He said in his mind. I walked around in front of him and moved his drawing out the way, so I could sit on his lap, and lean against him. " _What did I do to deserve this beautiful woman? By all rights, she doesn't need me. How can I make her happy, despite all the trouble I gave her?_ " His thought was loud and full of concern. He very much knows how much trouble he caused everyone, and not sure of his worth to me. I looked up at him a placed a hand on the side of his face. _"Just being near you makes me happy, I don't need anything else. You don't need to do anything else or become anything, just be yourself._ " I said as I kissed him. "I guess my thoughts were all over the place, weren't they?" He asked.

"Yes, your concern was practically broadcasting. You shouldn't worry so much about minor things like taking a picture of us or making me happy." I told him. "I know but these minor things are important to me, I would trade everything I have just so I can live on a peaceful world with the women I love, I want my most major problem to be taking care of the family." He said to me. It made me happy that he would want to settle down, but with the war going on, neither of us are going to get that wish. "I understand how you feel, but as things are now, it would be hard for both of us. We will have to take what we can get." I said to him. I was to lay back on him when we heard someone knocking on our door. Devin and I both stood up to go answer the door. I opened a door to see an out of breath man who looked panicked. "What's wrong," Devin asked. "The Akul…they are destroying the city." He said. Devin and I rush out to our speeder to and hurried to the city.

Devin Smith

As we arrived, the city was in a state of panic and the Akul were everywhere. I decided to hope off to help the civilians, while Shaak secured her family and the mayor. I look around and a saw an Akul charging at a couple, so I jumped in front of them and held the beast back with the force. "Go ill handle this." I told them as they started to run. I forced pushed the Akul back, but it got up soon after to charge at me again. I forced held him again and was about to hit it with a harder blast, but I thought better of it. Instead, I walked up to it as I held it in a force grip. I placed my hand on its head and try to connect with it. I never did this before, but I heard it was a good way to calm an animal. When I looked into its mind, I saw emotions I'm all too familiar with, sadness, rage, loss. I told it to be calm, it at first resisted but it eventually left quietly. " _Devin, everyone is safe, but T'zir is missing._ " That was like a shock to the system, I will not allow another child to die on my watch.

I jump on top of the buildings to widen my search. Then I notice T'zir who was corned at the water fountain by three of the Akul. I saw him holding out the toy I made him as a shield, but I saw the Akul raise a paw getting ready to attack. So I decided to make a grand entrance by landing between them and force pushing the Akul away. "Devin, you came," T'zir says on the verge of crying. "Of course, I wouldn't let anything happen to you if I could help it," I said with a smile. I put my hands together and closed my eyes so I can focus on where all the Akul are in the city, there are about twenty-three of them, five of which were trying to get into the mayor home.

So I connected myself to all of them and held them I began walking to the main entrance and made all the Akul do the same. The closer I got to the entrance the more they resisted so I practically forced them here before I released them they all, then they surrounded me seeing me as a major threat. Then there was one that was bigger than the rest staring down at me. I tried to get closer but the group seems to get riled up so I stayed put.

So instead I reach my hand out and tried to connect with him, one apparently didn't like what I was doing so it attacked me and on reflex, I shoved a sword through its head. The others seem like they were about to attack but the Alpha Akul stopped them for some reason. I try to connect with him again to find out where they are here and it what I saw made perfect sense. I told him in order to resolve this I need to head back into the city. It told the others to let me through, but I doubt they are going anywhere without what they came for.

I went back to see everyone gather, kind of shocked that I was alive in the middle of all the Akul. I also noticed that Arvot hunting party has arrived. "What happens? How are you still alive? But more importantly, why are the Akul staying there? I turned to Arvot. "Arvot, did you or any of your team bring back anything?" I asked him. "No, just meat the captain brought back." He says. "Just the captain? I thought that if you hunt as a team and carry the load as a team. So why was he carry it by himself?" I asked. "The captain left the group to scout an area for the next hunt but he always takes a couple of large crates, with him. He left me in charge to continue the hunt in our designated area while he was scouting." He explained. I looked at the hunting party captain. "So find any good spots for another hunt?" I asked him.

"Oh yea, plenty of places for the next hunt." He says enthusiastically. "Found another nest to raid," I said joyfully. "Of course, I found several of them, for which I could…I mean." He slipped up, and I snapped. "So…you thought it was a good idea to go into a nest and steal some eggs," I said as I walked angrily towards him. "Well yea, I mean, the eggs sell for a fortune on the open market." He says as he backed away slowly. "So you thought it was worth endangering the people here all for some self-gratifying chump change!" He tried to escape but the people pushed him back towards me and Arvot sucker punched him in the face. As he fell to the floor I towered over him. "You will tell me where you hid the eggs or I will put your fate in the Akul," I said to him, he looks scared as he saw all of the still waiting for Akul.

"Alright, Alright, ill tell you, please just don't let them kill me." He begged. "Where are they?!" I bellowed. "Backyard of my house, you'll find the crates there." He admitted. "I know where he lives, ill go check," Arvot says, as he rushes off. "What shall we do with him?" I asked Mayor Shivan. "Among the many crimes he has committed to cause this incident, Endangering the city for personal wealth is by far the most heinous of crimes. He would be put to death, but should we do it ourselves or shall we let the Akul deal with him themselves?" Shiva asked. "I can always asked them." Shivan nodded, and Arvot came back carrying a large crate with some more than a few big eggs. I forced lifted the crate and the captain and started walking back to the Akul. Needless to say the former captain didn't like the idea.

I placed both him and the crate in front of the Akul, I explained what happened. They looked really unhappy at the captain, before I knew it they have surround him, this is about to get messy. "Stay back! No! Help!" As they started to maul him the Alpha approached me. He nodded his head in a thank you, and I nodded back. He used its tail and wrapped it around one of the eggs, and proceeded to give it to me. I was shocked that an animal, especially one fear by the Togrutan people would give me one of their eggs. I took the egg and held it, it was quite large, but considering the size of the Akul. I looked back at the Alpha as he nodded and left, followed by the others leaving behind what was left of the captain.

I walk back to everyone with the egg in one hand and dragging the Akul body in the other Everyone was shocked for some reason. "Devin, why do you have that egg?" Shaak Ti asked. "The Alpha Akul gave this one to me personally, it seems to trust me enough to care for one of its young," I explained. "Impossible why would the Akul trust you with its egg," Shivan asked. "I'm not entirely sure. when I was connected to him, I could feel his emotions, and he could feel mine. I know what it's like to lose a family, and I guessed it picked up on that." I explained. Everyone was talking amongst themselves. "This has never happened before. You are the first person in history where the Akul trusts you personally with their young…You will be known as the first and probably only true Akul tamer." Shivan says. "True Akul tamer? You mean there are others?" I asked.

"There have been some cases where people have taken them off world and forced to do a mediocre and dangerous performance." Shaak Ti explained. "But none have gained the approval of a wild Akul before," Shivan stated. "Huh ok, so Akul Tamer, hopefully, I can live up to that name," I said. "It should be no problem since no one achieved what you did, but on to another matter. What with the Akul body?" Shaak asked. "Oh this, one of them attack thinking I was going to harm the alpha so I killed him with my sword," I said as I force drew the sword to show everyone. "You been here for two months and already killed an Akul in a matter of minutes, a clean kill no less." Shaak Ti says in shocking voice.

"Yea, it's the same as hunting animals find the weak point and hit it. This one kind of made it easy and lunged at me. I brought it back so you could use the meat or whatnot." I said casually. But everyone just looked. "I take care of it for you sir." A man said, it looks like a butcher so I gave it to him, I didn't need it. "You should take the egg home and put it somewhere safe, ill be there in a minute," Shaak says to me. I simply nodded as I walked off.

Shaak Ti

When Devin left everyone eyes were directed at me. "So when are you two getting married again?" Shivan asked with all seriousness to his voice. "Oh they are going to marry soon I'm sure of it." My mother says to everyone. "Wonderful! I have some expensive silk that I can make her wedding dress with, it would be the best I made I made yet." The tailor women say. "I saw a special pair of force rings on the open market earlier, I could have it ordered and ship her in three days, two if I can help it."

Another person says. "Excellent, we need to prepare a grand wedding, for this will be monumental, our best warrior, and a leader of the Jedi marrying our most honored guest, the Akul tamer and the Margrave of the Togorian people," Shivan says. Everyone was clamoring, they truly seem excited about it while I was very much through with all of them. "Excuse me what makes you think I'm going to marry him?" I asked everyone but everyone looked back with a smirk on their face. "Come on Shaak, everyone knows you love him. It's only a matter of time before he does ask you to marry him." My mother says. "If your worry about the cost of the wedding, don't worry, this bill is on us," Arvot says. "And if you're worried about the Republic finding out, we will feign ignorance," Shivan says. I started…

 **Bet you didn't expect that did you, I got him an Akul baby, and oh the fun that will come with it. And the townspeople seem convinced that Devin and Shaak are going to get married. They are pretty much sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g, Haha. but you know what they say, if you like it then you should put a ring on it.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well, I'm sorry for the late update, a bad combination of writer's block and freezing program. To anyone who starts writing, Microsoft office has a word limit if it gets to the size of four hundred kb, start a new document before the program freezes.**

 **Wedding?**

Shaak Ti

"Excuse me what makes you think I'm going to marry him?" I asked everyone but everyone looked back with a smirk on their face. "Come on Shaak, everyone knows you love him. It's only a matter of time before he does ask you to marry him." My mother says. "If your worry about the cost of the wedding, don't worry, this bill is on us," Arvot says. "And if you're worried about the Republic finding out, we will feign ignorance," Shivan says. I started "The Jedi code I follow..." "Forbids any romantic attachments and is not allow to love, marry or have children." Everyone finished.

"See Shaak Ti, we heard this all before. That code became your defense mechanism. So I'm going to tell you this once if you quote the Jedi code again, Jedi or no Jedi you will be punished, do I make myself clear." Mother says with a seriousness I haven't heard in a long time. "Yes, Mother." "Now then, here the thing, you love him, he loves you. From what I can tell he knows how to be professional about his relationship with you and can sense your hesitation. You do remember what I told you before about letting go right. If he ever does pop the question, just say yes, you'll both be better for it." Mother says. I knew I wasn't going to win this argument, once she sets her mind on something she harder to deal with than an Akul.

But maybe she right, maybe I should go through with it, we both seem happier together. I looked around to see most have walked off, probably to make preparations. I decided I need to go home and check on Devin soon. Before I left the butcher gave me the Akul teeth from Devin kill, he had already extracted and cleaned them, and made them into a necklace. I'll have to let Devin decide to add either stones or jewelry to it later. For now, I took it and made my way home.

Devin Smith

When I came home I looked around to see what I could use to keep the egg warm, until I decided to use one of the extra rooms. I wrapped the egg with some blankets and sure it was in a stable upright position. Now I'm am just standing at the doorway and wondering what the heck am I going to do with a pet Akul. "Good idea, using the bed and blankets to keep it warm." Shaak Ti says from behind me. "Thanks, I not so sure what to do with an Akul, much less an Akul egg," I told her. "No one does, we will have to figure it out step by step." She responded. "Right and the first step would be to figure out what it eats once it hatches," I stated. "Finding that out should easy, we just need to observe the other Akul. Speaking of which, here." Shaak says as she handed me a necklace with what looks like teeth attached to them. "What this?" I asked as I took the necklace.

"Teeth of the Akul you killed, its customary to people who singlehandedly killed an Akul to wear it as a necklace or a headdress." She explained. Now that she mentioned it, it is similar to the pieces on her head, I always thought it was biological, but it's a way of showing off an achievement. I put the Akul necklace on and it seems to line up perfectly with my Togorian necklace. "Thanks," I said to her. "Of course…Devin, could you perhaps tell me about your marriage?" She asked. I was kind of out of the blue the way she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked her. "I kept hearing bits and pieces about it on the ship. You as the Margrave was married to Celene, but she wasn't the queen. But Kanira holds the title of Queen of Togoria and yet she not married to you. I was wondering if you could explain." She says. I can understand where the confusion might come from so I will tell her.

"Ok, Kanira told me that there can only be one queen at a time though there can be a line of succession. If Kanira was to die, then the mantle of queen would be passed down to Celene. I could have twenty wives and it would be the same, the first wife would get it, then the second, and so on. But only a Margrave can nominate a future Margrave if he were to die. If the current Margrave died without a noted heir, the nobles of the planet decide who could carry that mantle next." I explained.

"Interesting. So from what I can tell, Kotkin is the next margrave if by chance you die, and Kanira the Queen with no one to carry the mantel should she die." She said. "That's correct," I said. "You had plenty of chances and choices to have multiple lovers, but you stayed loyal to Celene and the queen. I am actually impressed." She says. "I didn't like the part of marrying someone I didn't trust, love or see myself within the long term. Besides, it would become more political if I married someone who isn't Togorian."

I explained as I started to walk out. "I see, thanks for explaining." She says. I went to my room to change out of my clothes and take a shower. I wonder why Shaak Ti would ask about this now. I understand that Togorian custom is…odd at best, but still. Something is obviously on her mind but she won't let me in, she hides he thoughts well.

I exited the shower and put on some fresh clothes, there was still light out so we might be doing something else. I went downstairs a laid on the couch thinking how long I been on here training with master Ti, it should be about four months since I came here to train with her. So I wonder what would be next until Shaak came down to join.

"In light of recent events, I deemed there is nothing more I can teach you." She says. "What you mean, I haven't even been on this planet that long, its more like a vacation that training!" I shouted. I was really confused if this is all that being a Jedi is then there shouldn't be a point in a war between them and the Sith.

"I say I have nothing to teach you because you naturally walk the path of the light side of the force. You showed a capacity to study, observe and learn so your actions are not wasted. You reacted quickly when there was a present danger, but you still showed compassion and didn't needlessly killed the Akul. What's more, you made a special bond with them that gives you respect to both the civilians and the Akul the likes of which has never been seen. Plus my training would have ended the moment you successfully hunted how an Akul on your own." She explained.

Leave it to me to still be overdoing something when I'm just trying to do the right thing. Well whatever, if she can't teach me anything, then I wonder if we are going to head back. "So what now?" I asked. "Well, technically I have to take you back to the temple, where you have to spend twenty-four hours meditating before being knighted." She says. "Ok, but…" I said noticing a pause in her words. "Officially I am supposed to train you for another month, two at the max if the training is required." She says.

"Well, sounds like we got a nice bit of time to ourselves," I said as I reach a hand to her. She walked forward and grabbed my hand. "I suppose we do, though I not sure what to do exactly in the time we have." She admitted. "How about we just relax, and enjoy each other company?" I asked as I pulled her onto my lap. She smiled as we stared into each other eyes. "I would like that." She says as she leans down to kiss me, I returned the kiss while wrapped I my arms around her. " _I love you._ " She says into my mind. " _I love you too,_ " I told her as I firmly grabbed her ass surprising her.

Coruscant

Mace Windu

I was seeking council with master Yoda about something that been on my thoughts. "Something on your mind, there is," Yoda says to me. "It's Devin, we know his intent and reason for changing side, but I have a concern that he will remain loyal to us," I confessed. "Many concerns you may have, a strange path we have taken. Guide him we must, or stray away he will." He says to me. "Even if we were to guide him, he will never answer to the republic," I stated to him. "But to us, he does. Enemies in the republic, he sees. Fault him we cannot, bad history they have. A chance we have, to convince him otherwise, not many we get from former Sith Lord." He says. "But even so, what do we know besides his combat skills and the fact he descends from Revan, and from what I heard, the togorian don't know much about his origin either," I told him. "Not our place, it is, to dive into the past of others. Upon his return, guidance, we will give. Patience, we must have."

Devin Smith

Two weeks later

I was just standing there in the doorway of the room I had the egg in. I knew it was going to be interesting to have an Akul child with me. I should have figured since the eggs were larger than my head, but I did not expect it to be as big as a Great Dane. I thought as it stood in front of me with a smile on its face. I was also told that Akul grew up to full size in a little as a couple months and could live as long as two hundred years old, go figure. It rested its paws against my chest and smiled at me. Its teeth are not as long or as sharp as the others but it is still very much dangerous. At least it recognizes me as the owner, otherwise, I would be in trouble. Even more of a relief it eats vegetables as well as meat. I won't have to worry about its diet much. Shaak Ti walked up behind me too and see the Akul hatchling. "I see it has hatched already." She says as it ran over to her.

It sniffed her before it rubbed itself against her legs. I can't decide if it's like a dog or a cat. "Yea, and it seems to like you," I said to her. She just smiled as she rubbed her hands on its chin. "What should we call him?" Shaak asked. I looked at it as it smiled at me. "Something tells me it's going to be strong when it grows up…so how about Viribus. It means Strength (In Latin)." I suggested. "An Excellent name, what do you think, Viribus?" She asked the Akul. It pounced on me and knocked me to the floor and licked my face. " _I guess it likes the name,_ " I said to Shaak.

She laughed at me as I sat the Akul to the side so I could stand up. "By the way, what's going with everyone in town, it's like they are preparing for a festival or something," I asked. She immediately stopped laughing and became flustered. "I'm…not quite sure myself, I have asked a couple of them and they wouldn't give me any straight answers." She says as her face flushed. I couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something, but for now, I left it.

After Viribus was properly put away, Shaak Ti and I head out to help around town. I decided to ask the people what was going on and saying it was a wonderful event that's about to happen, but they don't know with who, or how…supposedly. I had the same feeling that they were hiding something too. But they are all interested in how me and Miss. Ti is doing. So, I decided to do some snooping around. Though when I did, everyone was all tensed. Like that was trying to make sure I didn't overhear anything. Even if they don't see me, they were being careful of what they were saying. That was until I saw something that couldn't be anything else but a wedding cake. But who is getting married…oh? I see what's going on. I decide to head home to check on Viribus, then I'm going to confront Shaak.

When I returned home the Akul came to greet me by pushing me, but this time I was ready for it and didn't fall back. I have got to teach it how to approach me without the goal of knocking me down, otherwise, it will be a problem when it grows up. As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I pet it and walked away to a good distance before calling him. He came charging and I held a hand up but he still had ever intentions of knocking me down.

Shaak Ti

I swear Devin is bound to notice with everything going on. Everyone swears he not going to find out, but I'm not quite convinced. Everyone told me with full confidence that he won't find out until its time. I arrived home to find Devin training the Akul, it was actually quite a nice site. Viribus spotted me and came charging to tackle me. "Viribus, stop!" He commanded, and the Akul stop in front of me. "Sit," Devin commanded and it did so. "Good job," Devin says as he pets him. I walked over to do the same. "Amazing, you got him trained so fast." I complimented. "Thanks, I have only been training him for about three hours. The Akul is smart and at this rate, he will be a first rate pet." He complimented it as he rubs its chin.

The Akul loved Devin, you could see it in its face. As soon as Devin stopped it walked away to do its thing. "Shaak, I need to ask you something." He says. "What is it?" I was truly curious about what he wants to ask about. "The people in town are planning a wedding for us aren't they?" He says to me. Mortified doesn't begin to describe how I felt. I figured that playing dumb won't get me out of this. "How you figure it out?" I asked him. "Well, I almost didn't, because it was like you said. None of them gave a straight answer until I found the wedding cake. After that, I put two and two together." He explained. "I see, I just want to tell you that it was between my parents and mayor's family doing," I explained.

"I see, I had a feeling they were the ones on it. Though they should know Jedi are forbidden from forming attachments, I should go and tell them to stop." He says. But just as he was walking by I grabbed his shirt. My mother was right, he I used that as an excuse for too long and now it is getting in the way. "Before you go, let me ask you this. If there was no Jedi code, would you want to? Marry me that is?" I asked him nervously. I wasn't sure of what he was going to say. I really wanted to marry him, I would forever be happy and content. We will always be there for each other, but the Jedi council are bound to find out about us. On the other hand, it would be understandable it doesn't want to, as he would sure to have lingering feelings for Celene.

"To be honest, I would, without a doubt. The only thing is that it would cause trouble for you and I don't want that." He says. "If I am with you, I know we can overcome anything that comes our way, and the people in town say that they would keep it a secret from everyone," I told him. "So you're saying that…" He started. "That I want to marry you," I said it. I haven't felt this nervous since the first time I was accepted into the Jedi council. He held placed a hand against my face and looked into my eyes. His gaze bore through me as if looking straight into my heart and soul. He smiled and said, "Alright, then let's go get married then." I was overjoyed, I never felt so light with happiness before.

I literally jumped into arms and gave him a deep kiss, one he happily returned, but my sudden jump caught him by surprise and fumbled backward after capturing me in mid-air. Though we both remained uninjured I didn't stop kissing him while sitting on top. When I finally stopped kissing, I laid on top of him with his arms wrapped around me. This feeling I have was one of pure bliss like I finally have someone to comfort me when I am tired from this war. " _I not dreaming am I?_ " I asked in my head.

" _If you are dreaming, it's the same dream I had for a long time,_ " Devin responded. " _Do you mind if we stay like this for a minute, I would like to enjoy this feeling,_ " I asked. Devin laughed as he says, " _Take all the time you need, there will be more to come in the near future._ " I was really happy knowing that.

Devin Smith

We went to the Mayor house to also see Shaak parents. I explained to them that I already know the truth, and decided to go through with it. To say was that everyone was excited was an overstatement. Shivan and Arvan, took me to one room while Tuvia and Si'ali dragged Shaak to another room. Arvot went to tell everyone in the city. I guess they were ready to go in a moments notice. They took me into a nice room where they had a suit ready for me. It looked like a casual outfit but has an air of extravagance to it, I'm not sure how to put it.

But I liked it and decided to try it on. "How does it feel?" Shivan asked. "A little loose but it feels good," I told them. "We can always adjust it to fit you better," Arvot says to me. "The materials we gathered are the finest we had, and I dare say the tailor outdid himself," Shivan says with pride. "You guys were really hoping me and Shaak would get together huh?" I said to them. "What makes you say that?" Arvan asked. "Well you had the dress, the wedding cake, everyone all of a sudden being busy, and yet couldn't tell me or Shaak.

It would be safe to say that Shaak knew about the whole time but didn't want to say anything about. Probably she was either embarrassed about it or didn't have much say in the matter. In fact, considering you all did this, you probably got the rings too." I said. "Your deductions are scary," Arvan says. "Truly." Shivan agrees. I laughed a little at their surprise. "So when should we have the actual wedding?" Shivan asked. That's a good question. " _Hey Ti when should we have the wedding?_ " I asked Ti.

" _You was asked that too huh, I just said in about two weeks. Gives everyone enough time to prepare for the wedding._ " She says. " _Like they haven't prepared enough._ " I joked. "I guess maybe two weeks should be good, that way everyone can be ready to come at their best," I said to them as I took the suit off and hung it back up. "Alright, then make sure to be here at the time, wouldn't want to miss your own wedding," Shivan says with a tease as I walked out. I left and met Shaak at the front door. "They were more prepared than I thought." Shaak Ti says. "Indeed, they even prepared rings for us as well," I told her. "Your kidding…That's too prepared." Shaak says.

"Speaking of prepared, we need to get ready ourselves, I can sense a lot of people gathering outside," I said to her. "I noticed, we might as well get this over with and head home," Shaak says as we headed out. We were met with half the town coming to congratulate us. It was almost like we were married already. Even a couple of the people says it was about time. Like they were wanting us to hurry up and get married. But I guess it cant be helped, we were dancing around it for a long time.

As we left the crowd behind us, we both took a deep breath. "Your parents are something else," I commented. "You have no idea…" She replied. That honestly has me worried. "Anyway, how do you plan to train Viribus?" Shaak asked me. "While he is a pet, he will be subjected to a lot of dangers. So it would be best to train him how to Attack, capture, retrieve and rescue." I said. "I see, while I understand your intentions, wouldn't it be risky if he is attacking a force wielder," Shaak asked. "That's exactly what I'll be training him for. If I can nurture its understanding of force wielders, it can hold its' own, if not for a little while. Capture is probably going to be the hardest because he will have to attack and restrain without killing the target or endangering himself." I explained.

"You really thought this through haven't you?" She says with a surprised look on her face. "It's only natural, all life is precious. Including animals, even though its ones you never expected." I commented. "Your quite right." She agreed as we arrived home. I opened the door and called for Viribus. It rushed down to greet us but remember to stop in front of us instead of tackling us. This is a big improvement, at this rate, he will be more than ready when we finally return, it would need fine tune training of course, but it will be ready. First thing first is to housebreak it…cause yea…

Two weeks later.

It seems the days went by quickly as both me and Shaak were busy with the fittings and rehearsal, at different times of course. But today was the day, everyone decided to have the ceremony in the center of town near the water fountain and boy did they go overboard with the decorations. Everyone was already here and was getting settled in when I spotted Shaak coming around the corner being escorted by her father. The musician also noticed and started to play some wedding music. It was quite lovely as everyone stood up, but my main focus was Shaak and her amazing dress it was pure white, long lace sleeves, with a modest v neck.

The dress was long but was cut off just enough so it would drag on the dirt. As they walked up Arvan gave Shaak hand to me, but I still I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. " _I see you like my outfit._ " Shaak teased. " _That is a major understatement,_ " I told her honestly. " _Well try not to drool everywhere._ " She says. " _I am beyond drooling, right now I'm trying to figure out how fast should I take you to bed."_ I teased. " _Behave._ " She says. " _I am on my best behavior, at least until we are alone._ " I teased. I could see her smile wider. They present us the rings, and if I'm not mistaken, those are force rings. It will allow the two wears to always know where the other is at, no matter the distance.

This ring is very rare and very expensive, I don't even want to think about how they got it. "Do you, Devin Smith, take Shaak Ti to be your lawfully wedded wife, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked me. "I do," I answered. "And do you Shaak, take Devin Smith to be your lawfully wedded husband, in good time and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" He asked her. She looked straight at me and says, "Always and forever." She says.

"Then by the power invested in me, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said. I wrapped my hands around Shaak's waist and pulled her close to me, while she wrapped her arms around my neck. " _You know, since they kind of pushed this wedding to happen, why don't we give them a little show,_ " Shaak suggested. " _You read my mind,_ " I said with a smirk.

I learned in a gave her a long passionate kiss, we both made sure to let it last for as long as we can. To say we had mixed emotions is an understatement. We had some who were cheering, some whistling, and the others looking uncomfortable. I wanted to burst out and laugh but I had to swallow it. We both walked down the aisle to where everyone is at and talked to everyone. We were asked to take a lot of photos. However, Shivan wanted a statue to commemorate the event, and guess who he wants to make it, me.

I asked him how can he keep me a Ti relationship a secret if they're a huge statue outside. He apparently wanted one small enough to go the mayor's house, it didn't really help when everyone wanted to see me sculpt. So I agreed and I told them I need a picture they wanted of me and Shaak, as a reference. They had me wrap my arms around Shaak waist and me and her close. They also brought us one of our lightsabers. It was actually mine, but they want us to hold it together, so we did. They took four pictures; front, back, and the sides. I took those pictures and look them over carefully before I walked over to a clearing. I gathered a lot of dirt and condense it tightly as I can and use some of the water from the fountain to help make it more solid.

Then I started to shape it into the pictures they took but made sure it was small enough to fit through the door, even though they had a huge door, better not take any chances. Once I had the base design down, I fine tune the details as much as possible. Then I gathered a lot of rocks, as much as possible to cover it, to make it sure it stays stable, then redid the details. After it was done I set it on the ground. It was exhausting but I got it. "Amazing! This masterful work of art, it is so detailed." Shivan was clamoring as he walked all around it with everyone else. Everyone truly seems to like it. "You truly have a talent for this." Shaak complimented.

"How long have you been a sculpture." Tu'via asked me. "I'm not actually, this is only my second time doing any sculpting," I explained. "What!" Everyone seems to say in unison. "It looks like you been doing this for your entire life, how can it be only your second time," Arvot says. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Amazing." Arvot just says. "I will carry it inside later," I said to as I lifted it back up carried it back and carried it to the back to the manor with the mayor. He had a secret door that only he and his family knows about, the thing is that it wasn't a door at all, but a wall that had lots of paintings on it. There were statues of others of what I assumed to be notable figures.

"These people have all been of a huge impact to this place. The first mayor who founded this place. The lone warrior, once an outcast but saved everyone from an Akul attack. Another who first introduced us to the republic and the Jedi order. Now, a former Sith Lord, who is the Margrave of the Togorian people; married to the Jedi counselor, who is a representative of the Jedi order, and Shili's best warrior. A monumental statue to be sure. While they are people of great influence their existence was something they themselves wanted to keep hidden for whatever reason." Shivan says.

"Quite the history," I said as I placed it where he wanted it. "Now your part of it." He said with a smile. As we exited the room, Via was there to greet us. "What is it Via?" Shivan asked her. "I was hoping if I could talk to Devin…" She says nervously. "Why of course, ill be outside with the others," Shivan says happily as left us. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked her. She looked nervous like she wasn't sure of something. "When you return to the ship…can I come with you?" She asked. Well, that is unexpected. "Why would you ask to come with me?" I asked. I'm not against it but I want to know her reason for wanting me to take her with me. Plus it depends on two other things. One, that her father agrees; and two, if I can make the imperium safe enough. "Well…" She started.

 **Well there you go, Devin and Shaak are finally together, and they got a pet Akul named Viribus, but get ready. there a bit of a surprise waiting back on the Flagship Imperium. But until then, stay tuned. Also, the wedding dress I tried to describe, though probably failed miserably is,** **Deep V Neck Long Sleeves Champagne Lace Mermaid Wedding Dress Sheer Low V Back Removable Royal. It's long, but look it up. I probably could have picked a better dress, but I don't have a women in my life so I dont have a women's perspective.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, I'm back...again. I was in a writer's block and had to take some time to work out the plot. So I decided to reread the earlier chapters...I have to say I'm happy you managed to come this far, because the errors in spelling and grammar drove me insane, and I wrote it. But we are getting near the end, I can feel it. Without further ado, the next chapter.**

 **Training Complete**

"Well…I want to study Animals, but I'm scared of being put in dangers I don't know how to handle. I also heard of animals being able to use the force, some in a very violent manner. It would be preferable to be under the protection of someone who can really protect me. Both from the animals and others." Via explained. Reasonable, and she is right I could provide her with the security she needs. The problem is that I'm in a middle of an interesting project. "When do you become of age again?" I asked her.

"In about two years." She hesitantly says. So she sixteen…too young, but I might need that time. "One year…in one year I will come back to pick you up. In the meantime, I will leave a copy of the rules and regulations of the ship as well as etiquette. You are to memorize them backward and forward to be able to be a part of my crew. Also, I will need you to get the permission of your family, that is a must before anything else. Do you think you can handle that?" I asked. "Yes sir, I'll be ready for anything by the time you get back and thank you." She said with a smile full of excitement.

I started to walk off when she stopped me. "If I may be bold to ask. But you said a year, so that means you are about to do something dangerous. No external threat can harm you, so it must be something that you are you doing, or maybe creating?" She asked. She may be grasping at straws but she is still sharp. I just realized the two thousand page workbook I am about to give her is nothing more than a travel guide. Which means I will have to make this plan work in a year.

"I'm in the process of creating an ideal society, one that hasn't been seen in a very long time," I explained. "So because it hasn't been seen in a long time, it has a high chance of being unstable and failing." She deducted. "Your sharp, you will make a fine addition to the crew," I said with a smile. "I will be sure to not drag anyone down." She said with a determined look on her face. "On the contrary, you may become an invaluable asset," I said with a smile. I walked away to join the others outside.

Everyone was going crazy and having fun. "Look who back!" Shivan says with a drunken smile on his face. I walked over and saw Shaak trying holding her father up. I looked around to see the others and then looked at Mr. Ti. "I'm guessing Mr. Ti here had some pre-marriage drinks?" I asked. "I only had a zip…." He says as slurred his words. It was quite obvious he had more than a sip. "I told him he shouldn't but he was so excited he broke a bottle out," Si'ali explained. "How could I not be excited! Our daughter has found herself a wonderful husband. One of position, power, and authority, but one who is also humble, kind!" He says in a drunken shout. If only he knew the truth, he probably wouldn't think so highly.

"I assure you, Mr. Ti, I am no one special. I'm just a guy who just married a beautiful woman. Thanks to her, I wouldn't be here." I said to him as I looked at Shaak Ti. I heard clapping, as I looked around everyone was clapping for me. Did I do a speech or something? "Well, Well, we finally hear the heartfelt truth about how Devin really feels about Shaak," Shivan says with a smile as he wrapped his arm around my neck. "So, how about you Shaak. Got any heartfelt words you would like to share?" he asked her.

"I tell you this when Devin and I first meet it was not on good footing, he was already an exceptional force user then. What exactly happened I can't tell you, but I could tell that he had a lot of compassion for his people. Whenever he walked his people followed behind him without question, even though he was a stranger among them. I believe it was then it was then when I fell for him, even though I didn't know it myself. I continued to chase after him even when the war drove us further apart…" Shaak says hesitantly.

"You mean when he was with the separatist and the Sith." Someone from the crowd called out. My stomach started to twist, they all knew about my past…how. I looked over to Shaak and she seemed surprised as well, which leave. "A couple of weeks ago, when we decided to prep for the marriage, I decided to hold a secret meeting with the town and tell them the truth. I told Devin story to them in as much detail as I could." Shivan says. "We understand what has happened and why it happens. Even though it was you who cause the destruction, you were just influenced by bad people, and won't hold you accountable. I lady says. Arvan walked over and placed a shoulder on us. "Shaak also told us how you tried to spare the civilians and spare the Jedi as well until the very end. That doesn't exactly qualify as a Sith Lord. Whatever your past may be, it is the future you must look forward to. Make sure it's for the better." Arvan says. Coming from Shaak father, that meant a lot.

I held my head down, tears starting to well up in my eyes. I was happy, that they could forgive me, I felt like a weight been lifted off. "Thank you, Mr. Ti. That means a lot coming from you." I said. "Ah come on, crying on your wedding day, now that definitely isn't a Sith a thing. Come on and smile we got a lot more of the wedding to go." He said as he smacks me on the shoulder hard. Everyone started to laugh, and I couldn't help but laugh too. "Here, drink up," Arvot says as he tossed me a bottle of Alcohol. "You got some catching up to do," Arvot says with a smile. I opened the bottle and say, "To new beginnings." I cheered before I chug the whole bottle down in seconds. It was strong but I can handle it.

Shaak Ti

Later that night I was walking home with a very drunk husband. He has gotten into a massive drinking contest with everyone. He won by a literal shot of alcohol, against my father who was the last man standing. "Shaak," Devin spoke out of his drunken haze. "Yes, Devin," I answered. "What is the real reason you didn't try to form an attachment?" He asked. Honestly even when drunk he still manages to ask serious questions. "It's not I didn't want to, it was more than I couldn't. There have been others who peaked my curiosity before, but because of the war they were either dead, with the separatist, or their profession made it impossible for me to meet them. With time I just simply closed myself off to it as I could never truly form a relationship with any of them." I explained. "Then I came along." He says as he started to straighten up.

"Yea…im surprise you can walk straight so soon, the amount of alcohol you drank is nothing to laugh at," I said in amazement. "Alcohol I can usually shake off in an hour or two, ill probably feel it in the morning." He says as we arrived home. He sat on the couch to relax while I went to get us both a glass of water. "So we still have a couple days left before your ship arrives to pick us up, what would you like to do until then?" I asked as I handed him a glass of water. "Thank you." He says as he drunk the whole thing, I only drunk a little bit of mine. As he sets his glass on the table, he says, "Well considering that we will be really busy upon returning, I think it is best to enjoy our honeymoon as much as we can. What do you think?" he asked. I pour the water into my mouth and held it there, so I can place my glass on the table as well.

I climb on to his lap facing him, and I kissed him letting some of the water I held in my mouth flow into his. " _I think I would love nothing more than to enjoy this as much as I can,_ " I told to him. As the water disappeared, our tongues meet each other. He had his arms around my waist pulling me closer, and I had my arms around his neck deepening our kiss. We were so close to each other, so wrapped in our own little world that it felt like we became one person. If I could live in any moment in time, I would choose this…

A few days later

Devin Smith

As the shuttle arrived we were greeted by the people of Corvala who came to see us off. "Hope you two have a safe journey, and please, come back safe ok," Shivan says. "We will don't worry," Shaak says to everyone. I went in the shuttle to get the heavy book of rules and regulations. When I came back out. Via was at the front of the crowd like she knew what I was getting. "Here you go Via, study this well," I said to her. "I will sir, thank you." I smile before I head back into the shuttle as it was getting ready for take-off. Shaak said a couple more goodbyes before coming in to join me. "Everyone ready back there?" Telanna asked. "Yes, we are ready," I answered as she took off. "I hope we come back soon," Shaak says as the planet disappears behind us. I held her hand and looked into my eyes. "We will definitely come back. Don't worry, the war won't go on forever."

I reassure her. "Thank you." She says with a smile as we intertwined our hands. As we landed inside the ship I walked out to meet the others. With Telanna and Shaak, behind me. There was some crewman that went in the shuttle to collect our things. "So has anything happened. "Nothing really just the usual fools trying to attack and board the ship. Always the upstarts trying to get some credit for taking us on." Telanna says. "There was also a rogue bounty hunter cartel as well who was planning an assault on the ship. They now understand the error of their judgment." I hear Jaina say as she walks up to me. "Nice to see you back Jaina," I said to her.

"It's good to be back, kind of missed you for a while their boss." She says with a smile. "Likewise, you have been busy, blowing up the bounty hunter cartel single-handedly. Your one scary lady." I completed. She laughed as she says, "I'm not scary, I just did what I had to do at the time. But enough about me, I see you also been busy, fully devoted to Shaak now are we." She says as she points out the ring on me and Shaak finger. "Always attentive to details I see," I said with a laugh. "Where to now?" Telanna asked.

"Back to Coruscant, it is time he becomes a Jedi Knight," Shaak says with confidence. "Excellent ill head up to the bridge now, Elyn also reported that the initiates trials are complete just waiting for you," Telanna says stiffly as she bowed and left. "I'm going to go put away my things, come to find me later," Shaak says with a smile. "Sure thing," I said as I watch her leave. "So I guess you 'Training' turned out to be a fruitful one?" Jaina jabbed. I laughed as I say, "You could say that, though I was kind of surprise on Shaak Ti. She was the one who asked to marry me." I said. "Your kidding, straight-laced Jedi council, Shaak Ti, asked you to marry her. Color me impressed." She said with an overjoyed tone. I wanted to say that the people of Shili had a part to play in all that, but it's best to leave as little ties as possible.

"Yea, in any rate, tell me about your adventures Jaina, what happened when you left Coruscant?" I asked. "Right, this ship has a bar right. Mind if we go there, I'm going to need a drink." She asked. "Sure no problem," I said. I just knew that her last mission had her torn up.

Couple Hours Later Coruscant

Upon arrival, Shaak informed me that in a week time I will have to undergo a full day and night meditation. Until then I must refrain from eating until the day I have become knighted. It going to be brutal, but I have to follow it to the letter. She went off to the council to make her report while I headed back to my room to unpack. As I finished unpacking, however, I felt a familiar presence coming followed by a knock on the door. "Come in," I answered. The door opened revealing an excited Elyn coming to me and jumping into my arms. "Master! Your back!" She says with joy as I caught her. "Hi Elyn, how's my cutest and favorite apprentice," I said with a smile, making her laugh.

"I'm doing well master. It's good to see you again." She says with a smile. "Likewise, Elyn Hygar, how did your trials go?" I asked. "It went better than I hoped! Master Aylaa and Master Luminara were my trials overseer, and I passed. Also because of my still studying Jedi traditions even when I wasn't a Jedi, the council saw me fit to knight me for my patience and endurance. I undergo the knighting ceremony in a week." She says with excitement. "Then I guess we are going to be knighted together," I said to her. "Your getting knighted too?! This is even better." She says. "Yea so I can't be your master anyone since technically we are of the same rank," I explained.

"Don't worry so much, I will still follow you. You will always be my master, and ill always be your apprentice. Wherever you go, whoever you're with, ill still be by your side until the end." She says seriously with a smile. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel like she wants to tell me something but is holding herself back. "Sounds like a proposal to me." I hear Shaak say from the doorway. Her suddenly talking spooked us both. "Councilor Shaak, welcome back to Coruscant," Elyn says politely. "Its good to be back, and just in time to see you fawn over Devin." Shaak teased. "I was not fawning over him! I was just happy that he was back…" Elyn says with a blush on her face. Shaak laughed and says, "In any case, it is good that I found you, I wanted to talk to you about something. Could you meet me in me in my room in an hour or two." Shaak asked.

"Sure, I'll see you in a bit," Elyn says as she walks out and closes the door behind her. "I leave you alone for a few minutes and I find her all over you." She says as she walked over to me. "Well, she didn't see me for almost a year, its only natural to miss someone. Especially since I knew her back when I first became a Sith." I explained. She just has a smile on her face. "True, though it could be something else," Shaak says. "Like what?" I asked. "Well, she could perhaps love you, the same way I do," Shaak says as she wraps her arms around my neck. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Though that thought has crossed my mind, it would be unlike her. I have always encouraged her to say how she truly feel and to ask for what she wants without restraint. If she had certain feelings for me, she would definitely say it by now. Which leads me to believe that she is just really comfortable around me." I explained, "I see, then let me ask you this what would you do if she does love you?"

She asked me. "I can't say that I wouldn't be happy, Elyn very dear to me who I would do anything for. But seeing as I am promised to you, I can't return her feelings." I told Shaak. "What if that wasn't the issue, what if I were to allow such feelings to blossom? Your people traditions do allow multiple lovers for the Margrave, so what if I was ok with you making her a lover?" She asked. "Where is all this coming from, did I do something wrong?" I asked. "No love, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm merely curious about what would you do when the case arrives." She says. "I see…then too answer your question if you were really alright with it…then yea, I would make her my lover. But that if she even has such feelings for me in the first place." I said. "We will see, but for now I just want to come still a kiss before I get too busy."

She says as she gave me a kiss. " _Come by anytime and ill give you more than just a kiss_ ," I said to her. " _Tempting, maybe later._ " She says as she broke our long kiss and walked away with a smile. She really is an amazing woman, but I wish I could spend more time with her. In any case, I need to rest, I probably go over the final prep with Telanna. Also, there is someone I need to talk to tomorrow, I hope they have the answers I need. With that in mind, I got some sleep.

Shaak Ti

Writing up training results is never short and easy, but it's the price I pay for the kind of training I do. In any case, I have to keep Elyn waiting long enough. As I approached my room I see Elyn waiting outside. "Ah, Master Ti." She called out. "Padawan Elyn, my apologies for keeping you waiting," I said as I opened the door and invited her in. "Its ok, I'm sure you had some stuff you had to take care of." She says with a smile. "In any case, come to sit I wish to talk to you," I said as I sat on my meditation chair. "About Master Ti?" She asked as she sat on another chair. "He not here, so why don't you tell me how you really feel, about Devin," I said, bluntly.

"Ms. Ti I…I don't know if I can…" She said nervously. "Don't worry, he won't know about this conversation," I reassured her. "Well…the truth is I do love Master Devin, and I want to be able to tell him how I feel about him but…" She hesitated. "But you feel its not your place as you are his apprentice." I assumed. "Yes but its more than that, he is so much stronger than me, and women around him are also strong, those are who Devin need next to him." "I see, and what about me. How would you feel if I made him mine?" I asked her. "Then I would the be happiest I can be, you are by far the best for him." She says. "So you still wouldn't pursue him even after he with someone?" I asked,

"How could I, I wouldn't want to burden his new relationship." She says. This is getting us nowhere. "Alright let me ask you this then. During your time with Devin, you know because of his status he could have multiple women. You had plenty of chance to confess, so why didn't you?" I ask. "Well, it wasn't my place to be in an already full relationship. Also, a lot was going on around that time, with Celene's death, the war with the republic, and Asajj betrayal. Not to mention Count Doku attempt to kill Devin and seize control of Togoria. I didn't want to see like I'm jumping on an opportunity." She explained. "I understand, but it's a different time now, you can still try."

I try to persuade. "I want to, I really do. I know he was off training but my mind is always about him. To be honest Master Ti, I amazed how I was able to focus on my trials at all." She says. I understand now, she is exactly like me. "You really do love him," I said to her. She started to tap her foot, a common habit for her when she nervous. "I do love him, and I would do anything he desired but…" She said as she looked at me. "You love him too, don't you," Elyn asked me. To be honest I was surprised when she asked me that. "If we are being completely honest here…Then yes, I do love Devin, with all of my heart." I said to her. It was kind of embarrassing to say it out loud but I wanted her to know.

"Then why don't you tell him how you feel?" She asked. I smiled and say, "I did, and he accepted my feelings wholeheartedly. That why I am saying you should tell him yours too." "Why would he if he has you. I am not as strong or as attractive as you." She says. "Because I asked him," I told her. She looked at me confused. "I asked him, what if you confessed to him and I was alright with it? He told me he would accept you. He does realize your adoration for him, but he also stated it was unlinked you. You usually say what you feel and ask for what you wanted with no restraint. So that's why he sees it as complete trust and adoration and nothing else. You are the only one hindering yourself." I explained to her.

She looked shocked at what I had told her. "He would accept me?" She says as she held herself. "If that the case, then I must tell him how I feel…but I am not sure if I'm ready." She says as she held her head down. I got up and placed my hands on her shoulder. "That's ok, tell him when you are ready, I could even help you set up the perfect moment for you two to be alone together." I offered her. "Why would you do so much for me Master Ti?" She asked as she looked up at me. "Because it wouldn't be fair to you if I had him to myself. Plus you knew him longer, and know him better than I ever could. Also when he does accept you, you got some catching up to do." I told her.

"Why?" she asked. "Well, you see…I kind of did more than trained him…I married him…" I said as I showed her the ring. She looked really shocked. "What?!" she said loudly and had to keep her calm so no one would overhear. "Master Shaak, I never thought that you…" she started. "Go that far right, neither did I. I will explain what happens if, you keep it a secret from everyone," I told her. She silently nodded her head as I began to explain the first time Devin and I kissed.

Devin Smith

I woke up in another cold sweet, Celene death still haunts me sometimes at night. As I use the force, to check my surroundings I noticed that Elyn is still with Shaak, must be having a girls night. Most of everyone else was either asleep or busy with something. So I decided to get up, get dressed and go for a walk. " _Having trouble sleeping, love?_ " Shaak Ti asked. " _Just a little, I'm just going to meditate in a garden somewhere to clear my head. You can find me later if you want, whenever you're done with girls night._ " I said to her. " _Alright, I just might, but do try to get some rest._ " She says to me before the connection is gone.

Just then I stumbled upon a huge flower room, surrounded by flowers I have never seen before. Some to even glow in the night while others had a sweet addicting smell. I walked to the center of the room when there a large space of open grass, maybe this is a place to meditate. There were several birds flying around in the open ceiling, some of which are nesting near certain flowers and falling asleep. I decided to sit down and meditate, though as I did I can feel both my body and mind relax. Like I'm becoming one with my surroundings and my surrounding become a part of me.

When I opened my eyes I didn't see the flower but water everywhere. As I stood up I looked around I noticed that I was standing in the middle of an ocean, but how? Then I noticed a storm, with high crashing waves with lightning striking the water often. Even though it was off in the distance it should still affect the water I'm standing on but it's not. The water I'm standing on is calm and still almost like its stagnated. "So you finally made it here." I hear a familiar voice, so I looked around until I saw Revan standing behind me. "Where is here?" I asked. "The force in its entirety, but at the same time it is also your state of mind," Revan says. "How can it be the force, but also me?" I asked. "Have you learned nothing in your travels. The force is in everything, everyone, everywhere, even planet radiates the force. You don't control the force, you are merely borrowing a power that is already there. Our job as force wielders is to maintain the balance of the force, and guide others on the path." Revan says.

"Isn't that what the Jedi are doing, seeking peace in all things?" I asked. "While they do pursue peace they have let fear of the dark side taint them. They are no more than light side extremist there to combat the dark side extremist. Dark Jedi or Light Sith are closer to peace than any other, though they let their ties to the extremes influence them. For instance, take a look at the water around you." He says as I looked around the still water. "The water is still right? Calm, peaceful, uninfluenced, best described as the Jedi correct. While you are at peace and enlightened by it, it is also stagnated. The water doesn't flow anywhere, it just holds still in one spot, and eventually, it becomes tainted and dirtied from not flowing." Revan explained. "I understand, so the Jedi are in a sense at peace and dedicate themselves to learning, they don't use what they learn."

I said "Not so much they use it, they just don't accept it. The Jedi always say peace in all things, but they refuse to accept that everything has a light side and a dark side. They have peace, but they don't accept the Dark side is also inside them. You can't keep balance in the galaxy if you can't keep the balance inside yourself." He explained. I just nodded as I looked over to the crashing waves in the distance. "Now based on what I told you, what do you believe the Sith represent?" Revan asked me.

"The Sith focus their force on combat and sorcery. While it is good to use the force, they do it roughly and often push their bodies past their limit. Just like how one wave can be influenced by another the Sith are influenced by other Sith, which could cause them to grow or nullified." I answered as I look back at Revan. "Your half correct, it's not that their abilities can grow or nullified by the other sith, but they lack the focus. Tell me, what happens if when you summon lighting. Do you let it run rampant, or do you control it a decree?" He asked. "Well I control it of course," I answered. "Why?" he asked. "Because if I don't I would miss my target or kill myself," I answered.

"Exactly, this is why Sith with a singular focus does better than most others. Their mind and powers are synchronized to complete their objective. But after their objective is complete they quickly lose their focus and gets swallowed up by another's will. Much how a smaller wave gets destroyed by a larger wave." He explained. "Makes sense, but what if I were to accept both sides of the force. The pure knowledge and peace of the light, and the focused destruction of the dark?" I asked.

"Come with me," Revan says as walks towards the raging storm. But as I get closer I notice the sizeable amount of flowing water, and Revan was standing in the middle of it. As I stood next there, the water flowed by, smoothly unaffected by the storm on one side, or the still water on the other. "This is what it means to achieve true balance. You draw on the powers of both side but affected by neither. The force should purely flow through you and everything the force has to offer will be yours." Revan explained. "How do I achieve this balance? Can you teach me?" I asked. "I can only teach you what I know about it, the rest you will have to figure out on your own." He says. "Then let's get started," I said with enthusiasm.

 **What is Revan up to, what will he teach Devin, will it be good, bad, weird. Will he have new powers, find out next time.**


	30. Chapter 30

**And we are back, My apologies for the wait, but I been busy with work and will get busier in the following month. I'm also doing some serious research that is going to be crucial for the few chapters as well as the future of Terran. But in the meantime, enjoy.**

 **Truth**

Shaak Ti

Elyn and I probably understand Devin more than anyone else in the Jedi order. She was, however, careful to not talk about where he came from, but after I told her that I was already aware of where Devin came from. When I did she seems to relax a little bit. Elyn may be a padawan, but she has a good head on her shoulders. I imagine she will become a fine Jedi, one to be respected. Just then I felt Devin's presence change, Elyn felt it too so we both rushed out to go see what was going on. As we arrived outside the garden room I notice Master Mace as well a number of other padawans. "What's going on?" I asked as Elyn and I looked inside. Devin was meditating, inside but electricity was being emitted from his body. "I was hoping you could tell me," Mace says. Upon closer inspection I noticed that several birds were flying around Devin, even landing on him.

They seem to be unaffected by the lighting. Elyn walked in to get closer and I followed close behind her, while Master Mace kept the other padawans back. Elyn and I stood on either side of Devin and notice that some of the birds looked as though they were about to sleep. I Decided to set up a recording device so we can observe this later. Elyn and I looked at each other and we seem to have the same idea. We both reach out our hand to touch him, but as the lightning hit my hand I didn't feel pain. In fact, I felt warm, gentle, as though he was caressing my wrist. "How is this possible?" Elyn asked. "I don't know. This is force lighting and yet it's not painful to touch him. Just what is this?" I asked. "I should inform Grandmaster Yoda about this, will you two stay to keep an eye on him?" Mace asked. "No problem," I said to him as he began to escort the padawans away.

As soon as he left the lighting intensified changing from blue to purple. We still didn't feel any pain but it started to tear at our sleeve. "We should probably sit at a safe distance," I told Elyn as I removed my hand. "Your probably right, I have no intention of being exposed in front of the grandmaster," Elyn says as she followed suit. As we stood there in front of him I see the birds just sleeping, not bothered at all. A few minutes later and Yoda and Mace arrived in the room. "What has happened. Mace asked. "As soon as you left the lightning intensified and changed from blue to purple. It doesn't seem to hurt or damage the skin but it does damage clothing." I said as I showed him my sleeve. "He must be in some kind of force meditation," Mace says. "Connecting to the force, he is. Very dangerous this is." Yoda says.

"What do you mean connecting to the force, why is it dangerous?" I asked Yoda. "Peer into the force, you can see the flow as it is. But lost most become when diving too deep, then death awaits for the few that returns." Yoda says. "Has anyone come back from this?" I asked Yoda full of worry. "Very few. Those of which who were either strong or unique in the force has ever come back from it, and that was only because they took in small does. Revan was among the last to do this, but while it did not kill him, he became unbalanced in the force." Mace explained. We need to get Devin out of there before the same thing happens to him. Just as I thought that Devin lightning intensified becoming black in color.

He began to levitate where he sat, and though the birds were startled, they didn't leave him. Devin's eyes shot open to reveal one his eyes is blood red while the other was pure white, both lighting up the room as they remained open. As his eyes closed he began to float back down to the ground, the lighting also started to dissipate. The birds that were also on him started to leave as well. As he was leaning over I rushed over to catch him in my arms. While he seems to be physically ok, his force pressure seems to be heavier, and denser. Just what happened to him.

Devin Smith

I regained consciousness, to feel the presence of people both near and far. It feels as though I could detect more people than before. I opened my eyes to find myself in Shaak Ti arms, a would-be pleasant sight if she didn't have a worried look on her face. "What happened?" I asked as I sat up to also notice Master Yoda and Master Mace in the room. "It's better if we show you," Elyn says as she begins to play a holo-recording. What I see is very much scary to me, how were my eyes open but my conscience was in that strange world. More importantly, why do I have one Sith eye and a white eye? This all strange to me, but when I try to get up I stumbled. Noticing this Shaak offered a hand to help me up, but when I grabbed her hand my surrounding changed again. I looked around to see that I was another planet again.

I also quickly noticed I was standing next to a Sarlacc pit, not my idea of a safe place. "You are Vader's slave. But your power is wasted with him, you could be so much more…" I heard Shaak Ti voice across the pit. I focused my eyes to see her being bested by a Sith. "You will never convince me to betray my master." The man says. I began jumping from tentacle to tentacle rushing to get to her before the Sith finished the job. As soon as she stood up I landed next to her ready to fight, but he didn't so much flinch. "Foolish boy, the Sith always betray one another, but I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough." She says as she fell back into the Sarlacc pit, immediately being engulfed by its mouth. My rage flashed as I look back at the Sith walking away. I activated my lightsaber and was charging in for a slash, but I abruptly stopped when I saw I was about to kill Shaak.

Just a few inches shy from a lethal blow. A cold sweat washed over me as I realized I almost killed her. "I'm sorry," I said as I deactivate my lightsabers and dropped them on the floor. "It's alright, I had faith you wouldn't hurt me." Shaak Ti says. I looked over at Mace. "I probably will be detained and watched for this incident won't I?" I asked him. I noticed he exchanged looks with Master Ti. "Since no harm to come to Shaak, their won't be any action taken against you. However, you will be monitored for the duration of your stay in the temple." Mace says. "That is understandable, thank you," I said to Mace as I bowed to him. "Saw something, you did," Yoda asked. "Yes," I admitted. "What was it?" Mace asked. I looked at Shaak and said, "I saw Shaak death, murdered by a Sith apprentice of someone named Vader."

Yoda had a look in his eye, as tough had a similar vision. "Do you know him by any chance?" I asked him. "Cloudy, the future is, shrouded by the dark side, they are. Prone to change, these visions are." Yoda answered dodging the question. What he said may be true, I don't know when, where, or how these visions will play out. But considering my past experience with the visions I had, they always play out exactly the way it happens. "I see, in any case, can I see you two along with Shaak and Elyn in a secured location Tomorrow? It concerns about my place of origin, that's if you are available." I asked. Yoda Mace looked at each other before nodding. "Meet us in the Jedi archives at holo archive one. We will meet in the evening, there we can talk in privacy." Mace says. "Thank you, if you will excuse me, ill need to get some rest before the night is over," I said as almost stumbled.

"I'll help you back to your room." Shaak offered as started to move closer before I stepped away. "Thanks, but I rather not put you in any more danger than I already have," I said as I slowly walked to my room.

Shaak Ti.

As soon as Devin was a good distance away Mace he turned to me and Elyn. "I assume the reason he included you two because you already know where and how he manages to get to Togoria?" Mace asked "Not many details beyond that. He may be hoping you could fill in the blanks for him." I explained. "For what purpose?" Mace asked. "He misses his home, his family a lot. His only purpose is to be able to see them again." Elyn says with an annoyed voice. She then realized who she was talking too and composed herself.

"If that is the case then there is no need for any concern. I'll leave things as they are until he explains in detail, for now, get some rest…both of you." Mace says as he also looked at me as well. Mace and Yoda departed, leaving me and Elyn alone. "So what will you do?" I asked Elyn. "I need to do some prep work for the knighting ceremony, I assume you'll be checking on Devin before going to sleep?" She asked. "Yea, then I should get some rest as well." After saying that we both left and parted ways.

Devin Smith

I just barely made it to bed before my strength to stand gave out. This power…I could feel it. I can command the power the dark and light side abilities to the highest degree, the toll is immense. I feel if I lose balance even one that my powers will run out of control. I need to learn how to manage this power soon. Just when I thought that I hear a knock on my door, I could tell from the force signature that it was Shaak Ti. "Come," I said to her as she walked in. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she next to me. "Tired, whatever I did drain a lot out of me. The power I received from that place is hard to control, I feel I could lose balance at any time." I said to her. "It will probably take time to master the fine tune controls, and ill be here to help you if you need it." She says with a smile as she reached for my hand, but I pulled away before she touched it.

"It's because of this power that I almost hurt you, I don't want to put you in harm's way," I said to her as I looked away. "I am never in harm's way because I know you love me enough to not do it. If I was scared that you would kill me, I would have never approached you on Naboo." She said to me, but I turned my head away as I was still worried about what could happen. She places both her hands on either side of my face and made me look at her. "Whenever you feel yourself losing control, ill be there to help you find it. Whenever you feel lost, I will find you. Whenever you're in pain, I will comfort you." She says as pulled me into her embrace. "I'll always be here for you." She says as my fatigue started to catch up with me. I felt so relaxed around…so at peace…I closed my eyes to fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up to see myself in a dark room with five figures in front of me. "Is he the one?" One asked. "Without a doubt, he wields such power, commands such armies." Another answered. "Hello," I asked as I try to get closer to them. "Has everything been prepared?" One asked. "Yes, everything is in place ready to move on your word." The other answered. I approached behind one of them in the middle, but he suddenly turned around to face me. He wore the same mask Revan wore. "Then let us go meet our true master."

As I woke up again I noticed my room was well lit. It must be morning now. I looked down to notice that Shaak was laying on top of me asleep, but she still held me in her embrace. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist while I used my hand to gently brush her montral aside, so I could brush a hand against her sleeping face. " _Awake already huh?_ " Shaak says as place her hands against my both of mine. " _Just admiring the sleeping beauty who's is on top of me,_ " I said to her, making her draw a gentle smile. " _Ever the flirt, aren't you?_ " she asked. " _I'm not flirting, I'm just stating the truth. This is flirting._ " I said as I moved my hand onto her butt and gave it a light squeeze after I rubbed it.

She gently moans as she grabbed my hand from her face and intertwined our fingers. She brought our hands up and kissed the back of my hand. "I could lay like this with you forever." She openly spoke. "Then why don't you? We could say to everyone you are helping me prep to become a Jedi Knight, and what is to be expected of one." I said. Shaak Ti sat up and sat on my waist. "Now that does sound like a tempting idea." She says as she leans down to give me a deep kiss. " _Unfortunately, I have paperwork I still need to finish before our meeting with Master Mace and Yoda. But maybe tomorrow we can indulge in a little 'training'._ " She says as she pulls away and stands up. "I'll see you this evening." She says as she leaves out. I guess I better get ready too.

As I walk around the temple, I walked past a lot of Jedi. Most of which seems to accept my presence, though there are a few who still holds malice towards me, which is to be expected. So I walked towards the temple park and find a secluded spot away from everyone to gather my thoughts. I noticed that since earlier that I could sense more in my area, it was like I could feel the energy of everyone and everything. So I wanted to see if I could influence the grass that was around me, so I held my hand on the grass and try to feel it's energy, I could feel it growing and feeding off the suns rays. So I infused force energy into the blades of grass I was focusing on, and slowly sped it its growing process. I was so entuned with the process that I just notice that I already made the grass around me visibly taller. If I could do this to plants, what would happen if I tried this on animals or people for that matter?

"Um…Master Smith." I look up to see a young Twi'lek with earth-toned skin. "I'm not a master yet so you don't need to be formal. Devin will be fine, miss…" I said while asking her name. "Lizdefa, sir." She responded with a gentle soft-spoken voice. "Lizdefa huh, such a lovely name. So what can I help you with?" I asked her. "Uh…um…your Padawan Elyn Master right. I was wondering if you could take me as well…to be your apprentice I mean." She asked shyly. I remember the list of initiates didn't have her name on it. "Why didn't you ask Elyn with the others?" I asked. "I'm not proficient in lightsaber combat, I have enough force in me to sense and to interact with the force, but to do combat feats like Anakin will be impossible." She says with a depressed look. "Come, sit with me," I said as I gestured to the empty seat next to me.

When she did so I asked, "Did you want to be a Jedi Knight?" "Well everyone keeps saying to me how prestigious a Jedi knight is, and naturally want to be one so…" She says with a pause. "I asked did you want to be a Jedi Knight?" I asked again. "To be honest, I don't. I get how lightsaber combat is crucial for fighting Sith, but I don't want to fight them. I will be more than happy to apply my skills to growing plants." She says with a smile. I guess her love of plants outweighs the need to be a knight. "So why did you approach me to be an apprentice, I'm sure if you asked you could be sent to the agricultural department," I informed her. "The thing is…even if I did, there is a chance I might run into a Sith there and ill have to fight anyway. So I thought if anyone could teach, it would be you who wields for weapons at the same time." She explained.

"Technically five, I carry two lightsabers, two Mandalorian swords, and a Togorian Blaster. Also carry a bow and arrow too." I told her. "Why the blaster and the bow?" She asked with curiosity. "The bow and arrow are for when I do some serious hunting…the blaster is a keepsake from someone dear to me." I explained. "I see, I didn't mean to pry." She says with worry about overstepping herself. "Its ok, don't worry about it. So you basically want me to teach you lightsaber combat to protect yourself…Alright ill personally teach you, if you don't slack off in practicing with agriculture applications." She seems shocked but she seems to understand. "Alright, thank you, sir." She says. "Don't thank me yet, I'm not going to go easy on you. This more than likely be more difficult for you more than any of initiates I'm taking in to teach. Are you sure you are up to this?" I asked.

"Yes, sir." She answered eagerly. "Then I shall give you an entrance exam, see that plant right there," I said as I pointed a tree sprout that was in an area by itself. She nodded. "I want you to help it grow strong enough to support itself, in five days," I told her. "In five days! Sir that's impossible." She says with disbelief. "That is the test, I want to see your resolve. In five days I will begin my knighting ceremony, soon after I'm done I will be leaving with the others to begin the training. It is up to you wither you'll join them or not." I said with finality. "I…understand…" she says as she hung her head down thinking about the test I have given her. Then she raised her and looked at me with fire in her eyes. "Then I accept this test, I won't let you down." She says. I simply smiled as I walked away, I'm curious as to what she can do. We will see when her time is up.

As I walked around the corner I see Elyn leaning against the wall. "Do you think she will make it, she not the most prominent initiate, and she will struggle with a lot," Elyn says with concern. "That's why I think she will make it. She has more potential than she gives herself credit for. She will make it, no matter what it takes." I said with confidence. "Well if you're sure about this, then I won't question it," Elyn says. "Come we need to meet up with Shaak and the other masters. It's time."

As we entered the Jedi Archives I was looking around in awe. So much information stored in one place, I could never hope to read them all. But unfortunately, I'm there for business not exploring. Elyn and I found holo archive one, as we entered we see Master Shaak, Mace and Yoda were already here. "My apologies for being late," I said as I bowed to the three counselors. Elyn closed the door behind us. "It's ok, we got here early to discuss some things. This room is soundproof for the sake of not disturbing the people in the archive, you can freely speak here without worry of anyone overhearing." Shaak explained. "Thank you," I said. "So what can you tell us about your planet?" Mace asked. He doesn't waste any time, I guess I can respect that.

I begin to tell everything I know about my planet, from politics to currency. From dept of knowledge to the level of technology. I even explained that I could that would be any meaning, including about the crashed Jedi class fighter "What was the name of your planet." Shaak asked. "My people called it to earth, but the former Jedi pilot called it Terran." As soon as I said that Yoda had a disturbed look on his face, and everyone in the room noticed this. "Grandmaster Yoda," Mace called out Yoda out of his thoughts. "Recreate your system, could you?" Yoda asked. "Yea I could if I had like a like a holo-map or something." As soon as I said that, Yoda activated the console and the room changed showing different star and planets that I could use to make my system.

It took me about half an hour to recreate my solar system and another half hour to edit it. All that was left was to put the labels on them. I sighed heavily as I finally finished the rough model of my solar system. "This is Earth, or Terran, the place I came from," I said as pointed to the third planet. "A long time it is since I seen my home system," Yoda says, shocking even Mace Windu. "You tell me that your homeworld was in the same system as mine?" I asked. "Yes. Born on a different world I was, but we originated here." He says as he pointed the asteroid belt. "The asteroid belt?" I asked confused.

"Once a planet it was, a prosperous one. Verdanti, lush forest planet, strong with the force it was. Though unwise we were on how to use it." Yoda says as though it was a bad memory. "What happened?" I asked. "Divided we were. Half wanted to preserve peace, the other used to fight one another. Devastated our world it did. Later we discovered a wormhole that connected to another part of space. As time went on we found and settled another world, a decision was made to preserve the peace we had on the new world. Those of us who wanted to live in peace left Verdanti.

While my people began to prosper again Verdanti got worse. Made the planet unstable they, until finally the planet was destroyed from inside out, slowly crumbling from until it formed your asteroid belt. While we were beginning to prosper again a genetic disease started to appear. The fertility rate of my species began to drop and we slowly died out. My sister and I were the last our species when we were found."

"My apologies for bringing back bad memories," I said, apologizing to Yoda. "Not your fault, it is. Ancient history and mistakes of the past, they are." Yoda says as he brushed it off. "So you know where it is, the portal that leads to my world?" I asked. "Yes." He says as he brought up the current map. It was in an uncharted part of space, between Togoria, Roche, and Charros. "Here you will find it," Yoda says. "I will set out alone to gather data on it and find out if it is still stable," Mace says to Yoda, and he simply nodded. Mace then turned to face the rest of us before saying. "I don't think I have to tell you that everything you have seen and heard here, does not leave this room."

"If I did, it could compromise the safety of my world, and I don't want that," I told him. Satisfied with my answer he was about to leave when I stop them. "Another thing I'm you are already aware of some of the padawans wanted to leave with me to learn. So I compiled this." I said as I pulled a data-pad from my sleeves. "It's still in the works but the basic idea and intent are there," I said. "You want to make a school for both Sith and Padawans to learn each other's ways!?" Mace says almost angrily.

"Hear me out before you refuse. Not just Jedi and Sith, but any with force sensitivity capabilities. I will not interfere with the Jedi or Sith selection process, but those who failed their trials or doesn't meet the needs I will take and train them. I plan to make Elyn and Shaak a teacher representing the light side of the force. I have others to represent the dark. I intend to make the fleet academy neutral, and as such we will not be a part of the war, directly or indirectly. We will harness their knowledge, skills, and social skills to Recreate the Je'daii order. I also want the Jedi support in this." I explained. "And what makes you think a Sith would do it, or better yet, what guarantee could you prove that the Sith won't try to take over the ship?" Mace question. It was a good question, one that I have already taken into consideration.

"There is no guarantee that the Sith won't try to take over. But what I can guarantee the safety of all the students. I will prohibit between the Jedi and Sith students unless however, they are in a sparring match. Even such situation I plan to personally oversee all matches, and they are forbidden from any and all lethal blows. I also would like to request thirty-seven thousand clones, to be placed under the direct command of Councilor Shaak while on the ship. This will ensure her safety, as well as the Jedi, initiates. I also have Sith and separatist leaders who are allies of mine who supports this test. They see a means to get rid of the failures among them. I only request for a trial run of one year. If this fails in any way, I will disband the school and face whatever repercussions that may be the result of it forming." I said.

"Put a lot of thought into this, you have," Yoda says. "I did, I plan to move forward with this even if the Jedi and Republic don't support it. But I feel it will go smoother with your support." I said to them with confidence. Mace look at the datapad and thought hard. "I'll bring this to the full council. You will hear your answer at the conclusion of the Knighting ceremony." Mace says with finality. "Thank you," I said as I bowed to him. This was probably the best answer I could hope for. With that Mace dismissed himself followed closely by Grandmaster Yoda. As the door closed I was left in the room with Elyn and Shaak. "So what do you two think of all this?" I asked them. "It's an ambitious plan, to say the least…" Shaak says hesitantly. "Master, what your planning is too big, what your planning has a high risk of failure. There is a reason why the original Je'daii order collapsed." Elyn stated.

"It collapsed because they didn't understand the dept the dark side destruction can be. They were the first force users, trailblazers…they were essentially learning as they go. Since the Jedi Order and Sith Empire first creation, they both have obtained knowledge of their types of power. I seek to reunify that power into one again. If this succeeds, not only will it last for an eternity, but will bring true peace to the galaxy." I said. "Master…do you ever make any small plans?" Elyn asked. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "First your plans to build the Imperium, then the war against the republic, which singlehandedly did with the Imperium. Now you plan to build an academy for force user which is going to be a neutral zone. If I learned anything from your last two projects is that anything you put your mind to works better than hoped." Elyn says with enthusiasm.

"The only problem is the rouge elements that is the people your working with. There is no telling what their reaction will be or what they will do. To each other, or to you and your crew." Shaak says. "Which is why I compiled the teachers that I that are both strong and trustworthy. I did organize this to be a school so I have it set up to be a four year school. If the student doesn't meet the required they are held in the class they are in, however, if the student shows they are not ready for the class they have the power to bump them down a grade. I also set it up where Gondor and Elyn are the first year instructors." I explained.

"Why am I a first-year instructor?" Elyn says with a little disappointment in her voice. "Two reasons: one is that the Jedi initiates already know you and can identify as a someone they can learn under. Two, You and Gondor are my apprentice. You understand more than most the need to be balanced in the force. It is up to you to shape their minds enough to where they can accept the new way to use their abilities." I said to her. She seems to be happier knowing just how important her job going to be.

 **How do you like that now! All the pieces are about to fall into place, the grand master plan. one that I was planning since the start of this story. though made better with my fellow reads thoughts and suggestions on it. For this, I thank you. See you next time.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Alright, here we go. We are back again for some more fun. We all know what's going to happen, or at least I hope you do if you don't that's fine. Let keep the story going, shall we?**

Knighted

Devin Smith

After leaving the archive, I head straight to my room to call Telanna. "Margrave, is everything ok?" She asked. "Yes, I just gave my proposal to the Jedi council. If they approve of it then we will have the baseline infrastructure complete. Did you complete everything on your end?" I asked. "Yes, everything is in place and added on, we can still add on more and it won't compromise the hull integrity." She says. "That's good to hear, I have come up with the Academy Symbol. I'm sending it to you now." I said as I sent the image. "Not bad sir. I know the perfect spot for this symbol. Anything else before I get started?" She asked. "Yes two things actually, can you make my office soundproof, if I become frustrated, I don't want the other decks to hear me."

She seems to understand the need for such measures. "Say no more, I understand. What the other thing you need?" She asked. "…could you triple reinforce the training room?" I asked. "Expecting trouble sir?" She asked. "No, but I would rather be prepared." "Understood." She says as she cuts off.

Everything is almost in place I should probably contact the council of the neutral system to establish my fleet as a neutral member, I wonder if they would allow that. I just hope the Jedi council accepts my idea. This will make sure that if the Jedi initiates don't like the way I teach they have the option of returning. In any case its need to worry about it now, I need to get some sleep.

The next day I decided to read some more of the Jedi Handbook to familiarize myself with what is need to prepare myself for the knighting ceremony. Just then I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said without diverting my attention to the door. "Ah good, you already got started." I look up to see Shaak Ti walking in and locking the door. "Yea, something I can help you with?" I asked. "Well someone had this pretty good idea yesterday. Something about staying with you and helping you prepare to be a Jedi Knight." She says as walks up to me and place a hand on my chest. "If you manage to memorize everything then ill be sure to reward you properly before we can have fun."

She says seductively with a smile on her face. I sat the book down before I pulled Shaak in close for a kiss, one that she eagerly returned. " _Then go ahead and test me, in the meantime I'll make sure this body of yours is well taken care of,_ " I said as I slid my hand between her legs, causing her to gently moan.

Gondor

Honestly, these guys are getting smarter and stronger with each passing session. They have a long way to go before they are worth Decimus time, but they have potential. Yet it kind of makes me question, to think that these people are considered the weakest of their class. I was about to head back and rest when I was approached by someone I haven't seen in a long time. "Tarkim, how you been," I asked him. "Been better, but that's to be expected in the world of the Sith. I see you been doing well, training new recruits now." He says to me. "Yes, I'm on a mission from Master Decimus, or Smith as he calls himself now. These recruits are going to be students of his in the future. He wants to put them through a different school and has assigned me to be a year one teacher. They are all to be my future students as well." I said with pride.

I looked at my formal master as he was smiling at me. "You have become strong thanks to Decimus, it would seem like fate that it would bring us together again, my former apprentice." He says to me. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "I would seem that Decimus has been keeping up with my progress and wants me to be his Year three teacher." He says with a smile. "Really, that is quite amazing. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again soon." I said to him as I continued my way. I was about to past him before he stopped me. "I feel as though I should warn you. I have been hearing rumors lately…the Order of Revan is on the move." Tarkim says to me in a very hushed voice. "You think they may try to target Decimus?" I asked him. "It is unclear at the moment, but it's too much of a coincidence. He's trying to start a neutral academy and them moving now, it could only mean that whatever they are planning, involves the Academy." Tarkim says.

"Alright, I'll make sure ill take precautions and keep an eye out," I said to him. As he seems satisfied with my answer he lets me go and went his own way. I wonder what they are planning to do. They better not try to kill him, otherwise, it will end badly for them.

Two days later

Devin Smith

I walked outside to see how Lizdefa is doing, but I see her struggling as she barely has it sprouting out of the ground. "Hello, Lizdefa," I called out to her surprise her in the process. "Ah, Mister Devin, you surprised me." She says. "How it coming along?" I asked her. "Honestly, very poorly I don't think I seem to get it no matter how hard I try." She says. "Your trying to force it to grow aren't you?" I asked. "I don't know what else to do." She says feeling discourage. "If you try to force it to grow it will only hider it. But if you guide it slowly, be a part of its process it will grow. You are helping it do what it naturally does, the force energy you feed is pure. Use that same energy to guide its growth rather than forcing it. The more in tune you are, the better it grows." I said to her.

She seems to be taken my words to thought. "Anyway, I need to get going I have a couple of things I need to take care of before the day is over. Next time I come will be the end of your test." I said to her and she nods before trying to focus on the task at hand. The knighting ceremony is soon the day after tomorrow is when I begin.

As I was walking I ran into Master Mace again. "Ah perfect, I was looking for you." He says with his serious tone. "What can I help you with Councilor Mace?" I asked him. "I assume you read the Jedi handbook. Is there a role you believe that suit you best?" He asked. "To be honest, at first I thought a Jedi Guardian would suit me because I like to fight and take an active role. But as I read I realize that I fall under more of the Jedi Consular, as I tend to resolve conflicts through words more than a blade. On that of that these abilities I have…" I paused. "What abilities," he asked. "I could be a prominent Seer, seeing as the moment I came I started seeing a vision of the future, one that always happens. I learned to both be an ambassador and diplomate, from my time on Togoria to here. I believe I also have the potential of being a healer." I said as I looked at my hands.

"I see, then you have a lot to choose from. Also, to the matter of this 'Mobile Fleet Academy.' While the council is reviewing the specs, rules and regs, and setup, I have to ask you what the purpose is with this place?" He asked me. "To put simply, to rebuild bridges that were once burned by the flow of time. Light, Dark, Jedi, Sith, Republic, and Cis, I want to find the middle ground that both can stand on without the need to fight each other. If I can get at least one Jedi and one Sith try for the middle ground at the end of the one-year trial period I would call it a success." I explained to him. "And if they don't?" Mace asked.

"Every student has the option of returning to their factions at any point in time, as long as they give a notice of leaving. Also if they were to pass year two but are unfit to be a part of the Je'daii order, then they have a choice of going to one of the two satellite ships that will be attached to the main Academic grounds, where they follow their core beliefs of what faction they feel they are, but this will also indicate that they have enough understanding in the other side to not want to attack it. My goal of this is the understanding of both sides, not integration. Now those that move on in Year three to become part of the Je'daii order, will have two main jobs. To keep the peace of the satellite ships to make sure no conflicts arise, and to make sure that both the Republic and the CIS, don't go too far in their war against each other." I explained.

"You plan to interfere with the Republic war effort?" Mace says with a hint of annoyance. "There is a reason why you have enemies, to begin with, councilor Mace since you are so secretive with how the Jedi does things. I will become the public image that keeps the people safe from the war. As long as your war doesn't involve civilians, we won't interfere." I told him. "We would never purposefully endanger civilians," Mace argues. "Tell that to the Togorian people who you try to invade not once but twice on the simple fact that we were allied with the CIS," I told him with a hint of anger. He seems to understand. "Besides, I believe the separatist will have a harder time with this because of how they like to use hostages. I plan to be strict but fair. Everything must be balanced by any means, though if you signed a peace treaty with them, that would make it easier for everyone." I said to him.

"I don't see that happening, anytime soon." Mace simply stated. "Yea…in any case, is there anything else?" I asked. "There is." He says as walked up next to me to make sure no one can hear what he says. "I appreciate you and Shaak keeping a professional attitude in public despite how close you two have become," Mace says. I kind of sent a shiver down my spine. "I have no idea what you talking about." I simply said as I try to play it off. "Indeed, and though I do not approve the union between you two, I see no reason to interfere in the matter." He says coldly. "Who else knows about it?" I asked nervously. "Other than myself and Master Yoda, none. We plan to keep it this way until you do something foolish." Mace says as he begins to walk off. I released a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

" _Hey Shaak, you there?_ " I asked looking for her. " _Yes love, what is it?_ " She asked. " _They know…Master Mace and Yoda know about our relationship._ " I told her. " _What?! How?! What did he say._ " She asked with clear panic in her voice. " _I don't know how, but all he said was while he doesn't approve of our union, he sees no reason to interfere on the matter,_ " I told her. " _That is…unexpected._ " She simply says. " _Yea, he says as long as I don't do anything foolish, he won't tell anyone else,_ " I reassured her. " _I see, then I guess that settles it. I'll have to thank him later._ " She says. With that, I just had to wait until it was time.

Two days later

Devin

It was knighting day and Shaak and I meet up with Elyn so we can head up to the tranquility spire. It was not as dark as I would expect it, but I felt at peace here. Elyn and I are here to Meditate here for twenty-four hours before the actual ceremony. Elyn and Me looked at each other before entering the room. We decided to sit back to back to each other. As soon as we began meditating the door closed.

Shaak Ti

With them in the Meditation room, I made my way to the High Council chambers to see the final decision for this Fleet Academy. It was probably going to take a couple of hours before we finally come to a decision on it. I never enjoyed such meetings, but it was a must that I am a part of them.

Jaina

Since the boss is not going to be moving for a while I might as well catch up on some of my own work. I have been sending agents around everywhere to dig up anything on this order of Revan. If they as Gondor told me about, they may become a real problem to Devin. Any problem that going to harm Devin, in the long run, must be taken out. But as far as the past two days there has been next to nothing on them, whoever they were, they were good at hiding and misdirection. Though in other news, I been hearing reports that Devin Academy is being mentioned and how some would love to try an application. Yesterday I told them to start handing out flyers about the academy. For them to apply they need to contact me on my public holo number. And what do you know, I already got a few responses, I told them all that I will meet with them at a later date. This Academy is going to be big

Twenty-four hours later

Devin

The doors opened, and Elyn and I opened our eyes. as we both try to stand up but stumbled a bit. Who would have thought that legs will be unresponsive after sitting for so long? We finally manage to get up and follow Master Ti to the High Council Room. Elyn and I exchange looks but didn't say a word as we both were nervous. As we entered a darkened room we lost sight of Master Ti as we could barely see each other. Just then the room brightens up as lightsabers were activated…by the council. "Step forward padawan," Yoda says to us. We both kneeled in front of the Grandmaster. "Devin Smith, Elyn Hygar…By rights of the council, by the will of the force, dub thee I do, Jedi…Knight of the Republic." He says as we stood up. The council room windows began to open, when the first light show from outside, everyone deactivated their lightsaber.

"Elyn, you may go, we still have things to discuss with Devin here," Mace says. Elyn bows as she left the room. "Jedi Knight Devin Smith did you personally train Elyn Hagar, during her time away from the council, and Did you also tell her to continue her training as a Jedi knowing that a Sith way is to destroy the Jedi," Mace asked. "Yes Master Mace," I responded. "Why?" He simply asked. "While I was a Sith, and she was by right a Sith apprentice, I felt that there was no need for her to disregard the teachings of the Jedi. The Sith way is the pursuit of raw power, I believe that knowledge is the greatest source of power and therefore should be nurtured and care for." I said to him. Mace looked around to the Council room and they seem to nod about something. "Then by the right of the council, you are granted the title of Jedi Master," Mace says.

"Thank you Master Mace, I will not disappoint this council and I will do my best to uphold your trust," I said to him as I bowed to him. "Now concerning this Mobile Fleet Academy, everyone has read and reviewed the outline that you gave us. After an extensive discussion about this, we decided to approve the formation of this Academy. Though we will periodically check on you to see your progress on this, if we do not like what we see you will relinquish control of this Academy to Shaak Ti and initiates be withdrawn from the academy. Do you agree to these terms?" Mace asked me. "I do, it only seems fair," I admitted. But honestly, I have full faith that this test will be a success. "Then with that, this council will approve the formation of the Mobile Fleet academy. May it be successful." With that, I bowed as I finally took a breath. I was dismissed and walked out to see Elyn was still waiting for me.

"So what happened?" She asked. "Well, I was promoted to the rank of Master, since I technically trained you up to a knight," I said. "That's awesome Master! I glad they gave you exactly what you deserved." Elyn says as she gave me a tight hug. I just hugged her back as I was just glad to see her knighted. If it wasn't for my bad influence she would of have this rank by now. "I'm just glad you made it to the rank of knight," I said to her. She looked at me wondering what I meant. "If it wasn't for me, you could have been a knighted by now. But now you're free from me and can go your own way." I said with my gut-wrenching as I spoke. "Sorry but you're not getting rid of me that easily," Elyn says. I looked up to see her smiling at me.

"I thought I told you this before, but even if you showed up and turned me, I regret none of it. I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. I may be a Knight, but I will still follow you Master until the end. All I asked is that you continue to look after me until I'm strong enough to stand by your side." She says with a smile as she began to walk off. She suddenly stops and turned towards me and walked back. Before I could ask what was wrong she walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, before walking off again. I was just standing there dazed until I felt a hand my shoulder. I look over to see Shaak Ti standing there. "Seems like she left quite the impression on you." She says to me. "I'm actually not sure what to feel about it. I'm flattered of course, but I am also confused, I thought she was always by my side. Do you know what she meant by it?" I asked her.

"Hmm, I wonder," Shaak says with a smile. I just sighed as I knew I wasn't going to get any answers from her. "So anyway I will send a message to Gondor to be ready to leave in a week. If I remember correctly you have the clone graduation ceremony to attend to soon." I said. "Yes, and I should be back in time to for the opening ceremony of your academy," Shaak says. "I will have to go by Shili to pick up my pet, then I'll come to meet you at Kamino. I have to pick up the thirty-seven thousand clones for my ship anyway." I told her. "I still can't believe you got the council to agree on this, you the first person to establish an organization the Jedi Council recognize," Shaak says in amazement.

"That's not true, there are academies on other worlds. That practices the Jedi way." I told her. "While that's true, their teaching is more specialized to the indigenous planets way of thinking, and while they are recognized as Jedi, they are not so much as a part of the Council. They stand alone, while the Council is backing you, they want to see the benefit of an academy that is outside the traditional teaching in the Jedi Temple." She explains. "Well, I hope I don't disappoint, in any case, I have someone I need to see before I depart to Shili, so I will see later," I said before I bowed and left.

Shaak Ti

No doubt he is going to check on Lizdefa. Out of the somewhat skilled initiates, she the one who most likely go to the agricultural branch. She also had more fascination for plants than actual combat, and yet she approaches him. To help with her lightsaber combat no less, I wonder what made her want to practice the form. In any case, I am looking forward to how she progresses.

Devin Smith

I went over to check on Lizdefa to find her tired out in the courtyard. I also see a nice sized tree next to her. "Hello," I said to her catching her attention. "Hello…Master Jedi…I completed…your test." She says between breath. "Are you going to be ok?" I asked. "Yes, ever since you left, I was focusing on the tree." She says to me. "You mean to tell me that for the past two days straight, you were out here growing the tree without breaks?" I asked her in shock. "Yes…you said the more in tune I am with it, the better it grows. I took your words to heart as I learn to become in sync with the tree. I felt it feed in on the sun and nutrients in the ground, and as it grew so did the functions that it received. I wanted to be sure that it can survive on its own without a need for a fence to protect it." She says with confidence in her eyes.

I smiled at her as I walked over to the tree. "While I admire the dedications to help nurture its growth, it is slightly misguided. All things that breaths and grown can naturally survive on their own. The base function of plants, animals, and beings is to survive and be self-sufficient. The goal of this test is not to grow it to where it won't need protection…the goal is to grow it so it can cohabitate peacefully with its surroundings." I said as I placed a hand on the tree to feel its life force. It was strong, and its roots were deep, but it wasn't being invasive to the plants around it. "That is what my goal is for this academy. I want to make a galaxy to where light and dark can exist in the same plane peacefully. If I can achieve this, then this galaxy will know peace. Perhaps you can help me achieve this." I said as I walked up to her.

"Does this mean I passed?" She asked, hopeful yet nervous. I smiled at as held out a hand. "Welcome to the Mobile fleet academy," I said welcoming her. She took my hand and gently shook it. "I won't let you down." She says with a smile. "I'm sure you won't, now report to Elyn. She will be your teacher in the light side of the force. I look forward to seeing you soon." I said to her as I released her hand. She ran off to find Elyn. Meanwhile, I head to the landing platform, my ride to the ship should be here at any minute.

As I arrived the shuttle just landed with Telanna coming to see me. "Smith, sir. I here to pick you up." She says. "Ever the dutiful Captain, aren't you?" I asked. "I told you, sir, I wouldn't give this up to anyone. Are you ready to go?" She asked as I entered the shuttle with her close behind me. "Yes, I have I achieved all that I came here for, how are things on your end?" I asked as we took off. "Everything is completed, the light-side and dark-side ships are almost complete and will go to pick up their respective occupants soon. The Imperium has been modified to your specification." Telanna says. "Very good, we have a week until the grand opening of a new school. As soon as we land plot a course to Shili, it is time I pick up my pet." I said as we enter the hanger bay. "Understood." She says as she relays the orders to the bridge. Time to gather my students.

Gondor

I just finished up another training session, they gotten a lot better since I first started teaching them. They still suck, but at least they won't die to the common tug. Other Sith, however, will be another story. They were all hunched over and out of breath when I suddenly got a message from Master Smith, it is time. "Alright everyone that's it. In one week a ship will come to pick us up to take us to the Academy. Take this time to recuperate and read the student handbook I am about to give you. Note that it will be subjected to change as this is a grand opening of the academy."

Shaak Ti

As I arrived on the Kaminoan landing platform I was greeted by my arc trooper reeves. "Welcome back Counselor Ti, I assume everything went well." He says as he walks with me. "Everything is going better than I had hoped it would," I said with a smile. "How are things between you and Devin?" he asked me. "See for yourself," I said as I showed him the wedding ring. Reeves is the only person outside the Jedi I ever trusted with my innermost thoughts and secrets. I trust him with everything. "I'm happy to see you are finally wedded to someone. Now I get to see what you're like when you are a housewife." He says jokingly. "I have far too many responsibilities as a Jedi and a clone overseer. Though I am debating whether I should have your humor removed." I said to him. "Oh come on General, you must think how nice it would be to live in peace with someone you love." He says nervously knowing spoke out of turn.

But I just smiled. "It is a nice idea. Maybe after the war is over I can entertain the thought of such an idea. But in the meantime, I want you to assemble thirty-seven thousand of your best troop. They will be part of the Imperium crew." I told him. "General, may I ask why?" he asked. "He is turning to the ship into a school, and personally asked for clones. My guess he wants the Jedi initiates to feel safe with familiar faces. Naturally, I'm putting you in command of this detachment of troops, I will send you the rules and regulations as well the general outline for the academy. I will expect this done within the week." I commanded. "As you say, General, I will get started immediately." He says as he rushes off.

I hate burdening him with so much work, but I need the most capable hand on this. Devin…the one person I would give myself for. Whatever you do, I will support you with everything that I have. All that I ask is that you don't leave me behind, not why I finally know how love truly feels.

Devin Smith

I have picked up Viribus and to say he was having a field day was putting it mildly. There was a couple case where he was going around a breaking stuff but I had gotten those issues to straighten out. The ship was now in route to Togoria, so I thought before I arrive I will go visit Telanna who was off duty now to rest. As I knocked on her door I hear a tired moan inside the room. "Yes, who is it." She says as she opens the door half dressed, with lots of her skin showing. "M-Margrave sir, I was unaware of you coming, sir." She says stiffly as she realized it was me at her door. I simply laughed as I said. "When you and I are off duty you can relax. Don't be so stiff all the time." I said. "Sorry, sir." she says "Anyway, I just want to drop by and check on you. I gave you a lot a work and kept you crazy busy." I said to her.

"It is no problem, sir, actually I'm honored that you trusted me with so much I didn't want to let you down. If you want to, you can come in." She offered. "Are you sure, you seem to be indisposed at the moment," I said pointing out her attire. "As long as it's you, I don't mind. I would even stand before you naked if you so desired." She says with a smile. I took her up on her offer and entered. "There is no need for that, I don't plan to stay long as I don't want to interrupt your rest. But I came by to say you did an amazing job with everything. It was even better than I hoped." I compliment. "Naturally, if I didn't come up to standards with a prestigious person like yourself, I would have failed you." She says in earnest. "Well, in any case, I was wondering what would you like as a reward for all of your hard work," I asked her.

"There is no need for that sir, I was just doing my job." She says. "Even so, you went above and beyond what I have ever expected to come out of this, I want to reward you with something," I explained. "Well…if you put it like that…there is one thing I would like to request." She says nervously. I listen to her as I was wonder what she is going to ask for.

 **I wonder what she is going to ask for, maybe she wants to be boned for old time sake, oh that would be fun. Then again it could be something else. Stay tuned for next time.**


End file.
